Harry Potter and the Unexpected Guardian
by cuddlebearlove
Summary: It's the summer after fifth year, and Harry is having a hard time coping. What happens when he no longer trusts his new guardian. minor mentions of cutting, rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter One: Sirius Surprises

Harry Potter stared up at the ceiling from his bed in Grimmauld Place. After only two weeks with his relatives, he had been summoned to the home of his recently deceased godfather. Now he was absentmindedly listening for the sounds of footsteps on the stairs. Any minute now, someone would come to tell him it was time to meet in the drawing room. Sirius' will was going to be read, thus making his death a finality.

It wasn't as if Harry expected him to come back. He understood that no matter what, Sirius was indeed gone. This did not make it any easier for Harry to deal with however. In fact, one could tell by looking that Harry wasn't dealing very well at all. He had noticeably lost weight (which he couldn't afford to lose in the first place), and he looked pale.

Harry didn't have a lot of experience dealing with the emotional wreckage of lose. He had no memory of his parents or their deaths, and he truly didn't fully recover from seeing Cedric murdered at the end or fourth year. At the beginning of the summer, he had wanted to mourn properly. Since he had never been taught any coping mechanisms, however, this was difficult.

Then one morning while he was still at the Dursleys', he read an article in the Daily Prophet regarding Delores Umbridge. Her name immediately brought forth memories of the detentions he had served with her. He remembered the pain of the quill cutting into his hand. At first, he had been horrified by this particular type of punishment, though he couldn't deny that on a couple of occasions it had been a release from his anger.

Harry hadn't meant to cut frequently after that morning. It was just something that happened. He at once fell in love with the release that came from the cuts, from his blood dripping out. He needed it, and the small sense of peace it brought him. He would just have to be careful. All of his clothes had been Dudley's, so they were all far too big. They proved perfect to conceal Harry's unorthodox way of coping.

So far, everything was going well. He had been at Headquarters for three days, and no one had question his clothing. They were all used to seeing Harry dressed as he now was. Mrs. Weasley was, of course, making a fuss over his weight and diminished appetite. He had so far managed to keep her desire to shovel food down his throat at bay by appearing to try to eat. As long as she saw him take a few bites, she held her tongue.

Harry suddenly sat up on his bed. He now heard the sound he had been so dreading. A knock sounded at his door, and Tonks poked her head in.

"They're waiting for you Harry." she said.

Harry stood and followed her downstairs. When he arrived at the drawing room, he say everyone else already seated. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Kingsley, Professor McGonagall, and Remus sat in chairs around a large desk. Tonks took her place, and Harry sat down beside her. Just then, he looked up and realized that Professor Dumbledore was standing in the corner, regarding Harry with concerned eyes.

Harry quickly looked away. He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about his headmaster anymore. He knew he was angry with him, but Harry was angry with most people a lot of the time. He knew for sure that there was no way he could possibly trust Dumbledore anymore. Harry was, perhaps, too hurt to trust anyone again. This thought made Harry impossibly sad. That led him to think that it was all Dumbledore's fault that he was sad, because it was Dumbledore's fault that he couldn't trust. This, in turn, made Harry angry again.

In Harry's circular thinking, he barely heard a word Dumbledore was saying. Indeed, he missed almost the entire reading of Sirius' will in his sadness and anger. It was not until the last part that he turned his attention to what his headmaster was saying.

"And lastly", began Dumbledore, still reading from the will, "I still have legal custody of my godson, Harry James Potter."

Harry perked up. Whatever was coming was definitely going to concern him.

"It is my last wish that someone who has his best interests at heart take guardianship of him. As you all know, Remus is barred from this by those bigoted idiots at the ministry. Therefore, I most settle for the next best thing, no offense. It is my wish that custody of Harry be turned over to" there was a slight pause in the reading, and then, "Albus Dumbledore."

"WHAT"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Two: Reactions

"WHAT" Harry screamed again. He seemed to be in shock. Of all the things he expected Sirius to do, this was not one of them. Hadn't his godfather been upset over Dumbledore's unwillingness to tell Harry of the prophecy? Hadn't he wanted to let Harry in on certain details sooner? Why had Sirius just given custody of Harry to the man responsible for keeping the teen in the dark?

Harry felt a rush of emotions overcome him. Anger, confusion, and pain beared down on him. He seemed oblivious to the other occupants in the room, all of whom were staring at him. At that moment in time, all he knew was that he needed to get away from everyone. He turned and rushed out of the drawing room before anyone had the chance to call him back. Ascending the stairs and slamming the door to his room, he rushed to his trunk. He knew what he had to do. All he needed was a piece of the shattered glass from his two way mirror.

Back in the drawing room, all eyes had turned to Dumbledore. Most of the occupants seemed to be regarding him with a mixture of curiosity and puzzlement. None were aware of what had transpired in the headmaster's office the night of Sirius' death. They were all under the impression that both he and Harry had a positive relationship. No one could figure out the teen's response to finding out his new guardian was his beloved headmaster.

"Albus?" questioned Minerva, daring to break the silence.

"Yes, Minerva?"

Never one at a loss for words, the deputy headmistress plunged on.

"Did you know that Sirius had left custody to you?"

"No. I had honestly suspected that he would ignore Ministry guidelines and give guardianship to Remus." Dumbledore answered.

"He considered it." Remus finally found his voice. "He eventually decided that doing so would be too dangerous. The Ministry might use my guardianship of Harry as a basis for a claim of unfitness. Sirius feared officials seizing custody of Harry and placing him in a foster home. I know you and he had your differences when it came to Harry, but he appreciated what you were trying to do. He knew you had Harry's best interests at heart."

Albus looked at the will again. The fact that Sirius had trusted him with Harry, in spite of their differences regarding him, touched him.

"I'm confused." Tonks said. "I thought you and Harry were close. Why is he so upset about you being named guardian?"

"Oh, Tonks" Molly answered for the headmaster, "Harry would be equally upset over anyone else being named his guardian. He hasn't fully accepted that Sirius isn't coming back. Just give him a day or two and everything will be all right."

Albus didn't bother to correct her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Three: The First Talk

Albus knew he had to go talk to Harry. The longer he put it off, the more difficult it would be for both of them. As he walked up the stairs to Harry's bedroom, he was immersed in thought. He knew something was wrong with his new charge. It wasn't just the paleness or lost weight either. Harry's eyes seemed empty. Albus just hoped that he could do something to help the teen.

Harry heard the knock on his door but hoped that, if he ignored it, whoever it was would go away. He had a pretty good clue who it was, and that was the last person he wanted to talk to right now. Knowing the headmaster though, that was not about to happen. He was right.

"Go away." Harry said after the second round of knocks sounded.

"You know I can't do that Harry." came the docile reply. "I believe we have several things to discuss."

Harry quickly threw the glass back into his trunk, wiped his arms on an old shirt and pulled his sleeves down as far as they would go. He went to the door and opened it a crack.

"Can we talk a little later?" he asked. "I'm tired and would prefer to wait until I have had time to think on what we have just discovered."

Albus regarded him closely. "Very well, Harry. Rest now, and we shall talk after dinner."

"Fine."

Harry closed the door and laid back down on his bed. He had no clue what to say or how to act around Dumbledore anymore. He was tempted, at times, to apologize for the whole scene in his office that night in June. However, then he would remember some reason to be angry again. Merlin, he was confused.

Dinner came, though Harrry didn't show up. Mrs. Weasley finally sent Ron up to get him. A few moments later, both boys reappeared in the kitchen. Harry sat next to Ron as always and proceeded to pretend to eat. He had a few bites, but the rest of the meal was spent pushing food around his plate. It wasn't so much that he didn't want to eat, he just felt ill when he actually tried to do it.

After dinner, Harry tried to make a hasty exit. Once again, luck was not with him.

"Shall we go into the sitting room, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, rising rather quickly for someone his age.

"All right." was the hesitant reply he received.

Dumbledore led Harry to the sitting room and they both sat on armchairs facing each other. The headmaster tried to catch his gaze, but Harry was steadfastly avoiding his eyes.

"To begin with," Dumbledore began, "I wish for you to be comfortable with me, so we will dispense with formalities; you may call me Albus when we are out of school."

"Okay"

"How was your stay with your relatives?"

"Jolly, as usual."

"And how has your stay been here?"

"Fine." Harry had decided that as long as he answered as shortly as possible, he may be safe.

"Can you tell me how you are coping with Sirius' death?" Dumbledore had known exactly what Harry was doing, and was trying to prevent it. It wasn't healthy for him to get lost in himself like this.

"I'm fine." was the only response he got.

"Harry, if I am to be your guardian for the next year, you are going to have to talk to me."

"I'm tired. Can we please do this later?"

"You seem to be tired frequently. Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"Damn." thought Harry. He should have known that he was walking a fine line with that excuse. "I'm sleeping fine. I just have been working hard while I have been awake."

That was a huge lie, and he knew Dumbledore knew it. Harry had been having nightmares since that night at the Ministry. He was thankful that these dreams were not from Voldemort, though he was still horrified over their content. He didn't need to see his godfather's death played out nightly, but didn't know how to stop them. He also hadn't been all that busy in his waking hours. He spent the majority of his time laying on his bed.

"Is there anything you wish to tell me, Harry?" Dumbledore asked calmly. He gave no indication that he knew he was being lied too. He had to have known, though.

Harry's mind was screaming with answers. "Apologize to him. Tell him about the nightmares. Tell him about the cutting. Ask him to help you, because you hate feeling the way you do now."

"No." answered Harry curtly.

"Very well." Dumbledore sighed. "We do still need to discuss the rest of the summer. I feel it would benefit you more if we left Grimmauld Place. That way, you will have time to grieve and accept your loss without the somewhat oppressive bleakness here."

"Do we have to?" Harry was suddenly panicked. If they left, he would be alone with his new guardian. He wasn't sure he could handle that at all.

"You could still visit frequently. There is no reason why you should have to be cut off from your friends for the remainder of the holidays."

"Can I think about it?"

"You may. I strongly urge you to consider it. I have a comfortable cottage we could stay in, should you decide to leave"

"I'll think about it." Harry said, and he briefly wondered if Dumbledore could tell that he was lying again.

"Good night, Harry."

Harry looked back over his shoulder, after already making it to the door. "Good night."

Albus sighed as Harry closed the sitting room door. This was not going to be easy.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Four: Discoveries

It came as no surprise when Harry failed to make an appearance at breakfast the next morning. Everyone staying at Grimmauld Place knew something had to be done regarding him. Before the reading of the will, nobody was sure if it was really their place or not. Remus didn't want Harry to think he was trying to replace Sirius. Tonks and Kingsley had only just met him the year before. Molly had frequently been told by Sirius that she was not Harry's mother. Ginny had felt uncomfortable around him since the night of the Ministry battle. Ron and Harry had somehow drifted apart. It was hard to maintain a friendship when one person just wants to be left alone. Now, everyone seemed content to just sit back and watch Dumbledore handle it. They all had faith that he knew what he was doing.

In truth, Albus had no clue how to handle it. Considering he had over a hundred years experience with children, he felt he should have known. However, no child at Hogwarts had ever been as burdened as Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore?" questioned Ron.

"Yes, Ron?"

"Is Harry going to be allowed to stay here for the rest of the summer, or will he be going back to school with you?"

"That has yet to be decided, though I am hoping he will agree to accompany me to my summer home for the remainer of the holidays."

"Oh." Ron said.

"For a best mate, you don't sound very upset by that." Tonks observed.

"Yeah, well, it's not as if he is really around even with him being right here."

"Could I have a word with you in private, Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, sir" Ron answered.

Ron followed his headmaster into the sitting room and sat in the chair indicated to him. Dumbledore sat across from him, much like he had Harry the night before.

"When did you first notice a drastic change in Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well," thought Ron, thinking back, "it wasn't all at once. He was sad after Sirius died, but even then it didn't seem like he was pulling away from us. Hermione wanted to force him to talk about it, but he wouldn't. I just figured it was too soon. Then I didn't see him for the two weeks he was at the Dursley's. I sent him a couple owls, but he didn't write back. Hermione couldn't get an answer, either."

"Did he stop eating before or after you left school?"

"Well, hm, he hadn't been eating as much as normal, but he ate more than he is now."

"Did he ever discuss anything regarding that night with you?" Dumbledore had two reasons for asking this question. He wanted to discover the extent that Harry was keeping his problems bottled up, but he also wanted to find out how many people might know about the prophecy. He hadn't asked Harry to keep it to himself because he trusted the boy to use discretion. The headmaster was sure that Ron and Hermione would be the only ones Harry would tell. If he hadn't mentioned it, he might not have accepted it.

"No, nothing." Ron aswered.

"Well, at least I have one definitive answer." thought Dumbledore wryly.

"Very well. If there is nothing more you wish to add, you may go. Thank you for your time this morning."

Ron made no move to leave, however. He simply sat there, staring at his shoes. He wanted to help his best mate, but he had promised to keep it a secret.

"Is there something you would like to add, Ronald?"

The teen barely heard him. He was too engaged in a fierce debate with himself. "You promised you wouldn't say anything." "That was before Harry seemed so out of control." "He's already avoiding you, do you want to make it worse?" "Do you want Harry to get worse." Finally, he settled on a compromise.

"I was wondering something, sir. What is going to happen to Delores Umbridge?" "There," thought Ron. "I won't break my promise if he figures it out on his own."

Dumbledore had a very bad feeling about where this was headed. He knew Harry and Delores had clashed all last year, and he was aware of her abusing her power. He tried to remain calm as he spoke again.

"What does she have to do with Harry's recent behavior change?"

"Um, well," It was clear that Ron was starting to become nervous about what he was saying. "He had a problem with her last year, and I think it might be helpful to discuss that with him."

"What kind of a problem."

Ron was starting to sweat. "A problem with his detentions, sir."

"I am aware he served an inordinate amount of them with her, and that they sometimes lasted long into the night. But there is more to it than that, is there not?"

"Yes, sir" Ron whispered, and looked away.

"If you want me to be able to help Harry, you need to tell me." Albus said in a reassuring, yet firm, voice.

Ron steeled himself and looked the headmaster in the eye. "She forced him to write lines with a blood quill, sir."

Albus swallowed hard. Regardless of her abuse of power, he never expected Delores to resort to abuse. For that is what the Ministry had branded this sort of punishment. He was outraged that she had done this, and right under his nose; he was also wholly disappointed. He had failed Harry yet again.

This time, it was Dumbledore steeling himself to ask the next question. "What did she force him to write?"

"I must not tell lies."

Albus closed his eyes. No wonder Harry was close to cracking. He had been forced to tolerate far too much over the last year.

Ron wasn't finished yet, though. "She also threatened him with the Cruciatus curse, and confessed to being the one who sent Dementors to Surrey."

"She was actually going to use an Unforgivable curse on him?"

"Yes, that evening before we went to the Ministry."

Suddenly, Delores being led into the Forbidden Forest and left to the mercy of the centaurs was making more sense. Dumbledore hadn't questioned the children on it because of everything else that had been going on, but he never understood how that had transpired. All six children involved in that night were good kids from decent families. How they had left an innocent person, no matter how questionable her actions were, for dead in the forest had troubled him. Delores' silence on the issue now seemed justified as well.

"Very well, Ronald. Thank you for informing me. You may go."

"Yes, sir." This time, Ron really did leave. He just hoped he hadn't caused irreparable damage to his friendship with Harry.

Albus stood and headed for Harry's room. After knocking and receiving the expected answer of "Go away." he proceeded to open the door.

Harry was dressed, once again in long sleeves, and laying on his bed. If he was surprised that Dumbledore had come in after being told not to, he didn't show it.

"Harry," Albus said calmly, "I need to see your right hand."

Now Harry looked surprised, and also slightly panicked.

"Why?" he asked, in a somewhat higher voice than he normally had.

"I need to verify something I have been told."

The true reason for Harry's panic was not what Dumbledore assumed. He no longer cared if anyone knew about the detentions with Umbridge. His real cause for concern was that if Dumbledore looked carefully enough, he would see the cuts that littered his wrist. That would be very hard to explain, and he knew there would be no getting out of it. The headmaster would demand to see both his arms. He was screwed.

"What would that be?" Harry asked, trying to stall for time.

"Harry." It had been said gently, but left no room for argument. He had no choice. All he could do was hope. Harry walked over to his guardian and held out his hand.

"Your right hand, Harry."

"Oh, right." Harry forced a grin, trying to make it out to be a simple mistake. He then lifted his right hand out and just barely raised his sleeve.

Albus could clearly see the words carved into the teen's skin. He took Harry by the wrist, only intending to find out how deeply the words ran. That was when he felt cuts on his wrist. He glanced at Harry, who was now looking horrified. Carefully, Albus turned his hand over and pushed the oversized sleeve up.

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. I'm working toward longer chapters, so please be patient. This is my first fic, though I have already started another one. Thanks again, and please keep reviewing. I really do appreciate it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Five: The Second Talk

To say that Albus was shocked would be a massive understatement. Scars, in various stages of healing, covered Harry's arm. Albus immediately grabbed his ward's left arm, only to discover it's similar state.

He looked at Harry, but Harry was steadfastly avoiding his guardian. He was so afraid of the disappointment he would find on the headmaster's face. Had he bothered to look up, he would have realized that only concern was reflected in Albus' eyes.

"Harry,"

"No." Harry shouted and, before Albus could stop him, ran out of the room.

Harry couldn't really think of a place he could go to get away from Albus. He wasn't permitted to leave Grimmauld Place, nor did he really want to; fresh air and open space didn't sound that appealing to him. He decided to visit Buckbeak.

Once settled in Sirius' mother's room, Harry started to really think. There was no plausible reason for why he ran. He knew he could not escape the headmaster. It would be better if he faced it sooner rather than later. He didn't trust Albus, but that would not delay the inevitable. He briefly considered jumping from the window, but he wasn't suicidal. At least not yet.

Harry left Buckbeak's room, only to meet his guardian on the stairs.

"Ah, Harry. Excellent. If you would please accompany me to the sitting room."

"Yes, fine."

The two walked together in silence. Once in the sitting room, Albus cast locking and silencing spells on the room. Both resumed their positions from the previous night.

"Am I correct in assuming that those wounds were self-inflicted?

Harry looked away. Then in a voice barely above a whisper, "Yes."

"I see. And can you tell me why you felt the need to injure yourself."

"I'm not sure."

The headmaster frowned. "You are not sure why you have done it?"

"No." Harry finally looked at Albus. "I meant I'm not sure I can explain it."

"Please try, Harry. I am more than willing to listen. I want to understand what drove you to this, so I can help you."

Harry was suddenly on his feet. "Maybe I don't want your help." he screamed. "Maybe I just want to be left alone."

"You know that is not an option, Harry. You have been left alone for far too long, and are beginning to spiral out of control. You need look no further than your appearance for proof of this. You have lost an extraordinary amount of weight in just a little time, and you look ill.

"No, I'm fine."

Albus closed his eyes. There were times where Harry's stubbornness could be considered a virtue, like when he was in a confrontation with Voldemort. At other times, it was a disability. This was one of those latter times.

"Harry, there is nothing I can do for you emotionally until you realize that you are not fine. I will, however, be summoning Madam Pomfrey to examine you. I am concerned that you will fall ill without proper nutrition and sleep soon."

"Do you have to?"

"Yes."

Harry heaved a huge sigh. "Fine. May I go now?"

"You may. Lunch is in an hour. I expect to see you there."

Harry left without answering.

All things considered, Harry thought he had gotten off pretty easy. True, he was going to be visited by the school mediwitch, but he hadn't been forced to talk about his feelings or relive Sirius' death.

An hour passed, and Harry still hadn't decided if he really was going down for lunch or not. Albus had apparently anticipated this, because just as he had decided not to go, there was a knock on his door. He opened it to find his guardian waiting to escort him.

They walked in silence until they reached the door leading to the kitchen. "Madam Pomfrey will be here after lunch, Harry."

"Okay."

The two entered the kitchen and sat in their usual places away from each other. Harry began picking at his food, only occasionally taking a bite. He was beginning to feel sick at the prospect of seeing the mediwitch. He knew that whatever she found she would report to Albus, and that could cause trouble. He was also painfully aware of the penetrating gaze that stayed on him throughout the meal.

After half an hour of trying to force food down, Harry stood and left the room. Once again he considered hiding, this time in order to avoid Madam Pomfrey. That, too, would be futile though. He settled for returning to his room and laying down.

In another half hour, the mediwitch arrived. Albus had already warned her of Harry's current state , so she wasn't all that surprised when she first laid eyes on him. She tried to question him about his eating and sleeping habits, but was only met with stony silence. When she examined his arms he became fidgety, but still refused to say anything. As she healed them, he became positively distressed. When Madam Pomfrey completed the exam, she left Harry in his room and went to meet with Albus.

"How is he, Poppy?"

"Honestly, Albus, he is not good. He is underweight for both his age and height. He is bordering on exhaustion due to lack of sleep and he is severly depressed. The only good thing I noted was that none of his cuts had become infected."

"Do you believe he is suicidal?"

"I truly don't know. He never uttered a word to me the entire time I was with him. I think he was upset that I healed his wounds, though."

"What makes you think that?"

"His body language. He was tense through the entire exam, but more so then. There was some scarring, but it is very light. They may continue to fade over time. Assuming, of course, that he doesn't cut again."

"What do you think the odds of that are?"

"Not very good." admitted Poppy.

Albus sighed again. He vaguely noted that he had been doing that a lot over the last couple days.

"What do you recommend, Poppy?'

"Until his appetite improves, he needs to take a nutrient potion with every meal. This will not increase his weight, but will keep him from falling ill do to poor eating habits. He also needs sleep. Unfortunately, he can only take a dreamless sleep potion once every three nights. If he were to have more than that, he would risk becoming addicted. That is the last thing he needs right now. He could have a calming draught before bed, so maybe he could rest easier. Talking about what is troubling him may ease whatever nightmares he is having, but I didn't get the impression that he was at the talking stage yet."

"Indeed, he is not."

"Have you considered counseling? That is normally what I would recommend in a situation like this."

"I have. Harry, however, is not in a very trusting mood right now. I do not think he would open up to a stranger. Additionally, there is the danger of a counselor leaking details of Harry's mental health to the Prophet. If the public found out about any of this, it would devastate him. If Voldemort found out about this, it could get him killed."

"Both excellant points, Albus. May I make a suggestion?"

"Of course, my dear."

"Talk to Severus. As you know, he has dealt with problems like these many times with students in his house. You wouldn't have to tell him it was Harry. Just ask him for advice on how to best get through to a truly troubled student."

"That is a very sensible suggestion, Poppy. I shall speak with Severus after the order meeting tonight. Thank you for your time this afternoon."

"Anytime, Albus. If something else happens to Harry, please do not hesitate to call me."

As the mediwitch closed the door behind her, Albus resumed thinking on ways to best get through to his young ward. He hoped his potions master would have some solid advice for him. If not, he would be forced to take the large risk of trying to find a therapist who could treat Harry, and not disclose any details of his patient.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Six: Breaking Through

A/N: I decided to post chapters 5 and 6 together, since they are so closely related. In my plans, they were only 1 chapter, but they turned out longer than I expected. I was aftaid if I left them as 1, it would be far to long.

When dinner arrived, Albus again went to walk Harry down to the kitchen. He found the teen in a restless sleep. Harry was muttering things that Albus couldn't understand. Then, Harry sat up and yelled out very clearly "No, Sirius."

Albus quickly made it to Harry's bed. Harry was so distraught he didn't notice who was pulling him into strong, comforting arms. He sat there sobbing into his guardian's shoulder for what seemed like ages. Only after he had calmed down did he realize who he had been crying all over.

Harry's face turned red as he drew away and looked up at Albus. He didn't want to admit it, but he did feel slightly better. Harry rarely cried, and had never had someone to hold him when he did. It was oddly soothing.

"Sorry, sir." he muttered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my boy. We all have to have a good cry occasionally."

Harry didn't know how to respond to this, so he simply stayed quiet. The two remained seated together in silence for some time. Both seemed lost in their own thoughts.

Harry hadn't yelled or ran when he discovered it was Albus that was conforting him. The headmaster thought that had to be a positive sign. Maybe there was a possibility that the teen would give him a chance. When he thought Harry had been given sufficient time to calm down, he asked, "Would you like to talk about your dream?"

"Not really."

"It might help to talk about it. I have found that things are often easier to bear if there is someone to share the burden."

Harry looked hard at him. He was still angry with the headmaster, but he also hated the way his life had been going since his godfather died. He was finding it harder by the day to carry on, and that thought scared him.

As if his thoughts had been read, Albus then spoke.

"I have already admitted that I made mistakes concerning you, and for that I am deeply sorry. At times, it is difficult to know what is in the best interests of children in the best of circumstances. In the worst, it is twice as difficult. All I could do was examine the facts I had at the time. In hindsight, it is always easy to see mistakes."

"Please talk to me, Harry. Let me try to atone for the mistakes I made regarding you."

Harry hesitated, and then before he had time to change his mind said in a rush "I'vebeenhavingdreamsaboutthatnightattheMinistry."

Albus thought for a moment. He had to be very careful with what he said, lest he scare Harry away. He decided on a question that he thought he already knew the answer to. "Have these dreams been about anything particular, or are they just about the night in general?"

"S-Sirius." Harry stuttered.

"And what happens in these dreams, Harry."

"What do you think happens? He _dies_." he said, irritated.

"Harry,"

"I know." Harry interrupted. "I'm sorry. I just get so frustrated sometimes. I hate it, but don't knw how to stop. I think it's safe to say other people hate it, too, and wish I could figure out how to stop. Especially Ron and Hermione."

"They are both very concerned for you, as I'm sure you are aware."

"Yeah, I know. I just don't have the energy or desire to talk to them. Or anyone, really."

"Closing yourself off like you have been isn't healthy, though. It is a sign of depression, as are some of your other issues."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I am going to speak with," he almost said Professor Snape, but then thought better of it. Given the relationship between the two, it would be wise to keep that information to himself for now. He continued, "an acquaintance of mine. He has experience in this area and I trust him. Before you ask, I will not be telling him anything regarding you personally."

Harry, who had bristled at the mentioning of Albus talking with another person, relaxed. "O-okay."

"Now, as I believe we have missed dinner, I will have Molly bring you something to eat up here. There is an order meeting that I must be getting to. Try to eat. We shall talk again later."

With that, Albus left Harry to go downstairs. He hated to leave him, but the members of the order were waiting for him. It was so hard to get everyone together when schedules weren't in conflict. Those that worked at the Ministry were working overtime, sometimes doubletime. Those that worked at Hogwarts were equally busy preparing the school for the next year.

Molly delivered food to Harry's room a few short minutes later. Harry tried to eat, but once again only managed a few bites. His thoughts were on what had just happened with his guardian. He knew Dumbledore hadn't acted maliciously toward him. It was a simple mistake. Hadn't he himself made countless mistakes over the past couple years? How could he hold a grudge against Dumbledore for something he was guilty of, too. Besides, it appeared the headmaster genuinely wanted to help, and right now Harry wanted help. Maybe it wouldn't be to hard to talk about some of what was bothering him.

After the meeting, Albus asked Severus to join him in the sitting room. Once inide, Albus used the same locking and silencing spells he had used earlier with Harry.

"Would you care for some tea, Severus?"

"Yes, please."

"I have something very serious to discuss with you." Albus said as he handed Severus a cup. "I am aware of the emotional problems you must often deal with among the students in your house. I was wondering if you could give me some advice."

"Send them to a therapist and wash your hands of them."

"That is not an option, Severus. That is most certainly not how you handle your Slytherins, is it?"

"I'm not sure I know where to begin, Albus."

"Well, the reason for my asking is an acquaintance of mine. This acquaintance has a young relative that is in need of help, but the family does not trust counselors, for a number of reasons."

"None of which I suppose you are going to tell me."

Albus smiled lightly, then continued. "This person has been unable to eat or sleep recently, and has resorted to self-injury in order to cope with their life."

"You do know how difficult it is to offer advice on how to treat someone you have never met before, don't you?"

"I would greatly appreciate anything you could offer, Severus."

"How long has this person exhibited such severe symptoms of depression?"

Here, Albus was going to have to be very careful. He didn't want to disclose too much and allow Severus to guess who they were speaking of. He also wanted to make sure he said enough, so Severus could give as much input as possible. "A couple of months."

"And was there a specific event that caused it, or have the symptoms been getting progressively worse over a long period of time?"

"That is a very good question." thought Albus. He knew Harry had been very angry last summer. He also remembered what Ron had said that morning. Harry hadn't been eating well for awhile. "I believe that the problem has escalated over a period of many months, though recent events have further traumatized them."

"I see. Are you sure they have been unable to eat? Perhaps they are also suffering from an eating disorder."

"Oh, Merlin." thought Albus. He hadn't even considered that possibility.

"Of course," continued Severus, "loss of appetite is a sign of depression, so that may not be the case. Is this person using any drugs, or consuming alcohol?"

"I don't believe so." Inwardly, Albus was becoming anxious. He hadn't even thought to ask Harry any of this earlier. Did this mean that he was too unqualified to help Harry himself?

"How badly do they cut?"

Finally, a question he knew the answer to. "Not severly. The wounds were neither wide, nor deep."

"That most likely means they only cut as a release when they are feeling particularly overwhelmed. Either that, or it just hasn't escalated yet. I would recommend sitting down with this person and finding out exactly what is wrong first emotionally. It may at times be frustrating, but patience is key. Never say or do anything that may seem like you are being judgmental; that will make them distance themselves further."

Severus went on to discuss any problem Harry was likely to have, and treatment options. It was extremely late when he concluded. Albus was in awe of all the things Severus had been forced to deal with among his students. Most of the time, if a student had a problem, they would talk with their head of house. Albus was only informed of it if the head could not provide adequate help. Then, the child's parents were called in.

When the two parted company, Albus went upstairs to check on Harry. He found him already asleep. On his nightstand was an empty potions vial. Apparently, Poppy had decided tonight would be a good night for him to have the dreamless sleep potion. Albus quietly closed the door. Tomorrow, he and Harry were going to have a long talk.

A/N 2: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I am thrilled that so many people are liking this story:)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Seven: Understanding

The next morning, Harry made his way down to breakfast on his own. He wasn't dreading talking to Albus, but he wasn't exactly looking forward to it, either.

Only a couple of people were in the kitchen. Molly was, of course, busily cooking for all the occupants of the house. Harry sat down a little ways from Tonks.

"Good morning, Harry dear"

"Morning, Mrs.Weasley."

"Is there anything special you would like for breakfast?" She had a hopeful look on her face, but that was quickly wiped away when Harry shook his head "no"

Molly went back to what she was doing. A few minutes later, the kitchen started to fill with people. Albus was one of the last to arrive. He had stopped by Harry's room to check on him, only to find him gone. He had hoped Harry had gone to a meal willingly and on his own.

Albus walked over to Harry and discreetly handed him a potions vial. Harry looked at him questioningly, but Albus had already turned away. The teen decided to take whatever it was, and ask him about it later. He might not have trusted his guardian very much, but he knew there was no chance Albus would try to poison him. Harry drank the contents in one gulp. Unfortunately for Harry, Mad Eye Moody saw this exchange.

"Constant vigilance, Harry" he yelled, loudly enough for everyone in the kitchen to hear.

Everyone stopped the conversations they had been having. They all looked from Harry to Mad Eye and back again.

"Isn't it a bit early in the morning to be yelling, Alastor?" asked Remus.

"Yeah Mad Eye," Tonks spoke up. "Besides, Harry is just sitting there."

"Harry just took a potion, and I would stake my life on the fact he had no clue what he was taking." Mad Eye answered.

"But Professor Dumbledore gave it to me." Harry said. "He wouldn't give me anything bad."

"How can you be sure that is the real Dumbledore?" the old auror asked.

"Yeah, because that's a real likely scenario." Tonks said. "Someone kidnapped Dumbledore, took his hair, used Polojuice potion, turned into him and got into Headquarters. Oh, and I forgot to mention the part where they tortured the poor old wizard into giving up the location of Headquarters right before they killed him."

"Except that would never happen, because Professor Dumbledore would die rather than betray us." Kingsley said.

"And who, supposedly, would be able to kidnap Albus in the first place?" Tonks continued.

"Did you just call me old, Nymphadora?" Albus asked.

This seemed to dispel a lot of the tension that had been building in the room. Ron walked in at that moment. "What's up?" he asked.

"Well, apparently your headmaster wants to kill Harry." his mother answered, shooting one last glare at Mad Eye.

"What?" Ron looked positively startled.

"Nothing, Ron." Charlie answered. "So, Harry, what was that potion that you just drank?"

"That is none of your business, Charlie." his mother said.

"It was a simple nutrient potion." Albus answered without any further explanation. This was another reason he wanted to take Harry back to his cottage. There were simply too many people staying at Grimmauld Place. They all cared so much for Harry, but concern often manifested itself as nosiness. Harry was too private to really open up around so many prying eyes.

The meal was enjoyed without any further outbursts. Harry was able to eat a whole piece of toast, which was a small improvement. When the dishes were cleared and people were leaving the room, Albus spoke.

"Where would you feel most at ease talking, Harry?"

"The sitting room is fine."

The two made their way to the room. Once inside, Albus again cast locking and silencing spells.

"Would you care for some tea, Harry?"

"No, thank you."

"What do you feel most comfortable discussing first?"

Harry looked straight at his guardian. "I'm not suicidal."

Harry's honesty and straightforwardness caught the headmaster off guard. He expected the teen to be evasive. Once again, he was going to have think very carefully before answering.

"No one said you were, Harry. Though I must confess, I had wondered."

"No, I wouldn't do that. I just, well, it's hard to explain."

"Take as long as you need."

"Okay, well," Harry paused, thinking. "I guess, hm."

Harry sat silently for a few minutes. His guardian seemed quite content to simply sit and wait. How could he ever have been mad at the man. His whole aura exuded patience and understanding.

"Well, I guess I do it to feel better. Whenever I get really upse,t cutting helps."

"Helps in what way, Harry?"

"After I do it I don't feel so trapped anymore. It's like the physical pain also takes away the pain inside."

"I see." Albus said, and he was beginning to. Harry had so much pain from his childhood and Voldemort. It had to have been overwhelming. "How often do you harm yourself?"

"Not all the time. I can deal with simple disappointments and stuff like that. It's only when drastic things happen that I need to do it"

"When was the last time?"

Harry hesitated. He didn't want to hurt his headmaster's feelings, but he didn't want to lie, either. He sighed. "When I found out you were my new guardian."

"Were you truly that upset about it?"

"I was confused about how I felt. I'm okay with it now."

"That is a relief. Can you come and talk to me before you injure yourself next time?" Albus asked. Severus had told him to reassure Harry that it was always okay to come and talk, but not to expect a miracle. This wasn't something you could simply "cure." It could very possibly be an ongoing thing for the rest of Harry's life, or it could occur in spurts.

"I can try, but it might not work like that."

"I understand. And now, I must ask you about your problems eating."

"I'm trying, Professor, I really am. I just start thinking about everything that has happened and can't do it."

"First of all, Harry, you must stop calling me "Professor" out of school. Do you know what is causing you to dwell so heavily on past events?"

"No. You don't think it's Voldemort, do you?"

"I don't believe so, no. I believe you are simply overburdened and trying to handle it all on your own. You don't have to cope by yourself, Harry. You have friends, the order and myself to help you. You need to let some of your independence go. I realize this will be difficult, given how you were raised, but you have got to try."

"I will. How long do I have to take that potion for, Profess, um, Albus?" "Wow," thought Harry, "that is definately weird."

"Once every meal until Madam Pomprey says otherwise."

Harry made a face. The potion didn't taste that bad, he just didn't like medicine of any kind.

"Have you given any thought to going with me to my summer home, Harry?"

"No, not really."

Well, this morning serves as a good example for why I believe it would be best for you. There you would be away from nosy, though well- intentioned, people. You would have privacy to mourn Sirius, and get adjusted to having me as your guardian."

"Can you be away from Headquarters, though."

"As you know, normally I do not stay here. I have only resided here the last couple of days for your sake. The decision is yours. We can either go, or we can remain here for now."

Harry looked around the sitting room. While the house was much cleaner and brighter than last summer, it was still not the most pleasant place to be. There were many dark objects the order had yet to figure out how to remove. He imagined Albus' house to be light, and colorful. A change did sound appealing.

"All right. Let's go."

Albus was relieved. He had hoped that Harry would make that choice.

"Very well, Harry. We shall leave after lunch. Why don't you go upstairs and pack."

Both knew there was still much to discuss, but Albus didn't want to push Harry. That would only drive him away. Their conversation had been draining for his ward, and he was sure Harry wanted to rest before they left. He only hoped Harry would try to open up, as he had agreed to.

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. I absolutely love all of you. I'm so excited people are reading. Thanks again!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 8: Going Home

After lunch, Harry brought his trunk and Hedwig's cage down to the entrance hall. For the most part, everyone had been accepting of Harry leaving for a while. The consensus was that he might benefit from being alone with his guardian.

Albus met Harry a few minutes later.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah, I have everything."

"Have you said good-bye?"

"Uh huh."

Albus produced a portkey in the form of a packet of lemon drops. Harry grabbed his truck, while Albus took the owl cage. They both touched the portkey and disappeared.

They landed in a cozy little room a moment later. Harry staggered but managed to stay on his feet. However, when Albus looked at him, he appeared to be hyperventilating.

"Are you all right, Harry?"

"I'm fine."

Albus didn't say anything, but made a mental note to ask later. He could hazard a guess that it involved Cedric's death, and the subsequent rebirth of Voldemort.

"I hope you don't mind, Harry. I have asked Dobby to come stay with us for the length of our stay here."

"No, that's fine. You don't have any house elves of your own?"

"No, I see no need when I am only here for two months every year. Normally, I ask one from Hogwarts to accompany me. Dobby requested that he be allowed to come this time."

"I bet he did." said Harry, a small smile on his face. He could just imagine the excitement in the elf's eyes when he heard he could spend the rest of the summer with Harry. It was the first time Harry had smiled in at least a month.

"He does seem to have taken quite a liking to you, hasn't he?" Albus asked, taking note of Harry's momentary good mood.

"I'd like the person who freed me from servitude at Malfoy Manor, too."

"Indeed. Shall I show you to your room now?"

"All right."

The cottage was all on the ground floor. Besides the sitting room they had landed in, there was a kitchen, dining room, powder room, office, three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Albus had his own bathroom attached to his bedroom. Harry would have the bedroom directly across from the headmaster.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you have so many bedrooms for just yourself?"

"The bedroom you currently occupy is normally Aberforth's when he comes to stay."

"What about the other?"

"It's Minerva's"

Harry was stunned. He had heard rumors that his headmaster and head of house had a thing, but he had never believed them. Albus must have read his thoughts, because he continued speaking.

"Not Professor McGonagall, Harry. Minerva the goat. She is Aberforth's pride and joy. He swears she was not named after your head of house, though I have my doubts, as does she."

"You let a _goat_ stay in your house?"

"Indeed I do. I was reluctant at first, for reasons I am sure you can understand. Aberforth was adament, however. He has no wife or children, and has grown particularly fond of his goats. He would not hear of leaving her outside. Well, I will leave you to get settled. Dinner is at six."

As Albus left the room, Harry idly wondered what kind of inappropriate charms Aberforth had once gotten in trouble for practicing on a goat.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Not at all like the racket of meals at Grimmauld Place. Dobby had been absolutely ecstatic to see Harry. After the dishes were cleared, Albus and Harry moved to the sitting room.

"Harry, I was wondering if you could tell me when you first started to harm yourself?"

"Not until last year. I was angry before that but I never really did anything about it, except yell and scream at my friends."

"Had you ever done it prior to your detentions with Delores Umbridge?"

"No."

"How would you like me to have her dealt with. A trial would be open to the public, which means everyone would know. However, she can not face punishment without one."

"Why not? Sirius did."

"That was a long time ago, Harry. I wish I could go back and change how he was dealt with after your parents' deaths. As it is, I cannot. I can only work now to insure that such a travesty does not occur again."

"I know. I don't really want her to be punished, anyway. Her departure from Hogwarts is enough."

"You understand that what she did isn't right, don't you Harry?"

"Yeah, I know."

"There is one other thing I wish to discuss tonight. I'm sure you are tired, so I will get straight to the point. It was suggested to me that you may be using drugs, or heavily consuming alcohol. If this is the case, I would like you to be honest with me."

"I'm not doing either of those things." Harry said, looking his guardian in the eye. "I did drink once at the Dursley's while they were out for the evening. I woke up with such a hangover that I haven't done it since."

"Very well. I shall see you in the morning. Should you need me, I am right across the hall."

"Okay, good night."

"Good night, my boy."

The next morning at breakfast an owl flew in and landed at Albus' plate. He opened the envelope bearing the Ministry seal and quickly read through it. He then sighed and looked up at Harry.

"It seems the Wizengamot is having an emergency meeting. I am going to have to go. Will you be all right here for a while, or would you prefer to return to Headquarters?"

"I'll be okay here."

After breakfast, Albus stood to leave.

"Dobby is here should you need anything. He can reach me in the case of an emergency."

"Okay."

"I will try not to be gone long."

"Okay." Harry said again. Then, as Albus was almost out the door, he added "be careful."

Albus turned back to him, only to see Harry heading back to his room.

As it turned out, the so-called "emergency" meeting was called so Fudge could again go over the events of that fateful night in June. Albus couldn't understand why the minister was in such denial about the battle that had taken place. After three hours, his mind had wandered to Harry. It would be lunch time soon. He hoped the teen would eat, even without him being there. The headmaster quickly refocused his attention when Fudge addressed him.

"At that point, Dumbledore, you were in the atrium with Harry Potter, Belatrix LeStrange, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Voldemort, yes."

Fudge bristled at the name, as did many others in the room, but continued.

"And who was placed under the Cruciatus curse?"

"No one that I am aware of.

"Now see here. Do you honestly believe the Ministry to be so incompetent as to not know when Unforgivables are being cast

_right in the Ministry building."_

"I am not saying that, Cornelius. I said that I was unaware of anyone casting that curse. I arrived only moments after Voldemort, so I am assuming that Bellatrix cast it."

"Except," thought Albus, "that doesn't really make sense. Bellatrix, sadly, is very competent at that particular curse. Harry had no visable effects from being struck with it, nor did he mention it later. She must have missed. Unless, but no. Harry wouldn't resort to that. Would he?"

A/N: I know. Another cliffhanger. I'll try to post again really soon to make up for it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You are all so sweet!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Nine: Thinking and Talking

Albus didn't arrive home until almost dinner. He had just enough time to wash up before Dobby called him. Harry was already at the table when he arrived.

Dinner was mildly uncomfortable. Albus talked about his day, but Harry got the impression there was somethng his guardian was barely refraining himself from asking. After the meal was over, he discovered how right he had been.

"Harry, you haven't been casting Unforgivable curses, have you?"

Not only did the bluntness catch him off guard, but shame made him turn away.

"Yes." he whispered so quietly that Albus almost didn't hear him.

"You have?" Albus had been unable to hide the disappointment in his voice. He knew what Severus had said about not passing judgment, but it was so hard in a situation like this.

"It was just the one time." Harry said softly. "I wasn't thinking and it just sort of happened."

"You just sort of cast an Unforgivable?" Albus sounded incredulous.

"You don't understand." Harry yelled defensively. "Sirius had just died. That" Harry started to swear, but caught himself just in time. "That woman had just killed him. I wanted her to pay. I wanted her to feel just half of the pain I was feeling." Somewhere during his rant, Harry had started to cry.

Albus stood and pulled Harry up. He put his arm around him, and guided the distraught teen into the sitting room. Albus then settled them both on the couch, with Harry's head resting against his shoulder.

Harry cried for what seemed like hours. Even after his tears subsided, he made no effort to move away from his guardian's warm, safe shoulder. Long after Dobby had gone to bed, the two sat in silence.

Finally, Harry raised his head.

"I know it was wrong. I wish I had never done it. The fact that I even tried to do it scares me."

"What do you mean 'tried to do it'?"

"I cast the Cruciatus curse, but it didn't work. Bellatrix just got a minor shock. She said I didn't have the desire to torture, so the curse wouldn't work right."

"Indeed, it would not. I must say, that is a minor relief. You must control your anger, Harry. It is not healthy to keep it bottled up, but it is likewise not healthy to let it manifest itself in destructive ways. Casting curses that are dangerous and illegal is highly destructive."

"Am I in trouble with the Ministry?"

"No. They believe Bellatrix cast the curse. I must impress upon you the seriousness of what you did. You need to find a more productive outlet for you emotions. I'm sure I do not need to tell you that Tom Riddle never would have become Voldemort if he didn't have anger fueling his every action. Anger, accompanied by a need for vengence, is a dangerous thing, Harry. I do not wish for you to fall into the same trap as he."

"I'm still scared of becoming like him." Harry admitted. He hadn't said anything like it since second year, when he discovered the similarities between the dark lord and himself. It had been on his mind frequently since his rebirth, though.

"Let people help you, Harry. As long as you are surrounded by loved ones, you possess the one thing that Tom lacked. They will help preserve you in the difficult times to come."

"I think I understand. That's why you have been so adament about me not closing myself off, isn't it?"

"It is one of the reasons. The other is that I want you to be as happy as possible. I don't believe that you are when you are shut up in your bedroom all the time."

"No." Harry admitted. "I'm not."

"As it is late, we should be getting to bed. I shall see you in the morning."

The next two weeks went by rather quickly. Harry wrote Ron and Hermione each a letter. In them, he tried to explain his actions and apologized for them. He had been back to Grimmauld Place twice for order meetings. While the teens still were not allowed to hear anything going on, it was nice for Ron and Harry to be able to visit.

Things were going well between Albus and Harry. The two often talked of inconsequential things, just getting to know each other. Harry hadn't showed any signs of wanting to talk about Sirius again, but that was okay. Harry's appetite had improved somewhat after the last good cry he had. He was starting to look healthier, too, although he was still required to take the nutrient potion.

Albus was still concerned that Harry had nightmares. They were no longer every night, but he knew they were still occurring. With the horrors in Harry's past, he supposed he couldn't expect Harry to be nightmare free.

Finally, the thing Harry had been both looking forward to, yet dreading, came. His O.W.L. results. Him and Albus had just finished with breakfast one morning when they arrived. Harry hesitantly broke the seal, and pulled out the parchment.

He drew a sharp breath. He had, of course, received a P in Divination and History of Magic. He hadn't been expecting otherwise on those. Astronomy had been graded on a curve, due to the attach on Professor McGonagall, so he received an A. He also had an A in Herbology. He earned EE in Charms and Transfiguration. Potions had, inexplicably been graded with an O, as had Care of Magical Creatures. He also had an O in Defense Against the Dark Arts, though that came with a special commendation for the bonus he had earned with his Patronus.

"Are you still planning on being an auror, Harry."

"Yes, and I have the grades to get into every class required for it." said Harry excitedly. "Though Snape is bound to try and make things difficult with Potions." he added darkly to himself.

Life continued to be quiet for Harry, safely secluded in the cottage. He enjoyed the peace of the surrounding woods, as did Hedwig. It was a lifestyle he had certainly never had before, but that he had fully embraced.

There was now only a week until his birthday. They would be celebrating it at Headquarters. It was to be Harry's first actual birthday party. He was excited, but also apprehensive about the location. It just didn't seem right to have a party at his dead godfather's house.

On the evening of the 31st of July, Harry and Albus flooed into the kitchen. Most of the occupants had already arrived. The party was going well, but Harry just couldn't be as happy as everyone else.

Hermione had come to stay for the rest of the summer. She tried multiple times to start a conversation about Sirius, but Ron kept cutting her off. After the last time, Ron had had enough.

"Gesh, Hermione, it's his birthday. Give it a rest. He'll talk when he's ready, right Harry?"

"Hm, oh yeah, right Ron, of course I will." he had been so preoccupied, he hadn't even realized his two best friends were talking about him.

Hermione looked sceptical, but didn't say anything else. The trio spent the rest of the evening discussing O.W.L. results, NEWT classes and, to Hermione's dismay, quidditch.

Harry came close to telling them about the prophecy when Ron said he was seriously considering carrying on with Divination. In the end, he just couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want to see the looks on their faces. Maybe he could just do it in a letter. Is that the kind of thing you mail your best mates, though? "Hey guys. I hope you are still good. I'm good. By the way, I have to kill Voldemort or be killed by him. Better hope I get to him first, because if not, the world is going to be ruled by darkness. Just thought you should know." Harry couldn't see that being well received.

It was very late when he and Albus got back home. Harry went to bed, but couldn't go to sleep. He had started feeling depressed while he was thinking of his future. Dwelling on the prophecy reminded him of the Ministry, which reminded him of his godfather. He couldn't take it anymore. He sat up, fully intending to cut. Then he remembered what he had told Albus. He slipped out of bed and went across the hall.

Albus was still awake when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. There was only one person it could be.

"Come in, Harry."

Harry entered, and Albus noted the distressed look on his face.

"What is it?"

"I'm depressed. You said I should come talk to you."

"Have you hurt yourself?"

"No, not yet."

Albus was relieved. The two spent over an hour talking about Harry's feelings. When he went back to bed, Harry promised that he wouldn't cut. He honestly didn't feel the need to anymore. Albus had high hopes that Harry was truly starting to heal.

A/N: I do realize that it is highly unlikely that Harry would ever have gotten an O on his Potions O.W.L. I just didn't have it in me to cause him more heartache . At least, not this chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers. Without you, I would just be a sad little writer with no reviews:)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Ten: A New Heartache

When Harry arrived at breakfast a couple of days later, Professor McGonagall was sitting at the table. She and Albus appeared to be in the middle of a very serious conversation. When they looked up and saw him, all talking ceased.

"Good morning." he said hesitantly. "If I am interrupting something, I can go back to my room."

"No that will not be necessary, Harry. Please join us." Albus said.

After the meal, Harry asked to be excused.

"Just a moment, Harry." Albus said. "I need to inform you of the fact that Minerva will be staying with us for a couple of days."

"Oh, okay." Harry responded reluctantly. He then added, "I guess it might be fun. I've never lived with an old goat before."

"What did you call me, Potter?" shrieked Professor McGonagall.

Harry's face went bright red. "Oh sweet Merlin. He meant you." He was vaguely aware of his guardian chuckling in the background.

"Who were you under the impression he was talking about?"

"Um," he stuttered. "Um, well it's just that I know you as Professor. When he said 'Minerva', I thought he was talking about Aberforth's goat."

"You told him about the goat, Albus?" she asked, still in a huff.

"Well, he did ask about the bedrooms. I had no choice but to explain it to him." He was still laughing as he said it.

"I swear. That brother of yours is about to enjoy a very long and unrewarding life as a dung beetle. He promised me the goat's name would be changed."

"Yes, well at one point it was. The goat did not respond to her new name, so he was forced to reinstate Minerva."

"What was the name he tried instead?" Harry asked.

Albus glanced at Minerva, almost hesitantly, before answering. "Tabby."

"WHAT?" roared Professor McGonagall.

It wasn't a lot different having the professor stay with the pair. She had bristled at the fact she was going to be staying in the goat's room, but after casting several strong cleaning charms all was well. The stay turned out to be quite pleasant.

Professor McGonagall told Harry stories about his parents at school. He even learned a couple of things that he hadn't before, like the fact that his mother had gone out on a date with Sirius. When James found out, he was furious. Sirius decided that for the sake of his friendship with Prongs, he would step aside. His godfather had been reasonably sure at the time that Lily had only gone out with him to spite James anyway.

On her last morning at the cottage, the head of Gryffindor asked Harry to become quidditch captain.

"Can I? I thought I had been banned for life."

"All of Delores' decrees have been overturned. That includes you ban." explained Albus.

"Then I accept." said Harry happily.

Professor McGonagall left later that day. Harry still didn't know why she had needed to stay in the first place, but figured they would have told him had they been able. It was probably sensitive to the Order.

Albus and Harry discussed what supplies Harry would need from Diagon Alley. Albus felt it would be a very bad idea for Harry to go. He hated to have to exclude his ward from the shopping trip, but he didn't see another safe option. Harry hadn't really taken the news that badly, either. Albus would just have to make it up to him some other way.

At four the next morning, Fawkes flew to Albus and began to awaken him. The phoenix quickly thrust a piece of parchment at him. Albus allowed a moment for his eyes to adjust, then scanned it briefly. He transfigured his pajamas into robes, spoke with Dobby, and left in an rush.

When Harry arrived in the dining room for breakfast, Dobby told him he would be eating alone. It seemed that Albus had been called away in the middle of the night, and had yet to return.

Albus hurried through the halls of Grimmauld Place. He had to return to the cottage and talk to Harry before the morning post came. The headmaster feared what would happen if Harry learned the news of the latest attack from the paper, instead of him. How the Daily Prophet had discovered it so quickly was beyond him.

Harry knew something horrible had to have happened for Albus to have left so early. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach that seemed to grow by the minute. He was attempting to choke down breakfast, when an owl fluttered through the window with the Daily Prophet.

Harry took the paper from the owl, anxious for something else to occupy his mind. What he saw completely broke him. There, on the front page, was a picture of Number Four, Privat Drive. The Dark Mark hung over the decimated house.

_Last Blood Family of Boy-Who-Lived Dead_

_In an apparent Death Eater attack last night, Harry Potter's only living relatives were killed. The Boy-Who-Lived appeared not to be home at the time of the attack, though his whereabouts are currently unknown. Petunia Evans-Dursley, Vernon Dursley, and their teen son, Dudley Dursley all appear to have been murdered with the killing curse. This is not being considered a surety by the Ministry at this time, however, due to the tortured state of the bodies._

Harry couldn't read anymore. They had mistreated him, yelled at him, verbally abused him. Yet, he had lived with them full time for ten years. He had stayed with them over the summer for an additional five. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were the last people connecting him with his mother. Besides, no one deserved torture and death at the hands of Voldemort's minions.

Would they have been safe had he still been with them? Would the blood protection have held, and worked for their benefit as well as his? All these thoughts were too much for the emotional teen. At this point there was only one thing he could thing to do. He quickly ran to his room, taking his knife from breakfast with him.

A/N: Boy, I seem to have a problem with cliffhangers. Sorry, again. On the bright side, half of the next chapter is already written so you won't have to wait long. As always, eternal gratitude to my reviewers.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Eleven: Grieving

Albus knew the moment he arrived home that he was too late. There was a palpable feeling of misery in the air. He walked through the cottage to the dining room, where his fear was confirmed. The Daily Prophet lay onrolled on the table.

Albus continued on to Harry's room and knocked on his door. He heard sniffling inside, and rustling around. Finally, Harry invited him in.

Harry panicked when he heard the knock. Dobby just apparated around; it had to be Albus. The teen quickly hid the knife in his nightstand and pulled a sweater from his trunk. Since his guardian had transfigured his old baggy clothes into ones that fit, his shirts would no longer hide the wounds. Finally, he said "Come in."

Albus was already suspicious before he entered the room. It had taken Harry far to long to answer the knock. One look at Harry showed the distress he was in. He looked pale and his eyes were red and puffy.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I returned as quickly as I could. I'm sorry you had to read this in the paper."

"It's true, isn't it?"

Albus sighed. "Yes, it is."

"Did you see them?"

"Yes."

"Was it the killing curse? The paper said they, " here his voice cracked. He recovered as best he could and continued. "The paper said they were tortured."

"Yes." Albus answered softly.

"How?"

"Are you certain you wish to know?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"The cruciatus curse was, of course, used. Your uncle and cousin had burns covering their bodies as well. It appears your aunt was raped."

Harry closed his eyes. "Do you know which death eaters were there?"

"Not as of yet. We can safely rule out the ones that are still in Azkaban. It should not take long before Alastor has that information."

"Right."

"But Harry. Even when we do know, that does not mean that I will tell you. The last person that hurt someone you loved ended up dodging unforgivables. I am not anxious for a repeat performance."

"I understand. I won't let that happen again. I just have to know."

"Before Sirius was killed, did you ever imagine yourself using that curse?"

"Well, no."

"Then how can you assure me that it will not happen again."

"I guess I can't." Harry slowly admitted.

"Let the Order handle it, Harry. That is what they are there for."

"Okay. I understand."

Just then, a drop of blood slid down Harry's arm, and rolled out of his sweater sleeve.

"Harry?" questioned Albus.

Harry stared at his bedspread, adamently avoiding his guardian's gaze.

"Harry, look at me."

The command was spoken gently, but was a command nonetheless. Harry hesitantly looked up.

"May I see your arm?"

Harry looked like he was preparing to withdraw into himself. He hesitated, then relunctantly pulled up the sleeve of his sweater.

"Oh, Harry." The teen had four cuts on his arm. None were very deep, but a couple of them were still bleeding.

It broke Albus' heart to know that his young charge hurt so much. He understood that this was Harry's outlet for pain, but it still distressed the headmaster to know that this was the only way he could find relief.

Albus summoned a towel from the bathroom, and magically wet it. He applied it to Harry's arm and held it there. It only took a minute for the worst cuts to stop bleeding. Then Albus called Dobby and asked him to go to Hogwarts for a disinfectant.

Dobby was gone only a few minutes. When he returned he handed the bottle of liquid to Albus. Then he spoke.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir. Dobby is bringing the potion to you, sir. Dobby is getting it from Professor Snape, sir. Professor Snape is wondering if it is for you, sir, but Dobby is telling him to mind his own business, sir."

"Thank you, Dobby."

"That is not all, Professor Dumbledore, sir. Professor Snape is wishing to speak to you, sir. He is saying Professor McGonagall is making a mistake in one of his classes, sir."

"Very well. Thank you, Dobby."

Dobby bowed low and disapparated with a very small "pop".

Albus uncorked the potion and gently rubbed it onto Harry's arm. After a couple of minutes, he spoke.

"Harry, I know that you are very upset right now. I want you to know that I am not angry. I wish you could have spoken to me first, but I do understand. It must have been very difficult to read about your family in the paper. Just know that I am here for you to speak with. I care very deeply for you and will do everything in my power to help you."

Harry didn't trust himself to speak. He simply looked at Albus and nodded.

"Rest now. I know you haven't lost very much blood, but that combined with the shock you have received could affect you."

"Wait." Harry said as Albus reached the door.

The headmaster turned around and watched Harry withdraw the knife from his nightstand. He carefully handed it to Albus.

"Thank you, Harry." Albus said as he turned to leave the room.

Harry had difficulty eating again that night. He choked down several small bites before giving up. Albus hoped it was only a temporary setback brought on by stress.

The next day, Harry went to his guardian after lunch.

"I didn't want them to die."

That simple statement led to a two hour conversation. Harry talked about his feelings and fears that he was partially to blame for their deaths.

"I don't believe your absence figured into the Death Eaters' ability to attack. Voldemort found a ritual that would allow him a way around the blood protection over you. It all revolved around the fact that he used your blood to rise again during your fourth year."

"Had I been there, though.."

"You most likely would have ended up dead. They came prepared to kill you. As this has proved challenging in the past, many of Voldemort's most powerful, and loyal supporters were involved."

"Was _Snape_ there?" Harry asked, suddenly feeling nauseous.

"Harry,"

"Was he there?" the teen screamed, jumping up.

"Yes. He went with the goal in mind to protect you. Severus was unaware that you had left your relatives. He went along with them hoping to spare you as much harm as possible. He was willing to be unmasked as a spy should he need to whisk you away. You must not hold this against him."

"As a member of the Order, should he be allowed to stand around and watch as defenseless muggles are murdered."

"He had no choice, Harry. Had he tried to save them, he would have been killed, too. Then the Order would be at a severe disadvantage. You must understand."

"He, he wasn't one of the one's that raped her, was he?"

"No, he is not. Severus may accompany the Death Eaters and deceive them as to his role on their missions, but he understands that he may not cross the line into actively participating with them."

"How do you know he doesn't? He was once a real Death Eater. How do you know he hasn't been tempted to truly rejoin them?"

"Because I randomly use occlumency on him. He subjects himself to intense searchs of his mind whenever I ask him too. I give him no notice beforehand. I have never found anything that would remotely indicate he is switching sides again."

"Oh." Harry said. He was honestly speechless. He couldn't imagine someone as dominant as Snape willing to do something like that.

"It is also the reason he knows I will never allow him to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. I will not risk him being tempted into them again. Not for my sake or even the order's, but for his own."

"Now, it is almost time for us to be going. I must ask that you not reveal anything you have learned tonight."

"I won't. I promise."

The two had to go to Grimmauld Place once again that evening. The order had new business to discuss in the wake of the Dursleys' deaths. Albus went down to the kitchen, while Harry went upstairs with Ron and Hermione.

After the order meeting, Molly called the teens downstairs for dinner. It was while they were walking across the hall that they heard raised voices in the drawing room.

"You can not do that, Severus." shrieked Professor McGonagall. "He earned the required grade."

"He only received that grade because of the impartiality of the examiner. There is no way he earned an outstanding in potions."

"Hey, Harry." whispered Ron. "I think they're talking about you."

"Ever the clever one aren't you, Ron?" Hermione answered sardonically.

"You have no proof of that whatsoever." McGonagall continued.

"He has never shown even the slightest ability, Minerva."

"Maybe he just can't concentrate due to your flapping around the dungeons like an overgrown bat." spat McGonagall in a voice the trio had never heard her use before. Not even on Umbridge.

"How dare you?" Snape snarled.

Dumbledore spoke, but none of the teens heard what he said. They did, however, hear what McGonagall said next.

"Fine, I refuse to allow Malfoy into Transfiguration."

"What? Why?"

"Because even though he met the grade requirement, he's a little ass."

"Enough." That had definitely been Dumbledore.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were stunned. None had ever heard any of their teachers swear or scream at each other. They didn't hear anything else that was said. However, only a minute later, Snape flew out of the drawing room in a huff. McGonagall came next. She simply smiled at Harry and continued on her way. Then came Dumbledore.

"Ah, Harry, good. It seems your schedule has been finalized."

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love you guys. Just so you know, I hope to have school starting in chapter 15. The second half of the story will focus on Albus and Harry with their duel roles as headmaster/guardian and student/ward.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Twelve: Friends

Against his better judgment, Albus had decided to allow Harry to accompany everyone to Diagon Alley. He was concerned that Harry would dwell on the Dursleys if he was forced to remain cooped up for the whole summer. School would be starting soon, so this was his last chance out.

After lunch one late August morning, Albus and Harry arrived at Grimmauld Place to an argument. It seemed Molly just learned that Bill had been seriously dating Fleur Delacour for quite some time. She was obviously upset by this, but neither Harry nor Albus could make out why, due to her high pitched shrieks.

Her yelling soon awoke the portrait of Mrs. Black, who also began screaming. Ron and Hermione rushed downstairs to find out what was going on. Remus and Charlie rushed upstairs to shut the portrait up.

When Sirius' mother had been silenced, Charlie began to laugh.

"Poor Bill." he said, not sounding as if he felt any sympathy at all for his sibling.

"I don't see what she is so upset about." Ron said from the stairs. "It's not as if Fleur is ugly or anything."

"Ronald Weasley." said Hermione indignantly. "Looks aren't everything. It is far more important that a couple have things in common and enjoy being in the company of the other."

"Yeah, that's what makes me first notice a girl, Hermy. How much we have in common."

"Don't call me Hermy. Is that the reason you have never dated, then. You can't find a girl who enjoys horrid quidditch teams and cheating on homework?"

Both Ron and Hermione were so engrossed in their argument that they had, quite obviously, forgotten they were in the presence of their headmaster.

"Hey, that's not fair." Ron said angrily. "Harry does it, too."

Harry immediately felt his cheeks turn scarlet. He glanced at his guardian, only to discover him carefully studying a hole in the wall.

"Erm, guys?" said Harry hesitantly.

"Harry isn't nearly as bad at cheating as you, Ronald." Hermione continued heatedly.

"What are you on about? He copies off you almost as much as me."

"Hey guys?" Harry tried again. He looked to Remus and Charlie for help, but Remus was staring at the ceiling and Charlie was trying not to laugh out loud. Harry didn't see what was funny about this situation. If his best mates got too geared up, they could all be expelled.

"Harry is allowed to seek extra help because of his dark lord issues. You are simply lazy."

"I resent that."

"You are. That's why you never do your work and wait till the last minute to ask for help."

"You're not so perfect yourself, you know."

Ron continued but Harry didn't hear what he said. He had, in fact tuned out a few moments ago. He idly wondered if Hermione realized how badly saying he had "dark lord issues" sounded. He also really didn't want to hear anymore. It hurt to listen to them tear each other apart, when he knew how much they cared for one another. He also was a little afraid for himself. He shuddered to think of the damage they could do all three of them if they said too much.

Finally, Charlie took pity on Harry. He cleared his throat loudly. "So, headmaster."

Ron and Hermione both turned their heads to the sound of Charlie's voice. They followed his eyes, and realized they were staring directly at Dumbledore.

"Oh, my." Hermione said, her face growing just as red as Harry's.

"Bloody hell." Ron murmured.

"Ronald." snapped Hermione. "I think we are probably in enough trouble without you cursing."

All three teens stared at Albus, wondering what he would do. When he finally finished examining the hole, he turned to them.

"Ah, good morning, you two. Are you almost ready to depart?" Albus questioned.

"Yes, sir." Hermione whispered, while Ron simply nodded dumbly.

"Good. Remus, who will be taking the children?"

"Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, Bill, assuming he is not killed by his mother, and myself."

"Very good. Now, Harry, promise me you will stay with an order member at all times. You must not, under any circumstances go off on your own."

"I promise." answered the teen.

"Then I shall see you for dinner." With that, the headmaster glided toward the kitchen, leaving three dumbfounded teenagers in his wake.

Half an hour later, the four teens and four adults left headquarters. They took the knight bus to the Leaky Cauldron, then walked into the alleyway that led to Diagon Alley.

It was nice being out in public, but Harry was troubled by Ginny's continued avoidance of him. He couldn't figure out what he had done wrong. She might be upset with him over the Ministry incident; she had been hurt badly. She seemed okay at school the last week of term, though. Likewise, she had talked with him on the train ride home. He wished he could come right out and ask her what was wrong. He feared her answer too greatly, though.

Ginny went with her mother to Madam Malkin's for new robes while the trio headed to Florish and Blotts. Remus, Tonks, and Bill trailed behind them.

"So Harry, what's up with you and my sister?" Ron asked.

"I haven't got a clue. I'm worried she has discovered that being too close to me could be fatal. By the way, if you want to turn and run away, I'll understand."

"Oh Harry, don't be silly." Hermione said. "We told you years ago that we would never leave you."

"That was before Voldemort came back." Harry answered.

"Yeah, but that's the only thing that has changed. We're not going anywhere." assured Ron.

"No, we're not." agreed Hermione. "Whatever happens, we are all in it together."

Harry, at that point, felt like the luckiest person in the world. He was still worried that his friends would be hurt, though he realized they were more than capable of defending themselves. All he could do was have faith in them, and the Order's abilities to protect them.

"Besides," continued Hermione, "that's not what is wrong with Ginny."

"What's up with her then?" asked Ron.

"Dean broke up with her."

"I always knew I didn't like the git." Ron said.

"No, it's okay, Ron. Ginny wasn't all that upset about it."

"But you said that was problem."

"No, I said that as a lead-in to her real problem, but was interrupted by someone's childish name-calling. Now, if I may continue?"

"Yeah, sorry." mumbled Ron.

"Now that she no longer has a boyfriend, she has, shall we say, revisited her feelings for a certain someone." She said this while shooting a significant look at Harry.

"Me?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"That's bloody brilliant, Harry."

"I thought you didn't like the idea of your sister dating."

"I don't want her dating other guys. You would be fine, though. You are too noble to try anything with her. Besides, aren't you asexual?"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Ron. Hermione, likewise, had stopped walking and turned to look at him.

"Do you even know what that means?" she asked.

"Yes." he responded. "It means someone who does not have sex."

"No. That is not exactly what it means. It normally refers to plants or animals who reproduce without sex. That is most certainly not Harry."

"Oh, well he's still too noble to do anything with her." Ron said, slightly embarrassed.

Harry didn't say anything else on the topic of Ginny. He liked her as a friend, certainly, but wasn't sure it went any further than that. In truth, he had been left so confused by the Cho situation that he wasn't sure he even wanted to think about girls for a long time. He had other things to focus on anyway, like Voldemort.

The trio got all their books, along with Ginny's, and then headed to the apothecary.

"I still can't believe you are taking Potions, Harry." Ron said.

"I can't believe I actually got an outstanding." Harry answered, looking troubled.

"What's the matter?" asked Hermione.

"You don't suppose Snape was right, do you? That I really didn't earn the grade; that I just got it because of who I am."

"You studied for it really hard, and _Professor_ Snape wasn't there to distract you. I'm sure you earned it." she said. "Besides, if you go into the class questioning your ability to be there, you will end up sabotaging yourself."

"What's that mean?" asked Ron.

"It's what muggles refer to as a self-fulfilling prophecy. If you think something will happen, you subconsciously work toward making it occur. Therefore, if Harry doesn't think he should be in the class he will unknowingly cause himself to fail."

"That was a very long-winded explanation, Hermione. Did you memorize the dictionary again?" asked Ron.

Hermione gave him a nasty look and went to pay for her ingredients.

By the time they all met for ice cream almost two hours later, Ron and Hermione were no longer speaking. Harry was mildly glad for this, as their arguing had given him a headache. When they were finished eating, Mrs. Weasley led them back to the Leaky Cauldron. They flooed back to headquarters, where everyone said good-bye to Harry. Harry then used the portkey Dumbledore left for him, and returned home.

"I'm back." the teen called out as he picked himself up off the sitting room floor.

"Did you have an enjoyable day?" Albus asked as he appeared from his office.

"Yeah, it was great."

Harry went and put all his purchases away in his room. He read for an hour in his new defence book until Dobby called him for dinner.

While they were eating, Harry told Albus all about the twins joke shop. Albus was genuinely pleased for Fred and George. He wished they could have finished school, but was secretly proud of the way they had defied Umbridge.

During dessert, Harry finally got up the courage to ask something that he had been worried about all day.

"Um, about this morning. How much, I mean are we, erm.."

"Relax, dear boy. I have very little recollection of this morning." The headmaster smiled serenely and continued to eat his lemon pie.

To say that Harry was relieved would be inaccurate. He had been so concerned that Albus was just waiting until they were alone to unleash a huge lecture on him.

"Though, I must ask" Albus continued, his eyes twinkling, "about the beetle young Ronald mentioned."

It seemed that when Harry tuned his best friends out that morning, he had missed Ron's comment about Hermione turning Rita Skeeter into a beetle and keeping her in a jar for two weeks.

A/N: Here you go. Sorry this didn't get posted yesterday. Thanks to all those who reviewed. Keep up the good work! I love you guys:)


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Thirteen: Returning

Harry spent the last week of August getting ready to go back to school. On the eventing of the 30th, he sat quietly thinking at dinner.

Albus was concerned for the teen. He hadn't been this quiet since first coming to live with him. Albus didn't have any idea what could be wrong; nothing particularly horrible had happened with Voldemort. It almost had to be something else.

"Harry."

"Hm?

"If you need to talk about anything, I am here. Is something wrong?"

"Not really. I'm just thinking."

"I have made some changes in my rooms at Hogwarts. If ever you need time to yourself, you have your own bedroom in my quarters. You will have to be very careful regarding who knows this. I don't believe it is in our best interests to allow the general population to know I am your guardian."

"Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are the only ones who know. I'm not planning on telling anyone else." Harry answered.

"Excellent. While in public, you must address me as 'Professor', but in private you may continue to call me Albus."

"Okay." the teen answered.

This had been one of the things Harry had neen thinking about so intently. He had grown accustomed to having someone, an adult, to talk to if he had a problem. Harry had been worried that once he returned to school that would stop. While it was true that he had always gotten more attention from the headmaster than most of the other students, it was still different from the way it was now. He was relieved to know that he would still have Albus to lean on.

The next day was spent with Albus, Harry, and Dobby all packing. For some reason, Dobby had almost as much as the other two residents combined. Harry supposed it was due to the fact that the little elf wore layers of clothing everyday. He also seemed to change outfits two or three times per day.

Harry was spending his last free night at Grimmauld Place. Albus had to be at the school a day early to assist the staff, and saw no point in making his ward suffer from boredom It was deemed safe enough for Harry to take the train with his friends the next day.

Dobby apparated with most of the luggage. The only things left were Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage. Albus and Harry took a portkey to headquarters.

As Albus was preparing to depart, Harry stopped him.

"I just wanted to say thank you. This summer was really nice. I appreciate you being there, and I'm glad things won't change when we get back to school." Then he walked over and gave Albus a hug.

"I enjoyed getting to know you better." Albus replied, hugging the teen back. "If you ever need me at school, you know where to find me. Remember, I love you."

Harry stiffened. An adult had never said that to him before. Hermione did a lot, and Ron would on special occasions, but no grown-up ever had.

Harry smiled. "I love you, too."

The trio spent an enjoyable night together. Ron and Hermione were able to refrain themselves from arguing. Ginny kept shooting Harry odd glances, which made him feel slightly uncomfortable. He supposed it was better than absolute avoidance, though.

The morning of September 1st arrived, as hectic as usual. Harry didn't see how this was possible, due to the absence of the twins and all of their belongings. They made an odd looking sight at Kings Cross. The four teens were all dressed in muggle clothing. Tonks was appropriately dressed, though her purple hair detracted from her clothes. Remus was also wearing normal clothes, but had put a robe on over them. Molly, Arthur, and Kingsley were all dressed in what they believed to be normal attire, but in fact, was not. Mad-Eye hadn't even bothered; he simply wore his wizarding robes.

"You know," Hermione said, staring straight at the ex auror, "for someone who preaches constant vigilance, you would think he would at least make an effort to be less conspicuous."

The kids said good-bye to everyone and boarded the train. They were slightly surprised when Remus got on with them.

"Dumbledore doesn't honestly think we need an escort now, does he?" Ron asked.

"I have other business at the school." Remus answered.

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Your guardian didn't tell you?"

Harry shook his head no.

"Well," Remus answered. "I guess you shall see later."

Ron and Hermione went to the prefects' meeting, while Harry and Ginny found a compartment. Harry was very grateful when Neville and Luna joined them. He really didn't want to be alone with his best friend's sister.

"How was your summer?" asked Neville as he sat down.

"Pretty good. How about you?"

"Oh, it was great. Gran was actually proud of me! And she got me a new wand. Olivander thinks that the reason I did so poorly with a lot of spells was that my dad's wand wasn't suited to me. Isn't that great? I can't wait to try my new one."

"That's terrific, Neville." Harry said. Then he turned to Luna. "How was your summer?"

"It was exciting and disappointing."

"How was it both of those?" Harry asked, confused.

"We found a crumple-horned snorkack, but we missed photographing it by three seconds. So you see, exciting and disappointing."

Harry didn't know what to say to that, and it appeared Neville didn't either. Fortunately for them, Ginny started a conversation with her.

A couple hours later, Ron and Hermione rejoined them.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said after the two had taken seats and were settled. "Luna and her dad found a crumple-horned snorkack. Isn't that great."

Hermione got the look of a person sucking a very sour lemon, but forced her answer in a neutral tone. "That's wonderful, Luna."

The group discussed their new classes, and tried to reassure Ginny and Luna that their O.W.L. year wouldn't be that bad. Luna didn't seem too concerned about it, saying they were "only grades", at which Hermione looked scandalized.

Neville shared a carriage with the trio when they reached the station, and soon they were walking into the Great Hall. The sorting hat once again sung about the importance of staying united, despite the seperation into houses. The sorting seemed to drag on, as it always did.

"Hey, look." whispered Hermione.

"What" asked Ron and Harry simultaneously.

"There are a lot fewer people sorted into Gryffindor than normal."

"That makes sense." said Ron. "Being brave during a war is often fatal."

When the sorting was finished, there were only four new Gryffindors. Dumbledore stood and waited for silence.

"I believe a lot of you already know our new defence against the dark arts teacher. Those of you who are in fourth year and above will remember him quite well. Please welcome Professor Remus Lupin."

Cheers and applause erupted from three of the four house tables. Not surprisingly, the Slytherins didn't think this was good news at all.

Dumbledore sat and food appeared on all the tables. Everyone started to eat, but Hermione kept casting glances at the Slytherin table.

"Why do you keep looking over there, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy and his little groupies keep looking at us and laughing."

Harry and Ron turned around to see that they were, in fact, being watched.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione." said Harry, turning back around. "They're probably just trying to intimidate us."

"Or making fun of us." added Ron.

"I hope that's all it is." she replied. "Harry, I don't think you should be alone this year."

"I'll be fine."

"Malfoy was really angry at the end of last term. He threatened you. Just to be safe, please promise me you won't go wondering around."

"Fine. If you are so concerned, I promise."

"Isn't it great about Lupin?" asked Seamus from down the table.

"Yeah. I wonder how Dumbledore pulled it off though. How did he get the board of governors and the Ministry to agree." Ron asked.

"It couldn't have been that difficult." Hermione answered. "Lupin was the only competent professor we ever had. Besides, the Ministry is doing whatever Professor Dumbledore says now."

The meal was soon finished and Dumbedore stood to give his start of term speech. He gave the usual warnings regarding the forest and Filch's list of banned items. This list now included every product sold at Fred and George's shop.

"And lastly," continued the headmaster, "I do not want the war our world is engaged in to spill over into this school. You are all expected to behave in a civilized manner; you will respect your fellow pupils. Fighting amongst the students will not be tolerated."

With that, the students were dismissed to their dorms.

A/N: Many thanks to my wonderful reviewers. I know I originally said school would start around chapter 15, but I didn't want people to get bored waiting for that, so I moved it up a couple chapters. I incoporated most of what I had planned for 13 and 14 into other chapters. To those of you who are in this for the angst, don't worry. There is more ahead soon. Thanks again for the reviews. Keep it up:)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Fourteen: The First Day

Class schedules were passed around the next morning at breakfast. Harry, Ron, and Hermione's were almost identical. All three were taking Charms, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Care of Magical Creatures. They had decided they could not hurt Hagrid's feelings by not taking it. Harry was taking Potions, as was Hermione. She was continuing Ancient Runes and Arithmancy as well. Ron had decided to take Divination, because he needed at least five classes and didn't like the other choices.

After breakfast, they all went to Charms. The class went fairly well. Neville turned out to be much better now that he was using his own wand, instead of his dad's. Professor Flitwick was so impressed that he gave him twenty points.

As the trio was going into the Great Hall for lunch, they were accosted by Malfoy.

"Hey, Potter. Been to the pet shop lately?"

"What's that suppose to mean, Malfoy?"

"I hear you need a new dog."

Ron immediately lunged at Draco, while Harry and Hermione tried to hold him back.

"Ron, you heard Professor Dumbledore last night. You can't do this." Hermione pleaded.

"Listen to your girlfriend, Weasley." Malfoy sneered.

"How's your dad?" asked Harry, turning around. "Oh, right. Sorry, never mind."

The three left a fuming Draco Malfoy behind, and entered the hall. It must have been obvious that none of them were in a good mood because no one said anything to them. Ron slammed his bag down and glared at his plate. Harry sat listlessly staring into space. Hermione took a book from her bag and furiously started turning pages.

"What's up with you three?" Dean asked.

"Malfoy." Ron sneered. "Bloody git. His ferret ass deserves to be stuffed and mounted over the fireplace."

"Ronald, language." Hermione reprimanded.

Harry suddenly pulled out his timetable and groaned. "We have Potions next." he said, looking at Hermione.

Lunch was truly miserable. Harry didn't eat, and Hermione managed only a little. Ron didn't seem to have a problem, though.

As Harry walked down to the dungeons with Hermione, he had to fight the urge to turn and run. He kept reminding himself that he was a Gryffindor, and that Snape and Malfoy weren't nearly as bad as Voldemort. He had to remember what Hermione had said a couple weeks ago about self-fullfilling prophecies. This led to thoughts of the prophecy, however, so he was truly a nervous wreck when they reached the classroom.

Snape flew into the room, robes billowing behind him. He looked at the class and immediately sneered.

"I don't know how some of you got in this class. Some do deserve to be here." Here, he looked at the Slytherins. "Others got lucky." He looked at Hermione. "Others got here simply because they are famous for something that happened fifteen years ago that they weren't even really responsible for." His gaze lingered on Harry.

"Instructions are on the board. Begin."

Harry tried to focus on his potion. He really did. Between the Slytherins snickering and staring, and Snape stalking around, he just couldn't. He couldn't handle this. Hermione kept shooting him sympathatic glances, and looking nastily over at the other side of the room.

Malfoy who had been whispering to Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode, raised his voice so everyone could hear, and then chuckled.

"Then, Aunt Bella-" here he glanced over at Harry, "just killed him."

All the Slytherins laughed. Harry, so enraged by what they were doing, forgot to pay attention to what he was doing. The next time he raised his knife to chop his elder root, he cut his finger.

"Ouch." he hissed.

Hermione looked up. "Are you all right, Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Did you cut yourself, Potter? Well maybe you should run home so mummy can kiss- oh, right. Never mind" Malfoy said nastily.

Snape decided to bear down on them at this point.

"Potter, stop disrupting my class." Then he noticed Harry was bleeding rather profusely. "Can you do nothing right? Clean your workspace and go to Pomfrey."

Harry did as he was told as quickly as possible. When he was safely away from the dungeons, he went to Gryffindor Tower instead of the hospital wing. He was so angry and so hurt that he hadn't been able to think straight. Until he accidently cut himself. It had most definitely been an accident, but he couldn't stop the relief it had given him.

He hadn't cut for weeks, not since the Dursleys died. He was just so overwhelmed right now. The possibility that this is what his life would be like until June was horrible. He hurried to his room, and found his trusty broken mirror.

Twenty minutes later, Harry felt much better as he went to meet Hermione and Ron for dinner. He had bandaged his finger, so Hermione had no reason to believe Harry had been anywhere other than with Madam Pomfrey. He began to eat, but found he was not particularly hungry.

At the head table, Snape had just arrived. He sat beside Poppy.

"So, did you have to reattach his finger, or had he not quite done that much damage?" he asked her.

"What are you talking about, Severus?" The mediwitch asked.

All the professors were listening intently to their conversation.

"Potter." Severus answered. "How is he?"

"As I haven't seen him, I assume he is fine."

"He didn't come see you?"

"No. Why would he?"

"He cut his finger rather badly this afternoon. I sent him to you to get it fixed."

"He never came. Oh, I do hope he is all right." This last part was said as Poppy exchanged a look with Albus.

After dinner, Poppy left the table and went to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, I'd like to see you in the hospital wing for a moment."

"Okay." he answered, standing up. "See you guys later." he told Ron and Hermione.

His friends glanced at the head table, only to realize the headmaster was already gone.

Albus was waiting for Harry and Poppy when they entered the wing. Poppy began fussing over his finger. She cleaned and disinfected it, then put on a new bandage.

"It should be healed by tomorrow." she said.

"What happened, Harry?" Albus asked.

"Nothing. I just wasn't paying attention to what I was doing."

"Why didn't you come see me? Professor Snape said you were instructed to." Poppy said

"I didn't want to bother you. It wasn't that serious."

"Is there anything else, wrong. You didn't eat very much today." Albus asked.

"First day. You know how that can be." Harry answered.

"All right. If you need anything, please tell me."

"I will. Good night." Harry turned and walked out of the room before he could be called back.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm so happy that people are sticking with this story. Thank you all and keep it up:)


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Fifteen: Gentle Reminders

Albus watched his ward leave the hospital wing. He had a suspicion that something was troubling Harry, but he didn't know what. It was only the first day of classes. What could have gone so horribly wrong the first day? He supposed it could have been the Slytherins, but nothing they said had ever bothered Harry that much. Then it occurred to him. Harry had been in Potions class that afternoon.

As he walked back to his office, Albus found himself wondering if this was truly an accident. If it was, Harry must have been terribly distracted. If it wasn't, something had to have upset him badly. Harry had tried to keep his habit to himself. His guardian couldn't imagine what would cause him to hurt himself in a classroom full of students.

When Albus returned to his office, he firecalled Snape's quarters

"Severus, are you busy?"

"Not with anything that can't wait."

"Excellent. Please come to my office."

A moment later, Severus was seated in the headmaster's office. Albus fixed tea, and passed him a cup.

"How were your classes this afternoon, Severus?"

"They went as well as can be expected."

"Did anything unusual occur in the sixth year class?"

"No."

"Nothing out of the ordinary at all?"

"No."

"I see. How did Harry come to cut himself?"

"He wasn't paying attention. This is not unusual, though."

Albus thoughtfully regarded Severus. He had told Harry he would not tell anyone of his self-injuring. However, as Severus was the professor of a class that frequently required the use of knives, he needed to be forewarned. He would just have to tell Snape and discuss his reasons with Harry later.

"There's something you need to know, Severus."

Severus inclined his head to show the headmaster he had his full attention.

"This goes no further than the two of us. The only other person who knows is Poppy."

"You have my word." answered Severus, who was now quite curious as to where this conversation was going.

"Do you remember the relative I spoke to you about over the summer."

"Yes."

"It's Harry."

What followed was one of most undignified moments of Severus Snape's life. He sat, mouth hung open in shock, staring at the headmaster.

"Severus?"

"It's Potter?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"Could you be more specific with what you are asking?"

"Why is the little Golden Boy cutting himself?"

"Harry has many reasons and many problems. Some were dealt with this summer; some we are still working on."

"Like what?" Snape asked incredulously.

"I would rather not say at this time. I have told you more than enough for now. Please use caution with what you say in class. I know you must favor the Slytherins, but don't be too difficult with Harry. Also, I would appreciate it if you would monitor him closely when the students are chopping ingredients."

"Do you believe this incident was not an accident?"

"I am not sure. It is better to be safe than sorry."

"How do you know this?"

"Sirius left custody of him to me. He lived with me over the summer."

"I see. How troubled is he?"

"He is not nearly as bad as you said he may be, but he does need help."

"Remember Albus, helping him could be an ongoing process for quite some time."

Back in the common room, Harry was staring listlessly into the fire. He didn't even hear Ron when he asked what Madam Pomfrey wanted. Eventually, Harry said good night and went to bed.

Harry awoke the next morning feeling sick to his stomach. When he sat up he was immediately overcome with dizziness. He rushed to the bathroom, where he threw up. He was relieved that he hadn't eaten much yesterday, so there was not a lot to lose.

When Harry felt like he could stand again, he brushed his teeth and showered. While washing himself, he noticed that the cuts he had made the day before looked different than they normally did. They had pus oozing from them, and were a little green. Harry couldn't figure out why until he remembered he had not cleaned them He had been in such a hurry to meet his friends so they wouldn't come looking for him. "Great." he thought. "Just great."

He quickly found some disinfectant and cleaned them, As he left the bathroom, he bumped into Ron.

"Hey mate, you all right?" Ron asked.

"Hm, yeah I"m fine."

"Was it You Know Who?"

"No. I just don't feel well."

The trio walked down to breakfast arguing. Hermione thought Harry ought to go see Madam Pomfrey. Ron thought she ought to leave Harry alone. Harry argued that they should both quit arguing.

While they were eating in the Great Hall, Harry suddenly felt like he was being watched. He looked at the head table to see his guardian staring at him. Further down the table, Professor Snape was also watching him. When the morning post arrived, one of the school owls flew to him. He recognized Albus' writing immediately.

_Harry,_

_I need to see you in my office. You may come this morning after Transfiguration. I believe you already know the password._

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

"What's he need to see you for, Harry?" asked Ron, who had been leaning over Harry's shoulder to read the note.

"No clue."

"I hope it's not Voldemort." Hermione said from across the table.

After Transfiguration, which Neville also showed improvement in, Harry made his way to Albus' office. He hadn't been able to eat at breakfast and now had a bad case of the chills. Hermione said she thought he might have a fever, and should go to the hospital wing after seeing Dumbledore.

Upon saying the password and riding the revolving staircase, he was told to enter before he could even knock. He went in and saw Albus sitting at his desk.

"Come in, Harry."

"What's up?"

"Are you feeling well? Your face is flushed."

"Oh, I'm fine."

Albus regarded him carefully. He didn't look fine at all. Just then, the teen shivered. Harry inwardly cursed his body for displaying such responses at a time like this.

Albus stood and walked around his desk. He felt Harry's forehead, only to discover he was burning up.

"You have a fever, Harry. You need to see Madam Pomfrey."

"No, I'm fine. It will go away in a day or two." Harry was sure of this, as it had happened one other time while he was still at the Dursleys'. He was feeling particularly horrible over the loss of his godfather, and had felt so relieved after cutting that he had gone right to sleep. He supposed he should find something better to use than an old rusty piece of glass, but it was always so convenient.

"Harry, what's wrong." Albus was sure it had to be something. His ward wasn't in the habit of openly defying him, unless something was going on.

Harry knew he was trapped. He was acting far too suspiciously for Albus not to know something was wrong.

"Why are you trying to hide things from him again?" he thought. "Nothing is going to change now that you are at school. He promised."

"Okay," Harry said outloud. "I-I kind of made a mistake."

"You can tell me, Harry."

Harry rolled up the sleeve of his robe and then his shirt. Albus was caught off-guard by the sight of his arms. He sighed heavily.

"You need to see Madam Pomfrey."

Harry didn't even try to talk his way out of it. The two walked to the hospital wing in silence. As soon as she saw Harry come in, the mediwitch bustled over to him.

"What is it, Harry?"

Harry again revealed his arms, and Madam Pomfrey mended them and gave him a fever reducing potion. She also reprimanded him on his failure to eat.

Albus asked Harry to talk to him when the two were alone once more. Harry told him everything from the previous day, including his uncertainty regarding the rest of the year. Albus listened intently and offered his support. Before the teen departed, Albus spoke again.

"Harry you need to know that I spoke to Professor Snape regarding you."

Harry's eyes got wide. "What?"

"He has quite a bit of experience in this area, so I sought advice from him over the summer, without revealing why I was asking. However, after the incident in Potions yesterday, I had no other choice. I do hope you understand, and can accept this."

"I-I guess, but what if he tells?"

"I have his word that he will not."

"But my finger was an accident."

"How could I have known that when you wouldn't talk to me?"

Harry thought this through. "Yeah, I understand your point."

"Good. Now as it is lunchtime, I am going to have food brought to us here. Partially because I want to make sure you eat, but also because I fear the drastic change in the time we spend together may have affected your belief that I am always here for you."

Harry smiled. "Okay." he said.

A/N: I know. Kind of a downer of a chapter. It was needed though to further Snape's character. The next couple of chapters should be happier for Harry. Fred and George make guest appearances next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm almost got 50! Keep it up:)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Sixteen: Old Girlfriends and New Creatures

The next two weeks went much better than the first two days. Harry wasn't sure why the Slytherins had backed off, but he was grateful. Even Snape wasn't ridiculing him like he did the first day.

Severus had not taken the headmaster's warning lightly. Even if he didn't like Harry, he knew how unpredictable situations like his could be. The night after his talk with Albus he had warned the students in his house that they should know better than to show off. The Ministry was still unaware of the identities of many of the Death Eaters, so it was unwise to brag about their activities. This had, for the most part, silenced Malfoy and his goons.

One late September morning in the Great Hall, Cho went to see Harry.

"Hi, Harry."

Harry turned around in his seat. He was so surprised to see her that he remained speechless.

"I just wanted to apologize for last year. I know that I was a little crazy, but I talked to a counselor over the summer. I have been able to put Cedric behind me. So, I was hoping we could try again, if you weren't too put out with me."

"Huh?"

"I understand if you don't think it's a good idea. I really like you, and would like to get the chance to start over. I can promise you no more crying.

"What happened to Michael Corner?"

"We broke up a week after term ended. I didn't want to be involved in a relationship while I was sorting out my problems. After a month of therapy, I realized I didn't really want to be with Michael at all. What do you say?"

"You're really feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am."

Harry knew it was a bad idea. He had his own issues. He shouldn't be with someone as flighty as her. Then again, he had liked Cho since third year, when their house quidditch teams played each other. The thought of another chance with her, minus all the tears, was quite appealing.

"Okay." Harry agreed.

As she walked away, Harry looked to his friends. Ron was smirking at him, while Hermione frowned deeply.

"What's the matter with you?" Harry asked her.

"Do you honestly think this is a good idea? She gave you so much grief last year. I don't want to see you go through that again."

"Lighten up, Hermione. You heard her. She's changed." Ron said.

"I heard her. I just hope she's right." Hermione said.

The trio made their way down to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures. In retrospect, it had been foolish to take this class, though it was a relief that none of the Slytherins had continued it. Hagrid had truly outdone himself this year. So far, they had studied Quintapeds, Mackled Malaclaws, and Dugbogs.

"Gather round, class." Hagrid said. We got a real treat today."

The class collectively groaned at this. Any class where Hagrid thought they were getting a treat normally ended with students going to Madam Pomfrey.

"We got visitors today." Hagrid continued, seemingly oblivious to the class' lack of enthusiasm. "You all remember them. Fred and George Weasley."

"What?" gasped Harry, Ron and Hermione as one, while their fellow Gryffindors exclaimed excitedly.

"Hi" Fred said.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ron.

"We missed you guys." George answered. "Thought we would come and check up on you."

"What are you doing in this class?" asked Seamus.

"Well my dear friend, we have created something." replied Fred.

"A magical something." added George.

"And you all get to be the first to see them." said Fred.

With this announcement, excitement over the twins visit dwindled.

"Well," said Dean, "at least know we know the question isn't 'Will someone be going to the hospital wing?' It's 'How many will be going to the hospital wing?'"

"You're a cheeky little boy, aren't you?" asked George.

"Now George," Fred said, "You mustn't be too hard on the little kiddies. The still have so much to learn about life."

"Anything my brothers could teach me about life, I don't want to know." Ron said, loudly enough to be heard.

"All right." said Seamus. "Let's get this over with. What have you created?"

"Wait here." answered Fred. He and George walked around Hagrid's hut and disappeared. When they returned, they were leading a group of the most hideous looking things by leashes over to the class.

"Ew. What are those things?" asked Lavander.

"We bred a house elf with a gnome." answered Fred.

"We call it a gelf." continued George proudly.

There were 5 gelfs in all. They were varying shades of brown, with huge ears and tiny feet. They were approximately three feet tall, and were making weird gnashing sounds.

"Oh sweet Merlin, why?" asked Ron.

"How dare you violate house elves like that?" Hermione shrieked.

"Where did you find a house elf that would go along with this?" Harry asked.

Here, Fred and George both looked slightly guilty. Then Fred began to explain.

"We know we should have asked you first, Harry."

"But," continued his twin, "we were afraid you would say no."

"Oh no." Harry gasped. "Not Dobby."

"No, not Dobby." answered Fred.

Then him and George said simultaneously "Kreacher."

"What?" yelled Hermione and Harry. Ron was torn between staring at the creatures and gazing incredulously at his brothers.

"Does Mum know?" he finally asked.

"Not yet. We hope to have one trained for her by Christmas." George said.

"How dare you?" shreiked Hermione again. "House elves have rights. They have feelings."

Harry interrupted, "The only feeling Kreacher deserves is the feeling of my foot up his ass."

"Harry." Hermione scolded.

"Ew, what are they doing?" squealed Parvati.

The class turned to see one of the gelfs licking another's scrawny little elbow.

"Well, we're not exactly sure." admitted Fred.

"That may be how they mate." guessed George.

"What are they like? Do they behave more like a gnome or a house elf?" asked Neville, who had been silent until now.

"We don't know." answered both Fred and George.

"So," Hagrid stated proudly, "since the twins are so busy in the joke shop, we are going to study the gelfs' behavior and report back to them. Doesn't that sound interesting?"

"Well you have fun with this." said Fred, as both twins turned and ran for the apparition point beyond the gates.

Every single student felt utterly helpless as one of the gelfs climbed up Hagrid's body and bit his nose. The odd thing was that after the strange little creature did this, he turned around and spanked himself, yelling what a bad little beastie he was.

Half an hour later, the sixth year Gryffindors went to lunch. None could quite believe that both Hagrid and the twins were subjecting them to this. They had spent the rest of the class staring at the gelfs, hoping that they were not capable of apparition around the castle like house elves were.

"Don't they know that creating new breeds is illegal?" asked Lavander.

"They don't care. I'm sure they have done worse before." Dean said.

"I'm writing Mum." Ron declared.

"You should talk to Professor Dumbledore, Harry." Hermione said while giving him a significant look.

"Did you guys see the look on Fang's face when one of them bit him on the butt?" asked Seamus.

"Poor Fang." agreed Parvati as the group entered the Great Hall. All were highly relieved that it would be a whole week before another Care of Magical Creatures class.

A/N: All the creatures other than gelfs come from _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them_. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. I love you all. Keep up the good work:)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Seventeen: Kissing

September quickly turned into October. It was time to start quidditch practice, something Harry was immensely looking forward to. Ginny didn't want to remain seeker, so Harry resumed his former position. Ron would continue to act as keeper. Ginny and Katie would stay as chasers, though Katie seemed unsure of this. She had originally planned to quit the team and focus on her N.E.W.T. exams. Harry managed to convince her to stay, saying she would need some time to relax. Harry decided to hold tryouts for the rest of the positions; the team had been too fragmented and unorganized since Umbridge had forced so many changes.

The first Saturday in October, all Gyffindors interested met on the quidditch pitch. Neville, Dean and Seamus were there, along with Colin and Dennis Creevey. There were also some younger kids that Harry didn't know very well. The four members of the team sat in the stands and watched the other fly for awhile. Then Harry divided everyone up into two teams and they played a practice game.

When they were finished, Harry called everyone together.

"Okay, you all did pretty well. You will find out next week who made the team."

The team of four sat and discussed those that tried out.

"So what do you think?" Harry asked.

"You're the captain. We'll support whatever you do." Katie said.

"I want your input though. We do you think you could play best with?"

"Is anyone else surprised that Neville can actually fly?" Ron asked.

"Neville gained a lot of confidence last year." Ginny answered. Ron and Harry knew exactly what she was talking about. "It's easier to succeed when you believe in yourself."

The group talked for another hour. They tentatively decided on Neville as chaser, and Seamus and Dennis as beaters. Dean and Colin had both tried out as beaters, but neither were big enough to hit hard. A couple of the younger ones showed talent, but Harry preferred to give the older kids a chance first.

As they walked back up to the castle, Cho came to meet Harry. Ron just grinned at him and continued on his way.

"How were tryouts, Harry?" she asked.

"Great. I think we have our new team."

"Really, who?"

"I don't think I should tell yet. It wouldn't be fair if you knew before they did."

"That's okay. You want to go for a walk?"

"All right."

The two walked around the lake, and sat under a tree. They talked about quidditch, classes, and their friends. To Harry's relief, their relationship was going much more smoothly this time around. Unbeknownst to the teens, they were being watched.

Albus stood at the window to his office, gazing at the grounds. He saw Harry and Cho walk toward the lake and sit down. He had been concerned when rumor reached him that the two were dating again. While he didn't know all the details regarding their relationship last term, he knew enough. Cho had seemed so unhappy all the time, and he was worried this would adversely affect Harry. All seemed to be going well, though.

Harry and Cho were inching imperceptibly closer until finally they were almost in each other's laps. Harry grabbed her hand and leaned in. Cho met him and their lips touched. They pulled apart, and smiled at each other. Then they kissed again, this time a little less gentle than the first. The intensity grew, until tongues were dueling, and Cho was moaning. Eventually, they broke apart for air.

"We better go back to the castle. It will be dark soon." Harry said.

"And us being together in the dark is bad?" asked Cho.

Harry went red. "Our friends will start looking for us, though." he said.

The two walked back to the castle hand in hand. Both were completely unaware that their kissing had also been witnessed by the headmaster. They parted in the Great Hall and went to their house tables.

"What kept you so long, Harry?" Ron asked as his friend sat down.

"I may be in love." he answered.

"No, you are not." Hermione informed him.

"How would you know?" Ron asked.

"Love and lust are two different things. Harry, you are simply lusting after her." she explained.

"What is your problem with Cho?" Harry asked.

Hermione finally looked up from her book. "I don't know. I just have a bad feeling, Harry. Her asking you out was too abrupt. Just be careful, okay."

"Yeah, okay." he agreed.

"Do you really love her, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. I like her a lot, but maybe Hermione is right. I don't feel about her like I do other people that I am sure I love."

"You're not suppose to love your girlfriend like you love others, are you?" asked Ron.

"Maybe my problem is that I didn't have someone to love or to love me for so long." Harry said.

"Another good reason to take this slowly." stated Hermione who was once again immersed in her book.

"We are." Harry said. "We're only kissing."

Ron grinned at him again but said nothing further.

The trio had to see the gelfs again on Monday. They had now been "studying" these things for three weeks. The only thing anyone had learned was to take ointment for bites to class with them.

The class had been paired off and put in charge of the gelfs. Parvati and Lavander got one and Neville, Dean and Seamus got one. For some unknown reason, Harry, Ron and Hermione got two, leaving one for Hagrid to raise.

When Harry asked why his group received two, Hagrid said it was because they had one left over and he had faith that they could handle it. Ron had suggested Hagrid kill the spare one, but this idea was rejected.

"What did your mum say about this, Ron?" whispered Dean.

"She sent howlers to Fred and George. She said that was all she could really do since they don't live at home anymore."

"Ever so helpful for us." muttered Seamus.

"Yeah. It makes me glad I didn't tell her to expect one as a gift in a couple months." answered Ron. Then he turned to Harry. "What did Dumbledore say?"

"I never mentioned it. I haven't really seen him a lot lately. He's been really busy at the Ministry. I had tea with him last week, but I completely forgot about the gelfs.

"How on earth did you forget about these?" Ron asked.

"I'm repressing it." grinned Harry.

Hermione had been concentrating on getting their two gelfs, named Ophelia and Minnie, to stop kicking each other. Ron wanted to name them stupid and nuisance, but Hermione wouldn't let him. This led to an argument, but it was eventually decided that Hermione would name one and Harry and Ron could name the other. Hermione chose a name from Shakespeare; Ron and Harry hoped Professor McGonagall never found out about theirs.

After another fruitless class, wherein they actually saw Ophelia and Minnie try to mate, it was decided they needed to rename one.

"Which one was the boy?" asked Ron, as they walked to the castle for lunch. "Ophelia or Minnie?"

"I haven't got a clue." replied Harry. "I could never tell them apart to begin with."

"See, we should have picked gender neutral names." Ron reasoned.

"Yours weren't gender neutral, Ron. They were insults." Hermione said.

"Let's rename Ophelia." suggested Ron.

"No. You guys rename yours. It wasn't nice to name one after Professor McGonagall anyway,"

"We didn't do it to be mean. It was a sign of respect." Ron said defensively.

"Change it." demanded Hermione.

"Fine, Stupid it is."

"You're impossible, Ron." seethed Hermione, right before she buried her nose in a book.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. You all are so great, and deserve big cookies. Please keep it up. My ego needs it:)


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: I take any requests given to me seriously, and try to work them into the plot. So, this is for you, Althea.

Chapter Eighteen: More Kissing

At dinner on Tuesday, Ron was visably upset.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I just came from Divination. Professor Trelawny warned me that someone I care for is in great peril."

"Ron, Professor Trelawny is a fraud who wouldn't know a real prediction if it came up and announced itself to her first." Hermione said.

"I thought you realized Divination was a serious subject after seeing the Hall of Prophecy."

"Yes, Divination may be a real subject. However, Sybil Trelawny is a fraud." she answered.

Harry tried to tune out his friends. He was going to have to tell them, and soon. He quickly put that thought out of his mind when Cho asked him to go to the library with her. As he left, Hermione looked at Cho cynically.

"Don't complain, Hermione." Ron said. "You should be happy that he is getting his homework done early without your help.

Harry called the first quidditch practice with the new team that Saturday. The first game of the season was a month away, but he wanted the team to get used to the idea of playing as a team. They practiced for two hours, then headed back to the castle. Cho once again met Harry, and they spent time alone together.

They were sitting under the same tree kissing again, when Cho put her hands on Harry's shoulders. She began to massage them, until her hands slid across his chest and downward. It felt so good, and yet it still felt wrong.

"Wait." Harry said.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"We've only been dating a month. There's no reason to move this quickly." he answered.

"But, don't you like me?"

"Yes, of course. But-"

"There's someone else, isn't there? It's Granger, isn't it?

"There isn't anyone else. I just think-

"Liar." she screamed.

"Okay, when you cool down we can talk. See you later." Harry said as he got to his feet and walked back to the castle.

"Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry I was right." Hermione said that night in the common room.

"You don't have to gloat right now, you know." Ron said.

"I'm not. I am genuinely sorry."

"I thought things were going well. This was just unexpected." Harry said.

Ginny came over to the trio. "What's up?"

"Harry and Cho broke up." her brother answered.

"It's not a definite break up, Ron." Harry said.

"Yes Harry, it is. You know it deep down." Hermione said.

"Really? I'm sorry, Harry." Ginny said, but somehow she sounded jubilant rather than regretful. "If you want to talk, you know where to find me." she said before turning and walking away. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances and continued to comfort Harry.

Cho met Harry at the doors to the Great Hall the next morning.

"Can we talk, please?" she asked.

"I guess." he answered, as Hermione shook her head furiously at him behind Cho's back.

He and Cho walked out and sat on the front steps of the castle.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I know I over-reacted. It was hormones. I'm sorry."

Harry hesitated. "That's not a good enough excuse. You promised you were over this. I can't deal with this again."

"It was just a minor slip. It won't happen again."

"I know it won't. At least, not with me. Bye, Cho." Harry stood and walked into the Great Hall.

"Well?" asked Ron as soon as Harry sat down.

"It's over."

"Good for you, Harry." Hermione said.

The trio headed for the library. As it was Sunday, they needed to use the time to catch up on some homework that hadn't been completed during the week. Well, Ron's and Harry's hadn't been completed. Hermione was already half way finished with the following week's work.

Ginny was in the library when they entered. Harry went in search of a book for his Transfiguration essay, and she followed.

"So, Harry."

"Yeah?"

"I hear you are available again."

"I guess so."

"You know I still like you, right?"

"Look, Ginny. You're really nice and pretty. You really are a great person. I just think it would be too weird. My best mate is your brother. That's just not something I feel capable of dealing with at the moment."

"I understand, I suppose. I don't like it, but I understand."

The two hugged and Ginny went to study with her friends.

"Well?" asked Hermione.

"We're just friends." Harry stated.

Ron groaned. "Why, Harry?"

"Because, I'm afraid of what her older brother might do to me." he said cheekily.

The trio worked until lunch and then walked to the Great Hall. On their way there, Ginny accosted them.

"Hey, Harry. I do respect your opinion, but I forgot to give you something."

With that, she leaned over and kissed him. Harry was so stunned that his mouth dropped open in shock. Ginny seized the opportunity to deepen the kiss and plunged her tongue inside.

At that moment, Professor McGonagall and Albus rounded the corner.

"Mister Potter, Miss Weasley." their head of house shrieked.

The two broke apart, while Ron and Hermione ran for the hall.

"What do you think you are doing? The Entrance Hall is not the place for-" she continued to lecture, but all had tuned her out.

Harry and Ginny were completely embarrassed and just wanted to be let go. Albus was wondering what had happened to Cho, who Harry had still been dating just yesterday. How had he gotten together with Ginny so quickly?

"Twenty points from Gryffindor." McGonagall said, closing the subject.

The professors continued their journey to the hall, while Ginny turned to Harry.

"Sorry, Harry."

Harry just smiled at her and the two walked to lunch. They both agreed that hopefully this would be one of those things you look back on years later and laugh. It would definitely take years, though.

After lunch, Ron and Harry went flying. Hermione tried to persuade them to study more, but that idea just was not appealing.

"We'll finish our work after dinner, Hermione." Harry promised.

"Don't be such a nag." Ron said. It was the first time Hermione had ever hit him.

As the two were walking back into the castle, Luna came out.

"Hey, Luna." Harry said.

"Hey, Loony." Ron said, before realizing it.

"Don't call me that, Ronald." she said angrily.

Harry had never seen her look anything other than serene. What she looked like angry was quite scary.

"What's wrong, Luna?" Harry asked.

Luna glared at Ron.

"Why don't I just go on in?" Ron asked, anxious to get away from the young witch.

When he was gone, Luna began to speak.

"I'm just fed up. This is my fifth year, and it hasn't gotten any easier. My stuff is still disappearing. People are still calling me 'Loony.' My father used to tell me that once my classmates matured, they would accept me for me. I think I am at the point where I need to admit to myself that it may not happen. I may always be looked at as being weird."

"Oh, Luna. I used to feel that way too."

"Yeah, right."

"No, I did. I was raised by muggles who hate magic. They didn't tell me I was a wizard. I always felt out of place. Things happened that I couldn't explain, and it frightened me. No one every told me that what I was feeling was normal. My relatives said I was a freak. When I got here, it was better. Even though I was 'The Boy Who Lived.' There were still times when I felt different, like when I found out I was a parsel mouth, but it was better."

At some point while Harry was talking, Luna's normal expression returned. She looked calmer.

"Thanks, Harry. I guess you do understand. It feels nice to have someone who knows."

"Remember, you have friends. Ginny, Neville, Hermione, Ron and me. You aren't alone. Hermione had the same feelings I did until Professor McGonagall came to her house and explained that she was a witch, so she understands feeling out of place, too. We're here if you need us."

"Thanks." Luna said again. Then she leaned over a gave Harry a gentle kiss on the cheek, before walking back into the castle.

A/N 2: Thanks for the continued great reviews. I am going to try and post a couple more chapters today, as I fear one loyal reviewer may revolt if I don't. You know who you are. Please review. I love hearing from all of you:)


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Nineteen: Caught

Harry walked to dinner, thinking about Luna. Surely that had been a friendly kiss, and nothing more. She was pretty, but Harry didn't see what on earth they would have in common.

The last two weeks of October passed in a blur. Harry was working the quidditch team hard. Their first match was only two weeks away, and there were still a couple of kinks to work out.

Harry and Luna smiled at each other as they passed, but didn't talk anymore. One day, while walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Ron say this exchange.

"Harry, is there something going on with you and Luna?"

"No, not really. At least, I don't think so."

"Why don't you know?" Ron asked as they entered their classroom.

"Hi, Professor Lupin." the three said, all enthusiastic. This class had returned to the position of favorite amongst all the students. Lupin made it educational and fun, while not invoking utter fear as Unbridge had. Not surprisingly, none of the Slytherin sixth or seventh years had continued the class.

"Hello, you three. How are you today?" Lupin replied.

"We're great. Harry's got a new girlfriend." Ron said, smirking.

"Well, congratulations Harry. Anyone I know?"

Ron sniggered. "Yeah, Loony Lovegood."

"Don't call her that." Harry and Hermione both snapped.

"Ah, defending your love. You are so cute." he mocked, completely ignoring Hermione.

They spent an enjoyable class learning of the only known slaying of a chimaera. This particular chimaera had been trained by an extremely talented dark wizard, whom the beast had taken an affinity too, for some unknown reason.

As the students were packing their books away, Ron spoke up.

"This is the class we should be learning about gelfs in. Anything spawned from Kreacher has to be related to the dark arts."

"Kreacher?" asked Professor Lupin. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you haven't heard. My brothers are, apparently, deranged."

"The twins somehow forced a gnome and Kreacher to mate." Hermione explained. "We have to study the offspring in Care of Magical Creatures."

"These things, gelfs, are so stupid and useless. We haven't learned a thing about them." Harry added.

The class explained their behavior, what little they had witnessed of it, to a stunned Professor Lupin. When they were finished, he promised to speak to the headmaster.

The team had practice again that evening. Midway through, Harry noticed Luna in the stands. After they finished, he flew over to her.

"Spying on us for your house's captain." he asked, grinning.

"Oh, no. I just needed something to do. I was bored."

Harry sat next to her watching the sun set.

"You know, I never thought much about boys until you." she eventually said. "I always figured I was too weird for guys to like."

Harry suddenly realized where this was going. He looked at her, with the last rays of light reflected off her hair. She looked really pretty, and he had the urge to kiss her. When the two leaned toward each other, their lips barely brushed the others. Both smiled and stood. They walked up to the castle holding hands.

The end of October arrived and with it came Halloween. Harry secretly had never been too fond of the holiday, for obvious reasons, but having his friends with him helped. This year was different. It had been fifteen years since his parents died. There was no reason for this year to be harder than the last, but it was. Harry suppossed the loss of Sirius could have been a factor, but he didn't want to dwell on it.

That morning, Harry woke up depressed and alone. The dorm's other occupants were all out. As he showered, he thought back to the nightmare he had awoken from. He wished he had never heard his parents last moments on earth, courtesy of the dementors third year. These moments filled his dreams on the days leading up to Halloween every year now.

After the shower, he went to his trunk and pulled out his photo album. In every page his parents were smiling and happy. He began crying and stood to put the album away. As he was laying it down, he saw it. A piece of the broken mirror lay glinting up at him.

"It couldn't hurt." he thought. "I'll just be sure to clean the cuts this time."

He cut more than he had the last few times he did this. All the pain Voldemort caused leaked away. After nearly half an hour, Harry found peace.

This peace was short lived, however. During breakfast, Neville received a letter from his gran. Someone apparently snuck into St. Mungos early that morning and murdered his parents.

"Poor Neville." Hermione said as the trio walked to the library.

"Well, it's not like his parents recognized him or anything. It's probably better this way." Ron reasoned.

"They were still his parents. It has to be hard for him." Hermione snapped.

Harry remained silent which Ron and Hermione noticed. Both ceased talk of dead parents and tried to have a happier conversation. None of them were in the mood, though.

"I think I need to write Mum and Dad." Hermione said, hesitantly looking at Harry after a while. "Just to tell them I love them."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Ron agreed. "Will you be okay on your own, mate?"

"I'll be fine. Tell your parents I said hello."

With that, Harry was left in the library alone. He tried to study, but could not keep his mind on what he was reading. He finally gave up and went for a walk.

He began to feel very lonely as he walked the halls. It didn't help that it was a Sunday, so there were no classes to occupy his mind. When he turned and entered a certain corridor on the seventh floor, he saw Luna approaching.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I suppose." he answered.

"This has to be pretty hard for you."

"Yeah, it is."

"Let's go somewhere and talk." Luna said, pacing back and forth.

"Okay, where?" he asked. He hadn't noticed the Room of Requirement appear as they were talking.

"In here."

Harry followed, curious about what the room thought he needed right now. Inside, there was a cozy fire with a couch directly in front of it.

The two sat and talked for hours. Luna talked about her mother's death, and Harry told her about what happened when dementors got too close to him.

Talk turned to happier things, like quidditch and their friends. Harry found he was actually able to smile in her presence. He never dreamed he would find someone who could comfort him as she had. He thought back to the end of his fifth year, when he met her in the hall on the last night of the school year. Even then, she had a profound effect on him. Sirius' absence hadn't been felt as keenly after speaking with her. As Luna tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, Harry kissed her.

Luna responded, happy to have someone to do this with, like all the other girls. She felt so connected to Harry, like he really understood her. This thought drove her to open her mouth to him.

Albus was growing worried. Harry missed lunch and he still had not appeared for the Halloween feast. He knew this had to be a difficult time for the teen, but he had always endured in years past. As the feast was ending, he approached Ron and Hermione.

"Have either of you seen Harry?" he asked.

"Not since right after breakfast." Ron said.

"Is everything all right?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"I'm sure it is nothing to be concerned over. I shall send him to you once he has been located. Good evening to you both" Albus said before turning and walking away.

Albus asked the portraits to be on the lookout for him. It was through this method that he received word that Harry was in the Room of Requirement.

Harry and Luna had become much more passionate far too quickly. He was now laying on top of her, one hand slowly moving up her skirt. All thoughts of Voldemort and his parents were obliterated from his mind. This felt so good; Harry felt he could go on like this forever.

He could not, however, as the door to the room had just opened. Both teens were completely horrified as their headmaster walked in.

A/N: I know a couple of you are getting curious or frustrated about the constant change of girls. All will be explained next chapter. Plus, something interesting regarding Cho comes to light. Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Twenty: The Long Talk

"Follow me, Mr. Potter. Miss. Lovegood, you need to return to your common room." Albus said.

"Yes, Professor." answered Luna. "Bye, Harry."

Harry followed the headmaster to his office. Albus was walking so fast that Harry had trouble keeping up. Once inside, Albus sat on his couch.

"Sit, Harry." Albus said sternly.

Albus had never used this tone of voice with Harry before. He was so concerned the teen was getting in over his head. What could Harry be thinking?

Harry immediately crossed the office and sat beside his guardian. He was slightly alarmed at the way Albus was acting.

"What's going on, Harry?"

"What do you mean?" Even as he said it, Harry had the strong feeling that acting innocent would not work in this situation.

"You have been with three different girls inside of a month, Harry. Can you understand the reason for my concern?"

"Three?" Harry asked, confused.

"Yes, three. Cho, Ginny and Luna."

"Oh. No, it has only been two. Ginny and I were never together."

"Professor McGonagall and I saw you together, Harry."

"We were just kissing." Harry explained.

Albus raised his eyebrows. This was becoming more alarming, rather than easing his fears.

"All right, Harry. Then you have been with two girls and randomly kissed another all within a month. Talk to me. What is going on?"

"When you say it that way it sounds bad."

"It is not good, my boy."

"I don't know what to say." Harry said, fidgeting under his guardian's gaze.

"How did you come to change girlfriends so abruptly?"

"I think Cho is still crazy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she said she was better. Things went well until I told her we needed to slow down. She accused me of cheating on her with Hermione."

"Cheating on her?" thought Albus. That sounded as if it was confirming his fears that Harry had started having sex. It certainly looked that way this evening.

"Are you and Hermione together?" asked Albus, almost fearing the answer.

"No. She and I are just best friends. Best friends who don't kiss." he added quickly.

"So you and Cho are no longer together?"

"No. We haven't been for two weeks now. I broke up with her right before Ginny kissed me in the hall."

"I see. How did you and Luna get together then?" Albus asked.

Harry explained Luna being upset, and how they had begun talking. However, when he got to the events that occurred earlier that day, he went silent.

"Why were you alone with a young woman in that particular room, Harry?"

"I was upset and ran into her. She wanted to talk. For the longest time, that is all we did. Then we started kissing and it just escalated."

"How far were you willing to let it escalate?"

"I-I don't know." Harry admitted.

"Has anyone ever spoken to you about relationships with women, Harry?"

"Oh, Merlin." thought Harry. This could not be happening. "That's okay, Albus. I've learned quite a bit from the Gryffindor guys."

"If your only source of information is that of your peers, you may find yourself slighly misinformed." This is one thing Albus had been fearing. He should have known that no one would have taken the time to talk to Harry concerning sex.

"Please, I promise to read a book as long as we don't have to do this." Harry pleaded.

Albus was sorely tempted by this offer. He ultimately had to decide against it, as he would have no proof Harry had actually read the book. Besides, this was something that needed to be dealt with immediately.

"I'm afraid that would be unwise." he answered. "Now, I am assuming you know the basic function of parts."

Harry's face went scarlet, but he nodded anyway.

"Good. Now I think with your recent behavior we need to discuss consequences of being intimate with a young lady. These are both physical and emotional."

"The most common physical consequence is pregnancy. If the correct spells or potions are not used, this is an eventual certainty. There are muggle diseases, but these rarely transfer into the wizarding world. That does not mean that you should sleep with whomever you want as long as a birth control method has been used. You must still be cautious."

"The emotional consequences include forming an intimate attachment when only one partner is serious about the relationship. This always ends badly when the couple separate. Physical intimacy should never be used as a bargaining tool. In order to prevent hurt feelings, it is best to wait until both people are in love to embark on such activities."

"You must be aware of the feelings of your partner. It is far to easy to be hurt in a relationship that has turned physical. It requires great maturity. I am not saying you are not mature; you are far beyond your years. With everything else you are dealing with right now, I fear more responsibility is not what you need."

"You said you were upset today. Is that the only reason you were with Luna?"

Harry thought hard. She was pretty, and they did have a couple things in common. But were only a couple of things enough to build a relationship on? True, they were big things but he could not see being with her long term.

"Yeah. I mean, I don't think I would have gotten together with her if I hadn't wanted to be comforted." Harry said.

"Friends can give you comfort, Harry. I can give you comfort. That is not a good enough reason to be intimate."

"I believe it would be best for you to avoid being alone with your peers of the opposite sex. Albus continued." You are confused right now. Just because you need comforting, you should not look to sex to give it to you. Doing so will cause problems."

"It is far too easy to become caught up in feeling good at the moment, as I am assuming you did today. You may just be kissing, but before long it has been carried too far. You said yourself that you are unsure of what would have happened had you not been interrupted. I am assuming you would not have been prepared protection-wise."

Harry shook his head. Albus was right. He hadn't been prepared to deal with what could have possibly happened. He honestly would have felt terrible if he and Luna would have had sex. He was very grateful to have been interrupted when he was.

"Do you have any questions? I don't want you to be too embarrassed to ask."

"I can't think of anything right now." Harry answered honestly.

There was a knock on the headmaster's door. He knew it had to be Professor McGonagall. She was the only one who both had the password and wouldn't trip the wards around the office.

"Enter." he said.

The professor hurried into the room, looking angry.

"We have a problem, Albus." she said.

"Harry, if you would excuse us-"

"Actually, it might be best if he stays, as this may concern him." she interrupted.

"Very well. What is it?"

"It seems Miss Chang is pregnant."

A/N: Don't panic. I know the majority of my reviewesr don't like Cho. I have a plan that will be revealed next chapter. Chapter 21 will be soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Keep it up:)


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: This chapter contains a pairing that may offend some people. I can't really say more without giving it away. Please take it in the spirit it was written in. You have been warned.

Chapter Twenty-One: The Long Talk Part 2

Neither Albus nor Harry said anything for the longest time. Their thoughts had each gone in different directions.

"How dare she accuse me of cheating on her." thought Harry. "She was cheating on me the whole time."

"Oh, no." thought Albus. "I was too late with this talk. He has not only been having sex, but has gotten Cho pregnant."

"Are either of you going to say anything?" asked the deputy headmistress. She seemed to be getting angrier due to their silence.

"Are you certain, Minerva?" asked Albus gravely.

"Yes. Poppy has confirmed it." she answered.

Both professors turned to stare at Harry. He was so deeply in thought that he didn't notice at first. When he realized he was being watched, he was shocked.

"What? You think that I- No."

"She was your girlfriend, Harry." Professor McGonagall stated.

"Please, no. You have to believe me. There is no way I could have gotten her pregnant."

"Harry-" Albus began.

"No, I told you we broke up because I didn't want to move as quickly as she did. We never had sex."

"Are you quite positive?" his head of house asked.

"I'm pretty sure I would remember it." Then, realizing he had been flippant added, "Ma'am."

"Where is Cho now?" asked Albus.

"Still in the hospital wing."

"Come, Harry." Albus said, reverting back to his stern voice.

All three walked quietly, deep in thought. Minerva hoped and prayed that Harry wasn't responsible for this. If he was, Albus would have no choice but to expel him. There was no way he could hide something this big.

Harry couldn't believe he had been dragged into this. He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was not the father of Cho's baby. He was so hurt that she cheated on him. He was also curious to know if Professor McGonagall had just assumed he was the father, or if Cho was claiming that.

Albus, like Minerva, was praying that Harry was not the father. There was nothing that could be done for Cho; she would have to be expelled. The father would also face the same fate. He had always shielded Harry from punishment, but it would not be possible this time. If only he had talked to his ward when he first saw him and Cho under that tree. It could have possibly prevented this.

"Harry is positive he is not the father." he thought to himself. "I must have faith in him until we know."

Albus knew that if Harry witnessed his doubt, the teen would loss all trust that had been built between the two. Even if Harry was the father, Albus would not abandon him. It was with this thought that he entered the hospital wing.

Cho was sitting on one of the beds farthest from the doors. She had been crying, and would not look up as the trio entered. Upon hearing the doors open, Poppy came out from her office.

"Headmaster." she greeted.

"I hear we have a situation, Madam Pomfrey."

"Indeed." she answered.

"Harry claims he is not responsible for this." Albus continued.

Cho sobbed harder. Everyone turned to her, waiting.

"Is this true, Miss Chang?" Minerva asked.

Cho looked up at her ex-boyfriend. "Can I have a minute to talk to Harry?"

The three adults looked at each other quizzically. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt." answered Albus finally.

They all went into Poppy's office, leaving the two teens to talk in private.

"You have to go along with this. Please. I'm begging you." she said.

"What?" screamed Harry. "Are you crazy?"

"Please, you don't understand."

"I'm not risking expulsion just to help you, especially when you cheating on me is what brought you to need help in the first place."

"Just let me explain." she pleaded.

"No." Harry walked over and knocked on the office door.

Poppy answered it.

"We're finished, Madam Pomfrey. What needs to be done to prove I am not the father?"

"There is a spell. It requires a few drops of your blood."

"That's fine."

"Go sit on the bed next to Miss Chang." Poppy said, leading the way out of her office. The professors followed and stood at Harry's bed.

"Roll up your sleeve, Mr.Potter." the mediwitch ordered. "I am going to prick your wrist slightly to acquire the blood."

Harry was so upset he forgot the cuts he made that morning. When he saw them, he gasped and began rolling the sleeves down again with the intention of using his other arm. He was too late, though. His gasp had alerted Albus, who grabbed his arm and ran his fingers over the cuts.

"Well shall talk about this later, Harry." he said. "One thing at a time, I think."

"The concept behind this spell is simple." Madam Pomfrey explained. "I am going to mix Mr. Potter's blood with Miss Chang's and cast the spell. As pregnancy changes the body's chemistry, her blood will contain on imprint of the DNA of the father. If the baby is Harry's, part of his genetic makeup is now incoded in Cho's blood. If he is the father, his blood that I am now mixing will bond to that of Miss Chang's and become one. If he is not the father, his blood will separate from hers in an attempt to keep all foreign bodies from mixing with the DNA of a pregnant woman."

"That does not sound simple." Harry muttered.

"Basically, if your blood and hers mix it proves you are the father. If it doesn't, it proves you are not."

Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and said a very complex Latin phrase. She waited a few moments then lifted her head.

"Professors."

Albus and Minerva walked over to the mediwitch and peered into the dish. In it were two very distinct, separate pools of blood.

"Miss Chang." Minerva said, spinning around. "Would you care to tell us who the real father of your baby is?"

"It's Harry." Cho said, crying harder than she had at any point up until now.

"I'm afraid this spell shows otherwise." Albus said. He was attempting to be calm with her, but this was the girl who had almost gotten Harry into a world of trouble.

"It is. It has to be." she sobbed.

"Is there another way to prove I'm not?" Harry asked.

"Well, there might be. I am not certain it would be accurate, however, as you are sixteen." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Why, what is it?" he asked.

"There is another spell." she answered. "It is often used when sexual abuse is expected in small children. The spell is much less evasive and tramatic than an exam would be."

"Why would you think it may not work on me?" Harry asked.

"It's a spell that checks for virginity."

"That's fine." Harry answered without hesitation. "Do it."

Cho looked frightened now. She began crying to the point of hyperventilating. Minerva looked satisfied and Albus appeared to be in shock.

"Very well." answered the mediwitch. She retrieved her wand and, pointing it at Harry, muttered another long Latin phrase.

"There you go." she said after mere moments. "Mr. Potter is a virgin, Cho. Who is the father?"

"I-I ca-can't tell." she sobbed.

"Come now, Miss Chang. You must tell us so he can be dealt with." Minerva snapped. Harry had never seen her as angry as she was at that moment.

"Miss Chang," Albus said, "This is a very serious situation. You need to tell us who fathered this child."

"It's not something you need to worry about." she snapped, suddenly turning angry.

"I can not allow a young man in this school to be so irresponsible with another young lady." Albus answered. "I need to know the boy's name."

"It's not a student." she said. She was back to crying instead of shouting.

"Surely you are not saying that a professor is the father?" McGonagall asked.

"No."

"Have you been sneaking off the grounds?" Madam Pompfrey asked.

Cho burst into a new wave of sobs and shook her head.

"Then how did you become pregnant?" asked Minerva. Everyone was quite curious and perplexed.

"I- you know those little people down at Hagrid's?" she asked.

"Little people?" asked Harry, wondering what weird new thing Hagrid had acquired now. Then it occurred to him. The gelfs were still at Hagrid's.

A/N: How many of you saw that coming. Hope nobody is too horribly offended. Thanks for all the great reviews. Please keep them coming:)


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Twenty-Two:

"The gelfs?" You bloody cheated on me with the bloody gelfs?" Harry yelled. He could only ever remember being this angry on one other occasion.

"Language, Mr. Potter." reprimanded Minerva.

"If I may ask, what are gelfs?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"They're these really cute, understanding men that live with Hagrid." Cho answered.

"No they aren't." Harry argued. "That's not what they are at all. They aren't even men. I can't believe this. Oh, bloody hell. My ex-girlfriend is going to be the mother of Kreacher's grandchildren. My life has reached a new low."

"Kreacher?" asked Minerva. "Kreacher doesn't have children. What are you talking about."

Albus looked thoughtful. "I believe I may know. Harry, are these creatures what Professor Lupin was talking about?"

"Yes."

"Oh, dear. That does complicate things." the headmaster said.

"Why?" Cho asked. "I mean I know they are small, but they are understanding. The one I was with spent hours talking to me and listening to what I had to say."

"They talk?" shrieked Harry. "That's impossible. We have been studying these wretched things for over a month. They don't do anything by gnash their teeth and grunt."

"This one talked to me." spat Cho.

"Are you sure you weren't just hearing things you delusional little-"

"Harry." Albus warned.

"What are gelfs?" asked Madam Pomfrey again.

Harry quickly explained all that he knew about the beasts. When he was finished, he turned to Cho. "Are you serious, or is this another one of your little mind games? You seriously conceived a child with a gelf?"

Cho was looking horror-struck. "I-I thought he was a person that just had a genetic defect. I-I didn't know. He told me he was-"

"No he didn't. They don't talk." Harry yelled.

"And there are five of these things?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"Miss. Chang, will you be able to accurately identify the one you were with."

"Yes, his name is Ophelia."

Harry stared at her in horror. "How did you know Hermione named one Ophelia?"

"He told me."

"Oh bloody hell. This is rediculous." Harry yelled.

"Harry, perhaps you should go to my office and wait." suggested Albus.

"Fine." Harry began walking to the door, talking to himself. The more he talked the louder he became until he was screaming again. "I can't believe this. What is it about this ruddy holiday. If I'm not at a ghost's deathday party, then I'm fighting a troll, or being sought after by my escaped godfather, or Voldemort is killing my parents, or my former girlfriend is conceiving a child with hybrid beings created by my best mate's brothers. I hate Halloween."

Before the doors to the hospital wing closed, Albus called after him. "Do try not to break anything, Harry."

On the way back to his guardian's office, Harry bumped into Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, Harry. We've been looking all over for you. Where have you been?" Hermione asked.

Harry quickly told them everything that had transpired that day.

"The gelfs?" asked Ron. "What the hell?"

"I don't want to think about it anymore. Tell everyone you see what is going on."

"Harry James Potter. That is not a good idea. There must be something really wrong with her for this to have happened. You shouldn't mock her." Hermione said.

"She tried to pin the pregnancy on me. I could have been expelled. She is going to pay."

Hermione tried to talk the two boys out of revenge, but as they parted, she had a feeling she was not very successful.

Harry waited in Albus' office for an hour before his guardian returned.

"So what's going to happen now?" he asked, as soon as the headmaster stepped inside the office.

"I have already spoken to Cho's parents. They elected to withdraw her from school, as she was going to be expelled anyway. They are packing her belongings as we speak, and will be taking her to St. Mungos when they depart Hogwarts."

"Why are they going to St. Mungos?"

"Cho's therapist believes it is where she should be for the foreseeable future. She is a very troubled young woman."

"Will she be in the same ward as Lockhart?"

"Yes."

"What about the baby?"

"The pregnancy is to be terminated."

"What? Why?"

"Must you ask? There is no other way. We have no idea what the fallout would be from a human breeding with a creature that should never have been created in the first place."

"Are Fred and George in trouble?"

"Not with the Ministry."

That sounded bad. Harry felt a little sorry for the twins. He was sure they would catch an earful from both their mother, and Albus. Probably Minerva and Poppy, too.

"What about Ophelia?" Now that Harry had time to cool down, his curiosity was in full gear.

"They will be sent to the Ministry."

"Will they be killed?" Harry asked, sounding strangely hopeful.

"I don't know. Clearly what these creatures are capable of is unknown. It is too dangerous to have them at the school."

"Hagrid's not in trouble, is he?"

"No, Hagrid is not. He showed poor judgement, surely, but he is not in trouble."

"Good."

"Harry, I must ask you to promise me that you will not speak of this. You must not reveal the conditions under which Cho left."

Harry hesitated.

"Harry, this is serious. Please promise me."

Finally, Harry answered. "I can promise not to tell anyone else."

"Who have you told?"

"Ron and Hermione. I ran into them on the way here."

"Do you think they have repeated it?"

Harry didn't answer. With the way gossip ran wild at Hogwarts, he would bet money that everyone in the castle knew by now.

"Harry?"

"Sorry."

Albus decided that the best way to deal with this was to address the school as a whole. It was past curfew, so it wouldn't be difficult to gather them all together. He informed the house heads to bring all their students to the Great Hall immediately. As Harry was leaving to meet up with the rest of the Gryffindors, Albus ordered him to spend the night in his bedroom in Albus' quarters.

Ron and Hermione were waiting for him in the Entrance Hall. They were curious as to what was going on. Harry explained why they had all been summoned. As students were filing into the hall, Malfoy emerged from the door leading to the dungeons. Most unfortunately, Cho and her parents also appeared with all her belongings in tow.

"Hey Cho," Malfoy called. "How many babies are in a litter of gelfs, anyway?"

Those in the hall burst out laughing, including Ron and Harry.

"I don't know why you are laughing, Potter." Malfoy sneered nastily. "She was with you when this happened. How bad must you be in bed to drive a person to one of those beasts."

The entire hall went silent. Draco, Ron and Harry all assumed it was so they could hear what would be said next. They had no idea that the true reason for the silence was that Dumbledore had appeared at the doors to the Great Hall.

"It has nothing to do with how bad I may or may not be." Harry responded. "I can't help it if she is a slut."

Cho was crying helplessly, her parents looked torn between anger and shock, and Albus was just mad.

"That's enough, both of you." he said.

Harry turned around, only to realize who he was facing. "Oh, great." he thought. "This is just a perfect end to today."

"Fifty points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor. Get in the hall all of you." Albus spun around and walked up to the head table.

Albus never address Cho's pregnancy specifically. He talked about how sometimes people make poor choices that they must live with the rest of their lives. He discussed how imperative it is to think through your decisions to ensure that they are the right ones for you. Then he dismissed the students.

Harry trudged back to his guardian's office. He walked through the door connecting it to Albus' quarters and waited in the sitting room.

He did not have to wait long. Albus returned a few minutes later, looking very angry.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews last chapter. I wasn't sure if I was making the right decision with the gelfs, but no one responded badly to it. I had to do something drastic for the next couple of chapters to progress the way I want. Hope you are all okay with that, as I love everyone who is loving (heck, even just liking) this story. Please review:)


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Twenty-Three: Grounded

"What's happening to you?" Albus asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You may have broken rules before, but you were never malicious or cruel."

"I-I'm not now."

"What would you call it then?"

"I just, I was just so angry. I didn't do it to be cruel. I just wanted to get back at her."

"You wanted revenge?"

"Yes." Harry spat.

"Do you not remember the conversation we had over the summer? You must not let anger or vengence rule your emotions. What you did, both earlier this evening and tonight, was appalling. I have never been so ashamed of you. Did you listen to what I said to the students about choices, Harry?"

"Yes." Harry said in a small voice.

"I urge you to think hard on yours. Now go to bed. I need time to think regarding your punishment."

Without another word, Harry stood and left the room.

Albus was awake long into the night thinking. Harry was beginning down a very dangerous road that would lead him open to corruption. He shuddered to think of what would happen if Voldemort learned of Harry's anger.

The next morning, Harry awoke early and left his bedroom. He was hoping to make it to the Great Hall without running into Albus. No such luck.

"Good morning, Harry." he said kindly.

"Morning." Harry mumbled.

"You need to come to my office after you are finished with classes today."

"Okay."

The day passed in a blur. Harry couldn't concentrate at all. Albus' wrath had never been focused on him before and it was scary.

That afternoon, Harry grudgingly walked to the headmaster's office.

"Good afternoon, Harry." Albus greeted as he moved to sit on his couch. Harry sat with him.

"How were your classes?"

"All right." Harry answered, not wanting to admit he had no idea what was taught in any of them.

"Did you have a chance to think about what I said last night?"

"Yes. I have decided that I am sorry Cho is so screwed up. I even am a little sorry about what happened in the Entrance Hall; it may have been a bit extreme. However, I am not at all sorry I had Ron tell the school. I didn't want them to think I was responsible for knocking her up. Besides, she deserved it."

"What?" Albus asked, stunned. It may have been hoping too much, but he had expected Harry to be remorseful. He thought the teen would see why this had been the wrong thing to do.

"You do realize that she tried to get me to have sex with her so I wouldn't question being the father, don't you? Apparently, the "little people" were okay for a shag, but not for claiming as the father of her kid. What I don't understand is that if she thought they just had a genetic disorder, how was she so sure she could pass the kid off as mine. Wasn't she worried that the baby would have the same disorder?"

"I don't believe she thought things through clearly. She is a very troubled young woman. I fear you may have worsened the situation yesterday."

"She deserved it."

"Did she really, Harry? I seem to recall another instance not so long ago. A young man in this school was thought to be crazy as well. His friends stood by him. They did not ridicule him."

"You're talking about me, aren't you?"

"Yes." Albus answered gravely. "You of all people should have shown empathy for her."

"But I'm not really crazy. My real friends knew I wasn't."

"That is not the point. Do you believe that Cho's illness is her fault?"

Harry thought carefully. He hadn't questioned what was wrong with her yesterday, though he should have. He knew that she had seen a therapist for help over the summer. He even suspected there was still something wrong with her when he broke up with her. Yesterday, he had simply acted on his feelings, with no regard to hers.

"I suppose not." he finally answered.

"So she should be publicly humiliated regarding something she did when she was not in her right mind?"

Harry looked at his lap, suddenly ashamed. "No." he said in a tiny voice.

"It will be impossible for her to ever live this down. For the rest of her life, people will judge her for this. They should not, but they will. All because of something you did. I intend to speak to Ron regarding this as well."

"It wasn't his fault." Harry said. "He was only doing what I told him to."

"That was very poor judgement on his part. I am simply going to speak with him. He will not be punished as you will be."

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked, suddenly fearful.

"You are not allowed to go to Hogsmeade this weekend.

Harry groaned, but Albus wasn't done yet.

"You are going to write a letter of apology to Cho, and a separate one to her parents."

"All right." Harry answered tersely.

"You are also on probation starting now. One more infraction and you will loose your spot on the quidditch team."

"What?" That's not fair."

"As I recall, you didn't care about fairness yesterday. I suggest you be on your best behavior now. We will discuss the probation again during the holidays. If you have not gotten into trouble, I will cancel it."

"Fine." Harry said angrily.

"Now that we have that out of the way, I want to talk to you about your arm."

"What about it?"

"Harry, don't do this. Please talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Are you asking as my headmaster or my guardian?"

"Right now I am simply your guardian." Albus answered.

"Oh, well in that case, you're not going to believe what my stupid headmaster just did."

"Harry. That is not appropriate. I was more than fair considering the seriousness of what you did."

"You can't do that. You're my guardian right now. You can't justify something you did as headmaster when you are just my guardian."

"Very well. What did your stupid headmaster do?" asked Albus, placatingly. He was quickly becoming angry again, which was no small feat for a man as calm as he normally was.

Harry described in great detail how unfair he felt his punishment had been. Albus listened intently. When Harry was finished, he sat, waiting for his guardian to respond.

"Yes, that is most grievous, Harry. Unfortunately, I agree with the headmaster."

Harry sat, stunned at Albus' flippant answer.

"Well, Harry, what were you honestly expecting me to say?" he asked, as he saw shock on his ward's face. Now, back to the issue at hand. Did you harm yourself yesterday? The cuts look fairly new."

"Yes."

"Was it your parents?" he asked gently. "Or did something else upset you, too."

Harry was still looking at Albus oddly. He finally decided to just plunge in. He wouldn't be allowed to leave until he did.

He told his guardian about this Halloween being harder than others and everything else he had been feeling. When he was finished, they sat silently. Albus gently rubbed Harry's back, while Harry attempted to regain control of his emotions.

"How's Neville?" he finally asked.

"Neville is not nearly as bad as you might expect. He knows that his parents were not the people they once were. He is glad they have found peace."

Harry nodded. "I think I am going to go back to the tower now."

When Harry entered the common room, Ron and Hermione immediately fired questions at him. He told them what had been said, what his punishment was, and gave Ron the warning regarding his impending talk with Albus.

"No Hogsmeade?" Ron asked, incredulous. "But you have to come."

"No he doesn't Ron. He has to stay here, out of trouble." Hermione argued, gathering up books to return to the library. When she was out of the common room, Harry turned to Ron.

"Don't worry, Ron. I am still coming." Harry said.

A/N: I have been asked how long this story is going to be. I think I am about 1/4 or 1/3 of the way finished. I haven't decided on a sequel for 7th year yet. It depends on how well this story progresses. So far, a lot of people like it. If that continues, I will probably do a second one. Also, yes, Voldemort is about to make a personal appearance. Thanks for all the reviews; you guys are great! Keep it up:)


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Twenty-Four: A Different Kind of Caught

"You're really going to disobey the headmaster?" asked Ron.

"I'll have to use the invisibility cloak. If I'm extra careful, it should be okay. I got away with it in third year."

"You got away with it once. The second time you got caught."

"That was through my own carelessness. I just won't hurl mud at anyone this time." This brought laughter from both Ron and Harry, remembering the look on Malfoy's face.

The rest of the week flew by. With classes, homework, and quidditch, Harry hardly had a free moment. At breakfast Saturday morning, Harry went to speak with his head of house. Professor McGonagall was sitting next to Albus, so he would be sure to overhear.

"Professor, I was wondering if I may have a pass for the restricted section of the library, please?"

"For what book, Mr.Potter?"

"_Most Potente Potions_"

"You aren't going to attempt to brew one, are you?"

"No, ma'am. I'm writing an essay."

Snape had in fact assigned an essay earlier in the week. Students were allowed to pick their own topic, so Harry's excuse was perfectly valid.

"Very well." she answered, and quickly wrote the note.

"Thank you, professor."

Hermione and Ron left shortly after that. Harry and Ron exchanged looks, but didn't say anything. Twenty minutes later, Harry left, presumably to go to the library.

"Is everything all right between you and Harry?" Minerva asked Albus as the teen left.

"He is upset with me right now over not being allowed to go to Hogmeade. He will get over it." Albus answered.

Harry went to the library, gave Madam Pince the permission slip, and entered the restricted section. No one else was there, but he was taking no chances. He hid in a corner and pulled the invisibility cloak on. When he was sure Madam Pince's head was turned, he opened the door and exited the library.

Harry had no difficulty making it to the cellar of Honeyduke's. Ron was waiting for him just inside the sweet shop, as promised. He had somehow managed to ditch Hermione, and was looking around anxiously.

"Hey." Harry whispered.

"It's about bloody time." Ron whispered back. "I have already gotten rid of Hermione twice. She should be back any minute."

"Okay. I'll keep up with you guys. Just remember, don't talk to me when she is with us."

Hermione did indeed show up almost immediately, and the three walked their way through Hogsmeade.

Half an hour later at the Three Broomsticks, Hermione looked at Ron.

"Something is wrong." she said.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"I've had this suspicious feeling all day. It feels like we are being followed."

Ron spat butterbeer on her and snorted.

"It's not funny. What if it's Death Eaters."

"I feel confident in saying it is not Death Eaters." Ron said, while still chuckling.

"Ronald Weasley, what is going on?" she demanded.

"Promise you won't tell."

"Ronald."

"Promise."

"Oh fine. Now what is it?"

Harry pulled the cloak off, and Hermione turned red.

"Harry James Potter, what is the matter with you? Are you trying to get in trouble? Professor Dumbledore is going to-"

"No he isn't." Harry interrupted. "Because he is never going to know."

"You promised." added Ron.

"Do you honestly think he isn't going to find out about this. Mark my words, something is going to happen. He is going to find out."

Since Hermione now knew, Ron stood and went to buy Harry a butterbeer, too. The three sat and talked about Cho, homework, and quidditch. Harry also told Hermione how he had snuck out of school, and his library alibi.

"So as soon as we go back to school, I am going to the library. I'll take the cloak off, and then walk out as if I had been there the whole time." he finished.

"Isn't it brilliant?" added Ron.

"Oh yeah, brilliant." Hermione answered sarcastically. "What if a professor went looking for you while you were gone? They are going to know you weren't there."

"Why would they be looking for me?"

"I don't know, but it's possible."

"You need to relax, Hermione." Ron said.

As the trio was walking toward the door to leave, screams were heard from outside. Everyone rushed to the windows to see what was happening. The post office was on fire, the dark mark hovering above it.

"Oh, no." Hermione moaned, as the other patrons began to panic.

"You may get caught now, Harry." Ron said.

"Ron, this is not the time to be a smartass." Hermione snapped.

Back at the castle, Albus had been searching for Harry. He had wanted to make sure his ward was all right, since he had seemed dejected at breakfast. When he hadn't found Harry in the library, he asked Minerva to check Gryffindor Tower. He had not been there, either. Albus was quickly running out of ideas of where to search.

As he and Minerva were walking down another corridor, they ran into Severus.

"Albus," Severus said urgently.

"Ah, Severus. You haven't seen Harry have you?"

"Didn't he go to Hogsmeade with everyone else?" he asked, momentarily sidetracked.

"No, he was not permitted to go this time." answered Albus.

"Oh, well in that case I imagine he is in Hogsmeade."

"I just said he was not allowed to go."

"He wasn't allowed to go during his third year, either, but that didn't stop him."

"What?" asked Albus and Minerva together.

"Yet another rule he got away with breaking." Severus sneered.

"Surely he wouldn't have." Albus said, though inwardly thinking differently. If Harry went, there was going to be trouble.

"Did you need something, Severus?" Albus asked, suddenly remembering the haste with which Severus had been searching for him.

"I think something may be happening. The mark feels hot, but I am not being summoned. That normally only happens when there is an attack."

As this was said, Professor Flitwick flew around the corner.

"Albus, Albus." he called. "Hogsmeade is being attacked."

"Severus, alert the rest of the order. Some of them were already in the village. Tell some of the others to come, and some to remain at headquarters. You are to remain here." said Albus, going into full leader mode. "Minerva, come with me."

"I'm coming with you, too." Filius declared.

"As you wish. Remember, Harry is likely there. He must be found."

Severus hissed suddenly and clutched his arm. "Albus, be careful. The Dark Lord is there."

As the three professors were heading toward the entrance to the castle, Hagrid came running in.

"Professor."

"I already know, Hagrid. Stay here and lock down the school. The wards around the grounds should repel any attacks against it, but we must be cautious."

Hagrid did as he was told and the professors made there way across the grounds.

Back in the village, order members were outnumber three to one. Remus, Tonks, Kinksley, Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley were doing there best to hold the Death Eaters off, but there were just too many of them.

"We have to do something." Harry said, right before Charlie was hit by a curse.

"What hit him?" Ron asked, panicking.

"I didn't see." Hermione said.

"Let's go." Harry said. With that the three went to the door.

"Hold on." someone said.

The trio turned around to see Ernie McMillian, Hannah Abbot, and Justin Finch-Fletchly.

"We're coming too." Hannah said.

"No way." Harry answered. "It's too dangerous."

"We spent a year learning curses from you. We can handle it." Justin said.

There was a large explosion and the group looked out the window. Kingsley was down, and another shop was on fire.

"We don't have time to argue." Ernie said.

The six met up with Neville and Ginny just outside the door. They had apparently had the same idea as the others, and had rushed to help.

Before long all eight students were dueling Death Eaters. There were only four Death Eaters who had not been incapacitated. They still wore masks, but Harry knew who at least one was, due to the insane laughter coming from her mask.

Pain surged in Harry's scar as a shadow fell over him. He didn't have to look to know who was behind him.

"Is that him?" asked Ron, who had never seen the Dark Lord in person.

"Yeah, probably." answered Harry without even turning around.

"Potter." shrieked Voldemort. "Turn around."

"He certainly doesn't sound very menacing." Ron said. "He shrieks like a girl."

"_Crucio"_ Voldemort bellowed, hitting Ron squarely in the chest.

Ron fell, but never screamed. Before Voldemort could lift the curse, Harry shouted it back at him.

When Harry's curse connected with Voldemort, the one beig held on Ron was broken. Harry's Cruciatus worked this time. That is how Professor Dumbledore found them moments later.

"Harry." screamed Professor McGonagall in shock.

This was enough for Harry to loss concentration, allowing Voldemort to throw off the curse.

"My, my, my, Potter. Have you been practicing, or have you just gotten angrier as you have matured." Voldemort asked.

"Leave him. Tom. Harry get back up to the castle." Albus ordered.

"But-" Harry began to protest.

Albus whirled around. "Get. Back. To. The. Castle. NOW."

"Harry, I think you should go back to the castle." Ron said.

"He isn't going anywhere." Voldemort shouted.

"Children, go." Albus said.

The students, who had all spilled onto the streets to watch the exchange began walking in the direction of Hogwarts.

"Stop." cried Voldemort.

Everyone seemed torn. They looked from Albus to Voldemort, wonder who to listen to.

"You are not going to stop them from leaving, Tom. Go, children." Albus said.

The students began walking again, and did not stop when Voldemort told them to a second time. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the only teens that remained. Harry stayed, partially because he wanted to see what would happen between Voldemort and Albus, but also because he was curious what would happen if someone defied Albus. Ron and Hermione stayed because they would not leave Harry at a time like this.

Albus turned to the trio again and handed Hermione a portkey.

"Take it, Ron." he ordered.

Ron touched it too and, right before it activated, Albus forced Harry's hand on it.

They landed with a thud in Albus' office. Harry was not at all surprised to find the doors had been charmed shut.

A/N: Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. I'm now up to 90! So, we are going to play a game. Whoever submits that special 100th review will get to request a quote or strange fact they would like me to work into the story. (Within reason. I am not going to include anything that would get me booted off.) I will let you know when this review has been placed, and who placed it. Please review! I love you all:)


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Reprieval

"Why does he have us locked in his office?" asked Ron.

"So we can't escape." Harry answered.

"Has he done this to you before?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, the night we went to the Ministry."

Thirty minutes later, Albus returned.

"Ron, Hermione, you may return to Gryffindor Tower."

Both gave Harry sympathetic looks before leaving the office.

"Harry, go to your room."

Harry tried to leave for his dorm room in the tower, but didn't get far.

"Your room here, Harry."

The teen quickly doubled back and entered Albus' quarters.

It was almost two hours later before Albus knocked on Harry's door. It had taken him this long to calm himself enough to speak with the boy.

"Come out here, Harry."

Harry entered the sitting room, following his guardian to the couch.

Albus said nothing immediately. He simply stared at Harry, thinking. He had dealt with a lot of troubled teens in his years as first a professor, then as headmaster. Harry was truly perplexing him, though.

"Why did you do it, Harry?"

"What, sneak out? I thought that was clear. I wanted to go to Hogsmeade."

"So you disobeyed me simply because you had to get your way. All right. Why did you openly defy me in front of Voldemort? If ever there was a time for you to be obedient, it was then."

"Well, I was curious what was going to happen between the two of you, but that was just a small part of it. I wanted to see what would happen if someone disobeyed you."

"You could have died. Ron or Hermione could have died. That would have been a high price to pay for your rebelliousness."

"You wouldn't have let any of us die." Harry responded.

"There is no guarantee that I would have been able to stop it."

"But no one died. What happened after I left?"

"Harry, someone did die."

"What? Who?" Harry asked, shocked. Then he remembered. "No. No, not Charlie."

"No, it was not Charlie." Albus answered.

"Then who?"

"Kingsley."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it was the killing curse."

"Do you know who killed him?"

"Tonks saw it. She knows."

"Did she tell you?" Harry asked, though he had a feeling he already knew who it was.

"It was Bellatrix." the headmaster said, confirming Harry's suspicion.

Harry sat quietly contemplating what he had been told. "Bellatrix is going to die." was the one coherent thought running through his mind. "She has to die."

Unbeknownst to a very upset Harry, he was staring directly into his guardian's eyes. Albus was capable of reading the Harry's thoughts, which disturbed him.

"Harry, you must not get caught up in the need for revenge. It will destroy you." Albus admonished.

"You keep saying that, but you have no proof that it will. Maybe I can punish those that hurt me and everything will still be okay."

"Do you honestly believe that? I thought you realized that you made a mistake trying to take vengence on Bellatrix at the Ministry. You said just last week that you made a mistake with Cho. Why have you changed your mind again?"

"I-I don't know. I just have." Harry answered.

Albus summoned a book from his office. He flipped through it, clearly searching for something. When he found what he was looking for, he passed the book to Harry.

"What's this?" the teen asked.

"Read it. It's an old article from the Daily Prophet."

Harry read quietly for a few minutes. When he was finished, he looked up at Albus.

"Voldemort really did that?" he asked.

"Yes. It was his first official act as a dark lord. He hated that orphanage with all his heart. He felt the people there were responsible for all of his problems, and they needed to be punished. Fifty-three people were killed in the fire, mostly children. One was even a young witch who was to start Hogwarts the following year."

"What does this have to do with me?" Harry asked. "I would never do anything like that."

"Certainly you don't believe that Tom Riddle was a happy, well-behaved child one morning and then woke up evil the next. His dissent into darkness was gradual; indeed it took years for him to be transformed into the murderer he is today."

"Tom was once an enthusiastic young boy, who just wanted to learn all that he could when he was introduced to the world in which he belonged."

"Like me?"

"You know, Harry, that there are many similarities between you and Voldemort. Do you remember what I told you in second year?"

Harry knew exactly what Albus was referring to. "That it was our choices, not our abilities that define us."

"Think carefully about that, Harry. Go to your room. We will speak more after dinner."

Harry sat in his room thinking. He felt worse than he had all summer. He wondered what he could do to atone for all the things he had done, said, and thought during the last couple of weeks. Just thinking about them was enough to scare himself. He desperately wanted to cut.

"You are supposed to go talk to Albus when this happens." he argued with himself. "He isn't going to want to help me this time. He's too disappointed and angry to help me."

Before he had a chance to actually do it, Albus called him for dinner. The two were eating in Albus' rooms tonight. Harry had a feeling he was probably staying there overnight, too.

Harry pushed his food around his plate, but didn't eat. Albus didn't seem to be too hungry either. Soon, the pair were on the couch again.

"Harry, do you remember what I said about your probation?"

"WHAT? No don't please. I thought about it. I'm sorry. Please don't take this from me, please." Harry pleaded.

"I must follow through with what I said. Otherwise, you will never obey me, thinking you will get away with whatever you want." Albus looked sad, but firm.

"You don't understand. You can't do this. Flying is the only thing I-" Harry was quickly becoming choked up. He took a moment to recover, then continued. "First year, flying was the only thing I had. It seemed natural and easy when everything else was so difficult I felt I didn't belong here. Please, I'll do anything. Just don't ban me from quidditch."

Albus regarded Harry carefully. He didn't want to ban Harry. He was concerned what losing this would do to the teen. He was also a little afraid of what Minerva would do to both of them if she learned Harry would no longer be on the team.

"Very well. You get one reprieve. Do not waste it."

"Oh, thank you. I know I don't deserve it. Thank you so much."

"I intend to find a therapist for you. You clearly still have things to work out that I either can not help you with, or that you are not allowing me to help with."

"What?" the grin Harry had was quickly wiped away. "Why do you think that?"

"Because you are angrier now than you have ever been before. You need to speak with someone else."

"Who are you going to ask?"

"I am not sure. I do not believe Madam Pomfrey is a suitable choice, as her main area of expertise is with physical maladies. Finding someone who can be trusted is going to be a problem."

"Then don't do it."

"Harry-"

"You can't expect me to talk to a stranger about what is wrong with me. I would never be able to trust someone like that. Why can't I just make a commitment to talk to you."

"Because that isn't working. You still won't even come to me when you wish to harm yourself. How can I expect you to talk regarding other things."

"I- It's just harder here then it was over the summer. I've got so many other responsibilities, but I'll make time. Whenever you want."

Albus finally relented. "I am warning you, if things have not improved in two weeks, you will talk to a counsellor."

"I understand."

"I want you in my office Monday, Wednesday, and Friday after class."

"All right. Thank you."

"Do not make me regret this, Harry."

"I won't."

"You do know you must be punished for leaving school without permission, don't you? That was a very dangerous thing to do. What if you had been hurt, or captured in Hogsmeade. We would not have discovered it for hours, because you were supposed to be here."

"I understand. I'm sorry. It was a stupid thing to do."

"You have detention for the next two weeks. I will ask the staff who is free, then let you know who will be overseeing it."

"All right."

"Go to bed, now."

'Okay. Good night. Thank you."

"Good night." Albus replied.

The headmaster sat up again that night, hoping he wasn't making a terrible mistake with his ward.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I still haven't reached 100. It will probably be this chapter though. (Happy hopeful smile). I'll let you know who it is next chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Twenty-Six: Talking and a Detention

Sunday was spent with Harry in the common room, writing the Potions essay he was supposed to have done the day before.

"What if you have detention with Snape?" Ron asked suddenly.

"I'll cope. Anthing is better than not being allowed to play quidditch."

"You got really lucky, Harry." Hermione reminded him for the tenth time.

"I know.

Harry arrived in his guardian's office Monday afternoon as planned.

"How are you doing in your classes, Harry?" Albus asked.

"As well as I always do."

"Have you had problems concentrating?"

"No. The only class I ever had trouble concentrating in was Divination. I'm not taking that, so there isn't a problem."

"How is Potions class?"

"Okay."

"Just okay?"

"It will never be fun. The Slytherins have laid off, and so has Snape for that matter."

"_Professor_ Snape." Albus corrected.

"Aren't you just supposed to be my guardian right now? I thought that's what we were doing. You know, talking as a family."

"I apologize. I will not correct you again if you need to vent your frustrations."

"Snape is being okay, I guess. He's still a git though."

"Why do you always do that?"

"What?"

"Call our roles into question just so you can insult people without fear of punishment."

"Because I want to make sure I won't get into trouble before I say something. It's called being cautious."

From one of the portraits on the wall they heard "It's called being a-"

"That's quite enough, Phineas." Albus interrupted.

"Albus, you wouldn't have this problem if you threw him over your lap and whipped him once or twice."

"Thank you, Phineas."

"I'm not the only one who thinks so. Many of us have been aching for you to do it since the end of last year."

"Phineas-"

"Filch has some things you could borrow to get the job done."

"Could you go check on headquarters for me, please." Albus said, though it was clearly more of an order than a question.

"Fine. Will you at least consider it?"

"GO."

Phineas marched out of his portrait, muttering in a disgruntled voice.

Albus turned back to Harry and saw the teen looked horrified. "Harry?" he asked tentatively.

"You-you wouldn't do that, would you?"

"Spank you? No."

Harry looked relieved. "Thank you." he whispered.

"Why does that idea bother you so?"

Harry glanced down, but didn't say anything.

"Harry? Is there something you need to tell me?"

"I-I just don't like it."

"Like what?"

"Being spanked."

"Did you get spanked a lot at the Dursley's?" Albus asked, inwardly beginning to panic. After all that Harry had been through, he hoped with all his heart that abuse hadn't been included.

Harry's silence seemed to be the answer, though.

"How often, Harry?"

"Oh, it wasn't frequent. It didn't happen at all as I got older. When they realized I could still make things happen, they stopped. They were afraid something would happen while I was getting spanked."

"What did you get spanked for?"

"Only when I accidentally did magic. I think they thought that if I was punished whenever I did magic, I would stop being able to do it. As I got older, it became apparent that would not happen."

"Harry, lots of children are spanked when they are younger. They are not terrified at the mention of it when older. It is not a happy memory, but they are not still frightened. Why were you?"

Harry let his gaze fall to his lap again.

"Harry?"

"I suppose it was the way he did it."

"Your uncle?"

"Yes."

"How did he spank you, Harry?"

"He-he would pull my pants down and use his belt."

Albus gasped.

"He'd let Dudley watch. Uncle Vernon told him that is was what happened to bad boys and freaks."

"Oh, Harry. Why didn't you tell someone?"

"Because by the time I got here, it had stopped. They were too afraid to do anything then."

"I am so sorry you had to endure that, Harry. I never imagined they would hurt you. I knew they did not like magic, but you were the son of Petunia's sister. I never dreamed they would treat you the way they did."

"It's all right. I said it hadn't happened in a while."

"It is not all right. Someone treating you like that is never all right."

"Can we just not talk about this anymore?"

"For now. If you do want to discuss it at any time, you may."

"All right."

"I think you have had enough for one day. You will be serving detention tonight with Professor Snape."

Harry sighed but didn't argue. He had known it was a possibility and was dreading it. However, Snape was still better than no quidditch.

Harry arrived promptly at six that evening in the dungeons. He knocked and was told to enter the classroom.

"Sit, Potter."

Harry moved to the desk indicated and sat. He quietly waited for Snape to look up from his grading. When he did, Harry spoke first.

"I'm sorry about the pensieve last year. I didn't tell anyone about it. I just wanted you to know."

"How like you. Apologizing just because you believe I will go easy on your punishment tonight." Snape sneered.

"No, sir. I was going to apologize anyway. I just haven't had a chance yet."

"I just bet you were. How convenient that you finally get your chance now, when you are in trouble."

"You know what? I change my mind. You are a greasy git who deserved everything he ever got from my father and godfather."

"What did you say, Potter?" Snape roared.

"You heard me. Unless all the grease from your head is interfering with your ears."

"Why you little snot. How dare you speak to me like that? You are a student, that makes me your superior."

"You are a Death Eater. That makes you my inferior."

"Headmaster's office, NOW." Snape screamed.

"Fine."

The two stomped their way to Albus' office like a couple of petulant children. Snape gave the password and they rode their way to his office door.

"Enter." Albus said.

As Snape and Harry approached, Albus looked up. He gathered from the angry looks on both their faces that this would not be a friendly visit.

"What happened?" the headmaster asked, dreading the answer.

"Potter is a spoiled brat."

"Snape is a git."

"All right." Albus sighed. "What started this disagreement?"

"I apologized for looking into his pensieve last year." Harry answered.

"You did?" Albus asked, surprised but also very pleased.

"He didn't mean it." Snape cut in. "He just didn't want a difficult detention."

"That has nothing to do with it. I wanted to do the right thing."

"Does the right thing include calling me an inferior because of my renounced status as a servant of the Dark Lord?"

"Harry." reprimanded Albus.

"You haven't actually renounced him. You claim to be a spy against him, but you still kiss Voldemort's feet." Harry said.

"I must outwardly show devotion to the Dark Lord, lest he suspect me." Snape answered, not understanding why he was bothering to justify himself to the little brat.

"That's what you claim."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you're a filthy Death Eater."

"Harry." warned Albus. "Professor Snape has done nothing to make me suspect he is not committed to fighting against Voldemort."

"Fine. Can I go now?"

"You haven't had a detention yet." Snape said, incredulously.

"It's not my fault that you felt dragging me up to Albus' office was a good use of detention time."

"You aren't going to let him get away with that are you, Albus?" Snape asked, then turned to Harry. "Did you just call him Albus?"

"Yes, I did. I'm allowed to call him that in private."

"As to the detention," Albus said, "no I am not going to let Harry leave. Both of you, please take a seat."

Both sat in the pair of chairs across from Albus.

"Severus, Harry, I believe it is far past the time for you two to have a long talk."

A/N: Yay! 100 reviews. The 100th came from Jenn 0. You can either email me, or include your quote or strange fact request in your next review. Just remember, nothing that would get me booted from the site. I will be doing this again, soon, so keep reviewing. I love everyone who has taken the time to say such great things about this story. Keep it up:)


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Harry and Severus' Detention

"What could I possible have to talk about with Potter?" asked Snape, in a disbelieving tone.

"Oh, there is much to discuss." answered Albus.

"There can't be. I certainly have nothing to say to the brat."

"For once in my life, I agree with Snape." Harry said.

"You agree that you are a brat?" Snape sneered.

"No, I agree I don't want to talk to you as you are a-"

"Don't you know it is rude to insult your teachers, Potter?"

"Wow, that's something I didn't ever think I would get." answered Harry. "A morality lesson from a Death Eater."

"That's enough, both of you." Now, Severus." Albus said, "I believe you are aware of the difficulties Harry has faced over the summer, and continues to face now?"

"Yes."

"Harry, did you know that Professor Snape has much experience dealing with issues very similar to the ones you face?"

"Well, that makes sense."

"What does that mean?" Snape asked.

"If I was in your house, I'd have issues too."

"You little- you see, Albus? Nobody can talk to him. He's a little smart ass."

"Told you, Albus." Phineas said from his portrait. "Professor Snape, do you think he should be beaten too?"

"Not a bad idea." Snape replied.

"That is quite enough." snapped the headmaster, irritated. "Severus, were you aware that the sorting hat almost placed Harry in Slytherin."

"What?" he asked, shocked. "You can't be serious."

"Indeed, I am. It was only after Harry asked not to be placed there, that the sorting hat changed it's mind."

"I wasn't aware that the hat could be bargained with."

"Oh, it is possible. On four different occasions the hat has been persuaded to change it's initial opinion."

"Really? Four?" Harry asked. "Who were the other three?"

One occurred almost two hundred years ago, and is unimportant. The other two were Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger." Albus answered.

"Hermione?" Let me guess. The hat had her pegged as a Ravenclaw."

"Yes. She, however, was afraid of spending her time here the way she had her primary school. Living for her grades with no friends or hobbies. That is why she asked the hat to reconsider. She felt if she was placed elsewhere, she would be able to enjoy herself for the first time in her life. It complied, and placed her in Gryffindor."

"I'm glad." Harry said. He couldn't imagine his life without Hermione by his side. "Did the hat want to put Professor Lupin into Slytherin?"

"Yes, for the obvious reason. To this day he has not divulged what he said to convince the hat otherwise."

"I'm surprised Sirius wasn't another one." Harry said.

"The hat was able to see from the moment it touched Sirius' head that he did not belong in Slytherin. His heart was too good to be placed in that house. He was too desperate to escape the ideals of his pure-blooded family."

"As interesting as this is," Snape interrupted, "why did you ask the hat not to place you in my house?"

"Well, I had already met Draco and he was an utter prat. He was sorted before me, and I knew I didn't want to live with him. Ron said that all dark wizards came from Slytherin. We know that's not true now, but we didn't then. So, I just asked the hat not to put me there."

"What makes you so sure it would have?"

"It told me I would do well there."

Snape was stunned speechless. He couldn't imagine having to deal with Potter on a regular basis. Everyone seemed to be waiting for him to say something, anything. "Well, thank Merlin for small miracles."

"Severus." Albus warned.

"Why did you become a Death Eater?" Harry asked.

"Mind your own business." Snape snapped.

"I thought we were supposed to be talking?"

"We are, I suppose. Right now I am telling you to mind your own business."

"You just seem so much smarter than to follow idiot cult leaders." Harry responded.

"Is that really all you see the Dark Lord as, Potter? Some crackpot leader of a little cult?"

"Well, yeah."

"He is far more organized and methodical than that. He is a very real danger."

"Oh, I know he is a true threat. I didn't mean it like that. But, he is also blinded by his own beliefs. When he is angry, he is often unfocused, and his underestimation of me has always been a problem. Well, not a problem for me; I'm not complaining at all. It has been detrimental for him, though. He's too cocky. These are not traits of an organized leader, but a madman."

"You've spent far too much time with Albus. You're starting to sound like him." Severus said. "All right. I became a Death Eater because it was expected of me. I was a talented wizard in Slytherin. I didn't want to disappoint my parents, or the Dark Lord. At that time, I suppose I also wanted to hurt those that hurt me. I knew who I would be fighting against if I aligned myself with him. I would have a chance to avenge myself on all those who caused me pain here at school."

"My dad and Sirius?"

"Yes. Not just them, though. There were others, but yes. Your father and godfather were at the top of the list."

"You became a Death Eater for revenge."

"Yes."

Harry looked at Albus, who was staring at Harry with a knowing look in his eye. Harry looked horrified. When the two made eye contact, Albus knew that Harry now truly understood what he had feared was happening to the boy.

"Professor Snape, were you there that night?"

"Halloween?" at Harry's nod, he continued. "No. I had already forsaken the Dark Lord at that time."

"Why?"

Snape stood and walked to the window. When he finally answered, it was in a voice Harry had never heard him use before. It was one filled with sadness and loneliness.

"Death Eaters raped and murdered my little sister."

Harry gasped. He didn't even know Snape had a sister.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know. I wouldn't have given you such a hard time if I had known." he finally stutterd. "How much younger than you was she?"

"She was going into her fifth year here. My parents both died while I was still in school, so Elizabeth and I were all each other had. I didn't treat her as well as I should have, but she was very forgiving."

"Was she in Slytherin as well?" Harry asked.

"No, Ravenclaw. My father was not pleased. One night, Lucius Malfoy, Regulus Black, and Rudolphus Lestrange showed up at Snape Manor looking for me. My sister told them to leave me alone, that I wasn't like them. An argument ensued and she was killed. I somehow convinced the Dark Lord that I was not bothered by this. I told him I understood that all those that oppossed him had to be killed. He knew that Elizabeth and I did not get along well, so he believed me. I came back here to Albus that night. My sister was positive that I was better than the Dark Lord's followers. I couldn't prove her wrong when she had died for that conviction."

"I'm so sorry." Harry said. "I always just assumed you turned against Voldemort to avoid Azkaban. I didn't know. I'm sorry."

Severus let out a bitter laugh. "The irony is, Potter, that I was about to be thrown into prison. I didn't know it at the time, but aurors in the order were two days from arresting me. Had I not turned when I did, I would have been sent to Azkaban for life. There was nothing myself or Albus could have done then. The same night that sentenced Elizabeth to death spared me my life."

"You said aurors from the order. Was it my parents?"

"Yet another cruel irony. It was them, along with the Longbottoms. Now, all four of them are dead, and yet I live."

"Do you understand now, Harry?" Albus asked. "Do you understand how I am able to trust Severus so explicitly. Not only does he open himself up to Legilimancy regularly, but he has the kind of motivation that would never let him return to Tom."

"I understand. I'm sorry I doubted you, Professor Snape. Just so you know, I was ashamed of what my father and Sirius did to you. I'm not like that. I'm not like they were."

"Perhaps you are not. They never apologized for anything." Snape conceded.

"Well, my boys, it is late. I hope the rest of the week will go easier for you in detention." Albus said with his eyes twinkling. "Harry, why don't you return to the tower?"

"Good night." Harry said as he walked out of the office.

"He won't tell anyone what I said, will he?"

"No, Severus. Harry is extremely thoughtful. He will not reveal personal information to other people. He didn't tell anyone about your memories from the pensieve, did he?" Albus asked.

"No. I don't understand that. I thought for sure he would."

"The time will come when you will understand. If I were you, I would get to know him better this week."

"Very well. I will try my best. Good night, Albus."

"Good night, Severus."

A/N: I gotta say something bugs me with the new GoF trailer. I know you can't compare books with movies because they are two separate things, but Dumbledore just isn't doing anything for me. He has great lines in the book, and I cannot understand the need to obliterate all of that with new, made-up dialogue for him. To me, he sounds like a raving lunatic at times. It's nothing against Michael Gambon, though I did prefer Richard Harris. Gambon is just working with what he is given, but I am having a hard time reconciling the new version of Dumbledore as the most power wizard in the world, and the only one Voldemort ever feared.

Okay, sorry about the rant. I'm over it, for a while at least. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please keep it up. Lots of love to you all:)


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Talking Without Supervision

The next night in detention wasn't so bad for Harry. He had arrived on time, wondering if things would be any different between him and his dreaded professor.

Snape was by no means nice, but he was not the evil git he normally was. Harry scrubbed cauldrons for two hours, before Snape told him to go to is office.

Harry obeyed and sat down. Snape strode in and sat behind the desk, watching Harry.

"The headmaster says we should talk."

"I know." Harry answered.

Each mentally went through topics they thought would be safe. Neither could think of anything that would definitely not provoke an argument.

Finally, Snape decided to plunge right in. "Why do you injure yourself?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because you didn't ask anything first. Are you going to answer?"

"When Albus said you have experience with this, what did he mean?"

Snape sighed, torn between telling Harry to answer his question first, and simply answering Harry's. He knew Harry would probably feel more comfortable confiding in him if he knew the reasons why he should first.

"What I say to you can't leave this office. Albus already knows, so you may discuss it with him, but no one else." Snape said.

"Okay."

"Most children prone to self injury end up in Slytherin. They are the ones who have been abused and neglected."

"But the Slytherins are mostly pure bloods, aren't they."

"Yes."

"I thought pure-bloods were too proud of their bloodline to abuse their children. How is it that they end up as the ones abused?"

"Pure-bloods are proud of bloodlines, but they often value the rules of propriety far more. If one of their children does something deemed unacceptable, the parents will turn on the child. Most often it is the father in charge of punishment. Women in high society pure-blooded families have very little say over anything."

"Like Draco's mum?"

"Narcissa is an excellent example. She is not nearly as talented a witch as Bellatrix, or even Andromeda is. The Blacks raised her to be nothing more than a glorified show dog. Lucius was quite pleased to wed a woman as beautiful as her, yet who had no opinions of her own."

"That sounds horrible."

"It is indeed. So when the girls from these families come here, it is with the opinion that they will always be inferior. That affects their entire academic life. They don't feel a need to excel, because it will be considered a character flaw. The boys have the idea that they are entitled to be arrogant little prats, because that is what their fathers are. They are expected to follow in the patricarchal footsteps, after all."

"And Voldemort supports this?" Harry asked.

"Of course. How many female Death Eaters do you know of?"

"Only Bellatrix."

"That's right. One woman and six dozen men."

"Six dozen?" Harry asked, shocked.

"His ranks are growing daily. They are not being captured fast enough to compensate for those that join. And Bellatrix was only allowed in as a favor to Rudolphus. When she was inducted, she had to work twice as hard to prove herself. She is now considered to be one of his most faithful, ever since accompanying her husband to Azkaban rather than forsake the Dark Lord."

"Now that I have answered your question," Severus continued, "are you going to answer mine?"

Harry explained a little about the Dursleys and what a rough last couple of years he had. He told Snape about the blood quill and how that had led to the cutting. He had been shocked by the violent reaction his professor had to that particular detail. However, this is where the story stopped.

"Harry, you said that the blood quill was what gave you the initial idea to harm yourself."

"Yes." Harry was no longer the chatty person he had been just a few minutes ago.

"When did you start?"

"Isn't it time for me to ask you a question?"

"I'll let you ask two after you answer this one."

"I would prefer not to talk about it with you, sir."

"It was after Sirius died, wasn't it?"

Harry nodded, looking toward the door. He idly wondered when he would be able to go.

"What do you think he would say, Potter?"

"I don't want to think about it. I know he would be disappointed."

"Look at me." It was most definitely a command, but it was not barked roughly as most orders from Snape were.

"He'd be sad, yes, but not disappointed. He would understand."

"You can't say that. You didn't even know him." Harry said angrily.

"Think about what I am saying. I know he would understand."

"What? Are you telling me that Sirius- Sirius did it too?"

"He was raised in the same social culture I described earlier. You also heard what Albus said last night. He would have been in Slytherin except for the fact that he was so desperate to break free."

"How do you know that Sirius hurt himself? He hated you. He never would have told you."

"Indeed he did not. There is one person that he did tell, though."

"Professor Lupin?"

"Yes. Lupin knows what I deal with in Slytherin, so he asked for advise."

"Wait a minute. I thought you were talking about when Sirius went to school here, but if you were already head of Slytherin-"

"It started while he was in school here, though I don't know exactly when. Lupin most likely does. I think he was able to stop at one point, after he finally managed a clean break from the rest of the Blacks. Azkaban changed that, though. He just couldn't cope with the pain of losing your father, not being allowed to raise you, and twelve years of mental torture, then being forced to return to the family home. It was all just too much for him to handle."

Harry sat listening. He knew his godfather had been unhappy, but this just added to Harry's pain. He didn't want to think of his godfather's final living days marred with such depression.

"I can't say as I blame him." Snape said suddenly. " A lesser man never would have even made it out of Azkaban alive, let alone with his mind more or less intact."

"What? Did you just compliment Sirius?" asked Harry, shocked.

"I hated him, Potter, but no one deserved the myriad of punishments that man received in life. Now, I believe you may ask your two questions."

Harry thought hard. Who knew when he would get another opportunity like this. He didn't want to waste it.

"You said you weren't at Godric's Hollow the night my parents were killed. Did you know when it was going to happen?"

"No. It was common knowledge that the Dark Lord was after your parents, but I did not have the details as to where or when. I also did not know at the time that Pettigrew was their secret keeper. Next question."

Harry grinned, knowing he was risking lossing points. "Just how often do you wash your hair?"

"Potter!" Snape exclaimed. "I was on the cusp of declaring you very different from your arrogant father. Don't look too hopeful because I will not be doing that now. As for your answer, I wash it daily. The ingredients and steam from the potions I brew give it this look."

"Is there a potion you could use for that?" asked Harry, cheekily.

Snape closed his eyes and groaned.

"Seriously, I'd never thought about that before. It makes sense, though."

"You may go, Potter. I shall see you again tomorrow night."

"Yes, sir. Good night, sir."

The next morning before anyone had gone down to breakfast, Professor McGonagall entered the common room.

"Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Granger." She called. "You four need to come with me."

They were escorted to the headmaster's office wondering what on earth they could have done. Once they were all seated around Albus desk, he stepped out of the fireplace. The grave look on his face was enough to panic all four teens.

"I have just come from the ministry." Albus said, gently. "Ron, Ginny, I'm afraid your brother Percy has been killed."

A/N: Yah. I killed Percy. I have hated him ever since book four, though my hatred has grown over time. I love all my reviewers. Keep up the good work:)


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Twenty-nine: Mourning?

The teens sat gapping at Albus. For the longest time, no one said anything.

Finally, Ginny asked "Are you sure?"

"An identification charm was performed. I'm afraid there is no doubt that it is Percy."

Hermione pulled Ginny into a hug when the youngest Weasley started to cry. Harry placed his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"How did he die?" Ron asked.

"The killing curse was used. We don't know what the exact circumstances were, however."

"Why not?" sobbed Ginny.

"His body was found dumped in Diagon Alley. I'm very sorry. I'll give you four a few moments together. Then arrangements can be made for Ron and Ginny to go home for a few days."

"Professor?" asked Ron as Albus was headed for the door to his office.

Albus stopped and looked at him. "Yes, Ronald?"

"Did he have the Dark Mark?"

Albus studied Ron carefully for a moment. He might be able to conceal the truth for a while but the students would eventually find out. It would be far better to be completely honest now.

"Yes, he did."

"May I be excused, sir?" Ron asked.

"We need to discuss your return home for the funeral and time to be with your family."

"I'm not going home, sir." Ron answered. "I'm not mourning a murderer."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley." Ginny shouted. "He was our brother. Aren't you sad."

"Not really. He behaved like an ass. He abadoned us and was working for You Know Who. Why should I care that a dirty treacherous Death Eater is dead."

Ginny began to sob harder as Ron brushed past the headmaster and left the office.

"Harry, go with him." Albus said.

Harry nodded and also left the office.

"Ron. Hey Ron, wait up." Harry called.

Ron stopped, waiting for the other boy to catch up with him.

"Don't try to change my mind, Harry."

"I'm sorry, Ron"

"Don't do that, either. If he was stupid enough to join You Know Who, then he deserved what he got. My parents raised us to be better than that."

"He was still your brother."

"Big deal. I hadn't seem him for over a year. That was his choice. I'm over it. He always was my least favorite anyway. I'm going to the hall for breakfast."

"I have to go back to Dumbledore's office. I'll catch up later."

"Okay, if you don't make it to the hall, I'll see you in Transfiguration."

"You're going to class?"

"No reason not to." Ron answered as he walked away.

When Harry walked back into the office, all looked to him.

"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked.

"The Great Hall." muttered Harry.

"What?" she shrieked. "Our brother is dead and he went to breakfast?"

Hermione continued to hug her, while shooting Harry a nasty look.

"What was I supposed to do Hermione? I couldn't very well drag him back."

The fireplace roared to life and Mr. Weasley stepped out. Only moments later, Mrs. Weasley followed. Ginny ran to her parents and hugged both of them, while Hermione went over to Harry.

"Is Ron okay?" she asked.

"I think so. Maybe."

When Ginny's parents finally let her go, Harry and Hermione walked over to them.

"We are so sorry." Harry said as Mrs. Weasley embraced him.

"If there is anything we can do-" Hermione started.

"Where's Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny all looked to Dumbledore.

"Ron is coping in his own way."

"What does that mean?" the Weasley matriarch asked.

"He's eating, isn't he?" Mr. Weasley asked.

The three teens nodded while Albus said "Yes."

"What?" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. "His brother is dead and he went to breakfast?"

Harry and Hermione exchanged bizarre looks. Ginny was going to be as formidable as her mother when she was older.

"Harry, Hermione," Albus said, "can you please go inform Ron his parents are here?"

Both left the office quickly and ran to the hall. It was apparent when they entered that the whole school knew of Percy. The students were whispering and Ron looked highly disgruntled.

"Ron, your parents are here." Hermione said.

"I'll have to go see them. How long will they be here? It will, of course have to wait until after classes today."

"I think they want you to come now." Harry said.

Ron sighed, "Fine."

When the trio appeared again, Mrs. Weasley was crying. Mr. Weasley had the same confused look on his face that he had when he came from the fireplace.

"Ron." gasped Mrs. Weasley as she stood and grabbed her son.

"Hi, mum."

She held him for ages before pulling back.

"Okay." she said. "You and Ginny are coming home until Monday. The funeral will be Friday, assuming the Ministry will release his body by then. Professor Dumbledore says he thinks they will. Then you can have the rest of the weekend home."

"I'm not coming, mum."

"What do you mean you're not coming?"

"I am not reorganizing my life for a week because of Percy. The first quidditch game of the season is this weekend. I can't miss it."

"We'll forfeit." Harry said.

"No we will not." Ron said.

"You-" Mrs. Weasley started to say, but was interrupted by her husband.

"Now, Molly, if they don't want to come home I see no reason to force them."

"What?" Mrs. Weasley looked close to tears. "Am I the only one who cares that Percy is dead?"

"Of course not dear. The house is going to be extremely full as it is, with Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Fred, and George all home right now. If Ron, and even Ginny want to stay here, I don't see a problem with it."

"I want to go home. Can I come back right after the funeral, though. That way I can still play on Saturday." Ginny said.

"What is the matter with you people?" screamed Mrs. Weasley. "I can't believe that your biggest concern involving your brother's death is that it doesn't interfer with quidditch."

"Come, Molly. There is much to do. Ginny, go pack your stuff and one of your brothers will be here for you in an hour. Ron, we will see you Friday."

Ron found it wisest to not vocally express his lack of desire to go to the funeral.

"Professor, will Harry and I be allowed out on Friday as well?" Hermione asked.

"We shall see. I know you both want to, but I do not know if it will be possible yet."

As the trio walked to Transfiguration, Ron spoke.

"I don't see why you would want to go, Hermione."

"Because, Ron, your family is the only wizarding family I have. They have been so great. Even though I'm muggleborn, I still have this whole family full of wizards who love me."

"Hermione's right. Even if I didn't particularly care for Percy, he was still a member of your family. Your parents must be so upset."

"Dad didn't seem to be, did he?"

"He's in shock." Hermione said.

They were late for class. Professor McGonagall didn't say anything, but looked slightly surprised that Ron was there.

The rest of the week passed quickly. On Thursday, Albus told Harry and Hermione they could go with Ron on Friday.

The trio left very early Friday morning. They flooed to headquarters, where they would stay until the funeral. Ron was still acting as if nothing had happened. Fred and George didn't seem too bothered, either.

When the time for the funeral arrived, order members escorted the teens to the garden of a large estate.

"Wow." Harry said in wonder.

"It's gorgeous, isn't it?" Hermione said.

A large white house sat amongst a grove of trees in the distance. It was obviously quite old, as the arcitecture dated back to the seventeenth century. At least that's what Hermione said. It's huge stone pillars had ivy growing in wisping bunches that blew gently in the breeze. It looked immaculate, despite it's age.

"Wonder who owns it." Ron remarked as he sat in one of many chairs placed in front of a white casket.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had requested that Harry and Hermione sit with the family, so they took seats next to Ron. Most of the Weasley children had already arrived. They all watched as Fleur hugged Mrs. Weasley and took a seat next to Bill. Mrs. Weasley did not seem at all thrilled by this, but chose not to say anything.

Most of the professors had cancelled classes for the day and were also there. They, along with order members and the Weasley family were the only ones in attendance.

"Where is everyone, Dad?" they heard Fred ask.

"People Percy worked with are not allowed to attend." came the curt response.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Because of the circumstances of his death."

"But you work at the Ministry." George said.

"I was the exception."

As Mr. Weasley walked away, Charlie turned to the younger kids.

"When a suspected Death Eater is found dead, they are buried quietly. Not many people are anxious to mourn a dark wizard. The Ministry doesn't want people to get the wrong idea if their workers attend funerals of those who are suspected of being dark, so it is forbidden. The exception is if it is your own child. You are permitted to take time off to arrange and attend the funeral, but are expected back at work as soon as it is over. You are never allowed to discuss it with your co-workers."

"That's terrible." Hermione said.

"It is." agreed Charlie. "But it is the way it has always been done. In case you didn't notice, wizards don't like change."

The funeral itself was very short. The headmaster spoke on what a great child Percy had been while at school. Mr. Weasley, at the request of Mrs. Weasley, who was crying so hard she could not speak, told stories about him growing up.

When it was over, Ron asked when he could go back to school.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley." Mrs. Weasley screamed. "You are the most selfish, unfeeling person I have ever met and I am ashamed to have to claim you as my son."

"Molly." gasped Mr. Weasley, trying to calm her down.

"Don't you 'Molly' me, Arthur. You don't even care, do you? You don't care that your son is dead."

"Of course I care, Molly. I'm just not as devastated as you. We had already lost Percy. He disowned us. I loved the boy dearly, but he was already out of our lives."

The two continued to yell at each other in this vein for some time, before they marched away from each other. Ron and Ginny said good-bye to their family members, and joined Harry and Hermione. Everyone seemed anxious to escape the uncomfortable atmosphere that now hung around them.

"Right this way." Albus said, leading people into the house.

It was just as grand on the inside. They strolled through ornately decorated rooms until reaching a grand fireplace. Hermione again remarked about what a beautiful place it was.

"Thank you, Hermione." answered the headmaster. "It has been in my family for many generations, though it is not often used. Aberforth was the last to occupy it a few years ago, and I fear it still smells slightly of goat."

"Does Minerva have here own room here, too?" asked Harry.

"I heard that, Potter." Professor Mcgonagall said from behind him.

Harry grinned and continued toward the fireplace with his friends.

When they returned to Hogwarts, Gryffindor's quidittch team held it's final practice before the game. Harry hadn't wanted to, out of respect for Percy, but both Ron and Ginny insisted. Everyone did quite well and Harry was confident they would win the next day.

"Are you okay, Ron?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just checking. If you want to talk, I'm here."

"I'm fine. The thing that bothers me the most is mum and dad. I've never seen them fight before."

"I overheard them once in third year."

"I remember."

"It will be okay, Ron." Harry said, and he sincerely hoped he was right.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I was asked why Harry was in Albus' office if it was Percy who died. He and Hermione were both there because they are extremely close to the Weasleys and as moral support for Ron and Ginny. Keep up the great reviews. Thanks:)


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Thirty: Gryfindor vs. Slytherin

Saturday dawned bright and clear. The team ate breakfast together, then headed to the field. As they were changing, Harry tried to think of something inspirational to tell them. He didn't come up with anything.

"Okay," he said. "We've all worked really hard and are ready for this. Just remember, the Slytherins play dirty. Try not to sink to their level. Just focus on your job. Let's go do it."

As they marched onto the pitch, the Slytherins also came out of their changing rooms. The Slytherin team remained the same as last year. Harry didn't understand how, as two should have graduated. However, thinking back to Marcus Flint, he supposed they could have been repeating years. Harry and Montague shook hands roughly and the teams were off.

"And they're off." shouted Lee Jordan. Lee was in his seventh year at Hogwarts, and he was determined to make this year memorable. After all, with the twins gone he had to make things interesting. He was imagining big trouble with McGonagall though.

"Bell has the quaffle. Dodges Pucey. Dodges Goyle's bludger and she scores. 10 to 0, Gryffindor.

Most of the crowd went wild. All but the Slytherins

"You know," Lee said. "I always have been partial to Katie. Of course, Miss Weasley is quite pretty too. She's too young, though. After all, the age of consent is-"

"Jordan." shouted McGonagall, while Ron shot him a nasty look.

"And it's Warrington with the quaffle. He dodges Weasley, dodges Bell, dodges both bludgers and Weasley saves it."

Once again, the crowd roared with approval.

After half an hour, it was 80 to 20, Gryffindor. Harry was furiously looking for the snitch but hadn't yet seen it. The Slytherins were beginning to play dirty.

"Time-out" shouted Montague.

His team gathered together and looked menacingly at their opponents. Harry gathered his team and told them to brace themselves. He had a bad feeling about what was going to happen, and it seemed his teammates shared this opinion.

As the teams rose in the air, Madam Hooch prepared to release the quaffle again. Before she had the chance, a bludger flew out of nowhere and knocked Seamus of his broom. He had been hit in the head and was unconscious.

"Penalty." shouted Hooch. "Of all the dirty things to do. You should be expelled, Goyle."

She then called Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor team to her.

"What are you doing, Potter?"

Harry looked at the other members of his team carefully. He could see that they were in agreement with him.

"We'll keep playing."

"Do you wish to make any switches?"

"Neville, Ginny, and Katie, you three need to decide which of you can play as a beater. We can't leave Dennis alone to do it."

The three talked quietly for a few moments and decided that Ginny would do it. While she was small, she was also incredibly strong.

"And we appear to have a substitution." Lee announced. "After what that ba-"

"Jordan!"

"I was going to say baboon face, professor, that's all. After what whoever that was did, I can't tell Crabbe and Goyle apart. Who cares really? Weasley will be switching from chaser to beater."

Katie scored on the penalty shot and the game began again. They played for another ten minutes, with each team scoring once. The score was now 100 to 30. Whether Dennis did it in retaliation for Seamus, or if it was truly an accident, no one knew, but suddenly a bludger knocked Bletchley into the goal post. He hit hard and fell to the ground.

"That had to hurt." Lee proclaimed. "No better for him, the evil little git."

"Jordan!"

It was deemed inadvisable for Bletchley to continue playing, since he could not remember who he whose. So, the Slytherin team was forced to reorganize itself as well. Montague was going to act as keeper, which left them with two chasers.

"And they're off again. Pucey takes the penalty shot and he scores. 100 to 40, Gryffindor.

For another half hour they played. The beaters were becoming more and more aggressive with each passing minute. Ginny and Dennis were constantly deflecting bludgers from other team members and trying to injure their opponents. Harry still hadn't seen the snitch and was starting to feel desperate. When he rounded a corner, he saw Crabbe and Goyle bearing down on him, both ready to hit bludgers.

Ginny and Dennis flew past him going the opposite direction to give Harry time to get away. It was then that he heard a very feminine scream. He thought it was Ginny at first, only to turn around and realize that it had been Goyle.

"What the bloody hell?" he exclaimed as he saw the situation they were currently in.

"What the bloody hell?" Lee also exclaimed, confused.

Dennis' broom had snapped in two. Half was plummeting to the ground, while he hung onto the other half. He had fallen off, and was barely hanging on while Crabbe attempted to knock him off.

Ginny and Goyle were on the same broom, hers, and on first inspection his appeared to be gone completely. A closer look showed that his broom was not missing, but had been wedged painful into an area of great concern for Goyle. Ginny's broom could not support the weight of them both, and jerked precariously.

Dennis, meanwhile, lost his fragile grip on his broom. Right before he fell, he grabbed the bristles of Crabbe's broom, which also could not hold the weight of two people.

The stadium gasped together as all four fell to the earth in a ball. For the first time ever, Lee Jordan was speechless. They landed with a huge crash, followed closely by the rest of the players.

"Oh, sweet Merlin."

"Are you okay?"

"Where are you hurt?"

Madam Hooch made her way over to the crowd, as did Madam Pomfrey. The stadium was so quiet that everything going on in the field could be heard.

"Barbaric." shouted the mediwitch. "This game should be banned, especially for children this age."

Madam Pomfrey tried to persuade Modam Hooch to call the game off. Madam Hooch tried to explain that the rules governing the sport would not allow the game to be over until the snitch was caught. After a short argument between the two, the mediwitch stomped off to access the hurt players.

Crabbe had landed on top of Dennis. Madam Pomfrey said it was lucky Dennis wasn't killed. His back was broken in three different places, so he was out of the game. When Crabbe landed, he had only been slighly hurt; Dennis broke his fall and kept him from sustaining major injuries. He said he would continue to play.

Goyle was definitely out, due to his broom impalement issue, which all the Gryffindors found very humorous. Ginny's ankle was sprained, but she said she would continue.

"Ginny, you can't." Harry insisted.

"I don't need to use my ankle to fly, Harry. I'll be fine. Besides, if I don't play then you only have four players. Slytherin still has five. We'll lose."

After many substitutions, both teams were ready to play. Neville was going to become a beater, with Katie being the only chaser left. Warrington had also decided to play beater, so the Slytherins only had one chaser as well.

Harry sincerely wanted the game over. He frantically looked for the snitch before more of his players got hurt. He heard the crowd gasp again, and dreaded looking over to where they all were staring.

"You bloody ignorant piece of-"

"Jordan! Shut up." screamed McGonagall, who seemed to become more upset with each passing minute.

Both bludgers were headed straight at Ron. He was going to have to dodge them, but at the angle they had been hit at, that was going to be difficult.

Ron initially looked like he might be okay, until one of the bludgers hit his broom. It snapped and sent Ron falling. He still might have been okay, had Warrington not flown to a bludger and hit it at him again. Ron was hit in the stomach with it before he landed.

"That was completely uncalled for." Lee shouted.

"Albus, you've let this go on long enough." whispered Minerva. "You have to stop it before someone gets killed."

Just as Albus stood to inform Madam Hooch, Harry took off at top speed. He caught the snitch in mere moments and landed with the rest of the players.

"You can't do that, Potter." Malfoy sneered. "We weren't in-play when you caught it."

"We weren't when your big goon hit Ron, either." Katie screamed. "Madam Hooch had already called a time-out."

Everyone turned to Madam Hooch, seemingly forgetting about Ron. They were far more concerned with what she would do.

"Potter catches the snitch. Game over. Gryffindor wins."

As the Slytherins on the field protested, the rest of the stadium either cheered this, or booed. Ron was able to be rivived but was in a great deal of pain.

"I'm going to kill you, Potter." Malfoy shouted.

Somehow the stadium quieted at this. It was as if they had all heard what was said and wanted to see how Harry would respond.

Harry lowered his voice so he could not be heard, said something, and immediately ducked when Malfoy swung his fist at him.

"You dirty bastard." yelled Ginny, who was still clutching her beater's bat. Without thinking, she took it and whacked Malfoy in the head. He fell down, also unconscious.

The remaining members of both teams looked at each other. The professors already on the field seemed to anticipate what was about to happen, as they immediately got between the two teams. Small fights between Slytherin and the other houses had already broken out on the pitch, and other professors were attempting to break them up.

Hermione fought her way over to Harry and Ron.

"Is he okay?" she asked Harry. Ron seemed so disoriented that he wouldn't have understood the question.

"I don't know." Harry answered just as Madam Hooch came to check on him.

"He needs to get to the hospital wing immediately." she informed the two. She conjured a stretcher and the four left the pitch. As Harry surveyed the scene he was leaving, he didn't see how the professors would ever seperate all of the very angry students.

A/N: I'm going on vacation for a couple of days, so I won't be able to update until Friday. I may try to get another chapter up before then, but don't count on it because we are leaving in ten hours and I still have to pack before bed tonight. Thanks for all your reviews. Please don't lose interest while I am gone. And please review:)


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Thirty-One: Back to Grimmauld Place

The trio had been in the hospital wing for an hour before Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall joined them.

"How is he?" McGonagall asked.

"Madam Pomfrey says he will be fine. He has to stay here the rest of the weekend, though." answered Harry. "How are the rest of the students?"

"Most of them are fine, though a large group are now facing many detentions." Albus said. "I am afraid I shall have to suspend several."

Albus hated suspending students. It wasn't something he normally did; however, this incident was on such a large scale that he rather thought he had no choice.

Ron moaned and tried to speak. Hermione handed him a glass of water, which he gulped down. When he was finished, he was able to talk.

"Is one my sister? Are you going to suspend Ginny?"

"I'm afraid so, Ronald."

Harry, who expected Ron to try and persuade Dumbledore otherwise, was surprised when his friend said nothing.

"Are you okay, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." At his friends' disbelieving looks, he added, "I mean, she did hit Malfoy in the head with a bat. No matter how much he might have deserved it, that's a temptation that needs to be fought."

"None of us are getting suspended, are we?" asked Harry.

"No, you and Ron didn't do anything wrong. You may not have played entirely fair, but no rules were broken."

"I'd sure hate to be Ginny right now." Ron said. "Mum is going to kill her."

On Monday, Ron walked into the Great Hall. Madam Pomfrey had just released him, and he was going to join Harry and Hermione. As soon as he sat down, Harry spoke.

"Snape's a git."

Hermione sighed. "What's he done this time?"

"He's claiming none of the Slytherins should be punished because they were only defending themselves."

"Dumbledore isn't going to believe that. He saw the entire game." Ron said.

"Who else is being suspended?" Hermione asked.

"Colin and Ginny are the only Gryffindors. From Slytherin, Warrington and, get this, Goyle." Harry answered.

"Goyle? Really?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Even after his, um, injury?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. He got it for hitting Seamus in the head before the time out was officially over."

"Hold on a minute. Why Colin? He wasn't even playing." Ron asked.

"Apparently, after the game, Colin attacked Montague." Harry answered.

"What? What spells did he use?"

"He didn't. He physically attacked him."

"But Montague is about three times the size of Colin." Hermione said.

"He did pretty well, all things considered. It took two professors to separate them."

"Why did he do it, though? Dennis wasn't even hurt during the game." Ron asked.

"Oh, we missed that, too. It was after we went to the hospital wing. Montague put some weird jinx on Dennis. He's got green freckles all over his face that look suspiciously like the Dark Mark. The professors are researching it, and Flitwick sats it has to have been dark magic. If it is, Montague is definitely going to be suspended, if not expelled." Harry explained.

"The Dark Mark? That's really serious. Professor Dumbledore would have to expel him." Hermione said.

"Did you know he is the only headmaster who has never expelled a student?" Harry asked.

"Doesn't surprise me." Ron said. "He's got to be the most patient man in the world. Hey, I kept meaning to ask you, what was it you said to Malfoy?"

"Huh?"

"What did you say to Malfoy, right before Ginny hit him?"

"Oh. I just told him that if his no-talent father couldn't take me, I doubted whether he could."

The rest of November passed uneventfully. Montague ended up being suspended for a week, not expelled and Madam Pomfrey was able to fix Dennis' face. Mrs. Weasley was furious with Ginny, though Mr. Weasley appeared to be much more understanding. When she returned to school, she would not answer questions regarding her time at home.

Harry continued to meet with Albus three days a week. Sometimes they discussed Harry's life before Hogwarts, but often they talked about normal, everyday things.

Harry still loathed Snape, but he at least had a better understanding of him. Harry thought that if his vile professor just gave a small effort to not be so evil in class, he could have even liked him. He realized Snape had to favor Slytherins, but he just took it over the top.

December brought snow and bitter cold with it. This was yet another reason the trio wished they had reconsidered taking Hagrid's class.

After the loss of the gelfs, they had begun studying giants. They read out of their textbooks mostly, with Hagrid occasionallly lecturing. Then one day, Grawp made an appearance. This was not at all well received by anyone.

On Monday, two weeks before Christmas, Harry was once more seated in his guardian's office.

"Where would you like to spend Christmas, Harry?" Albus asked.

"Don't you have to stay here?"

"For most of the holidays, I indeed must. But if you want to leave for a couple of days, we can."

"What are my choices?" Harry asked.

"We can remain here, return to the cottage, or-" here, he hesitated. "I believe the Weasleys and some order members are spending Christmas in Grimmauld Place."

"I don't think I can go there." Harry said, automatically filled with memories from last Christmas. Sirius' last Christmas.

"I understand. Do think about it and let me know. If we are returning to the cottage, I will need to have Dobby prepare it."

"You have to spend Christmas with us." Ron said, as the trio sat by the fire in the common room later that evening.

"Ron." Hermione rebuked. "If he doesnt' want to come to headquarters we should support him."

"You didn't let me finish, Hermione. Harry, if you stay here, I'm staying too."

"Me too." added Hermione.

"You don't have to do-"

"We know. We want to." Ron interrupted.

Harry considered his options seriously over the next week. On the following Monday, he gave his decision to Albus.

"I want to go to Grimmauld Place."

"May I ask what changed your mind?" Albus asked, surprised.

"Ron, Hermione and I want to spend Christmas together. They were adament about staying here if they had to. I don't want to keep Ron from his family. With as sensitive as Mrs. Weasley had been about having her family together, I don't think him staying here would go over well. If we go there, it won't be an issue."

"I understand your reasoning, but are you sure you are ready to return there?"

"No, I'm not sure. You'll be there, though."

"Very well, Harry. I will let Molly know that we are staying there." Albus said.

A week later, the trio and Ginny stood in the headmaster's office. He handed a jar of floo powder to them, and they each took some. Soon, everyone was gathered in the drawing room of Grimmauld Place, being suffocated by hugs from Molly.

It took two hours to get everyone settled in their bedrooms. By the time they were finished, it was time for dinner. Harry was doing well, so far. It had been only a couple of hours, though.

As he walked into the kitchen for dinner, he was greeted with a sight he was wholly unprepared for.

"Kreacher." he gasped.

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I got so sick while I was away that this story got held up. I know it is short, but it was more of a transition chapter. I will try and update again tonight. If I don't make it, the next chapter will definitely be up by tomorrow. Thanks for your patience. Please review:)


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Thirty-Two: The Killing

"What-what are you-" Harry stuttered.

"Come on, Harry." urged Hermione. She guided him over to the table and pushed him into a seat.

Everyone was aware of the mutterings coming from the demented little elf. They couldn't make out everything he was saying, but words like "mudblood", "filth", and "traitor." were heard. Kreacher finally retreated from the room when he heard the adults coming down the stairs from the library. They had met for just fifteen minutes regarding a couple of small details; it had not been a full order meeting.

Harry picked at his food. He was feeling much too angry to actually eat.

"Is something wrong, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"What's Kreacher still doing here?"

"Have you seen him?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago." Harry answered.

"Hm. How did he get out of that cellar?" Remus wondered aloud.

Hermione looked appalledat the idea of keeping the house elf locked up, but thought it best not to say anything. Kreacher was partially to blame for Sirius' death, and mentioning anything would get Harry riled up.

Harry left the table a few minutes later. He was sitting on his bed when Albus knocked on the door.

"Are you all right, Harry?" he questioned.

"Fine."

"Harry, look at me. Are you okay?"

Harry didn't respond. He knew it was useless to lie to his guardian; Albus could always tell.

When the teen didn't answer, Albus continued. "One of the requirements for coming here was that you would talk to me if you needed to."

"I don't think I need to talk right now. I just want to be left alone."

Albus regarded him carefully. "Let me see your arms, Harry."

Harry rolled up his sleeves to reveal perfect skin. Even his older scars had faded to near invisibility. Only when looked at very closely could they be seen.

"Harry, I am pleased that you have not harmed yourself, yet also fear that you will. Please, if you need me come find me."

"Can't you do something about Kreacher?"

"He must remain here. He has already done harm to the order when he escaped last year. I will do my best to keep him away from you, though."

The days leading up to Christmas were filled with decorating and the smell of Mrs. Weasley baking. Harry enjoyed himself, except for the times when he remembered how happy his godfather had been a year ago.

Albus was deeply concerned for Harry. He wasn't eating properly and sometimes seemed unaware of what was going on around him. If not for the times when Harry appeared truly happy surrounded by his friends, Albus would have suggested they leave.

The day before Christmas, the trio, Ginny, Fred and George were in the sitting room playing games. When Ginny looked up, she gasped. There stood Kreacher, smiling evilly and muttering things about blood traitors.

When Harry looked at what made Ginny gasp, his smile faded. Albus had done an excellent job keeping his promise, as this was the first Harry had seen of the elf after the first night at headquarters.

"Kreacher wanted to ask Master a question." the little elf murmured.

"You killed your master, remember?" said Harry savagely.

"Do you miss Master?" Kreacher asked. "Do you wish Master were still here? Evil, nasty Master."

"Get lost." Fred said.

"You is not my master, filth." the elf responded.

"Damn." Harry said. "I would like for you to go up to the top floor, open the window, and leap out. This would please me ever so much."

Kreacher left the room, looking mildly scared. Harry continued. "Too bad I can't order you to do it."

"Harry, I know you are angry with him, but you shouldn't be so cruel." Hermione said, unable to contain herself.

"Don't start with me, Hermione. He's the reason Sirius is dead."

"But the Blacks are the ones who made him this way. It's not his fault." she reasoned.

"It is Kreacher's fault." argued Ron. "Look at Dobby. You can't tell me that the Malfoys weren't just as mean as the Blacks, but Dobby is kind and friendly."

"But-"

"Drop it, Hermione." Ron said, not wanting to upset Harry anymore than he already was.

"I'm going to bed." Harry said, standing.

"See you in the morning, bright and early for presents." Ron said.

The rest of the room said good night and Harry trudged up the stairs. He paced the room for a while, inwardly debating with himself. He felt trapped, and knew what he needed to escape. Albus would be so upset though. He fought the urge to cut for half an hour, than went back downstairs.

As he was headed back to the sitting room, Mundungus came nosily into the hall.

"Where's Professor Dumbledore?"

"I am here, Mundungus." answered Albus coming upstairs with several other order members, some rushing to shut the portrait of Sirius' mother.

"Why is there a dead elf laying on the sidewalk?"

"What?" gasped Remus, Tonks, and Minerva.

"I'm not sure, but I think it may be Kreacher." Mundungus continued.

Albus went outside, followed by Remus. Harry stood completely still. He felt dizzy and slightly nauseous.

The two wizards returned, just as the five other teens emerged from the sitting room.

"What's going on?" George asked.

"There hasn't been an attack, has there?" Fred added.

"Was it him, Albus?" asked Minerva.

"Indeed it was."

"Kreacher's dead." Mundungus said to the teens.

Ron, Fred and George laughed, while Hermione looked horrified.

"How?" Ginny asked.

"He apparently threw himself out a window." Remus answered.

Harry groaned. He couldn't believe this. How on earth did-

Suddenly his thoughts were broken by the twins renewed laughter.

"Harry, you killed him." George said between chuckles.

"George Octavia Weasley, what are you talking about?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"Harry told Kreacher-" Fred paused to laugh again. "told Kreacher to jump out a window."

All eyes turned to Harry. He felt close to passing out.

"You ordered your house elf to commit suicide?" asked Mad-Eye, who had come downstairs after hearing all the commotion in the hall.

Harry shook his head. His mouth was so dry, rendering speech impossible. What did Moody mean by 'your house elf'?"

"Sure you did." George said. "Remember, you told him you wished him to jump out a window upstairs."

Once again, everyone turned to stare at Harry. He swallowed hard, and tried to explain, even as guilt and shame overtook him.

"No." Harry mumbled. "No, I mean I said it, but I didn't- why-" he trailed off.

"Albus, did he not know?" whispered Minerva.

"Not know what?" asked Harry, quietly.

"Since Sirius left you the house, you became Kreacher's master." answered Albus gravely.

"Oh Merlin." Remus said.

"You killed a house elf." Hermione said, an odd look on her face.

"I guess this means you can't be spew's secretary anymore." Ron added.

"Not spew. S.P.E.W." Hermione shrieked.

"Oh, Harry. Don't be so down." George said, catching the look on Harry's face. "It's only an elf."

"Yeah, an evil little elf. He needed an end to his misery." Fred added.

"You probably did him a favor." Ginny volunteered, hopefully.

"I- I think- going to bed." Harry mumbled, stumbling up the stairs.

He raced to his bedroom, knowing Albus would be up shortly. He couldn't take this. It was too much.

"Why did I have to do that." he thought to himself.

"He killed Sirius." a more cynical part of his brain reminded him.

"He still didn't deserve- but I did want him dead. What does that make me. Only an evil wizard would be so caught up in revenge that they would do something like this. Remember what Albus said? Voldemort never would have become what he is if he hadn't wanted vengence."

This line of logic continued all the time he was searching for his glass. He finally found an unused piece. It was sharp and easily cut his skin open.

"Is a mere house elf worth doing this? You didn't even know he would have to do as you said." his thoughts continued. "If you feel like this over Kreacher, how do you ever hope to kill Voldemort?"

Harry gasped. He just wanted all the thoughts to stop. Normally this worked, but he was having a harder time than usual. He cut again, deeper this time.

There was a knock on the door. Harry wasn't sure why he was surprised; he knew Albus was going to come soon, and he would be caught.

"Harry, open the door."

That was definitely Albus' voice. Harry got up, and almost fell over. He stumbled toward the door, but did fall before he reached it.

When Albus heard the thump of Harry hitting the floor, he charmed the door open.

"Harry." he gasped.

A/N: Yeah, I know. Another cliffhanger. I will post another update on this sometime today. I have to update my other story today too, so if you are reading it too, look for the final chapter. Lot's of love to all my reviewers. Please keep it up:)


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Thirty-Three: The Current Plan

Albus rushed to his charge and was very relieved when he saw Harry was still conscious. Harry was sitting with his back against his bedside cabinet. He didn't think he could support himself at the moment.

Harry was bleeding profusely. For the first time in recent memory, Albus was scared. He wasn't sure if he had time to go find Madam Pomfrey to heal the boy. He himself had never been good with healing spells.

"Fawkes." the headmaster called quietly.

In a burst of fire, the phoenix appeared. He flew to his master and landed between him and Harry.

"Will you help him?" Albus asked. "Please."

Fawkes turned to Harry and cried several tears onto his skin. Before their eyes, Harry's skin repaired itself.

"Can you find either Madam Pomfrey or Severus for me now, Fawkes?"

"No." Harry said. "Not Snape."

"Either will be fine." Albus emphasized.

The phoenix seemed to nod and disappeared again.

Albus pulled Harry up and placed him on the bed. The teen was very weak and dizzy.

"Please, I'm fine." he said.

"No, you are not."

In a moment, both Madam Pomfrey and Snape appeared. The mediwitch looked shocked, but Snape didn't seem that surprised.

"Is he ill?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"No." Albus answered.

"Oh, not again. Harry, you need to stop this. Are you trying to die?" the school nurse admonished.

"Poppy, you are helping nothing." Snape cut into her tirade. "What does he need, Albus?"

"Nothing." Harry answered. "I just need to sleep. I'll be fine by tomorrow morning."

"Fawkes has healed him already. He needs several blood replenishing potions." Albus answered.

"I have those with me. Why don't you go back to the school, Poppy?"

"Fine." she bristled indignantly. "If you think I am so useless, I-"

"You are not useless, my dear." Albus interrupted. "Just not as experienced as Severus in this instance. If you like you may return to the school, or you may stay here for Christmas tomorrow."

Madam Pomfrey glared at Snape as she left the room. Once gone, Severus put a silencing spell on the room and a locking charm on the door.

"What happened to cause this?" he asked as he handed Harry three vials of potion. Harry took them without argument.

"There was an unfortunate misunderstanding that led to the demise of Kreacher." Albus answered.

"Ever informative as usual, Albus." Severus said with a sigh. "Pot- Harry, what happened?"

Harry didn't answer so Snape spoke again. "I thought we were at least beyond this point. We were talking, so talk now. What happened?"

"I- I killed Kreacher."

"Also, not that informative. Why do you feel you killed the house elf?"

"I didn't know he had to serve me, and I told him to kill himself."

Severus appeared speechless. Any other time, Harry would have appreciated the odd look on his teacher's face. Now, he couldn't bring himself to care.

"I see." Snape finally said, glancing at Albus. "So you decided to attempt suicide yourself?"

"No. I didn't. You know about what I do. I wasn't trying to kill myself." Harry insisted.

"But you could have. Look at the bed, Harry. Look at all the blood on it. What would have happened if Albus hadn't come to check on you?"

"I-I was almost done."

"Done with what?" Albus asked. He had allowed Severus to talk to Harry, hoping that he understood the teen better than he himself did. A look from Severus though had conveyed to him that he would also need to participate in the current conversation.

"I almost felt better."

"Harry, you need to explain fully. You will feel better then." Snape said.

"No. I can't. I don't want to."

"Fine. Take this." Severus said as he uncorked another vial.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Dreamless Sleep. I would have thought by now you would recognize it."

Harry drank it in one gulp and fell to sleep instantly. Once the two adults were sure he was asleep, Severus turned to Albus.

"He needs to be monitored. You either need to restrain him physically, or put a spell on him so you are alerted when he rises. Until he can speak freely about this, he will need to be watched constantly."

"I understand. I do have several questions, though."

Severus inclined his head, letting Albus continue.

"I know you said that he may never actually stop harming himself, but should he be getting worse?"

"Is he getting worse? I was under the impression from talking to him during detentions that he had stopped for the time being." Severus answered.

"But this is the worst he has ever been."

"Are you sure of that, Albus? He seemed quite confident that he would be fine tomorrow."

"What can I do differently, Severus? What does he need?"

"You are doing fine, Albus. If you weren't, he would be doing this much more frequently. Make sure he knows you still care for him. Remember, don't judge him; it isn't his fault that this is the only way he knows to cope. Try to find other things that help him. Don't get discouraged if he does cut again, but-"

"But what?" Albus asked. He seldom saw his Potions Master at a loss for words.

"This was a bit extreme tonight. I know he said it wasn't a suicide attempt, and it might not have been. If it wasn't, he was still very troubled when he did this. It is highly unhealthy to let self-injury get to this point."

"Severus, how many students in Slytherin currently do this?"

"You will not ask their names, will you?"

"You have my word."

"Nine do it on a regular basis; five do it less frequently."

"Are you including yourself in that, Severus?"

Severus glanced quickly at Albus, caught off guard.

"How did you know?" Snape eventually asked.

"An educated guess. You wouldn't be so good with situations like this without experience." Albus answered.

"I see. Would you like me to be here when you speak with Harry next?"

"Would it be productive for Harry to talk about this with someone else who has done it?"

"It may." Severus answered.

"Would you be willing to discuss it with Harry?"

Severus thought for a moment. He discussed self-harm with many from his house, but he had never mentioned his own to anyone before. Still, Harry would be more inclined to listen if he knew.

"Yes." he finally answered.

"Very well. I shall see you tomorrow afternoon, Severus. Good evening."

"Good evening, Albus."

After Snape had left, Albus cast a charm over Harry. This charm would alert the headmaster as soon as Harry awoke the next morning. Looking at the teen one final time, Albus turned and left the room.

A/N: I know you are now probably anxiously awaiting the next chapter. I still have to submit the next chapter in the other story, then I will get back to this. Hopefully tonight, but it might have to wait until tomorrow. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep it up:)


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: As you know, I try to honor requests. Several wanted this, so I thought "why not"? I hope you are okay with the way I did it, because I had to be sensitive about the situation.

Chapter Thirty-Four: Truth Serum

Albus was alerted to Harry's waking at nine the following morning. He peaked in on the boy, but saw him and Ron opening presents. He assumed Harry would be all right, so he went downstairs.

Breakfast was enjoyable, though Harry hardly ate. He kept glancing at Albus, while wondering how many other people knew of what he had done. As Molly was clearing away dishes, Snape flooed into the kitchen.

"Ah, Severus, good." Albus said. "We have just finished here."

"If I may have a moment of your time now-"

Albus nodded and stood. He and Severus went into the sitting room and took places in chairs facing each other.

"I think we should give Harry a mild truth serum."

"Whatever for, Severus?" Albus asked, bewildered.

"To give him an extra nudge; it will compel him to be honest with us. I would not recommend one as strong as Veritaserum. When that is used the drinker goes into a trance. The one I sometimes use on the Slytherins allows them to stay focused and aware. It does not put them in a daze as Veritaserum would. They understand that they are being compelled to speak the truth, but remain able to analyze what they are saying. They can still ask questions and have conversations rather than only being able to give answers to things asked of them. I find it very helpful when dealing with personalities like Harry's."

Albus considered this, then asked "I thought you said I needed to be supportive and not judge him. Doesn't feeding Harry a potion to force the truth from him oppose those goals?"

"If he is willing, no. Albus, we need to know if he was just overactive in his cutting last night or if it was an actual suicide attempt. We can be sure with this method. If it was attempted suicide, he will need therapy." Severus answered simply.

"And if it wasn't?" Albus asked.

"Then he needs to know he mustn't cut that viciously again."

"Do you have this potion with you?"

"I do."

"Very well." sighed Albus. "I will go get Harry."

Albus returned a few minutes later with the teen. Albus sat again, and Harry sat beside him.

"Harry, we have some questions to ask you that it is imperative for you to answer truthfully." Albus began as he glanced at Severus.

"We want you to be comfortable with this as well." continued Snape. "Would you be willing to take a mild relaxant that also has a drop of truth serum in it?"

"Don't you believe me without it?" Harry asked.

"We do, Harry. This would just ensure that you are more relaxed while speaking with us." answered Albus.

"Do you think it is a good idea?"

"Yes." answered his guardian.

"You won't ask me things that will get me or my friends in trouble, will you?"

"You have my word, Harry." Albus said seriously.

"I- I guess it's okay, then." Harry said, but he was very doubtful.

Severus drew out a vial and placed three small drops on Harry's tongue. After a moment, Severus did the same to himself. Harry was shocked.

"What are you doing, Professor?"

"I am showing you the same courtesy of being honest." he answered.

"Harry," Albus asked, half fearing the answer to what he was about to receive, "did you try to kill yourself?"

"No." answered the teen.

Albus audibly sighed and Severus looked very relieved.

"You do realize what you did last night is unacceptable?" asked Severus.

Harry looked away. "I thought you understood."

"I do." answered Severus. "That is why I have consistently urged Albus to not demand that you quit. I realize it is not that simple or easy. However, you can not risk what you did last night."

"It's not a big deal. I told you I would have been fine this morning."

"How do you know that?" asked Albus.

"I've done it before."

"You have injured yourself that badly before?" asked Severus.

"Yes, a couple of times. I always felt horrible for the rest of the day, but I recovered the following morning."

"Why were you so upset last night?" Severus pressed.

"I killed Kreacher."

"So? He helped kill your godfather. Why do you care that he is dead?" Severus asked.

"You're a Death Eater. You wouldn't understand that some people can't stand the thought of killing anyone, even something as vile as Kreacher." Harry answered.

Severus yanked up the sleeve of his robes on the arm not covered by the Dark Mark. On it were over two dozen deep scars.

"One for every person I killed serving the Dark Lord." Severus said, answering the puzzled looks he was getting from both Harry and Albus.

As Harry looked closer, he could see smaller scars littering Snape's arms.

"How- how long have you done it?" Harry asked.

"Since my second year at Hogwarts."

"Did my dad and Sirius drive you to it?" Harry whispered, dreading the answer.

"Partially. Other factors weighed heavily on my self-injury. You already know of the less than perfect relationship I shared with my sister and my parents. Lucius was four years ahead of me, and he also had a role in this. Not to mention the fact that I was an awkward child, which did not help matters either."

"Harry, I am not expecting you to stop automatically. I would greatly prefer it if you did not need to, but I can accept it." Albus spoke up. "I cannot, however, have you going as far as you did last night. Why did you not come and talk to me?"

"I didn't think you would want me to. I had killed another living creature. You had talked so much about the need for revenge that I was afraid you would think I did it on purpose."

"One only had to see the look on your face when you learned of Kreacher's demise to know you did not want this." Albus answered. "There is nothing that you could ever do that would make me less likely to help you. Surely you must know this by now."

"I do." Harry responded. "It's just, when I get so overwhelmed with feeling, it's hard to stop and think. Once I have cut, it gets easier. It's like I can be rational again only after I have released some of my feelings."

"That's quite natural among people who self-injure, Harry." Snape reassured.

"Do you honestly think I may never totally quit?" Harry asked him.

Severus thought for a moment before answering. "I don't know, Harry. Some people do stop once they reach adulthood. Others carry on their entire lives. You will just have to wait and see. It will greatly depend on future events in your life."

"Do you still do it?" Harry asked.

Bound by the truth serum he had taken, Severus had no choice but to answer truthfully. "Yes."

Snape chanced a look at his employer to see how he had taken this news. Albus appeared calm. It occurred to Severus that through their discussion yesterday, he may have already known that it was something he still did.

"Why- Can I ask why you continue to do it?" Harry asked, not wanting to force Snape into revealing anything he may not want to.

"Yes."

"Why do you still do it?"

"I have killed people. I have, on occasion, raped people." Severus wasn't worried about Albus hearing this part. He had been forced to confess all of his sins to the headmaster the night he turned from Voldemort. "I allied myself with the Dark Lord during his first rise to power. That means I am partially to blame for all the damage he did then, and continues to do now. While my spying may relieve me of some of my guilt, I will never be able to make restitution for all the lives I destroyed. You can not imagine the guilt this knowledge leaves me."

"Severus," sighed Albus. He knew the young man carried guilt over his crimes, but he had no idea just how deeply it ran.

"It is fine, Albus." Severus answered. "I brought it on myself by not resisting him while I had the chance."

Harry stood and began pacing. He had recently picked up the habit when he was very nervous. As he was walking to the window, he noticed figures moving in the street below. Figures that were dressed completely in black robes.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Lots of love to you all. To answer a question I was asked a couple of times, I am in the E.S.T. zone in the U.S. That means I am prolly anywhere between 7-12 hours behind most of you, unless you are in other parts of the U.S. Then I am 1-3 hours ahead of you. Please keep up the great reviews. I want to hit two hundred by chapter 40, if possible (sad puppy dog eyes). I should be close to two-thirds done with this story by then.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Thirty-Five: Lots of Revelations

"Oh, no." Harry gasped. "Come here."

Albus and Severus hurried to the window. Six Death Eaters were in the street just outside Grimmauld Place.

"Can they actually see us?" Severus asked Albus.

"Not unless- " Albus started to answer but was cut off when one of the masked people crossed the boundary that should have prevented the house from being seen. Alarms were suddenly blaring throughout the house.

"Harry, get in the kitchen now." Albus ordered.

"But-"

"Now, Harry."

Harry raced out of the room and down the steps. As he reached the first floor landing, he caught up with Ron.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Already down there." Ron answered.

The stairway leading to the kitchen was in an uproar. The adults were trying to get up to handle the situation; Harry, Ron, and Ginny, who had just met up with them, were trying to get down.

As they entered the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley thrust a jar of floo powder at them.

"Remember, it's 'Hogwarts, Headmaster's office.' You go first, Ginny." Mrs. Weasley ordered.

Ginny entered the fireplace and threw down her powder. She repeated what Mrs. Weasley had said, but nothing happened.

"Try again." shrieked Mrs. Weasley, handing her the jar.

Again, Ginny tried, and nothing happened.

"Are we still connected?" Hermione asked.

"We should be. Albus wouldn't disconnect his office from headquarters." Mrs. Weasley answered.

Above them, a large bang was heard, followed by a scream and a thump.

"You could make a portkey." Hermione suggested.

"I can't. I've never managed one." Mrs. Weasley said, almost crying.

"It's okay, mum. We've faced this before. We'll be fine." Ron said, hoping to calm his mother. The last thing any of them needed was for an order member to be in hysterics while headquarters was being attacked.

They heard another loud crash and then voices filled the air. Voices that did not belong to any of the occupants of the house.

"Check the basement." one yelled.

"Harry," whispered Ron. "Is You-Know-Who here? Can you feel him?"

"I don't know, Ron. I don't think so, though. I didn't see him with the others." Harry said. "Come on. We can't stay here."

All the teens pulled out their wands. The crept to the door to listen to the footsteps on the stairs. Ginny pulled her mother along with her, as Mrs. Weasley seemed to be having difficulty functioning.

When the door opened, all four students whispered spells. The lone Death Eater fell, having been both stunned and petrified. Harry reached down and pulled off the mask to reveal MacNair.

"Leave him." he said, as he lead the others up the stairs.

They emerged in the Entrance Hall, finding two Death Eaters laying on the floor. Both had been restrained to prevent them from escaping.

"There were only six." Harry whispered. "That means only three are left."

"Must find someone. Get a portkey." mumbled Mrs. Weasley.

"The door's right there. We could just go, if we wanted to." Ginny said.

The house was completely silent, and that didn't make sense. It seemed as though some noise should be coming from somewhere.

The four teens tiptoed to the staircase, giving Mrs. Weasley little choice but to follow. When they reached the second floor landing, another loud crash and thud was heard. One of the bedroom doors opened, causing all to point their wands at it. Professor McGonagall emerged, looking quite triumphant.

Upon seeing her students, her eyes widened. "What-"

"The floo connection was cut." Hermione whispered.

"Make a portkey." commanded Mrs. Weasley.

Minerva cast a glance around the hall for something that could be used as a portkey. Just as she was bending to pick up an abandoned shoe, they heard a scream. All thoughts of portkeys were driven from their minds. They raced to the room Harry had left only minutes earlier. Entering, he saw that Albus had left; Snape was still there, however. Lucius Malfoy was with him.

Snape had obviously been held under the cruciatus curse. He was still shaking and breathing heavily. He was also currently unconscious.

"Oh, more visitors. How lovely." drawled Lucius. "I will get to you all later. Right now I want to have fun here with the _spy_."

No one knew what to say to that. It had been assumed that Snape was being very careful so as not to be found out.

"What makes you think he is a spy?" Harry asked. "I think he is a-"

"Save your breath, Potter." Lucius interrupted. "I have asked him and he fully admitted it."

Professor McGonagall, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all looked shocked.

"Oh, bloody hell." Harry said with comprehension dawning horribly. "The damn truth serum."

"What?" asked five very confused people.

"What are you talking about, Harry?" asked Minerva again.

"We took a truth serum. We were talking to Albus and we didn't have time to take the antidote."

"Interesting." Malfoy said. "I am ever so curious to know why you are referring to your esteemed headmaster by his first name. Now you said 'we took a truth serum.' Hm, how very interesting."

Harry realized his mistake far too late.

"Harry, leave the room." ordered McGonagall. "Go now."

Harry turned quickly to leave, dreading all the things Malfoy could force him to reveal. Before he could make it to the door, Malfoy shouted one of the worst things he could have asked.

"What does the prophecy say, Potter."

Knowing what was happening but not being able to stop it was one of the worst feelings Harry had ever had. He turned again, and began reciting it. He had said everything Voldemort had heard the first time when he was hit by a spell. His lips were still moving, but nothing was coming out. Minerva had used the silencing spell on him.

He glanced at his friends and saw a variety of looks on their faces ranging from curiosity to hurt. He knew he should have told them before, but he just couldn't. Now he would be forced to, and they would be angry with him for waiting so long.

Lucius and Minerva were duelling. She was quite spry for someone her age and within minutes, Lucius was petrified.

"Snape." Ginny said. "Is Snape okay?"

Minerva walked over to her colleague and bent over him.

"He will be." she answered. "He needs Madam Pomfrey, though."

"Only one left." Harry said. "There should only be one more."

"Albus has one." Minerva said.

"Then they're all accounted for." Hermione said, relieved.

"Why is he holding one? Who is it?" Harry asked.

"I am not sure I am the one to answer that, Harry." his professor responded. "Let's go check on the other order members and look for Poppy. She should still be here."

Remus was the first person they met.

"Everyone okay?" he asked.

"Fine. Do you know where Poppy is?" Minerva asked.

Remus glanced at Mrs. Weasley, who still looked disoriented. "She's tending to Fred." he whispered.

Minerva shot him a look, to which he answered "Don't worry. It's not serious."

"Professor?" Hermione asked. "How could someone find us? Professor Dumbledore is the secret keeper; he wouldn't have told. And what about the floo connection. Doesn't that mean that the person who did this-"

"Miss Granger." Minerva snapped, instantly regretting it. She forced herself to use a gentler tone "There are ways around the Fidelius Charm. They are complicated, and would have to involve a member of the Black family, as they knew everything there was to know about this house before Dumbledore placed it under the charm. And yes, the person who disconnected the floo would have to have connections at the ministry and be in the order."

"How many people meet that criteria?" asked Ginny.

"Just one." answered Minerva, unsure of whether she should divulge that information. It would lead the teens to jump to conclussions.

"Tonks?" Harry asked incredulously. "Tonks wouldn't do that."

As they approached the sitting room, voices could be heard. One could easily be identified as Professor Dumbledore's. The other was a woman's, but definitely not Tonk's. She was crying and quite obviously in distress. The door opened and there stood Narcissa Malfoy.

A/N: Before you flip, I have not forgotten what Snape said about her in a previous chapter. It will all work together. Please trust me. Also forthcoming is the explanation of why Tonks did not fit the criteria, as it appears she would. Thanks for all the reviews. I feel so loved. Please keep it up:)


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Thirty-Six: The Fallout

Narcissa dropped her gaze to the floor. Albus was coming out the door right behind her.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked the children.

Hermione explained about the floo connection again. Minerva then explained the scene from the sitting room.

"Severus is a spy?" asked Narcissa sharply when Minerva had finished.

"Yes, indeed." Albus answered.

"I'm confused." Harry said as he stared at the blonde witch. "I thought- no, I'm confused."

"Narcissa has been gathering information for the order ever since Lucius went to Azkaban." the headmaster explained. "At first it was giving us his old contacts and such." he continued, vaguely. "When Lucius broke out, she kept us informed as to his whereabouts. We have been able to interrupt attacks this way and save many lives."

"But why?" asked Ron. "She's a Black. They're all evil."

Harry shot him a filthy look and Ron looked apologetic.

"Except Sirius." he quickly amended.

"Draco." answered Narcissa simply.

"Huh?" Ron asked.

"I did it to save Draco. He is far too young to fighe. The order said it would protect him from his father. Lucius plans to have him marked this summer."

"But then why did you start helping the order while Malfoy was still in Azkaban?" Hermione asked.

"Do you think that just because Lucius was in prison that the Dark Lord would forget about my son. Once he is promised something, he is determined to get it."

"When did he promise Draco to Voldemort?" Harry asked, earning a shudder from the matriarch of the Malfoy family.

"After your fourth year. My husband was one of the deserters that the Dark Lord hated most. Lucius avoided Azkaban after his fall and lived a life of luxury for thirteen years. Draco was Lucius' way of getting back in the grace of his lord."

"But Snape said he thought you were more of the beauty of the family. He said that you lacked the talent your sisters had." Harry said, only realizing after he had said it that he perhaps should have kept his mouth shut.

"It does not take true talent to give reports to the order. I'm sure his work as a spy is far more dangerous than anything I ever did."

All of this was very interesting, but Harry was still confused. Nothing Narcissa had said led him to believe she was the loyal, dark wife she had been raised to be. This woman seemed much more sure of herself than she had been portrayed. When he voiced this, Narcissa answered him.

"Severus is a very smart, gifted man, but he does not understand familial love. He does not know the lengths to which a mother will go to in order to save her child."

"Then why inform Death Eaters of the location of headquarters?" Hermione asked. "Why lead them here to kill us?"

"You musn't fault Narcissa for that." Albus interjected. "Lucius discovered what she was doing and used the imperious curse on her. She did not betray us on purpose."

"So, it seems Severus was right about one thing." Narcissa laughed bitterly. "I am apparently not that talented. Certainly not talented enough to fight decently against Lucius."

"Now if you will excuse us," Albus said, "we need to go find Remus."

"Wait." Harry said. Both Albus and Narcissa turned around.

"What about Sirius?" he asked.

"Sirius." Narcissa said, and Harry could have sworn her voice cracked. "Sirius was an unfortunate mistake. If I had been stronger sooner, it would not have been allowed to happen." Then she smiled. "Thank you for taking care of Kreacher. He deserved exactly what he got."

Albus glanced quickly at Harry to see how he had taken this statement. Then he and Narcissa went in search of Remus.

Hermione turned to Minerva. "Professor, you said only one would fit the requirements for being able to betray the order, but all of them could have applied to Tonks. Why was she discounted?"

"Tonks had never seen this house until she became an order member." Minerva answered. "Andromeda was renounced as a Black long before she married Ted. Thus, Tonks was never actually allowed into the family. Had she not joined the order, she would have no idea how to find this house."

Ginny, who had been strangely quiet until this point, finally spoke.

"I feel sorry for her."

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Mrs. Malfoy."

"Why would anyone feel sorry for her?" he snorted.

"Oh, Ronald. Can't you ever be sensitive?" Hermione sighed. "Imagine being forced to spend your life adhering to the dark arts because that is what your family expects. Then you marry and are forced to raise your son that way, with no way out. She must have felt so trapped."

All quietly contemplated what had been said. Finally, Mrs. Weasley seemed to snap out of her daze.

"Well children, we need to find you someplace else to stay. It probably isn't safe here anymore."

Minerva made a portkey and the four teens returned to Hogwarts. They landed in the Gryffindor common room. Ginny went to find Pig so she could write to her friends. This left Harry, Ron and Hermione alone. Hermione muttered a quick spell, and a warming fire filled the fireplace. All three sat in front of it, watching the flames dance and thinking.

"So." Hermione said, much later. "You heard the prophecy."

It wasn't a question. It had been quite obvious when Malfoy had demanded it from him that Harry knew it. Still, his eyes widened. He had been so engrossed in what Narcissa had said that he completely forgot the prophecy incident with Lucius.

Harry was frantically trying to think of an answer. He felt that playing ignorant would be childish. He knew the prophecy and his friends knew that he knew it. There was nothing left to do; it was time to come clean.

"Yes." he answered.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked.

Harry hesitated. "Don't say anything until I finish, all right?"

Both his friends nodded. Harry concentrated hard on the fire. He didn't think he could bear to see their faces. He recited the prophecy in it's entirety. When he finished, everything was silent for a moment. Then Hermione spoke.

"That's about what I figured."

"What?" asked Harry, looking up.

"Well, it's a bit obvious, isn't it. We always knew you would have a major role in this war. It's not really unexpected." she answered.

"Yeah, I kind of assumed it already, too." Ron added. "Don't worry. We'll help you all we can."

"No." Harry said. "I don't want-"

"Too bad." interrupted Hermione. "It's always been the three of us, and it always will be."

Ron nodded his agreement, then asked, "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I didn't want to upset you, though looking back, that was a mistake. Neither of you are that fussed about it." Harry snapped.

"Oh, Harry. Don't be like that. We told you that we already assumed that you would have to kill him. We've had five and a half years to come to terms with that. Besides, you're a great wizard. You can do this. I know it." Hermione said.

"Me, too." added Ron.

"So, tell us all about how you found out." Hermione insisted.

Harry described that night in Dumbledore's office. Hermione tutted loudly when he talked about the temper tantrum he had thrown. When he was finished, Ron looked fit to burst.

"Trelawny?" he asked. "Sybil Trelawny?"

"Yeah." Harry answered gravely. Then he took a deep breath. Telling his friends this could prove even harder than telling them the prophecy. He had only just decided to do it after seeing their hurt looks when they realized he had concealed the prophecy for six months. If, no when, they found out about this from someone else, it would devastate them. It would be far better to tell now.

"As long as we are being totally honest," Harry said. "there is something else I need to tell you."

"What is it, mate?" Ron asked.

Harry looked like he was having difficulty thinking. Indeed, his brain was simultaneously screaming at him to do it as quickly as possible and to not do it at all. He took another deep breath.

"When I get too upset or hurt I cut myself."

A/N: I expect many reviews will chastise my apparent love of cliff-hangers. I apologize immensely and will try to have the next chapter up in a few hours. If not, it will be early tomorrow. Thanks to all my reviewers. Love you guys lots:)


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Relief

The common room was silent. Harry was wondering if he had been heard. He glanced at Ron, who's eyebrows were furrowed. Harry knew what this meant. Ron did it whenever he was either thinking hard or was confused. Then he looked at Hermione.

She, being the intelligent person she was, knew what he meant. Her face showed sympathy and pity. That was exactly what Harry did not want. She was the first to speak.

"Oh, Harry."

"Don't, Hermione. You don't have to say anything. Just tell me, can you accept this?"

"Meaning what?" she asked.

"Can you accept that it is something I do from time to time when things get too intense, without nagging or trying to chang it?"

"Does anyone else know?" she asked in a small voice.

"Albus and Snape."

"What are they doing?"

"I am supposed to try and talk with Albus beforehand, but he understands if that isn't always possible. It isn't something he is forcing me to stop. He's known about it since summer. I don't do it nearly as often as I had started to at the Dursleys."

"I don't like it." the young witch said. "I don't think it is healthy at all. Then again, you haven't been an angry, hormonal mess this year; that certainly wasn't healthy, either. Professor Dumbledore is your guardian. If he is helping you, then I guess I will support what he thinks is right. Just please, don't take the next step."

"Hermione, I promise you, I'm not suicidal." Harry assured.

"So wait." Ron said, still looking confused. "What?"

"What do you mean 'what'?" Hermione asked.

"What are you two bloody talking about?"

"Well- uh." Harry stuttered. He had no idea how to answer that question. "Like I said, I cut myself."

Ron still looked confused. "Why- what?"

Hermione clinically explained the situation to Ron. His face went from confusion to horror quickly.

"So," Ron said, turning back to Harry, "you ocassionally take what, a knife, razor, anything sharp, to your skin and cut it?" ,

"Broken glass." Harry answered.

Ron shuddered and continued. "And this accomplishes what?"

Harry told them the same thing he had told Dumbledore months ago. He talked about the overwhelming feelings and the desperate need to release them. He also went into detail regarding when and how he started cutting. When he was finished, both his friends looked sad.

Ron turned back to Hermione. "And you think this is okay?"

"No." Hermione answered. "I don't. But Professor Dumbledore knows what's best. We shouldn't question him. Like I already said, if Dumbledore is working with him then we don't have anything to argue over."

"I'm sorry, Harry." Ron said. "It never should have come to this. There should have been another way."

"I'm fine, Ron. Please don't worry, either of you. I told you, it is not as serious as it was over the summer. Snape says it may never end, though.

Hermione looked as if she was fighting a battle with herself. Eventually, she said, "Just know, we are here. No matter what."

"Thanks guys."

Shortly after that, the trio went to bed. All three woke up extremely late the next morning. After a short debate over whether to go to the hall for breakfast or wait a half hour for lunch, they made their way to the hall.

After eating, Professor McGonagall approached them.

"The headmaster wishes to see you."

The four went to Dumbledore's office. He motioned for them all to sit. After everyone was settled, he began speaking.

"Professor Snape is no longer a spy." he informed them. Albus had been torn regarding how much to reveal to the three teens. He eventually decided to tell them the major events, as they were likely to investigate and find out anyway; details could still be glossed over.

"Why?" Harry asked. "The only person who found out about the spying was Malfoy. He was the only one in the room when Snape admitted it."

"Well, Narcissa knows too." added Ron.

"Before Lucius was stunned, he was able to communicate the information back to Voldemort. By now, it is common knowledge."

"Will he still be able to teach?" Hermione asked.

"He was given a choice. He has decided that he wishes to remain a professor here." Albus answered.

"Does that mean he can't work for the order at all anymore?" Harry asked.

"He can still do research and other work of that nature for us. Most missions will prove to be too dangerous for him, however."

"What's happening to Mrs. Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"She is being hidden away by the order now."

"The order." Harry exclaimed. Then a string of questions burst through his mouth. "Was any of the order seriously hurt? Can Grimmauld Place still be used as headquarters? How is Snape, anyway? Does Draco know about any of this?"

"Slow down, my dear boy." Albus gently commanded. "No order memebers were badly injured. It is best if we can find a new place for headquarters, due to the fact that when the wards were breached, Grimmauld Place would have appeared on any number of maps, which means Voldemort may very well know where it is now. _Professor_ Snape will be fine. And no, Draco does not know any of this now. He is also unaware that his father is back in Azkaban."

The group sat silently for a few minutes, each thinking of all they had learned in the last twenty-four hours. Suddenly, Ron gasped.

"That's why Trelawny couldn't leave last year, wasn't it? Since she had given the prophecy, she would have been in too much danger." he said.

Albus turned to Harry. "I take it you were finally able to tell them?"

Harry nodded. "They know about the-" then he realized McGonagall was in the room. "The other stuff, too." he finished.

Albus was glad that Harry had been able to confide in his friends. They had always been a close group, and he hated to think that anything would happen to tear them apart. The fact that they were still beside Harry was a much welcomed good sign.

"Now, I believe it is lunch time." Albus said, snapping out of his thoughts. "Ron, Hermione, why don't you go to the hall and Harry will meet you there in a few minutes."

"Yes, sir." both answered and stood. Albus also dismissed Minerva, which left he and Harry alone.

"You know we are not finished with the discussion that was interrupted last night." Albus said.

Harry nodded. He knew they might as well get it out of the way; there was no way his guardian would simply forget about it.

"I want to reiterate the fact that you can do nothing to make me cease caring for you. No matter what happens in your life, I am always here. Please don't avoid coming to me because you fear repercussions. I love you, Harry."

Harry looked up, his eyes watering. "I love you, too." he whispered. Then he let loose with the fearful thoughts he had been having since guilt for Kreacher overtook him. "How can I kill him? How can I murder Voldemort? Snape's right. I can't do this."

Albus walked around his desk and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Killing someone is not an easy thing to do. Neither is living with it. However, you know the consequences of him being allowed to take over our world. The order and I will do everything in our power to stop him. We will do whatever we must to help you. You can do this, Harry. Voldemort does not fear you, yet, but he is beginning to dread you."

Harry raised his eyebrows, not willing to believe Albus.

"It's true." he continued. "Everyday that you continue in Hogwart's you become a little more powerful. You become a little wiser. He already knows you are a threat to him. Soon, he will realize just how powrful you are. Now, you need to join your friends. Do not dwell on the prophecy, Harry. You must still remember to live."

Harry left the headmaster's office feeling better. If Albus thought he could do it, he probably could. His friends knew the secrets that had been hanging over his head since summer and were still with him. He also felt a different emotion that couldn't be identified right away. He thought hard and realized it was relief. "Relief at what?" he asked himself. Then he found it's source. He was relieved that Snape could end his double life. There was no longer the possibility of Snape going to a Death Eater meeting and never returning.

"Why do I care?" he thought. It didn't take long to come up with an answer. Snape had suffered far too much, and Harry could definitely relate to that.

A/N: omg. I am a full day late posting this. I will make up for it with another chapter today, I promise. Just hang in there. Also. before anyone asks, this is Not slash. I don't have a problem with it (in fact I quite enjoy some of it). It just will not be making an appearance in this story. Thanks for all the great reviews. Please, pretty please, keep it up:)


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Attempt

The rest of the holidays passed quickly with nothing else notable occurring. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all grateful for the respite. No one saw Snape during this time, but everyone figured he was recovering from his ordeal with Lucius.

On the first day of Potions after school reconvened, Snape was half an hour late. This stunned everyone, as he was normally very punctual and expected the same of his students.

A week into classes, it was also announced that Gryffindor's team would still be allowed to play quidditch. It had a slight uncertainty if they would be able to or not after the debacle of the last game. Slytherin's team, however, was not given the same permission. This meant that they were automatically out of the running for the cup, which greatly relieved the other three houses.

The Slytherin team seemed to blame their troubles on Snape. Now that his spying was known throughout the school, he had lost all respect from his house. There were some who did not care one way or the other which side their head was on, but they pretended to hate him anyway. Had they not, their house would have turned against them as well. Over all, Severus was not having an easy time.

During the next Potions class, Snape showed up even later than before. He stalked around the dungeon for the rest of the class and Harry could have sworn he smelled alcohol on his breath when he came over to mutter disparagingly at Harry's potion.

"It couldn't have been." Hermione said as Harry explained his suspicions to her and Ron at lunch.

"I don't know, Hermione." Ron said. "He hasn't been here for meals that often recently."

"And showing up late for class." Harry added. "That is not the Snape we know."

"That's true, but still." Hermione said, ever the rational one. "Snape wouldn't be drinking in the middle of the day when he is supposed to be teaching. He's far to strict for that."

Harry decided to voice his concerns to Albus that evening. He arrived after dinner and sat on the couch that overlooked the lake. It was peaceful in the office, and Harry sat watching the stars sparkle.

"It there anything on your mind, Harry?" Albus asked.

"Is Sn- Professor Snape all right?"

"I believe so. Why do you ask?"

Harry started to explain but thought better of it. Whenever he tried to explain anything regarding Snape, Albus came close to telling him off. Harry could understand that now. Albus had known Snape's past and that was why he had no reason to question the professor's loyalty. That was the reason Harry was not allowed to question it.

"This is a different situation." reasoned Harry with himself. "Do you really want to start an argument with Albus tonight, though?"

Harry decided not to tell him. Instead he turned back to the window and continued his star-gazing.

Albus walked over to the couch and sat next to Harry. He knew something was bothering the boy, but Harry was shutting himself in again.

"Let me see your arms, Harry."

Harry turned to Albus. He wasn't in the habit of demanding this of him, but Harry figured he now had good reason considering what had happened over the holidays. His robe had been discarded in a chair so he rolled the sleeves of his school shirt up.

There were still light scars from his escapade on Christmas Eve. No fresh wounds were found there. Albus was sorely tempted to ask his ward to pull his pants legs up. Severus had warned him that Harry may begin cutting in different places to avoid anyone discovering it.

"You haven't harmed yourself elsewhere, have you?" he asked.

"No." Harry answered while looking at his guardian. He could feel Albus faintly trying to use Legilimancy on him. Not much, but enough to ensure that he was being told the truth.

When he was satisfied that Harry was not lying to him, Albus sighed. He hoped on a daily basis that Harry would talk to him before he injured himself. Christmas had been a close call, and it frightened the headmaster.

Another week past and with it came another Potions class. Snape was only five minutes late, but was obviously drunk.

"Told you." whispered Harry to Hermione as their professor staggered to his desk.

The whole lesson was a waste of time. Nobody brewed a decent potion because everyone was too preoccupied with watching Snape. The Slytherins were smirking, apparently quite proud that they had helped drive him to this. The others were torn between humor and horror. While none of them particularly liked Snape, they knew he was fighting for the light and hated to see him end up like this.

When Snape tripped over a cauldron and fell, Harry had seen enough.

"I'm going to get the headmaster. Stay here and try to make sure he doesn't get hurt"

Harry ran from the dungeons up to the main part of the school. There he ran into not Albus, but Minerva.

"Professor, you need to go to Snape's class."

"Whatever for, Potter?"

"He's um- well you just do."

Normally this would not have been an acceptable reason for the deputy headmistress to do anything, but the frantic look on Harry's face made her oblige him.

When she and Harry arrived in the class, Snape was still sitting on the floor where he had fallen. He seemed to be mumbling to himself.

"Oh my." Professor McGonagall murmured.

She dismissed the class, and everyone filed out except for the trio.

"What can we do to help, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Mr. Weasley, go get Professor Dumbledore and bring him to the hospital wing. Do not attempt to explain this; simply tell him you are acting on my orders. Miss Granger, run ahead and tell Madam Pomfrey we are coming; you will have to try and explain this to her."

The two left the room and Minerva turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter, find a rag and fill it with warm water."

Harry went to the sinks in the back of the class. There were no clean rags so he transfigured. After filling the rag, he went back to his professors.

"Will he be okay?" he asked.

"I believe so. Hold that on his head; he has a nasty cut there." She levitated Snape to the hospital wing. Harry trailed behind, still holding the rag to his professor's injured head.

Madam Pomfrey had just begun to examine Severus when Albus arrived.

"What on earth happened, Minerva?"

"I don't know. It was during class." she answered. Both she and Albus turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

They took turns explaining Snape's behavior that day. That led to explaining his behavior during the past few lessons. Albus turned to Harry.

"Why did you not tell me you suspecting something was amiss?" he questioned.

"I didn't think you would take me seriously. You never have before when I talk about him." Harry answered defensively.

Albus could not deny the truth in that statement. "I'm sorry you didn't feel you could confide in me. In the future, I hope you will."

Harry looked away. He knew Albus was disappointed, both in Harry and himself. That feeling was horrible. Deep in his heart, he wished he could make someone proud of him. The Dursley's never cared, so Harry had never cared either. However, he quickly learned that pleasing his professors at Hogwarts felt great. He loved earning points because it made him feel valuable. That was something he had never felt before the age of eleven. It also seemed very far away now. Sometimes, like now, he felt he was back to being a burden to everyone again, just like when he was young.

Shortly later, the trio was dismissed and sent to dinner. Harry wasn't able to eat at all.

"Come on, Harry. You have to eat something." begged Hermione.

"I'm really not hungry. I think I will just go begin our Charms homework."

Ron groaned. "That bloody essay is going to take ages."

"That's why I want to start now." Harry said, standing.

Harry walked all the way to his dorm room and sat down on his bed. He rummaged through his truck and finally found what he was looking for, the glass. He quickly drew the curtains around his bed and put the glass to his arm.

Harry had been gone for approximately twenty minutes when a terrible thought struck Hermione.

"Ron, Harry was pretty upset, wasn't he?"

"Yeah."

"You don't think he went upstairs to-"

She didn't even have a chance to finish, as Ron had already left the table. She stood and quickly followed

A short time later, the portrait of Armando Dippet that hung on the wall of the headmaster's office called for him urgently. "Albus? Albus?"

Albus turned around and acknowledged his predecessor.

Armando continued, "Madam Pomfrey says you must come now. She said to tell you someone has attempted to take their own life."

"Oh dear Merlin, no." thought Albus. This is the day he had dreaded; the day he had prayed would never come. Harry had finally done it.

As he hurried through the halls, his mind went in twenty different directions. "What would Sirius say if he knew how much I had bungled this? He trusted me with his godson. What would Lily and James think? Would Harry live? What could have pushed him to this? Was it me? Why didn't the boy seek help? Why didn't I push harder for Harry to see a counselor?"

He entered the hospital wing and quickly strode to the back room that was used for the more serious emergencies. As he entered the room, he was stunned to see not Harry, but Severus.

A/N: You all are going to hurt me if I don't update again soon, aren't you. I am already on it. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. Keep it up and review some more:)


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Hitting Bottom

Albus stared at the body of his Potions Master. Blood covered his arms and clothing. Madam Pomfrey was working hard to stop the bleeding, but the cuts were very deep.

Eventually, she froze the veins in his arm to stop the flow of blood. This allowed her to see the actual cuts and repair them. It was difficult magic and she needed to work quickly; veins could not stay frozen for more than ten minutes before it would affect the heart.

Albus was feeling almost every emotion it was possible to feel. Shock was the first, followed by relief that his ward was fine. Guilt over being glad it was not Harry quickly replaced that, then fear for Severus' life. As he watched Poppy work, he vowed that it would never be Harry.

Finally, Poppy had Severus healed as much as possible.

"There will be some permanent scarring, but he will survive." she told Albus.

"Was a note found?" he asked her.

"I am unsure. You will have to speak with Minerva; she is the one who found him." Poppy answered.

Back in the tower, Ron and Hermione had found Harry. Hermione was attempting to keep her promise about accepting what Harry was doing, but he could tell she was frustrated. She was turning red and biting her lip.

Ron looked confused again, but didn't ask for an explanation. Hermione was truly hoping he would because she was going to burst if she didn't get answers. It was finally more than she could stand.

"Why, Harry?"

Harry sighed. He could either argue that she was reneging on her promise, or he could tell her. Telling her would be vastly easier.

"I don't want to be a burden to people."

The furrow in Ron's brow increased, but Hermione seemed to understand.

"Oh, Harry. You're not a burden. Did you try talking to Professor Dumbledore first?"

"No." Harry answered.

Without further warning, Hermione yanked Harry off the bed and out the door. Ron followed, curious as to where Hermione was taking him.

They left the common room and went to the headmaster's office. Once there, they found Dumbledore missing. Hermione addressed the portraits.

"Does anyone know where the headmaster is?"

Phineas spoke. "I don't think we should disclose that information right now."

"It's an emergency." Hermione snapped irratably.

"He's in the hospital wing." answered Dippet.

The three sped off before a warning could be given regarding what they were about to see. Armando left his portrait to give Albus a heads up.

Dippet just barely reached the hospital wing before the trio. "Albus." he cried while trying to catch his breath. "The kids are coming."

"That was very vague." thought Albus. "We are in a school. There are hundreds of children here."

He meant to ask Armando for somehting a little more significant, but he had already begun to leave. As he flitted out of the frame he had been in, he muttered "Running all over the school. I thought death was suppose to be for rest. And not even a thank you."

Albus and Poppy heard the doors to the hosital wing open. Both left the little room they were in and entered into the main infirmary.

"Harry, tell him." snapped Hermione.

"Merlin, you're bossy." Ron said.

"Shut it. Harry speak."

"I'm not a dog, Hermione." Harry said indignantly.

"Fine." Without warning she turned to Albus. "Harry cut himself again."

"What." shrieked Poppy. She hurried Harry over to a bed and forced him to sit down. Pushing his sleeves up, she sighed. "At least it isn't very bad. Honestly, what is going on around here tonight?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Poppy-" Albus tried to interrupt.

"First Severus and now you."

"What's happened to Professor Snape?" Ron asked.

Suddenly the fact that she was talking to students returned the mediwitch to her former strict state.

"Never you mind, Mr. Weasley." She had been working continuously and Harry was healed already.

"What did he do?" Harry asked, a horrid feeling settling into the pit of his stomach.

"Ron, Hermione, you both need to return to the common room. Rest assured that Professor Snape is not in any danger." Albus said. "You will both see Harry tomorrow."

"What?" Harry asked, surprised. "Why not later this evening?"

"You will be staying here tonight, Harry." Albus answered.

"But why?" I'm fine."

"It is not open to either argument or debate." Albus said. "Say good night to Ron and Hermione."

Both Harry's friends shot looks of pity at him. Neither had ever seen their headmaster truly mad before, but the glimpses of his power frightened them. They knew he would never hurt Harry or anyone else, but to be on the receiving end of that anger had to be incredibly intimidating.

After Ron and Hermione left, Harry tried again.

"I'm really okay. There is absolutely no reason to make me stay." Poppy quietly snuck back into the room with Severus. She didn't want to be around to witness the fight that was brewing.

"I said it was not open to debate." Albus said more firmly than the first time.

"What happened to Snape?" Harry asked again.

"He tried to commit suicide."

"What?" Harry asked.

"He cut himself so deeply that he almost bled to death."

Harry sat still and silent. He knew Snape had not done well with no longer being a spy but this was extreme. "Will he be all right?" he whispered.

"Poppy says that his skin will never heal fully, but he will be fine." Albus answered.

"Can I see him?"

"For a moment." Albus led the way to the back room and ushered Harry inside, hoping Harry would realize the danger of what he was also doing.

"Why is he restrained?" Harry asked.

Poppy answered. "We are still trying to ascertain what exactly happened, but one thing is clear. When he sobered up, he left the hospital wing before I had discharged him. That means he ran away to do this. Minerva- um Professor McGonagall came here to check on him. When I told her I was currently looking for him, she began to search as well. She is the one who found him. We do not want him to attempt this again."

Then it hit Harry. "Wait, is that why you are making me stay?"

Poppy again made a hasty retreat, this time to her office.

"Yes." said Albus simply.

"That's not fair." Harry said. "I am not him. You can't punish me for something he did."

"Professor Snape was the one advising me as to how to deal with you. Surely you can understand my dilemma now that he has tried to take his life."

"What are you planning to do?" Harry asked. He was starting to feel nauseous with dread.

"You are to remain here tonight. I am going to speak to Severus tomorrow and then find a therapist.for both of you."

"No." Harry screamed. "Please, you said you understood; you said you wouldn't do this. You can't."

"Harry, recent events-"

"So because Snape went from cutting to trying to kill himself, you think I will, too. It's not the same. Cutting for relief and suicide are two different things."

"This is not open for discus-"

"Why can't you just hear me out. You always want me to talk to you. Now I am and you won't listen."

Albus sighed. Harry had a point. If he didn't listen now, Harry may never trust him again.

"All right, Harry. You have my word I will listen to you tomorrow. I shall warn you now that you are going to have difficulty changing my mind. Tonight you are to take a dose of Dreamless Sleep and stay here."

Terror momentarily filled Harry. "You- you aren't going to- to restrain me too, are you?"

"No." Albus regarded Harry carefully. The boy was obviously very relieved by this. "Why does the idea of that bother you so greatly?"

Harry shook his head but did not speak.

"I will, however, be placing wards on you that will alert both Madam Pomfrey and myself should you try to leave." his guardian added.

Albus called Madam Pomfrey, who gave Harry the potion. Brief fear of the next day crossed Harry's mind before the potion took over. He was asleep in a matter of seconds.

The next day, Albus arrived in the hospital wing early. Harry was awake and picking at his breakfast.

"What are you doing awake so early?" Albus asked.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to go to class today or not."

"Not this morning. Perhaps your afternoon classes, but that depends on how productive the morning is. I am going to speak with Severus. You need to eat."

Snape was awake when Albus entered the small room.

"Severus?"

Snape didn't say anything for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, he whispered, "Yes, Albus?"

"What happened?"

"I was just cutting. I had to do something to relieve the misery. I am no longer worth anything. I can not spy; that was my only purpose. Now, I am trapped in this castle for my own safety. A year ago, I was taunting Black for the very same thing. That was the thought that I couldn't live with. During all of this thinking, I had cut deeper and then deeper still. Realizing that I had become exactly like Black pushed me over the edge. I thought I could finally end my misery. Who found me?"

"Minerva." answered Albus.

"Is she all right?"

"Minerva is strong. She will be fine, though she is a little shocked still."

"What happens now, Albus?"

"You remain here. I am finding you someone to talk to. You will have to discuss with them if it is in your best interests to comtinue with your teaching and head of house duties."

"Very well." Severus said. He couldn't very well resist what Albus was asking. If he was forced to leave Hogwarts, the Dark Lord would kill him as painfully as possible. His best chance now was to obey Albus and stay at the school.

"If you will excuse me, I must now go speak with Harry." Albus said, standing.

"What are you going to do with him?"

"I am going to speak with him first. Then I shall decide." Albus was at the door before he added, "Spying was not your only purpose. You continue to be worth a geat deal without it."

Albus had laid awake for hours the night before, thinking. He was going to be as neutral as he could before forcing Harry to see a professional. If what Harry said made sense, there was perhaps something else that could be done. However, talking with Severus was no longer an option. He would listen first, then explore the options.

Albus walked back into the main room where Harry was finished eating. Albus glanced at the tray to find most of the food still there.

"Please accompany me to my office, Harry."

A/N: Wow. I got loads of reviews for last chapter. I'm so happy. I'm close to two hundred! Thanks so much for sharing your opinions. I'm thrilled so many people like it. Please keep it up:)


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Forty: Scaring Mona

Once inside the office, Albus and Harry sat on the sofa.

"Harry-" Albus began.

"I'll stop." interrupted Harry.

"By yourself?"

"Yes."

"I think that is highly unrealistic." Albus said.

"Why? I can do it." Harry responded.

"Then why haven't you stopped before now?"

"I- I don't know. I guess I haven't wanted to."

Albus gave Harry a searching look. "Why do you want to now?"

Harry stayed silent for a moment. "What difference does that make?" he finally asked.

"If you truly wanted to stop, you would have done it long before now. I believe you only wish to quit so you can avoid talking to someone. If this is the case, it is not a sincere effort; that makes it unlikely to be successful." Albus explained.

Harry didn't know what to say. He knew the headmaster was probably right. That didn't mean that he wanted what was about to happen.

"Please." Harry begged. "Give me another chance."

"I am afraid we are running out of other chances, dear boy." Albus said.

"Don't do this to me."

"I'm not doing it to you; I'm doing it for you."

"What a load of crap." Harry spat.

"There are several things laying around the office that you could paddle him with, Albus." Phineas said.

"Thank you." Albus said sharply. "Harry, language."

"I can't believe you are reprimanding me now of all times."

"Harry-"

"Is there anything at all I could say that would get you to change your mind?" Harry cut in yet again.

"At the risk of once again reprimanding you at a time you deem inappropriate, I am going to ask that you stop interrupting me."

Harry knew he was pushing his luck. Albus had been patient so far, but he was slowly becoming frustrated. "Yes, sir." Harry said dully.

"Why did you harm yourself again last night?" Albus asked.

"I guess the easiest way to explain it was that I felt like a burden. We are in the middle of a war; you have far better things to do with your time than deal with an angsty teenager. I know I am supposed to kill Voldemort, but sometimes I still feel like that is my only purpose. Like beyond that I am not worth anything."

Severus' words from less than two hours earlier came back to Albus. If he had any doubt about what to do with Harry, this evaporated it.

"Severus said the same thing this morning, Harry." Albus said. "That was why he attempted suicide yesterday. It is dangerous to make anything your sole purpose in living. I am going to tell you the same thing I told him; you are worth a great deal even when Voldemort is not involved. However, I am afraid that knowing your reasons are the same, I have no choice. You are to see a therapist today."

"But-" Harry tried to argue.

"I think it is best for you to go to lunch now, Harry. You didn't eat much breakfast. Come back here when you are finished for your first session."

Harry sat staring at his guardian for so long that Albus was certain he was about to argue. Finally, without a word, Harry stood and left the office

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Ron asked when Harry sat down in the Great Hall.

"Well, I had to stay the night in the hospital wing." he started as he shot Hermione a glare. "Then I had to talk with Dumbledore. He decided I needed to see a therapist, which is happening this afternoon."

"It's probably for the best." Hermione answered.

"Hermione, shut up." Harry said crossly.

"Why are you in such a mood? You had to realize it would eventually happen." she countered.

"He lied to me." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"He promised he would hear me out, but he didn't. Not really."

"What makes you think that?" Hermione asked.

"How could he have already had an appointment scheduled for me today if he hadn't already decided it was going to happen?" Harry asked. Neither Ron nor Hermione had an answer.

Harry nibbled several bites before staring into space. He suddenly got an evil look in his eyes; one that Hermione and Ron both associated with trouble.

"What are you planning?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing." Harry answered, smirking. "Well, I have to be going. It's almost time for my appointment."

As he left the hall, both Ron and Hermione agreed he was up to something.

When Harry re-entered his guardian's office, he saw his counselor.

"Harry, come in." Albus encouraged. "This is Mona Babcock. Miss Babcock, this is Harry Potter."

"It's nice to meet you, Harry."

"You may call me Mr. Potter." Harry informed her.

"Harry." warned Albus.

"I mean it's nice to meet you, ma'am." Harry said.

"I think you need to take a moment." Mona said.

Harry looked at her oddly, then back at Albus.

"You may use the room off to your right. It's primary function is a sitting room for guests, but it should suffice." Albus said.

Harry and Mona walked into the room and sat. Harry was watching her carefully with what he hoped was a frightening look on his face. It must have been, because she looked at him strangely and seemed momentarily at a loss for words.

"So Harry, maybe we can start by you telling me a little about yourself." Mona said, trying to recover.

"What do you want to know?"

"Whatever you want. What do you feel like sharing with me?"

"A communicable disease." Harry said.

"I'd like to take a moment. Your headmaster warned me that you may be obstinant. There is nothing you can say to scare me away. Take a moment. Gather your thoughts. Then you can continue."

Harry sat quietly for five minutes; then he began to giggle.

"What is it, Harry?" Mona asked.

"Nothing."

"Maybe you should find a happy place. What makes you happy, dear?" she asked.

"Hurting my professors." Harry answered, silently wondering if he was about to be committed to St. Mungos..

"What?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, to be fair that Dementor thing fourth year wasn't really my fault. One has been in St Mungos for over three years." Harry giggled again. "That Ministry worker last year had it coming. It was great; you should have seen the look on her face when the centaurs carried her away. And Quirrel had to die. Aren't Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers funny?"

During Harry's rant, Mona's smile faded. Harry was obviously more troubled than she expected.

"Do you believe these things happened?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I see. Let's talk about something else. Do you know why Professor Dumbledore asked me to talk to you?"

"Yes." Harry answered.

"Why?"

"No."

"No, what?" Mona asked.

"I wasn't talking to _you._" he sneered.

"Who were you talking to, then."

"I can't do that."

Mona frowned. "Can't do what, Harry?"

"I wasn't talking to you that time either. Furthermore, I feel it is rather egotistical of you to assume that whenever I say something that I am speaking to you."

"You and I are the only ones in the room. Who else would you be talking to?"

"The people in my head." Harry answered. He hoped she would decide to leave soon. He was beginning to have difficulty keeping a staight face.

"You think there are people in your head?" Mona asked.

"Well, there must be. Otherwise, how could I hear them."

"You here voices?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Let me take a moment." he said. Then he held up his hand as if he were counting with it. Then he continued. "There are three that I can distinctly understand. One just murmurs at me. The other one may be an animal. I hear a lot of strange hissing sounds; it is rather like a snake, I think." Harry answered.

"Excuse me." Mona said as she hastily got up and almost ran to the door.

"Ah, Miss Babcock." Albus said as she came out of the room quickly. "How is it going?"

"He needs to be sent to St. Mungos."

This stunned Albus. He had planned for Harry to have therapy sessions at school, so his education would not be disrupted.

"Do you truly believe he is that bad?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. He is a danger to himself and others."

"I understand the danger to himself. I am at a lose, however, in regards to the danger he poses to others."

"He has concocted a dream life that he honestly believes is real." Mona said.

Albus frowned, thinking back to all his conversations with Harry. "Miss Babcock, I am no expert, but I do believe I would have noticed Harry inventing wild scenarios that had not actually taken place."

"Headmaster, you asked for my opinion and I am giving it. He has lost whatever feeble hold he had on his sanity."

"I do hope that this opinion is not coming from the articles that are occasionally published about him in the Daily Prophet." Albus said.

"No, this is solely from my observation. I don't believe anything the Prophet has ever printed in regards to you or Harry. The boy needs to be restrained. He hinted that he thinks he can speak Parsel Tongue."

"Oh, that happens to be true."

"What?" Mona asked, shocked.

"Yes, apparently the Daily Prophet can get facts straight when they are designed to cause as much trouble as possible." Albus answered.

"So he does have voices in his head." Mona said.

"Pardon?"

"He tried to tell me that he heard voices. I didn't believe him, but that's when he brought up Parsel Tongue. He said there were five different people talking in his head."

Albus stared at her for a moment, scarcely believing what Harry had done.

"Did he mention anything about self-injury?" he asked.

"No, why?"

"I think I will go speak with Harry now. I am certain you have work you need to be getting back to."

"What about St. Mungos?" she asked.

"I do not believe it is necessary at this time. I will be in touch within the next couple of days. Good day to you, Miss. Babcock."

"Good day, Headmaster." Mona answered. She was confused as she walked into the fireplace to floo back to the hospital.

Albus sighed before heading into the other room to talk to Harry again.

A/N: I know, I know. The chapter was later than normal. But look! It's longer than normal, too. I had to update my other story for fear of people, or person (you know who you are) totally rebelling. Thanks for all the reviews! I am so happy. Also, I believe I am approximately two-thirds done, for those of you keeping track. Please keep up the great praise:)


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Forty-One: Another Solution

"What were you thinking, Harry?" Albus asked as soon as he entered the room.

"Is she gone?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but she will be returning."

"Really? That is surprising. She looked pretty scared when she left."

"Why did you do it?" Albus asked. "Did it serve an actual purpose, or were you just acting out because you did not get your way?"

"It served a purpose." Harry answered. When Albus raised his eyebrows, he continued, "It amused me."

"That was not the reason for her visit. You will be meeting with Miss. Babcck again next week. I am going to attempt to undo some of the damage you did today. You should know that she wants me to place you in St. Mungos, so you would be wise to quell you rebelliousness before your next appointment. Go to your last class."

Harry walked out of the office in a foul mood. He knew he should have been pleased that he didn't get in more trouble; instead, he was angry. Albus hadn't even tried to really understand Harry's position. He voiced this to Ron and Hermione that evening.

"What did you expect, Harry. You sent some poor woman running in fear and you act surprised when Professor Dumbledore won't listen to you. Act your age and he might." Hermione chastised.

"I think what you did was brilliant." Ron said, earning a glare from Hermione. "What do you have planned for next week?"

"Nothing." Hermione answered. "Harry, just talk to her. She could help you."

"I can't just let it go now, Hermione." Harry said.

"Why not?"

"Because, I just can't. I can't lose."

The truth was that ever since Voldemort had risen, Harry had become more and more competitive. He was certain it was caused from an underlying fear of losing to Voldemort, but it was manifesting itself in all aspects of his life. It wasn't so much that he had to get his way, as Albus had said; he had to win.

"You are not going to win anything against Dumbledore." Hermione said. "That isn't even realistic."

Harry turned to Ron. "I don't know about next week. Do you have any ideas?"

Hermione had not been thrilled with Harry and Ron's plans. Consequently, she spent the next week attempting to talk Harry out of what he decided to do.

Harry walked into Albus' office, where Miss Babcock was waiting.

"Harry, do you have something you would like to say to Miss Babcock?" his guardian asked.

"Those robes do not look good on you." he informed her.

"Harry." Albus said.

"I mean hi, Miss Babcock." Harry said.

Albus turned to the therapist. "If you would like to go wait in the side room, Harry will be there in a moment." Mona left and Albus continued.

"Don't do this, Harry. You will be disciplined if you can not control yourself. I have explained that some things you said last week were not accurate. I also have put other things you said into their proper contexts. She was under the impression that you outright killed two of your professors. Use this time to your advantage. Do not disappoint me."

Harry walked into the room, suddenly confused. He didn't want to disappoint Albus, which would be a definite consequence of what he was planning. He didn't understand why he should care, though. Albus hadn't listened to him; he didn't care what Harry thought or had to say.

"Where would you like to start, Harry?" Mona asked.

Harry didn't answer. He was lost in thought.

"Harry?"

"I need to think." Harry told her irritably.

"Oh, okay." Mona said, slighly caught off guard. "Thinking aloud can sometimes help. Why don't you try that, and I will just observe?"

"Because I don't want to, so just take a moment for yourself." Harry snapped.

"You're a very angry young man, aren't you?" Mona asked.

At one point, Harry had almost decided to just talk to her. Mona's constant talking, when all he needed to do was think for a moment, broke his resolve to be mature.

"You would do well to shut up." Harry told her. "Voldemort is telling me to kill you and I am trying to talk him out of it."

Albus heard Mona scream. Seconds later, the door to the private sitting room opened.

"He doesn't need St. Mungos; he needs Azkaban." she informed him.

Harry still sat in the small room. Even he couldn't believe what he had just done. He heard Mona's words and jumped up.

"No, please." he begged as he entered the main office. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it."

"What happened?" Albus asked.

"He told me Voldemort told him to kill me." Mona shrieked.

"What?" Albus all but screamed. Harry recalled seeing him this angry only a couple of times before, and he was suddenly very scared.

"Harry, explain yourself." Albus ordered.

Harry was breathing heavily and felt ready to pass out. "I- I'm so sorry. I- I didn't mean it."

"I'm sorry, headmaster. I tried, but I can't do anything with him. He is, if nothing else, very angry and emotional. I can recommend someone else, but I can't speak with him anymore." Mona said before hurrying to the fire place and flooing away.

"Sit down, Harry."

Harry immediately sat, not meeting Albus gaze. Albus sat next to him and grabbed Harry's chin, forcing his head up. Harry felt as though Albus was looking straight through him; it was the most searching look he had ever been given. He knew Albus was using Legilimancy on him, but couldn't find the strength to care. It even relieved him to a degree, because at least Albus would know how truly sorry he was. He would also know that Voldemort was definitely not giving orders inside Harry's head.

"Why?" Albus asked again.

"Can't you just use Legilimancy?"

"I could, but I would rather hear the words from you."

Harry sighed. "I couldn't give in."

"What do you mean, Harry?"

"I couldn't give in." Harry repeated. "Ever since Voldemort came back, I have to win. I know you thought seeing a counselor was for the best, but I just couldn't go along with it. I know I shouldn't always be like that, but I don't know how to suppress the feeling. I know it doesn't make much sense, but it's how I feel."

"On the contrary, I think it makes a lot of sense. You are correct in saying you should not always let that trait rule, but I do understand." Albus paused, thinking. "The characteristics you possess that make you great against Voldemort are also the ones that do you the most personal harm in everyday life. Your desire to not surrender yourself to him is doing you harm now by not allowing yourself to follow other's direction. Tell me, what do you think needs to be done to help you?"

"I don't know. I don't want to talk with a stranger, but I understand why you can't trust me to come to you." Harry answered.

"Do you trust me?" Albus asked.

"Yes." Harry answered, thinking that he was surely headed for another therapist.

"Give me a few days. I will do some research and hopefully find another option. You will serve detention tonight with Mr. Filch."

Harry left the headmaster's office desperately hoping Albus could find another solution.

Two days later, Harry was summoned to his guardian's office. He was nervous as he rode the revolving steps to the door. He didn't have a chance to knock before he was called in.

"Sit down, Harry."

Harry gathered all his courage and looked at Albus.

"I believe I have found another option." he said.

"What?" Harry asked. Hope was building in his chest.

"I must warn you, it will diminish your privacy slightly. There is a charm that I can place on you that will allow me to know whenever you are in physical pain; this would include when you have hurt yourself."

"Okay." Harry said. "How does that diminish my privacy?"

"This particular charm also would allow me to feel any particularly strong emotions you have. Any emotion." Albus stressed.

"Oh." Harry said, pausing to consider what this meant. "How long would you keep the charm on me?"

"Until such time as you have your emotions under more control. Miss. Babcock says you are very emotional and angry right now. When you are capable of dealing with everyday problems without near mental collapse, I will remove it. I should tell you of another use of this charm; I will not need to rely on you to come and speak with me if you are upset. If I am alerted to feelings of emotional pain or anger, you will be asked here to talk. Is this acceptable?"

Harry thought for a long time. "To be honest, I do have some concerns about it. I don't really have any other choices though, do I?"

"There is Mr. Strode. He is Professor Snape's therapist. I'm sure he would meet with you if you like."

"Let's do the charm."

Albus took out his wand and muttered it Latin. Then a glow surrounded both of them briefly.

"How is Professor Snape?" Harry asked after the charm was completed.

"He is doing as well as can be expected."

Harry started to ask another question, but Albus cut him off. "You need to be going to lunch. I shall see you later."

As Harry left, Albus found himself once again hoping and praying that he had made the right decision with his young ward.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I love all of you. I am so happy this story is doing as well as it is. Please review some more:)


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Forty-Two: Death and Destruction

The Daily Prophet arrived the next morning with news of Azkaban's destruction. The whole island had exploded late the previous night. No one knew for sure how many people had been killed. It was believed that the imprisoned Death Eaters had escaped before the explosion occurred. The Dark Mark was seen hovering above the place where the island used to stand.

"Bloody brilliant." Ron said sarcastically when the trio was finished reading the article.

"What will the Ministry do with criminals now?" Harry asked.

"There's another article." said Hermione, who had continued to peruse the paper. "I don't believe it."

Hermione thrust the paper toward Harry and Ron, who immediately bent over to read it.

_Ministry Loses Half-Breed Monsters_

_The Daily Prophet has learned that six confiscated half-breeds have been stolen from Ministry of Magic care. Not much is known about these creatures, but eyewitnesses claim they have the appearance of both a house-elf and a gnome._

Harry and Ron both gasped and looked at Hermione.

"Keep reading." she ordered.

_It is rumored this new species was taken from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What the school was doing with such creatures is not known, but it is highly suspicious. It is also rumored amongst the students that the creatures, who it was later learned are called gelfs, were a project for Care of Magical Creatures class. This is the problem with having half-giants teach a class. They are crazy. It is thought that the Ministry seized control of said creatures after they impregnated a student. The Dark Mark was found at the cell the gelfs had been held in._

"Bloody Voldemort has the bloody gelfs?" Ron asked.

"What would he want with them?" Harry asked.

"This is bad for Hagrid." Hermione said. "It could be bad for Professor Dumbledore, too."

"Why Dumbledore?" Ron asked.

"You read the article, Ronald." Hermione said, sighing. "Their making it sound like the school was negligent in allowing the gelfs here. Since he is the headmaster, it could be blamed on him." She paused, then added, "Why can't your brothers ever be serious? Don't they ever stop and think about the consequences of their actions?"

"It isn't their fault." Ron defended. "I'm sure they had no idea what kind of trouble those mutant little freaks would cause."

The trio made their way to charms class wondering exactly how many Voldemort supporters had excaped Azkaban. Before they reached the class, Professor McGonagall came around the corner. When she saw them, she beckoned them to her.

"I need you three to go to my office. I will be there shortly." she said.

"Oh, no." Ron said. "What's happened?" The last time the three of them had been in a professor's office together, Percy had been killed.

"Just go. I will see you in a moment."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat in their head of house's office. No one said anything, but the fear they all had was palpable. It seemed to take ages for McGonagall to join them, though it was only a couple of minutes.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." she said. As the trio continued to stare at her, she continued. "I am sure you are aware that Azkaban no longer exists."

Harry and Ron nodded while Hermione answered a soft "yes."

"Several aurors were killed while trying to defend the island. All of them knew that there were innocent people being held on charges of being supporters of You-Know-Who. I'm afraid that one of them was Nymphodora Tonks."

"NO." Harry yelled. Ron gasped and Hermione began to cry.

At the same time in Dumbledore's office, a surge of pain swept through the charmed connection between him and Harry.

The trio had been excused from classes for the day. They now sat in the empty common room. Ron was debating when and how to tell Ginny about Tonks. Hermione was writing another letter to her parents. She wrote to them almost everyday to ensure that they were still okay. Harry was staring into the fire, thinking about the fact that another in the Black line was dead. It didn't matter that the Blacks had never acknowledged her, she was still a blood relative.

After skipping lunch, the trio decided to go for a walk. As they were traveling around the lake, Fawkes swooped down to Harry. He took the offered note, and the phoenix disappeared.

"What's it say?" Hermione asked.

Harry scanned the note and looked up. "I have to go see Dumbledore after dinner."

"Why?" Ron wanted to know.

"Remember the charm I told you about? He probably can tell I'm upset, and he wants to make sure I'll be all right." Harry answered.

After dinner, Harry dutifully went to Albus office. His guardian was waiting for him.

"Ah, Harry. Good. How are you?" Albus asked without preamble.

"I suppose I'm okay."

"Are you?"

"No." Harry answered. "I mean, I know people die in war, but why her?"

"She knew the risks of what she was doing. She-"

Harry interrupted Albus. "Are the twins in trouble?"

"That is a very delicate situation. They may have to pay a fine, but they will face no serious repercussions."

"Is that because the Ministry doesn't feel they deserve more punishment, or because Azkaban is gone?" Harry asked.

"That is the normal action taken for such a crime as creating new breeds."

"What is the Ministry going to do with all the people who are arrested now?"

"You are forgeting how amazing magic can be. It will only take about a week to build and charm a suitable temporary prison. Until then, the Ministry has holding cells that can be used." Albus answered.

The headmaster knew his charge was stalling to avoid talking about Tonks for as long as possible. He didn't want to push Harry, but he also didn't want the teen to go back to the tower while unduly depressed.

"Harry, I would like you to stay in your room in my quarters tonight. You have yet to use it and the school year is over half finished. Would you consent to this?"

"What about Ron and Hermione?"

"I think they will understand. I will have Fawkes deliver a message letting them know you will see them tomorrow at breakfast."

"All right." Harry agreed. It had been another emotionally exhausting day; he didn't have the energy to either argue, or walk all the way back to the tower.

Harry and Albus played chess for the next two hours. Harry came close to talking about Tonks, but never actually mentioned her. Instead, the two talked about inconsequential things like they had over the summer.

After the game, which Albus of course won, they bid each other good night and went to their separate bedrooms.

It had been ages since Harry had dreamed about Voldemort. When he did dream now, it was often of Sirius' death. He also frequently had dreams of his friends dying by the Dark Lord's wand. They were different from actual visions; physical pain didn't accompany them.

There could be no mistaking that what Harry experienced this night was a vision. It didn't start off painfully, but it built until it was almost overwhelming. Harry tried to see where the Death Eaters were, but he didn't recognize the house. He thought he had seen the people, a man and a woman, somewhere before. It seemed as if they should have been familiar to him, but he was in too much pain to figure out from where.

The woman was raped while the man was forced to watch. They were both tortured with the Cruciatus curse while Voldemort watched. Then the end had come; Voldemort himself cast the killing curse twice. As the vision faded, Harry saw something that terrified him. On the fireplace mantel stood a picture of Hermione.

A/N: Oh God, don't say it. I know; a cliff hanger and the killing of Tonks. How dare I? At least let me explain. I had to do it because there is a war going on and it is highly unrealistic to think that only one or two characters a year are going to die. Voldemort is ruthless, and Tonks was in a high risk profession. I am so sorry, but that's life. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please continue to do so, and also please keep in mind that I love Tonks. I hope her and Remus will be very happy. Just not in my story.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Forty-Three: Loss of Innocence

Harry awoke screaming. At the early hour of the morning with his mind in the pain it was, he never realized that he could hear moaning coming from the bedroom across from his.

Albus had been awoken by a horrible pain in his head. It was so bad that the reason for the pain did not occur to him immediately. It was not until Harry woke that the pain abated enough for Albus to think.

He had not seen the dream, but Albus realized that only a vision would cause that much pain to Harry. He shakily stood and grabbed a potion from his bedside cabinet. Then, he went to Harry's room. After knocking once, he entered. Harry was crying. When he saw his guardian, he tried to explain.

"Herm- parent- dead."

"Harry, calm down." Albus said. He uncorked the vial and held Harry's head steady while he emptied it into his mouth.

Harry calmed almost instantly. After taking several deep breaths, he tried again. "I had a vision. Hermione's parents are dead."

Albus stared at him. "Harry, I will of course check with the order. The Grangers are being constantly guarded; I do not see how it would have been possible. If they were under attack, I would have been alerted all ready."

"Just check, please." Harry begged.

Albus stood, knowing that there would be no rest until Harry was sure his friend's parents were safe. He walked into his office and over to the fireplace.

Firecalling headquarter's, he was greeted by Mad-Eye.

"Everything all right, Albus?" he asked.

"That is what I am calling to check. You haven't heard anything from the Grangers have you?"

"No."

"Who is on duty over there tonight?" Albus asked.

"Emmeline." Mad-Eye answered.

"Could you check in with her, please?"

"Sure. I'll call right back.

Albus turned back to Harry. "Why don't we have some tea while we wait?" He conjured some tea and biscuits, and tried to further calm the teen. That proved impossible when George's head popped into the fireplace five minutes later.

"Albus, you have to come." he shouted.

"What's happened?" Albus asked, standing.

"They're dead."

"The Grangers?"

"Emmeline, too." George answered. "I need to go. Are you coming?"

"I will be right there." Albus answered. Then he turned to Harry. There was no way he could leave the boy alone. He quickly turned back to the fire. Throwing some powder in, he called for Minerva.

"I need you in my office." he said urgently.

She appeared in under a minute. "What's happened?"

"I do not have long to explain. The Grangers have been attacked."

"Are they-"

"I am afraid so." Albus answered.

"What do you need from me?" she asked.

"Stay with Harry. He witnessed the attack in a vision."

Minerva looked horrified. "Of course, Albus."

"Thank you, Minerva." Albus said as he stepped into the fireplace and was gone.

Minerva turned to Harry. "You should try to sleep some more. It is very early."

"I won't be able to." Harry answered listlessly.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No."

The two sat in silence until the dawn light came streaming into the office. It was only then that a thought occurred to Harry.

"What will happen to Hermione?"

"What do you mean?" Minerva asked.

"Will she be able to stay here? She won't be sent away, will she?"

"Of course she can stay. Even if she wasn't left with any means to pay, she will remain a student here."

"What if she doesn't want to?" Harry asked.

"You are getting ahead of yourself. Let's just wait and see how Hermione reacts. I am sure it will not be pleasant, but we must have patience." Minerva answered.

Silence fell again. In another hour, Albus returned.

"Minerva, go get Hermione, please. Ask Ron to come as well." he said.

Minerva left and Albus sat next to Harry.

"Are you all right?"

"No." Harry answered.

"Do you wish to be present when I tell Hermione, or would you like to go to your room?"

"I'll stay." he said. Harry couldn't imagine how much Hermione would be hurt, especially if she found out later that Harry had known and chose not to be with her.

All too soon, Hermione and Ron were arriving. Minerva looked to Albus who indicated that she should stay as well.

"Hermione-" Albus began.

"They're dead, aren't they?" Hermione asked.

Albus looked stunned. He knew the young witch was brilliant, but he had not expected her bluntness. "I'm sorry, but yes, they are." he said as gently as possible.

Hermione only let a few tears fall from her eyes. She let out a long breath before nodding.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" Minerva asked.

"Yes." she answered. When she saw everyone looking at her, she sighed. "Don't worry. I'm not in denial or anything. I am just not that surprised. I'm a muggle-born witch; that made them a target. I am at the front of the fight against Voldemort. Don't think it's your fault, Harry. I would fight even without you based on the principle that I am part of the group that he is trying to eliminate."

It was then that she noticed Albus staring at Harry. She turned to her friend. "Oh, God. Did you see it?" she asked.

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

For the first time, Hermione looked truly distraught. "Did they suffer?" she whispered.

Harry was torn. He didn't want to lie, but he didn't think he could handle being honest. Hermione seemed to interpret that as a yes, and she started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Harry said.

"Me, too." added Ron.

Both boys put their arms around her and hugged.

Albus did not reveal the fact that for Death Eaters to have found the Grangers, someone from the order would have had to tell them where to look. Only the order knew where the Grangers lived, thanks to a charm. It was not as complex as the Fidelius, as all order members needed access to the house for guard duty. However, it did still prevent others from knowing of their whereabouts. This meant that there was a traitor in the order. To make matters worse, Albus had no idea who it could be.

Looking back later, the trio all agreed that they would not have gotten through the next few days without each other. It passed in a flurry of arrangements, funerals and tears. Sadness hung over them throughout the rest of February. Harry and Hermione were both depressed, but acted out in different ways. Hermione threw herself into even more studying, while Harry surpressed his desire to cut.

He didn't dare harm himself due ot the charm that was on him. Instead, Harry constantly found himself in trouble with his professors. On a particularly bad day, he somehow lost a total of one hundred and forty points. None of his housemates had been very pleased with this, but they did not say anything. Everyone knew the year had been bitter for Harry, Ron, and Hermione, so they were typically given a lot of leeway.

Harry ran into Luna one day while hiding from Snape. The professor had gone through weird spurts of energy often followed by incredible lows. That day in Potions had apparently been a low point for him, as he had accused Harry of eating an ingrediant, then throwing it up into Malfoy's cauldron which exploded. No one could figure out why Harry would have done this; even Draco seemed startled by the suggestion.

Malfoy knew why the cauldron had exploded, of course, and it had nothing to do with Harry. He had been far too busy snogging Pansy to notice that he had failed to stir his potion for close to forty-five minutes. How Snape had missed this was beyond everyone, but he had. At least, that was the claim. Hermione rationalized that Snape could just be blaming Harry in an attempt to not be so hated by his own house.

Harry had argued with his professor, screamed, and lost points. Snape threatened to paddle Harry, and Harry informed him that he would like to see him try. Albus had shown up at that point on the pretense of checking on Snape. Harry knew that his guardian had to have felt the anger that Harry had, and that was likely the real reason for the visit.

So Harry had been avoiding Snape, slighly concerned that the next time he saw his professor he was going to be beaten. Luna had been on her way to the library. Both decided to go to the Room of Requirement. They hadn't spent much time together since Albus had told Harry he needed to concentrate more on controlling his emotions and less on the opposite sex. Harry had agreed at the time, but it was different now. He had not harmed himself in weeks, which was saying something with all that had gone on.

The two sat on a couch by the fire. They talked for the longest time about school and how their lives had changed over the past months. Harry told her about the deaths him and his friends were dealing with; Luna told him about the disappearance of her father's parents. It had not been reported in the Daily Prophet, because no one knew if they were dead. Luna claimed she had the sight though, and had seen them suffering. This had haunted her for the two months since their disappearance.

For reasons Harry didn't understand, Luna leaned over and kissed him. It was slow and sweet; Harry found himself wanting more. The kissing turned heated and soon he was on top of her. After some severe snogging, Harry forced himself to pull away.

"It's okay, Harry." Luna said dreamily. "I know you don't love me, but that you do want this."

"And you're okay with that?" he asked, bewildered.

"We both could use the comfort." she answered.

"Luna-"

"Don't worry. I'm not expecting anything from you past this. Well, your friendship, but that is all."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely." Luna answered.

With that, the two lost themselves to each other. Somewhere across the castle, Albus knew.

A/N: Yeah, Luna. Harry isn't ready for a long term relationship, and she was the only one that I could see doing something like this. It was needed for the furthering of Harry's character. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It is very important to review in the next couple of chapters, because I am asking for votes. I have the basic story outline done, but I want to know what you think. Do you want this story to finish with Voldemort still alive, or do you want him to die, leaving Harry a normal (maybe) last year of school. I will attempt to write a sequel either way, assuming the idea of a sequel interests you. I am asking now so I have time to rework some stuff if I have too. Thanks. Please review:)


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Forty-Four: The Traitor

Harry and Luna left the Room of Requirement close to two hours later. She had the same dreamy expression on her face, while Harry looked quite pleased with himself.

He met Hermione and Ron on the way to dinner.

"Were you successful?" Ron asked.

"Huh?" asked Harry, stunned.

"Did you manage to avoid the greasy git?"

"Oh, yeah."

"What did you think he meant?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I just don't feel well."

Harry sat eating, but became aware of eyes on him. He turned toward the head table and saw Albus surveying him. He smiled fleetingly before turning back to his friends.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore's watching me." Harry answered.

"Well, he does know about your fight with Professor Snape. He probably is not pleased with you." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I guess." Harry agreed.

After dinner, Harry split from Ron and Hermione in the Entrance Hall.

"I think I better go see Professor Dumbledore. Just to make sure everything is okay." he said.

"See you later." Ron said.

"Don't forget that we have an essay due tommorrow in Transfiguration that you haven't even started yet." Hermione added.

Harry made his way to Albus' office. He wasn't back from dinner when Harry arrived, so he went into his bedroom to lay down. Half and hour later, Albus arrived. Harry never knew this, however, as he had already fallen asleep.

Hours later in the common room, Ron and Hermione were becoming concerned for Harry.

"You don't suppose anything is wrong, do you?" Ron asked.

"It better not be. I'm not sure how much more I can take." Hermione answered. "If he hurt himself at a time like this, I am cursing his penis off."

"Hermione!"

"What? I know a charm for it."

"There's a charm for that?" Ron asked, incredulously.

"Yes, there is. Don't anger me."

The next morning, Harry woke confused. He didn't remember where he had fallen asleep at first, which was disorienting. Then it occurred to him. Even though it was early, he left his room and went into Albus' office. He was not surprised to see the headmaster already at work for the day.

"Good morning.'" Harry said.

"Good morning." Albus responded, while carefully regarding his ward. "How are you?"

"I feel great."

"I suspect you would." Albus said.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Sit down." Harry sat, and Albus continued. "Do you remember me telling you I could feel not only physical pain, but any strong emotion through the charm I placed on you?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything that you would like to explain?"

"Not that I know of." Harry answered.

"I can feel any strong emotion." Albus reiterated.

"I kno- NOOO." Harry gasped. He looked truly horrified, and Albus found himself feeling sorry for the boy.

"Please, no. Please tell me you didn't- ew."

"I did warn you, Harry."

"I didn't think you meant things like that." Harry said.

"Indeed. Harry, I must ask, were you careful?"

"Huh?" Harry's eyes widened. "Oh sh-"

"Harry." Albus admonished. "I thought we discussed this. What were you thinking?"

"It's not exactly like I planned it." Harry defended.

"Yes, I believe we discussed that as well. You need to find the young lady you were with and have her see Madam Pomfrey. She has a potion that will work in emergencies. You have twenty-four hours, but the sooner the better."

"I understand."

"Do not be negligent with this, Harry. You have far too much responsibility as it is. You do not need to add fatherhood."

"I know." he answered.

"Do you mind me asking who? The last I knew, you had decided not to be with anyone right now. I was unaware that you had a girlfriend."

"Um, well, uh-" Harry stuttered, trying to find something to say that wouldn't make what he had done sound dirty.

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

Albus stared at him while Harry did his best to avoid eye contact. "You don't have a girlfriend, do you?"

Harry shook his head.

"Harry-"

"I know what you said. I know you said needing comfort wasn't a good reason to do what I did but, it seemed like a good idea at the time. I don't regret it and neither does Luna."

"Ah, Miss Lovegood. I believe she is also suffering from familial turmoil right now, as well. I want her to see Madam Pomfrey immediately. I would-"

Albus was interrupted by Phineas clearing his throat.

"Do you wish to say something, Phineas?"

"Yes, Albus. Why do you continue to waste your breath on him? Haven't you learned by now that teenagers do not care what you have to say. Sweet Merlin, you are supposed to be the wisest wizard of the last three generations."

"That was as helpful as always. Thank you." Albus said.

"How do we explain to Madam Pomfrey what we want?" Harry asked.

"Just tell her. I have no doubt that you will be forced to endure another lecture on responsibility, which is why I am not being too hard on you. She will be twice as bad as I could ever hope to be."

As Harry left the office, he could have sworn Albus' eyes were twinkling.

Harry and Luna had indeed been lectured for an hour on protection and responsibility. Harry had found Luna on her way to see the mediwitch without him, but him was determined to stick it out with her. When they were finally released, both giggled as they agreed it would be best not to ever need that potion from Madam Pomfrey again. The only good thing about it was that Harry had missed Transfiguration. This was fortune as he had never gotten around to writing the essay that was due.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Ron asked as Harry entered the common room.

"I had some things to take care of."

"Like what?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Just stuff." Harry answered.

"You've had sex, haven't you?" the young witch asked.

Ron turned to gape at Harry. "Have you?"

"Yes." Harry said, avoiding their gaze. "How did you know?"

"I just did." Hermione responded.

He had been forced, under threat of violence from both friends, to relive the experience. When he was finished, Hermione also gave him a quick lecture on responsibility while Ron slapped him on the back and congratulated him.

February turned to March, with nothing notable happening. The only interesting thing that took place at all was the quidditch game between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw had lost, due to Cho's absence. The seeker that replaced her was not very good at all. It was rumored to be difficult to find good players in Ravenclaw house, due to everyone being too involved in studying. This meant that Gryffindor would play Hufflepuff for the cup during the last of May.

A lack of news was most welcome by the trio, who had all suffered so much over the last school year. This was the second break in violence in the past months, and everyone was on edge regarding how long it would last.

Albus had been working tirelessly to determine who the traitor to the order was. He was at the point of forcing Veritaserum down everyone's throats when the answer was given to him.

It was the end of March when news of another attack came. This time, it was on a group of rowdy goblins. This seemed slightly uncharacteristic of Voldemort, but the public did not question it. Wizards and witches in general were so terrified now that they questioned nothing.

As Albus did more research into this particular group of goblins, he discovered that they were involved in illegal activity. This was nothing suspicious at first glance; then Albus found evidence of their crimes. They were indebted to another common thief for a very large sum of money, with no hope of ever being able to repay it.

Once Albus was positive that he was not mistaken, he presented his information to the order. The plot had been simple enough; the traitor gave information to the Death Eaters regarding the Grangers. In exchange, Voldemort had the goblins killed. Albus detailed the plan and the evidence of payments owed to one of the order members. When he was finished, all eyes turned to the one implicated, Mundungus Fletcher.

A/N: Ouch. That's what Albus gets for trusting known criminals. Next chapter will explain Mundungus' reasonings regarding the betrayal of the order. Thanks to all who reviewed. So far, it's a pretty even split between those who want Voldemort to die now, die in the next story, and those who just don't care. I will continue to consider opinions for the next couple of chapters; after that, the rest of the story will be set in stone. Please review:)


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Forty-Five: Not Killing Him

Mundungus stared at a place just over Albus' shoulder. He didn't look nervous, or even anxious.

"Mundungus, why?" Remus asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you betray us?" shouted Minerva. It was no secret that the trio were her favorites. The fact that Mundungus did something to hurt Hermione made Minerva angry enough to curse him on the spot.

"It wasn't like that. Not really."

"Then do tell us what it was like." sneered Severus. He wasn't fond of Hermione, but he couldn't stand the fact that someone had betrayed Albus' trust.

"I needed the money those goblins owed."

"Killing them isn't going to get it for you." Fred said savagely.

"No, but-"

"But nothing." Molly shrieked. "That poor girl is an orphan now and it is entirely your fault."

"I didn't know that's what You-Know-Who wanted the information for. A Death Eater who knew about my goblin problems offered to take care of the problem for me. In exchange, they just wanted an address. I gave it to them, yes. I never dreamed they would kill the Grangers." Mundungus said.

"Okay, let me get this straight." Minerva snapped. "You gave a Death Eater the Grangers address. Never mind the fact that Hermione battles You-Know-Who and his supporters on a regular basis. Also, disregard the fact that she is Harry Potter's best friend. You still gave a Death Eater her parents' location and you have the audacity to claim you didn't think he would have her parents killed." Her voice had become louder as her rant continued until she was screaming.

"I know it sounds bad in retrospect-"

"In retrospect?" Molly yelled. "Are you crazy? Are you honestly saying it didn't sound bad when you were doing it?"

"What do you intend to do, Albus?" Arthur asked while trying to calm his wife.

"I think we should vote on it." Charlie said.

"I vote we kill him." George said.

"Yes, that is a fair punishment for treason." Fred added.

"No one is killing anyone." Bill said.

"Unless Mundungus needs another favor." George muttered.

"Yeah, one of us could be next." Fred added cynically.

"Boys, enough." Arthur said.

Through the entire exchange, Mad-Eye remained silent. He finally spoke as Arthur finished reprimanding the twins.

"Don't be too hard on them, Arthur. They're right."

As the other order members turned to look at him, he continued.

"Have we all forgotten about the other victim that night? Emmeline was a member of the order and had been ever since You-Know-Who's first reign. Fletcher is responsible for her death as well."

"Kill him." Minerva said.

"Minerva!" Albus looked truly shocked at his deputy. She was normally the first to want to follow rules.

"You have to do something drastic." She whispered as talk broke out throughout the room regarding Mundungus' fate.

"I am not sanctioning the killing of an order member. No, Minerva. Not even a disgraced order member."

Minerva looked down the table. All the members were discussing Mundungus. "Moody, watch Fletcher." she snapped before standing. She motioned for Albus to follow her to a corner where they would not be overheard.

"Albus, you have to do something other than discharging him from the order. Emmeline was too faithful to us for years to allow her murderer to go unpunished. You, however, have another thing to consider."

"What?"

"Your ward. Harry will find out that Mundungus is responsible for the Grangers' deaths. Do you want to tell him it's okay because Mundungus is no longer in the order, or do you want to be able to tell him that Mundungus is going to be held accountable for his actions?"

"I can't let anyone kill Mundungus simply to appease Harry either.

"I'm not suggesting you do." She had calmed slighly and could think rationally again. "You must do something though. This is not one of those times when you can extend infinite patience to deal with a problem and offer second chances. You must act now."

"My first inclination is to turn Mundungus over to the aurors for holding. I can give them the majority of the evidence I have collected against him."

"Then do it." Minerva urged.

They joined the others back at the table and Albus announced his decision. No one had a problem with it, except the twins who seemed slighly disappointed. Severus also looked a little put out about the fact that Mundungus would not be executed.

"I must ask you, Mundungus, who the Death Eater was that you made this deal with?"

"I can't say."

"Why not?" Minerva demanded.

"All I know is-" Mundungus trailed off.

"Is what?" Bill urged.

"They were young." he whispered. "I think it was a student."

"What?" yelled most of the order members. Albus looked shocked, as did Minerva. Both of them turned to look at Remus who also looked surprised. Severus looked grave. He would never admit it to anyone, but he knew all too well that most of his house was headed to the Dark Lord upon leaving school.

Mad-Eye and Remus escorted Mundungus to the temperary prison that was being used until the new Azkaban was finished. He had gone willingly and seemed resigned to his fate. He felt it was a little harsh, considering that he had not meant to get anyone killed, but he did not argue.

Albus returned to the castle late that night. He would inform Harry, Ron and Hermione about Mundungus after classes the next day. He had decided it would be wise not to mention any student Death Eater theories to them. That would only lead to fights and injuries. All the teachers would be informed so they could be watchful.

The trio walked to breakfast in silence. They had all been aware of the meeting that was taking place the night before. All wondered what had been discussed. It wasn't anything that they talked about anymore, but all of them feared how much worse the war was going to get.

As they ate, Errol flew down with the rest of the post owls. Ron took the note, wondering what his mother could possibly be writing for. It was a general worry amongst all the students that any mail would bring bad news. Ron sighed with relief when he saw not his mother's writing, but one of the twins. Even he couldn't be sure if it was Fred's or George's. It didn't really matter, though. If one of the twins did something, the other one was typically not far behind.

"It's addressed to all of us." Ron said.

Hermione and Harry leaned in to read the note with him.

"Mundungus." shrieked Hermione. She looked on the verge of tears as she jumped up and ran out of the hall. Harry and Ron followed her quickly. Harry paused momentarily as he stood and looked at the headmaster with an expression Albus could not read.

"Oh dear Merlin." Minerva said, as she sat next to Albus at the staff table. Hermione's voice had carried, so that everyone in the hall had heard her.

"Filius?" Albus asked.

"Yes?" squeaked the tiny professor.

"I'll need you to send Harry, Ron and Hermione to me when you get to class. I believe you have them first today."

"Not a problem, Albus." Filius answered.

As promised, the Charms professor sent the three to the headmaster's office immediately. They trudged into the office and took seats in front of Albus' desk.

"I take it you three are aware of the situation with Mundungus."

"Yes." they all answered.

"I had planned on informing you today after classes. May I ask who sent the note?" Albus asked, though he thought he already knew.

"Are they in trouble?" Ron asked.

"Not this time."

"It was Fred and George." said Ron.

"I must ask you not to repeat what you have been told. It could interfere with the Ministry's investigation of him." Albus said.

"We won't tell." Hermione promised. "He will be punished, won't he?"

"Yes, he will." Albus answered seriously.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood to leave. They were almost to the door when Albus called Harry back. He told Hermione and Ron to go without him and he would see them in their next class.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"You aren't angry with me for not telling you sooner, are you?"

"If I was, you would know about it. The charm, remember?"

"If you do will for the rest of March, I am considering removing the charm." Albus informed him.

"Really?"

"Really. You must continue to show improvement over the next month, or I will reassess my decision. You have done very well. May I ask what you have done differently to keep from becoming too emotional or harming yourself?"

"I don't know. I've just been busy, and Hermione was already so upset. I didn't want to make things worse on her, I guess."

Albus regarded Harry carefully. He had a suspicion that the teen was not telling the whole truth, but he had nothing to prove it. He would know if Harry hurt himself and that was going to have to be enough for now.

Harry left his guardian's office and went to the tower. He had missed so much of Charms that there really was no purpose in going. He sat in front of the fire and thought about the conversation he and Albus had just had. He wondered if Albus had known he was being lied to when words from last year came back to him; Albus would, of course, know. He always knew when he was being lied to, even without eye contact. Harry debated with himself over whether to return and be truthful or not. In the end, he decided to leave it alone until Albus brought it up. He didn't have a way to explain how he really felt anyway. The truth was that cutting no longer worked. Harry felt numb regarding almost everything.

A/N: Yeah, pretty boring chapter. I needed to tie up some things, though. I can't believe this story will be done in a little over a week! There should be around 10-15 more chapters. For those that can do math, that means I will be posting more than 1 chapter on some days. My dream is to have over 300 reviews by the time it is finished. Thanks to everyone who had reviewed so far. Please keep it up:)


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: This chapter contains minor elements that some people could consider gore. I wouldn't, but I don't want to offend anyone, so I am giving a warning just in case.

Chapter Forty-Six: Erasing the Dark Mark

Snape had been known as a spy for two and a half months when Voldemort found a way to get his revenge. Severus was teaching a class of third years when his mark suddenly burned worse than it ever had before. He dismissed the class, but was unable to get to his office where he kept his potions capable of relieving some of his pain. He collapsed onto the floor, where he threw up before passing out.

Snape was not found for over an hour. The students he had been teaching hated him, so they did not feel the need to inform anyone that there was something wrong with the professor. It wasn't until another group showed up for class after lunch that he was discovered.

Ginny was in the class that found him. She rushed to the hospital wing and returned with Madam Pomfrey. The mediwitch rushed back to the hospital with Severus. She was able to revive him, but he was very weak.

Albus arrived as soon as word reached him of his Potion Master's condition.

"Severus, what happened?" he asked.

"The mark." he muttered with difficulty.

Madam Pomfrey rolled his sleeve covering the Dark Mark up and gasped. Severus' entire arm was red, but the part surrounding the mark had been bleeding. No one noticed before due to the black robes Snape was wearing.

As they looked at the mark, another surge of pain swept through Severus. He grunted and almost lost consciousness again. Madam Pomfrey gave him a pain reducing potion and spread cream on his arm to numb it. She then gave him a Dreamless Sleep potion.

"What are we going to do?" Poppy asked Albus.

"I do not know. I and the other professors will begin researching ways to remove the mark."

"You are aware that Severus has already researched this topic thoroughly? He has never found a way."

"There may still be hope." Albus answered, though secretly he was very concerned.

The trio heard rumors that Snape was in the hospital wing again. They, naturally, assumed that he had once again tried to commit suicide. That was what led them to burst into the headmaster's office after dinner.

"What happened to Snape?" Harry demanded.

"Is _Professor_ Snape all right?" Hermione asked, taking time to glance at Harry as she admonished him over his lack of using Severus' title.

"He is not well." Albus answered.

"Why did he try to kill himself again?" Ron asked.

"He didn't." Albus explained. "Voldemort has found a way to cause him pain through the mark. Professor Snape is being punished for betraying him."

Hermione gasped. All three of the students looked horrified at the thought of being completely at Voldemort's mercy.

"What are you doing to stop it?" Harry asked. He knew all too well the kind of anguish Voldemort was capable of producing, even from miles away.

"We are researching what can be done. Right now, we do not have a clear answer."

"There's nothing you can do?" Ron asked.

"I am afraid that is correct." Albus answered.

"We'll help research too." Hermione said. Harry nodded, as did Ron, though he was much more reluctant than his friends.

Albus wrote them a pass to the restricted section and warned them not to abuse it. He was hesitant to give any student an open pass to that part of the library, but he trusted these three not to do anything foolish. They were reliable; if anyone had a chance of figuring out a way, it was them.

The trio spent all their spare time in the library. It was not until two weeks later, the end of March, that they found their answer. The only problem in the plan was that Harry's magic would have to be more powerful than Voldemort's and that was debatable.

"Will this really work?" Ron asked.

"It should, I think." Hermione answered. "Harry, remind me again what Professor Dumbledore told you last year about how love is your greatest defence against Voldemort.

Harry rehashed all that had been said on the subject the night he learned of the prophecy. Hermione listened intently.

"I think it should work." she said again. "Let's go."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione rushed to the hospital wing. As they entered, they could hear cries of anguish.

"Just cut my bloody arm off, I beg you." whimpered Snape.

Albus and Minerva were standing around the other professor as Madam Pomfrey poured more potions down his throat. They glanced at the students; all eyes seemed to fall on the book Hermione was carrying.

Harry quickly took off his robes and rolled up his sleeve. Without a word, he picked up the jar of numbing cream he had seen the mediwitch use so frequently over the past fortnight. He rubbed a generous amount onto his own arm.

Hermione had transfigued a quill into a rather sharp knife. All the adults watched in morbid fascination as Harry took the knife from her.

Ron had opened up the book to a middle section and propped it up on Snape's bedside cabinet.

"Are you sure your arm is numb enough?" Hermione asked.

Harry pressed the knife gently to his skin. He felt nothing but a light tickling sensation. He nodded and proceeded to make a fairly deep cut on his arm. Minerva and Poppy gasped as blood began to fall.

Harry moved to Severus and let the blood drip onto the mark. He glanced at the book and began a very complicated chant in Latin. When the mark was completely covered in blood, he took his wand and muttered a word backwards. Snape began to scream as pain once again flooded him. It did not last long, however. Hermione muttered a healing charm on Harry's arm and gave him a towel to wipe away the blood. A second towel was passed to Ron, who grudgingly wiped Severus' arm clean. As the blood was removed, all four adults gasped. The Dark Mark was completely gone.

Severus looked up, shocked. "How?" he asked.

Hermione launched into her textbook answer. "Harry is charmed with his mother's love. That's why Voldemort can't possess him; he is too full of love. So full, in fact, that it is embedded in his blood. Since Voldemort can not stand this, it was safe reasoning that not even his mark of evil would be able to withstand it. The Latin he said was an ancient rite to ward off evil and the other thing he said was 'Morsmordre' backwards."

"That is quite impressive." Minerva gushed. "One hundred-"

"Wait." said Severus, still shocked. He knew that Minerva was about to give points to Gryffindor. He looked at Hermione, then Ron, and lastly, Harry. "One hundred points to Gryffindor."

All three gasped. Snape had never given points to their house before.

"What?" Severus asked. "There has to be a first time for everything. I can think of no better reason. Th- thank you all."

The trio beamed.

"Why don't we leave Professor Snape to rest?" suggested Albus.

Everyone filed out with the assurance from Madam Pomfrey that Snape would soon be allowed to leave the hospital. It would not take him long to improve now, for his pain was gone. Before Harry was permitted to go, the mediwitch shoved a vial toward him.

"It's a Blood Replenishing potion, Potter. Drink it."

Harry quickly swallowed the contents and left with his friends and professors.

"That was a very noble thing you did, Harry." Albus said as they walked down the corridor.

"I couldn't just let him suffer, no matter what our differences have been."

"And that, dear boy, is why you should never question the fact that you are very different from Tom Riddle." Albus responded.

Somewhere a hundred miles away, Voldemort sent another wave of pain to Severus. This time, it seemed to bounce back onto Wormtail, who he had been using to transfer the magic. Wormtail writhed in pain.

"What the bloody hell?" spat Voldemort. He tried again with the same result.

"Please, My Lord." begged Peter.

Voldemort summoned Lucius and Bellatrix. He explained what was going on and then did a demonstration.

"How is this possible?" he demanded of his most faithful supporters.

"I do not know, My Lord." Lucius said.

"Crucio."

Lucius was held under the curse for a fulltwo minutes. When it eased, Voldemort turned to Bellatrix and asked her the same question.

"The mark must be inactive; either that, or missing." she answered.

"How would this be possible. The mark is permanent."

"I do not know, My Lord." she answered softly, already knowing what was coming.

"Crucio." Voldemort said again.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers. Lots of love to you all. So, what do you think of this chapter? I know a lot of you probably weren't thrilled with the Snape torture, but he will never feel it again. Yay Snape. So at least it served a purpose. Please review:)


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Forty-Seven: Fight

Harry was finally snapped from his numb spell as the final quidditch game of the year approached. He later reasoned that he just needed something to take his mind off the war that was growing more intense with each passing day. Harry was working the team hard even though the game wasn't for another month and a half; many team members teased that he was turning into Oliver Wood.

Easter came and the full weight of being an orphan hit Hermione. Mrs. Weasley sent the traditional treats to the trio and Ginny. Four years ago, Hermione's parents had started sending everyone enough toothbrushes, paste and floss to last a year to combat the sweets that were received. This year, no such package arrived. Hermione burst into tears at breakfast. As she ran from the hall, most of the Slytherins laughed. Harry and Ron ran after her.

As they sat in the common room, Ron suddenly jumped up.

"I am going to curse them all."

"Ron, no." Hermione sniffed. "The school year is almost over; we only have a couple of months left. Don't do anything stupid."

"Hermione-" Ron began.

"No. Promise me."

"Fine, I promise."

"You too, Harry." Hermione insisted.

"I promise."

"Thank you. Now, what should we do today?" the witch asked.

"I don't know. We could go see Hagrid." Harry suggested.

"Yes, let's." Hermione agreed.

The trio walked down to Hagrid's hut but he was not there when they arrived. His hut looked like no one had been there for a couple of days.

"Maybe he is on a mission." Ron suggested.

"Now what?" Harry asked.

They decided to go ask Professor Dumbledore where Hagrid was, or at least when he would be back. On the way there, they ran into Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hey, Mudblood." Malfoy called.

"Don't call her that." snarled Ron.

"Shut up, Weasel. No one was talking to you."

"Go to hell." Ron said.

"My, my. What a mouth you have. Just let me talk to Granger for a moment, then you can be on your way." Draco turned back to Hermione. "When the Dark Lord rules, do you want to be murdered, or simply taken for a slave?"

"Go f-" Harry started before Ron rushed past him and jumped on Draco. Before Harry and Hermione could stop him, Ron had already broken Malfoy's nose. Crabbe and Goyle simply stood there looking stupid.

It was truly unfortunate that Professor McGonagall came down the stairs into the entrance hall just as Ron kicked Draco in the groin.

"Mr. Weasley." she shrieked. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Kicking Malfoy's ass, Ma'am." he answered.

The professor looked speechless for a moment before regaining her senses. "Go to the headmaster's office." she commanded.

"Oh good." Ron said. "We were headed there anyway."

"I will be along as soon as I get Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing." Professor McGonagall said as she turned and headed back up the stairs with their enemy.

"Oh, Ron." Hermione groaned. "I told you-"

"Don't start, okay. I was defending you." Ron cut in.

The three walked very slowly. As they were sitting down in front of the headmaster's desk, their head of house flooed in.

"Well now, what seems to be the trouble?" Albus asked.

"Tell him, Mr. Weasley."

"Well, sir. In short, Malfoy got his-"

"Ron, don't say that." Hermione interrupted, knowing that Ron was about to give Albus the same answer he had earlier given McGonagall.

"I got in a fight, sir."

"With young Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, sir."

"What was this argument about?"

"Hermione."

"I see. Was he injured badly?"

The three turned to McGonagall. She answered.

"Madam Pomfrey says his nose is broken, as is one of his testicles. It is uncertain if this will affect his ability to have children or not."

"Good one, Ron." Harry said. "You may have eliminated the Malfoy problem for future generations."

Ron laughed until he saw the looks he was receiving from his professors.

"He also has a black eye and is missing three teeth." McGonagall continued.

Hermione gasped while Harry started to giggle.

"What is so funny, Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Ron wasn't even fighting with him that long. I didn't know he had that much in him." Harry answered, still giggling.

"Regardless of his fighting ability," McGonagall said curtly, "he cannot be allowed to get away with this." Then she softened. "You know better, Ron. I know tension is running high right now, but you three need to stay in control. I know it is difficult, but it won't always be like this."

"Yeah, but by then I'll be dead." Harry said. He hadn't met anything by it really, but the other four occupants of the room turned to look at him.

"Don't say that, Harry." Hermione chastized. "You aren't going to die. You are so much better than Voldemort."

"Yeah, mate. Don't think like that. It's like one of those self-fulfilling prophecy things Hermione told me about."

"Wow, you do listen." Hermione teased. Ron responded by sticking his tongue out at her.

"I believe a weeks worth of detentions with Mr. Filch should suffice." Albus said. "Professor, you may return to whatever you were doing prior to this. Hermione, Ron, you may also proceed. Harry will find you at dinner."

The headmaster's office emptied of everyone but Albus and Harry. Both moved to sit next to each other on the couch.

"How are you doing?" Albus asked.

"I'm fine."

"I know I have kept the charm on you longer than previously intended. I must admit, I became concerned after you helped Professor Snape."

"I used a numbing cream. I couldn't feel it. That way, it would not tempt me." Harry answered.

"And now? Are you still not tempted? I am worried about the comment you made about being dead."

Harry hesitated. "I haven't really been. It's just, I'm not sure I wouldn't have been tempted to if I thought I could get away with it. I do not want to now, but it was hard a couple of times in the past month. I just said the thing about being dead without thinking. I didn't mean anything by it; I certainly didn't mean that I was going to kill myself."

"I see. I honestly don't know if I should remove the charm even now. What do you think?"

"I don't know. I can't live with the charm for the rest of my life, but I do understand your concern." the teen answered. "Can we try to take it off and see how I do?"

"Can you assure me that you will not harm yourself deeply before you can come to me if need be?"

"I think so."

"Then I am simply going to have to trust you." Albus said.

The headmaster removed the charm while enforcing the fact that it could and would be put back in place if Harry spun out of control again. When he was finished, he continued talking.

"What is going on with you and Luna?"

"I don't know." Harry admitted. "Don't worry. We saw Madam Pomfrey. It's just like everything else with her. No one really knows what is going on at any time, but that's okay. I don't really want anything serious right now."

"That may be for the best." Albus said.

Harry nodded and glanced out the window across the grounds. It was then that he remembered the reason the trio had sought out Albus earlier.

"Where's Hagrid?"

"He is returning his brother to the other giants."

"Why?"

"Because Grawp has reached sexual maturity. There is nothing here for him to mate with, or nothing I feel comfortable with him mating with on the grounds. It really is for the best." Albus answered.

"Right." Harry said, hoping to avoid a discussion on the mating habits of giants.

"It's getting late. You need to be heading to dinner."

"All right. Thank you for removing the charm."

"Just remember that you can always come to me with any problem. I will be here for you."

"I will. Good bye."

"Good bye, my boy."

Harry left the office and headed to the Great Hall. Hermione and Ron were already there.

"What did he want?" Ron asked.

"He removed the charm that was on me."

"Really." Hermione exclaimed. "That's great. I'm so proud of you, Harry."

"Yeah, that's great." Ron reiterated.

The three ate, completely oblivious to the glares that the Slytherins were giving them in light of Draco's absence. As the trio left the hall, none of them realized they were being followed.

A/N: Okay. I am down on my knees begging for forgiveness. I became depressed a week ago, and intended to simply take a couple of days off. During that time, I received an email telling me my writing was crap and I should delete everything and give up writing entirely. Then my hard drive fried and I lost EVERYTHING that was on my computer. This did not help the depression at all. I am better now, and intend to finish this ASAP. Thanks to everyone for their patience. Please forgive me and review:)


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Forty-Eight: Not So Independent Anymore

Harry, Ron and Hermione were headed to the library. Ron and Harry once again had essays that were due the following day; these essays were, of course, still incompleted. Hermione was going to guide them through which books to use but was adamently refusing to help write the essays.

The halls were deserted; most people were still at dinner. So when they heard footsteps behind them, they became slighly suspicious. At one point, they turned around but saw no one.

Even suspecting something was wrong was not enough to prevent it. Hemione was stupified before any of the trio knew a curse had been uttered. When she fell, Ron and Harry spun around and began shouting stunners. They still could not see anyone, but they did hear someone fall toward the middle of the corridor.

Harry revived Hermione and the three tried to make it to the library. This was an impossible task, though, with all the curses being thrown at them. Ron was hit with a curse and fell down laughing. Just then, something struck Harry on the head, knocking him unconscious.

Harry awoke in the hospital wing. He quickly glanced around and found his two friends. Hermione was asleep; Ron was sitting up looking miserable.

"Ron, are you okay? What happened?"

"I don't know what happened and no, I am not okay." Ron snapped irratably.

"What's wrong with you? Are you going to die?" Harry asked in a panicked voice.

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"Bloody Slytherins." Ron muttered.

"Ron what is it?" Harry yelled.

"If you must know, they used a charm to give me a permanent erection."

Had it been anyone else, Harry would have found this extremely funny. However, it was Ron. Harry immediately turned his head away, looking anywhere besides at his best mate. He didn't want Ron to be more embarrassed than he undoubtedly already was.

"Will- um, will Madam Pomfrey be able to take care of um, I mean to fix, um, well, you know.

"She is currently discussing it with Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Flitwick." Ron said through clenched teeth.

"Oh. Ron, I'm really sor-"

"Don't, Harry. It's not your fault. I am going to kill the Slytherins, though.

"At least they weren't serious about the curses they used. It doesn't sound like they intended to do too much damage." Harry said.

"Harry, they tried to rape Hermione."

"WHAT?"

"They didn't, but only because the professors all saw the Slytherins follow us out of the Great Hall. They hurried to catch up with all of us and had to pull two of the sixth years off her."

"Oh Merlin." Harry muttered.

"It's not your fault, Harry." Ron said again, but Harry wasn't listening.

"Wait." Harry said, sitting up. "You said the professors caught them. Who was it?"

"The Slytherin quidditch team, minus Malfoy, of course."

"What will happen to them?" Harry asked.

"They have all been expelled already."

"Wow."

"Dumbledore was furious. I've never seen him truly angry, except that time in third year with the dementors. I totally understand the whole thing about Voldemort fearing him now. It never really made sense until I saw him today."

"Why couldn't we see them?"

"They had disillusioned themselves. Snape of all people broke the charm on them." Ron answered.

Madam Pomfrey had tried to force Harry to spend the night in the hospital wing but she had, for the first time in memory, been overruled. After his conversation with Harry, Ron had been given a sleeping potion so he wouldn't be too uncomfortable until a solution to his problem had been found. Harry was left alone to think about all that had transpired. This led to him feeling very guilty.

The longer he stayed in the hospital wing, the guiltier he felt. When Albus came to tell Madam Pomfrey that Flitwick could remove the charm on Ron, he begged Albus to let him out. Albus had discussed the issue with the mediwitch, and it was decided that Harry would be perfectly fine if he stayed in the headmaster's quarters; he didn't even have a concussion from being hit on the head.

When Harry was released, he went straight to his room in his guardian's quarters. Hermione was going to have to spend the night in the hospital wing and Ron was going to be there for a couple days, so Harry was truly alone.

"This is all my fault." Harry thought. His best friends were hurt solely because they were with him. It was too dangerous. He no longer cared what they had said about sticking with him no matter what. This had to end; out of all the people that he couldn't bare to lose, Ron and Hermione were at the top of the list.

He looked around his bedroom for anything sharp. His trunk was still in the dorm, which meant no glass. There wasn't anything in the room, but that wasn't a problem. He grabbed his wand and quickly transfigured a sock into a knife.

He didn't use it right away, however. He hadn't really ever harmed this way before; he mostly stuck with the piece of glass. He didn't know how to transfigure that, though. This seemed like a new level of self-harm that he wasn't sure he wanted to ascend to. He needed to do something, though. The continuous thoughts about his hurt friends were driving him mad.

"Do you really want to betray Albus? He trusted you." a tiny voice reminded him as he raised the knife to his exposed arm

"He doesn't have to know. Just a couple of cuts is all."

"Can you really stop there?"

This argument went on until he heard the door to the sitting room open. This meant that Albus was finished in his office for the evening. Harry glanced at the knife he was clutching and, acting on impulse, walked to his door.

Harry entered the sitting room and saw his guardian sitting on the couch, petting Fawkes. He walked over to him and slammed the knife on the coffee table. Albus looked shocked for a moment before coming to his senses.

"What happened, Harry?"

"I didn't do it. I wanted to so badly, but I couldn't."

"I see. Why not?"

"I-" Harry paused. Did he tell the total truth, or should he omit part of the reason. He decided that the total truth would have to be told; lying to Albus was never productive, as he could tell when someone was doing it.

"I didn't have what I normally use, so I transfigured this. I couldn't do it though because it seemed so much worse that just making a couple of tiny cuts with the glass. I didn't want to take that leap."

"Why do you think the two are different?"

"They just are." Harry answered, knowing that it was not a real answer at all.

"Can you elaborate on that?"

"Well, a knife can do so much more damage. Look at Professor Snape. I don't want to add risk to what I do; I can control it with the glass."

"I would like to remind you of the damage you did to yourself over Christmas." Albus said. It wasn't a reprimand, but a gentle reminder.

Harry was silent as he thought about this. He supposed that his guardian was right. Finally, Harry spoke again.

"There was another reason I didn't do it."

"Yes?"

"I was going to, but then I remembered what you said. I- well, I guess it is easy for me to forget. I was raised doing everything for myself. I know I don't have to now, but it is hard to remember that sometimes. I even forget that I can turn to Ron and Hermione if I need them. I need to let go of some of my independence, but it's hard."

"I'm so sorry for what you went through with the Dursley's, Harry."

"Don't. I understand why you did it. It's not your fault."

"You are correct regarding your independence. You do still need to let go of some of it, but you have come a long way. Would you like to discuss why you were contemplating hurting yourself.

The two talked for an hour about Harry's feelings and fear of his friends getting hurt or killed for him. Albus reiterated the fact that both Ron and Hermione always knew the dangers of being his friend, and that they made their own decisions. By bedtime, Harry felt much better. At least, he thought he did. The nightmare changed that, though.

A/N: Yeah, another cliffhanger. Sorry. At least you didn't have to wait over a week for an update. Thanks to everyone for all the encouragement I got in the reviews. Love you all. Keep it up. I am going to update tomorrow at the latest:)


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Forty-Nine: Which Weasley?

At first, Harry mistook the dream for just a normal nightmare. It didn't really become clear to him that it was a vision until his head began to throb with pain. It had been so long since he had experienced this. The horror of what he was witnessing made him vomit as soon as he awoke.

Albus had heard Harry's screaming and rushed to his room. Harry was just waking when his guardian arrived. Albus sat on Harry's bed to try and comfort him and was promptly thrown up on.

"Oh no." Harry groaned as he saw what he had just done. Then the dream took over his mind again.

"The Burrow." he shouted. "You have to go. Voldemort attacked it. Do you know how many of the Weasleys were there tonight? Please go, now."

"Harry-"

"Go, please." Harry cried desperately. He knew Ron and Ginny were safe at school, but there were still six other Weasley family members unaccounted for.

"I'll be right back, Harry. Stay here."

Harry was hyperventaliting and frantically began looking for something to hurt himself with. He knew that at least one of the Weasleys was dead. He had seen Voldemort cast the killing curse and had heard the person fall; Voldemort's sick joke was making Harry wonder who had died.

As he was preparing to transfigure a pillow, Dobby appeared.

"Hello, Harry Potter, sir."

Harry screamed. His nerves were wound tight and Dobby's sudden appearance frightened him. The little elf looked heart broken at Harry's greeting.

"I'm sorry, Dobby. I'm just upset. What did you need?"

"Dobby is needing nothing, sir. Professor Dumbledore asked Dobby to come and stay with Harry Potter and Dobby is doing it."

"Damn it all to hell." Harry shrieked. All he needed was a few minutes alone. He whirled back to Dobby and noticed the dejected look on the house elf's face.

"Oh, Dobby. I'm so sorry." he said breathlessly. "I'm not angry with you. I'm just having a very bad night. I was wondering if you could possibly bring me a cup of tea?"

"Dobby is very happy to get Harry Potter anything he wants." The elf apparated away and Harry went back to his transfigurating. He did not consider the fact that Dobby would not be gone very long, however. In an instant, the elf was back.

"Here is your tea, sir." Dobby said brightly.

Harry mentally grumbled at the brief absence when another idea occured to him.

"Thanks, Dobby. I hate to bother you, but could you also go get me a biscuit. I would really appreciate it."

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir." He left again and Harry grapped the tea cup that had been left. Quickly, he knocked it on the side of a dresser where it shattered. Harry yanked his sleeve up and made two slashes on his arm. The release from some of his anguish was immediate. Knowing his time alone was brief, he grabbed some clothes and ran to his bathroom. Dobby was back the next second.

"Here is your biscuit, Harry Potter."

"Thanks, Dobby. I'll be out in a second. I'm just getting dressed."

Harry threw on pants, a shirt, and his black school robes. He loved black; blood wouldn't show through.

As Harry entered his bedroom, Albus also reentered.

"Well?" Harry asked nervously.

"I'm afraid you were correct, Harry."

"What happened to this cup?" Dobby asked, spying the broken shards of glass on the carpet.

Albus looked sharply at Harry who was feeling dizzy and nauseated. That didn't make sense to him though, because he had not cut deeply.

"Don't worry." he told himself. "It's just stress. Sit down."

Harry did sit and looked up at Albus. "Who- who died?"

Before the headmaster could answer, Harry saw brief flashes of all the Weasleys while he wondered which one was no longer living. The he promptly passed out.

When Harry awoke four hours later, he was in the hospital wing. It was daylight and Ron and Hermione were by his side. Both had been crying, though whether it was over Harry or the dead Weasley, Harry didn't know.

"You're awake." Hermione said.

Harry didn't know how to respond, so he just nodded.

"Good." said Ron.

"How do you feel?" Hermione asked.

"Okay for the circumstances, I suppose." Harry answered.

Without warning, Hermione was suddenly straddling Harry and hitting him.

Ron sat there while Harry tried to fight her off. After she had gotten in one good punch that would leave Harry with a black eye, he began to attempt to drag Hermione off of his friend.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Hermione?" Harry shouted.

"You're a selfish bastard." Hermione yelled just as loudly.

"What?"

"You heard me. I was almost raped. Ron's brother was murdered, and all you can do is hurt yourself. You are not in this alone; there are people, dozens of people, in it with you who can help you. All you can think about is how you are suffering. Well guess what, Harry James Potter. We are all suffering too. How about you try to be there for us instead of just adding to our worry by making us wonder if you are finally going to crack and slip away from us for good." Hermione had yelled all of this in one breath. She was very red in the face by the time she was finished. None of the trio realized that they had an audience.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered when he was sure she was finished.

"I know." Hermione whispered back as she sat on his bed. She gently took his hand and squeezed it. Harry looked at Ron, who uncharacteristically put his hand on top of the clasped ones of his best friends.

The three sat in silence for a moment before Harry got up the courage to ask the dreaded question.

"Ron, which one of your brothers?"

Ron looked away and whispered "Charlie."

"God, Ron, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. No one blames you, Harry. You didn't do it."

"But-"

"No, Harry." Ron said, also raising his voice. "Charlie made a conscious decision to work for the order. He believed in what he was doing and knew the risks that went along with it. He was an adult that knew what he was doing. You are not responsible for everyone. When you learn that your life will be easier.

Harry felt tears rolling down his cheeks. Albus and Minerva, who had been watching the entire scene, decided to approach.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Albus asked.

"All right."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Sort of. I don't understand why I passed out, though. I didn't cut that deeply."

"It was a combination of stress and blood lose. It was mostly stress and worry, though Madam Pomfrey does not believe it would have happened had you not hurt yourself." Albus explained.

"Oh." Harry said, looking down.

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and demanded that Hermione and Ron return to their own beds. She also shooed the professors from the room, insisting that all three teens needed to rest. Albus cast one last look at Harry before leaving.

"Don't worry, Albus." the mediwitch said. "I intend to keep a very close eye on him."

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all given a sleeping potion, though all said they were not tired. Had they known what they would face before night fell, they would have gladly welcomed the rest.

A/N: OMG. I got the nastiest review today for this story. It made the email I got seem nice. The really stupid thing was that the review was for chapter twenty-eight, which was written a long time ago. Oh well, I still got up the courage to post this right on schedule. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please keep it up, as long as you are not reviewing to tell me I am stupid. I can handle constructive criticism, but that is not it:)


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Fifty: Walking Into a Trap

Hermione and Harry both woke at the same time due to Ron's snoring.

"How do you sleep with that every night?" she asked Harry.

Harry grinned. "We have been using silencing charms on Ron's bed for a year and a half."

The two listened to their other friend for a few minutes before Hermione turned serious.

"Listen, Harry, about earlier-"

"Forget about it, Hermione. We are all on edge right now, and I understand that you are just concerned about me."

"You really are my best friend, Harry. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Do either of you love me?" Ron asked groggily from his bed.

"Of course, Ron." Hermione answered.

"Oh, why not." Harry said, then added, "But only in a manly way."

Ron laughed and yawned loudly. "Well, I might as well get up. There's no way I can sleep with you two talking. Bloody annoying."

Hermione started to say something but Harry shook his head. "It's a lost cause, Hermione."

Half an hour later, Albus walked into the hospital wing. Harry, Ron and Hermione were trying to convince Madam Pomfrey to release them.

"Honestly," Hermione said. "I don't need to talk to anyone. I know what almost happened, but I am really fine."

"But-" the mediwitch began, before being interrupted by Hermione.

"I don't need counseling. If I do need to speak with someone, I promise I will let Professor McGonagall know."

"Fine." Madam Pomfrey said tersely, before rounding on Harry.

"No. I am fine also; I did not cause myself any great harm. I promise I will talk to Albus later."

"I'm fine, too." Ron said before she could even start on him. "Can we go now?"

"I suppose." Madam Pomfrey said. "Good afternoon, Professor Dumbledore."

"Good afternoon, my dear. Since you have released the children, I was wondering if I could have a word with them."

"Yes, of course." the mediwitch said as she left the room.

"Your parents would like to see you and your sister, Ronald."

"Okay."

"I have decided to send all four of you to headquarters. Molly claims she wants all of you children with her today. Her worst fear is, as you know, losing her family. I think it could be healthy for her to have all of you with her now. You will have to return to the school tonight, however." Albus explained.

"Where is headquarters now?" Harry asked.

"We have recharmed Grimmauld Place. Once the Fidelius charm was replaced, anyone Narcissa may have told the location of the order to forgot it again. It is perfectly safe once more."

"Let's go then." Ron said.

The four teens flooed directly into the kitchen of Number 12. It was as dim as ever, and also empty. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny followed the sounds of crying up a flight of stairs and found Mrs. Weasley crying in the Entrance Hall.

She screamed as soon as she laid eyes on the newly arrived kids and ran to them. The group was enveloped in an immense hug that lasted for almost ten minutes. No one said anything during that time. Molly just cried and held them while Bill, Fred and George looked on.

When she finally let go, Ron whispered to his brothers "Where's dad?"

"At the Ministry getting Charlie's body released." Bill said, as his mother burst into a fresh wave of tears. Tonks arrived and escorted Molly to an upstairs bedroom where she could rest.

"They are trying to do the funeral in a hurry." Fred said when his mother was out of earshot..

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because of the reason the Burrow was attacked." George said.

"Wasn't it attacked because most of the family is fighting You-Know-Who?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, but that is not known by the Ministry." Bill explained. "You have to understand that even though they have officially acknowledged the return of Voldemort, the Ministry doesn't want anyone actively fighting him unless they are Ministry trained and authorized. High level officials want Ministry recognition for ending this war. Therefore, the Order doesn't technically exist."

"Which means," Hermione said, "that Charlie didn't work in the Order and the attack on the Burrow was just a random occurance.

"Right." Fred said.

"So, he has to be laid to rest before any questions are asked." Harry said.

"Yeah." George concurred.

"But Fudge isn't stupid." Ginny said. "Well, he is, but he isn't that dense. He must know that Dumbledore has others working against You-Know-Who. Dumbledore has even acknowledged it to him."

"And he knows that Mum and Dad are loyal to Dumbledore." Ron added. "The Ministry must know that most of us would follow what they did."

"Yes, they know." Bill said. "But they don't want the general public to know. They fear it could lead to a mass revolt against the government. They have a point there; loads of people would much rather follow your headmaster than the Ministry right now. The public knows that they have been lied to for a long time and are frankly getting quite pissed off."

"So this entire year the Ministry has been wasting more time covering up the existance of the Order because it might interfer with their popularity?" Hermione questioned, clearly outraged.

"That's the gist of it." Fred said.

All were silent for a moment, thinking about the government and how corrupt it seemed.

"How bad is the Burrow?" Ginny suddenly asked.

"Moody thinks that most of the damage can be repaired. It must not be too bad." Fred said.

"You haven't seen it?" Ron asked.

"No. We were at our shop when it happened." George responded.

"Why were you at your shop in the middle of the night?" his sister asked.

"Guarding it." Fred answered.

"Have you seen it, Bill?" Ron questioned.

Bill shook his head no.

"Well, let's go." George said.

Fred and him started for the nearest room with a fireplace until Ron stopped them.

"We can't leave. I'm pretty sure Dumbledore meant for us to stay here."

"It will be fine, Ron." Ginny said. "Bill, Fred, and George are all Order members. We are allowed out with Order members."

Ron turned to Harry and Hermione, who were both looking hesitant. "He didn't say we couldn't go anywhere."

"But-" Hermione started, but lost her voice. She turned to Harry.

"Let's go." Harry said.

Bill spoke up. "I don't know about this."

"Oh, come on. We'll be there. It will be fine." George said.

Bill thought for a minute, and just when everyone was sure he would say no, he agreed.

Bill went first, followed by Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and lastly, George. As the group looked around, they saw destroyed furniture, but the walls and roof all seemed okay.

"Where are all the Ministry people?" Ginny asked. She thought surely someone would have remained behind.

"They finished gathering evidence before lunch." Bill answered.

"Let's check the upstairs." Fred said. As the group headed toward the stairs, no one saw the shadows move against the wall.

A/N: Wow. I am turning into one of those authors that I hate because they never update. I have several reasons, but I doubt you care. So, I deeptly apologize and love all of you for your updates and continued interest. I promise you will not have to wait so long for the next chapter.


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: I fear that, like Quidditch scenes, I can't write battle scenes. That could be a hinderance.

Chapter Fifty-One: The Confrontation

Fred and George headed for their old bedroom. Ginny went to check on hers, with Hermione following her. Bill went to his parents' room. That left Ron and Harry to continue up the stairs to Ron's.

Upon arrival, they saw part of the ceiling was missing, giving them a view of the attic. They could hear the ghoul bouncing around somewhere.

"I can't believe it." Ron said.

"Can't believe what?"

"They attacked my house."

"I'm so sorry, Ron."

"Don't, Harry. It's not your fault. My family would fight You-Know-Who even if you weren't involved."

"It's just hard, you know. I watch my friends lose everything that is important to them, and it is hard not to feel responsible. Maybe if I had surrendered myself to Voldemort-"

"DON'T go there." Ron said. "If you had, the wizarding world would be in a lot worse shape than it is now. Don't ever talk about that again."

They were silent as Ron began to repair his Chudley Cannons posters. A couple of them had singe marks, but with a few simple spells they were as good as new.

"When do you think you will be able to live here again?" Harry asked, growing uncomfortable with the silence.

"It shouldn't take long to repair-"

A scream from the floor below them interrupted Ron. He and Harry exchanged a quick look, drew their wands, and crept to the stairs.

"Stupify." they heard one of the twins yell, followed by a loud thud.

A voice from the staircase below called "accio wands." Harry was too fast. He shouted "protego" and then "inpedimenta."

Bill ran out of his parents' room and yelled for someone to get downstairs and get help. Ginny attempted to reach the stairs, but was waylaid when someone threw a stunner at her. She countered, but was knocked down the steps. She heard the same ankle that had been injured the year before crack again.

Fred and George were duelling two Death Eaters in their bedroom. They immediately disarmed one and knocked them unconscious. The second one was trickier and Fred was stunned. George stood shocked for a moment before he rounded on the other Death Eater and shot him into a wall.

Ron and Harry were looking for Hermione. They found her with two Death Eaters in Ginny's bedroom.

"Stupify." she cried at one, just as the other advanced on her. He sneered at her before saying "Avada-"

"NO." yelled Harry and Ron at the same time. Harry cried a curse that neither Hermione nor Ron had ever heard before and the Death Eater was thrown to the ground unconscious while his wand flew to Harry.

"What?" Harry asked when he saw the looks of amazement on his friends' faces.

Another scream was heard, and the boys headed toward the door.

"Stay here, Hermione." Ron said. "You should be safe."

Ron ran to the steps but Harry was cut off by another Death Eater.

"Go on, Ron. I'll be fine." Harry said. "How the hell many of them could there possibly be?" he wondered to himself as he began to duel again.

Just as Ginny was crawling to the fireplace, Tonks stumbled out.

"Hey guys." She called. "Dumbledore is on his way to headquarters. He is going to have a fit if you lot aren't there."

"Dumbledore?" questioned Ron as he came running down the stairs.

"Yeah." Tonks confirmed.

"My scar!" they heard Harry yell from some part of the second floor.

"Go get him." shrieked Hermione as part of the second floor began to cave in.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" the young auror questioned

No one needed to answer her though, as a Death Eater emerged from the kitchen and started firing spells. Tonks dodged and sent a stunner, which was a direct hit.

"Be right back." she yelled and disappeared into the fireplace.

Tonks reemerged in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. Albus had just arrived, and already seemed to suspect something was amiss.

"The Burrow." screamed Tonks.

"What about it?" asked Arthur who had returned from the Ministry shortly after the kids left.

"It's being attacked."

"Yes, it was attacked this morning. Honestly, this is old news by now, Tonks." Moody said.

"NO. Right now. It's being attacked again. The kids and Bill and the twins-"

She didn't have a chance to finish, however, because Albus, Alastor, and Arthur had both rushed past. They were gone in a flash, leaving Tonks to wonder if she was supposed to accompany them or not. Molly's entrance made the decision unnecessary.

"Hello, Tonks."

"Uh- hi. How was your nap, Molly?"

"I- I think I feel better."

"Good." Tonks was afraid to look at the other woman. She had never been a good liar, and was worried that Molly would see that something was wrong.

"Where is everyone?"

"Huh?"

"I heard Albus come, and I thought Arthur was here, too." Molly said.

"Um, yeah. They had to step out for something."

"What?"

Tonks felt like a child being chastized. She was sure that the Weasley matriarch was becoming suspicious. "Order stuff." she answered evasively.

"Oh." Molly said. "All right."

Tonks almost let her guard down until the older woman continued.

"I don't suppose you can share it, can you?"

"I don't really know what they are doing right now either." Tonks answered. It wasn't a total lie. She didn't know exactly what was going on.

When the three men arrived at the Burrow, the first thing they saw was Bill laying on the floor bleeding, while Ginny frantically asked if he was okay.

"What happened?" Arthur asked as he ran to his son and daughter.

"I'm okay, dad. Go help the others."

"Where are they, Alastor?" Albus asked.

Mad-Eye's eye was working wildly in it's socket.

"Granger is on the second floor. Weasley is outside, Weasley is in his bedroom unconscious, Weasley is in the kitchen and Potter- I don't see him."

"Hm, that could probably have been more helpful." Bill said. "Hermione is upstairs , George is outside, Ron is in the kitchen. That means that Fred is the one unconsious in the bedroom."

"What happened to Harry?" Albus asked.

"I don't know. I thought he was still here." Bill answered.

"Wait." yelled Mad-Eye. "He is. He is-" he paused, then said in an odd voice, "in the bathroom."

"What?" Ron yelled as he came into the living room. "He better not have stopped a Death Eater duel just to visit the loo."

"No, he's still duelling." Mad-Eye confirmed.

Albus headed up the stairs as the others pondered how in the world Harry had come to have a duel in the room he was currently in.

As Albus rounded the corner of the stairs, he saw Hermione flung into the hallway. She promptly rolled over, yelled "petrificus totalus", then stood with a triumphant look on her face.

Harry had managed to stun the first Death Eater that chased him into the Weasley's bathroom. He had, though, sustained cuts from a mirror which exploded when it was hit by a stunner. Without warning, another Death Eater appeared before him. This one began laughing; it was the crazy, high pitched laughter he had only heard one other time.

Bellatrix LeStrange stood before him. The woman he had attempted to use the Cruciatus curse on. The woman he had wanted dead for the last eleven months. Harry's last thought before she raised her wand to duel was that if he was expected to murder Voldemort, he would be needing the practice.

A/N: I updated! It only took me two days! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please keep it up:)


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: Not mine (especially the stuff in italics, which is from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban by JK Rowling.)

Chapter Fifty-Two: What Is Right or What Is Easy

"You bitch!" Harry cried.

"Aw. You are not still angry over that whole Sirius thing, are you?" Bellatrix asked.

"What do you think?"

"Did you actually love him? From what I heard, he was rather useless to you."

"Yes, I loved him."

"You barely knew him." sneered the witch nastily. "He spent most of your life in prison. During that time you were with your muggle family. How could you care about him?"

"It wasn't his fault. He never would have gone to kill Pettigrew if he had been allowed to take me. That was what pushed him over the edge."

"Then how can you remain loyal to Dumbledore? He was the one to order you to the muggles." Bellatrix asked.

"I know what you are trying to do and it won't work. I will not question my decisions. Albus didn't know all the facts and he did what he thought was best. We all make mistakes." Harry responded. He was remarkably calm given the situation he was in.

"Albus? Is it truly appropriate to refer to your headmaster by his first name?"

"We aren't discussing anything." Harry said. "Expelliarmus."

"Protego." Bellatrix shouted and then, "Crucio."

Harry dodged and the spell hit the sink. It exploded, showering both with glass. Water spewed forth from the broken pipes.

For fifteen minutes, Harry and Bellatrix duelled. Another part of the floor was blown away, and Harry almost fell through. Unbeknownst to him, the occupants in the living room were looking through the hole and watching them.

"Dad, I'm scared." Ginny whispered to Arthur as another spell was shot at Harry.

"Harry's done this before." Alastor said, trying to sound reassuring.

"Is it really comforting knowing that he, as a sixteen year old, can handle this because he has so much experience already?" Ron asked.

"Shut up, Ron." Arthur snapped.

"You've done this before." Ron told his sister, not listening to his father.

"I've duelled the stupid Death Eaters. Not the competent ones." Ginny snapped.

"He's duelled You-Know-Who before." Ron retorted.

"SHUT-UP." Ginny screamed.

Then it happened. Harry dodged a spell, shot another at Bellatrix, and kicked her hard in the shin. She fell and he disarmed her.

Bellatrix tried to apparate, unaware of the protective charms that still remained on the house. The result was that she splinched herself. Most of her stayed where she was, but one of her arms disappeared. She screamed in pain before Harry cleared his throat. She glanced up at him, and for the first time she looked nervous.

Harry had his wand held on her. She was defenseless and couldn't go anywhere. Bellatrix was totally at Harry's mercy.

Harry was taking deep breaths. He had dreamed of this moment for almost a year. This was the moment he had yearned for.

Albus stood listening on the staircase. This was a decision Harry was going to have to make on his own. His ward had learned a great deal about revenge and it's consequences over the past year. Albus hoped with all his heart that he would make the right choice.

Harry raised his wand. "Avada-"

Unbidden, an image entered Harry's mind. It was one of three years earlier, in the Shrieking Shack.

_"I don't reckon my dad would have wanted them to become killers just for you." _

He has said it to Sirius and Remus when they were about to kill Peter. Sirius had understood then. Sure, he had been disappointed, but he had understood. Would his godfather really want him to do this?

Ron was practically jumping up and down. He had heard Harry say the first word of the killing curse and was hoping he would do it. Ginny appeared frightened while Arthur and Alastor both seemed apprehensive.

Albus also heard the first word of the curse and had stiffened. However, when the curse was not fully cast, he dared hope that Harry was having second thoughts. If he could have heard his ward's inner musings, he would have been anything but hopeful.

Harry's thoughts suddenly went in a different direction. He should have let them kill Pettigrew. Then Peter wouldn't have escaped to help Voldemort rise. They would have had a body to give to the Ministry; Sirius still could have been freed. Cedric would still be alive. He should have let them kill him and he regretted not doing so.

"You'll regret this too." he thought to himself. "You will forever look on this as a lost opportunity if you don't do it. Don't be weak."

Harry raised his wand again. "Avada K-"

Another image rose in his head. This time it was the Defense class where Moody demonstrated all the Unforgiveables. Harry saw the spider die; he remembered his thoughts about his dead parents.

"Do it, already." Ron yelled.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, shut up." Ginny yelled right before slapping her youngest brother across his face.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" Ron snapped.

"Both of you stop." Arthur said impatiently.

"I knew the itty bitty baby could not do it." Bellatrix sneered. "You do not have it in you to kill, just as you do not have it in you to cause suffering."

Harry felt a burning desire to prove her wrong. He just wasn't sure that he could.

"I can't wait to return to my master and inform him of your weakness. He actually thought you might be a threat to him. Uncharacteristically, he was wrong." Bellatrix continued. "Did you love my cousin? Obviously not, if you can not avenge his death. No one ever loved Sirius; he was an evil blood traitor."

Albus was going to have to intervene. Harry was not emotionally stable right now and she was trying her hardest to unsettle him. Albus only had time to continue up one more step before he heard what he had been dreading.

"Avada Kedavra."

A/N: My excuse for this chapter is that my aunt was killed in a car accident and I just haven't had it in me to do any writing (or much of anything else) lately. My sincere apologized. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Keep it up, please:)


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Fifty-three: An Explanation?

Albus reached the landing and saw Bellatrix lying on the floor. Her eyes were open and she was unmoving. Harry was staring at her with a completely blank expression on his face.

"Oh my God." whispered Hermione from the bathroom behind Harry.

"Way to go, Harry." Ron shouted.

"Ron stop." Ginny screamed. "What is wrong with you?"

"Don't get mad at me." Ron retaliated. "We're in the middle of a war and only our side seems to be dying. Sure, Harry had to kill someone, but this is still good for the order."

"Merlin knows he needs the practice." Moody said darkly.

Albus was, for the first time in recent memory, speechless. He quickly snapped himself out of it however, with one look at Harry. Carefully, he walked over to his ward.

"Go downstairs, Harry." Albus ordered. Harry quickly obeyed. "Hermione, go with him."

"I need to talk to you, Professor." the witch said.

"Later, Hermione. Go now."

Not wishing to disobey the headmaster, Hermione quickly followed her friend.

Arthur practically shoved Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny through the floo. The adults followed soon after.

"Will Bill be okay?" Ginny asked.

"He should be fine." her father answered. "All of you should go to bed. You've had a stressful evening, and it is late."

"Madam Pomfrey wants you three," Alastor indicated Harry, Ron and Hermione, "to take a Dreamless Sleep potion. She feels that with the attack on you at school, and then tonight, that you should get the maximum amount of rest possible."

"Very well. Children, go to your rooms. Madam Pomfrey will be up shortly." Albus said as he grabbed Harry's shoulder. Albus had no intention of leaving Harry alone. The teen was very distraught and seemed to be in a daze.

"Headmaster," Hermione said, "I do still need to talk to you. It's important."

"Tomorrow morning, Hermione. I think it best if everyone rests now."

Albus led Harry to a larger bedroom. Harry did not question why he was not with Ron. He made no noise at all as his guardian transfigured his clothes into clean pajamas. At some point, Madam Pomfrey had come in, given a vial to Albus, and then left. Albus held the vial to Harry's mouth and he drank. Only moments later, the teen was fast asleep.

Albus watched Harry sadly with only one thought running through his mind. "What am I going to do now?"

Early the next morning, the entire order met in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. It was not a planned meeting, but many attacks had occured during the night. It just so happened that all the members ended up at headquarters at the same time.

When Albus entered the kitchen, all whispered conversation stopped. The meeting began, with Alastor giving the first update.

"The Creevey's are dead."

"What?" Minerva gasped.

"Dennis, Colin, and their parents. The killing curse was used on all of them." Moody explained.

"Justin Fitch-Fletchly and his parents, too." Arthur said.

"On the upside," Fred added, "so is Walden McNair."

"How did that happen?" Molly asked.

"Fred killed him." George said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"How many other attacks occured last night that did not involve Hogwarts students?" Albus asked.

"Nine." Remus answered.

"How many others were killed?"

"Twenty-two." whispered the werewolf.

"So, twenty-nine innocent people were killed verses two Death Eaters. This is beginning to seem hopeless." George said.

"Two Death Eaters?" Molly questioned. "Who was the other one?"

Bill, Alastor, and Albus looked at each other before Arthur answered his wife. "Bellatrix."

"How's Harry taking the news?" Remus asked, while looking eerily delighted.

"You didn't tell him already, did you?" gasped Molly. "He's under so much stress. Don't tell him until he has had time to rest from his very active day yesterday."

"Oh, mum. He already knows." Bill said, while trying to spare his mother the details of how.

"He was the first to know, in fact." Mad-Eye added.

"Merlin, no. He saw it?" Molly asked on the verge of tears.

"He did it." Alastor said.

"What? What do you mean he did it?" Minerva asked.

"Harry killed her." Arthur answered.

"No." Molly argued. "That sweet boy couldn't kill anyone."

"You better hope that's not true." muttered Alastor under his breath.

"What does that mean?" screamed Molly quickly becoming irate.

"Regardless of whether or not you think Harry could kill someone, the fact remains that he did." Alastor said in a much louder voice.

"Didn't he kill that weird Defense professor in his first year?" Aberforth asked.

"Shut-up and go play with your goats." Molly yelled. "What the hell is going on? Albus, what is going on? Why is Harry killing people? Why is Harry in the position where he has to kill people? Why does Alastor keep muttering about Harry and killing? What are you doing to Harry now that you are his guardian?"

"Hey." Aberforth yelled. "You can't talk to my brother like that. He loves that boy, and always has."

"Not only that," Alastor yelled, for he had seen the way Albus had reacted when Molly accused him of mistreating Harry, "but Albus didn't exactly put him in the position to kill Lestrange yesterday."

"What are you talking about?" Molly asked as she rounded on the aged auror. "Harry certainly didn't go after her. Where did this even happen? The only places Harry went yesterday were school, here, and the Burro-." Molly trailed off. "Our house?"

"Yes." Arthur answered softly.

"Well, that just proves my point." Molly said, gearing up for another round. "Albus isn't supervising Harry the way he should be. Harry never would have snuck away if he had proper adult supervision."

"Are you forgetting that two of our own children went with him?" Arthur asked. He didn't normally stand up to his wife, but he would in Albus' defense.

"Precisely." Tonks said.

"Harry was never in any real danger yesterday." Bill said. "He's dueled many times before and there were adults present."

"And just where were these adults when Harry was engaged in a duel that only ended when Bellatrix was dead." Molly asked.

"They weren't dueling." Alastor said matter of factly. "Bellatrix didn't even have her wand."

The room was silent for the span of five seconds. The silence was pierced by Molly once again screaming. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Wow. Mum's cursing alot." Fred remarked admiringly.

"Molly," Arthur began placatingly.

"NO. How can you just sit there, Albus, while he accuses Harry of killing someone? Literally killing someone."

"It's true, Mum." Bill said.

Molly looked from her husband to her son, then to Albus. At his grave nod, she sat down.

Silence again reigned, until Severus spoke. "Are you quite sure she was unarmed?"

"We saw Harry disarm her." Arthur answered.

"How many wands?"

"What?" Bill asked.

"How many wands did he get when he disarmed her."

"One." Albus answered, wondering what point Severus was trying to make.

"Bellatrix never carries just one wand. She keeps a spare that is charmed so simple disarming spells cannot summon it. Did you actually see her unarmed?"

"I was on the stairs. I only heard her taunting Harry and him saying the killing curse." Albus said, all the while thinking of any scenario that would explain Harry's killing of the witch.

We couldn't see everything, either." Bill answered. "We were all downstairs. Since Bellatrix was on the floor of the second story, we couldn't see what she was doing."

"We assumed she was just leaning on the floor waiting for Harry to kill her or not." Arthur added.

That is when it hit Albus. He stood quickly from his place and strode toward the door. "Wait here, everyone. I need to have a word with Miss Granger."

A/N: Yeah, it's been a long while. I don't really know what to say about that, except don't worry. The next chapter is half written, so it won't be nearly as long. Also, I need to explain Tonks. I wrote this great chapter about ghosts, her special ability, and how she was back in the story. I only realized later, to my great horror, that I never posted it. So no one understood how she was back. Big slap on the head for me. I tried to add it here, but it just didn't work. It is going to be Beta'd again and then posted as a companion piece to this. So sorry for the confusion, and the delay. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and encouraged me to get back to writing. Please keep the reviews coming:)


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Fifty-Four: The Real Account

Albus walked down the hall leading to Grimmauld Place's massive library. He was sure this would lead him to Miss Granger. During all the dreary reports Severus had ever given about the Death Eaters, Albus always hoped he was wrong; of course, he knew the potion master was not and it always led to bad news. This was the first time Albus could ever remember hoping and praying that Severus was right.

Albus spotted Hermione immediately in the otherwise deserted room. He walked over to the table where the witch sat hunched over what appeared to be a book on binding spells.

"Good morning, Hermione."

"Good morning, Professor Dumbledore."

"Would you mind if I joined you for a moment."

"Of course not, sir." Hermione answered.

"I believe you said you needed to speak with me regarding yesterday."

"Yes, sir. I just wanted to make sure that Harry wasn't going to be in any trouble with the Ministry. I know the curse is unforgivable, but from everything I have ever read it can be used in times of war and self-defense."

"I will, of course, shelter Harry from any possible ramifications this could have at the Ministry. I do not believe Harry was in his right mind when he killed Bellatrix. He needs help and support, not to be locked away."

Hermione seemed to hesitate before she said anything else. Her next statement was rather bold, but she just could not help herself. "He needed help when he saw Cedric die. His problems have progressed because he did not have support then."

"Believe me, Hermione," Albus said, after sighing wearily. "I am all too aware of what I allowed to happen, and the ramifications of my own actions."

"I know. It wasn't just you, Professor. I knew better than to allow the Umbridge debacle to continue as long as it did. I knew Harry was hurting and that he would never tell anyone. I failed as a prefect and as a best friend."

Both Albus and Hermione sat lost in thought for several minutes. Then something Albus had said occurred to Hermione.

"Professor, what makes you think Harry wasn't in his right mind when he killed Bellatrix?"

"Ah, yes. Speaking of that, do you remember the last thing Bellatrix did?"

"Don't you know?" Hermione asked, suddenly suspicious.

"I didn't actually see her. I was in the stairway; I only heard what was said." Albus answered.

Hermione's eyes narrowed further. "May I ask what you think happened?"

"Merlin," thought Albus. He had temporarily forgotten what it meant to have a conversation with Hermione. She was much smarter and more astute than most students. "I suppose I thought the worst." he answered.

It would have been pointless to lie, but he could not bring himself to say that he thought Harry had killed without cause. It was becoming apparent by Hermione's questioning that that was not the case and he was ashamed of himself for jumping to that conclusion so readily.

Hermione again seemed to be considering her next words carefully. "Professor, you know him almost as well as Ron and I. Surely you didn't think that he would just kill someone, did you?"

Albus' silence on the issue must have answered her question, because she continued. "Harry may have problems with his temper from time to time; he is very confused right now. However, he is not and will never be a murderer, even when he does kill Voldemort. He needs you of all people to believe that."

It wasn't many people that could stun the great Albus Dumbledore into silence. Indeed, Hermione had managed what only Minerva McGonagall and his brother ever had before.

"You are right, of course." Albus finally said after getting over his initial shock. It wasn't so much that a student had just spoken so frankly to him, but how perceptive Hermione was at such a young age. "Do you mind telling me what did happen, Hermione?"

"Bellatrix had a second wand. It was strapped to her leg. She reached for it and had already opened her mouth to say the killing curse when Harry beat her to it."

"So it really was self-defense." Albus muttered to no one in particular.

"Well, not exactly self-defense." Hermione clarified, making Albus jerk his head back up to look at her. "I was the one Bellatrix was looking at." Here, Albus relaxed again.

"Professor, I know you normally trust Harry. You must believe that no matter what his current disposition is, he would never turn to the Dark Arts. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go find Ron and Harry.

Hermione stood and gathered up the large old tome she was reading. She had been very careful not to let Albus see the title, or what spell she was studying so intently. This was not concerning by itself; binding spells were extremely complicated. Most wizards never even learned how to perform the simplest of bindings. Albus sat mulling over everything Hermione had said. She was right about everything. His ward was very fortunate to have her as a friend.

Albus finally made his way back into the kitchen. When he appeared, all talking once again ceased.

"Well?" Remus asked.

"Severus was correct." More than one person breathed a sigh of relief at this news. "It seems," he continued, "that Bellatrix was about to use the curse herself on Hermione. Harry prevented this."

Molly started to cry before anger overtook her again and she turned to Mad-Eye. "I told you!" she shrieked while hitting him in the back of the head.

"And I told you," Aberforth said looking straight at Molly, "that my brother has done nothing wrong in his care of Harry."

As the meeting continued, Hermione joined Ron and Harry in Ron's room. Albus knew when Harry awoke that morning. Due to a tracking charm that he had placed on his ward, he also knew that Harry was completely safe with his friends. All three were now in the same room Ron and Harry had occupied the previous summer. Though it looked a good deal cleaner, nothing else had changed.

"What are you reading this time?" Ron asked seeing the book Hermione held.

"Do you really care, or am I about to get a lecture on spending all my time away from school learning?"

Ron looked as if he was seriously considering this before answering "Probably that second one."

"Then I'm not telling." the witch answered as she glanced at the apparently empty portrait frame on the other side of the room. It looked as if Phineas were gone, but it was impossible to know for sure.

The trio was silent for a moment before Harry turned to Ron. "I'm really sorry." he whispered.

"Don't be. None of this was your fault." his friend answered.

Harry nodded, though he didn't seem too convinced.

All was silent again until Harry turned to Hermione. "Did you see Albus this morning?"

"Yes."

"Did he say anything about wanting to see me?"

"No, though he was in the middle of an impromptu order meeting. I'm sure he'll be up when he is finished." Hermione assured.

"How did you see him in the middle of an order meeting?" Ron asked.

Hermione remained silent for a moment. She needed to think quickly. She didn't want to tell Harry what Albus had thought. "Oh," she answered, "he needed something from the library. That's where I was."

Ron seemed to accept this, but Harry still looked doubtful. "Did he mention last night?" he asked cautiously.

Hermione eyed her friend for a moment, debating the consequences of both a "yes" or "no" answer, when the decision was taken out of her hands.

"Scared, Potter?" the portrait asked.

"What?"

"Are you scared, Potter?" Phineas repeated.

"Why would I be? I'm not in any trouble."

"My, we are confident aren't we? I'm beginning to think Severus is right. You are arrogant."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked as a horrible realization hit Hermione.

"Harry, let's go." she said, standing up abruptly.

"Why would I be in trouble?" Harry asked Phineas.

"Yes, indeed. Why? Why would Harry Potter be in trouble for killing someone. He is, after all, Harry Potter."

"Shut up." Hermione hissed. "Come on, Harry. Ron, help me."

"Why would I be in trouble?" Harry repeated.

"Because you can't just go around killing people." the portrait declared.

"I'm beginning to understand why you were the most hated headmaster that Hogwarts ever had." Hermione shouted in an effort to draw Phineas' attention away from Harry.

"I didn't." Harry yelled.

"I spoke with Dumbledore last night after you went to sleep. You have no idea what worry you have caused him, do you. I always said he was to soft to be in charge of children. He actually likes them for Merlin's sake." Phineas continued. "It's just like the end of last year all over again. You screw up and he blames himself."

Harry was taken aback by the accusation and the tone in the portrait's voice. He had blamed himself for Sirius' death, but thought he was over it. Hearing someone else blame him brought back all his guilt.

Hermione was still trying to pull Harry off the bed and from the room. Ron was being no help whatsoever; he was too wrapped up in the exchange between Harry and Phineas. "Ron, please." begged the witch as she once again grabbed Harry's hand.

"What did you mean that this is like last year?" Harry asked.

"He blames himself." the portrait reiterated. "He honestly thinks that it was his poor guidance that led you to kill Lestrange last night."

"But I had no choice." Harry whispered. The scene from the previous night came flooding back to him. "Wait. He wasn't even there. I mean, he was but he didn't see it." Harry was trying hard to think, but panic was slowly gripping him. Then he remembered what Bellatrix said. He remembered what he said. "Oh Merlin. He thinks I killed her."

"No. He doesn't." Hermione responded desperately. "He did, but he doesn't now. I explained everything. Don't worry, Harry."

"What does that mean?" Harry shrieked. Before she could answer, he did. "The library."

"Yes, but you have to understand- Harry come back."

Harry strode across the room quickly to make a getaway before his friends could stop him.

"Ron, go get the headmaster, now." Hermione ordered. "I'll follow him."

Ron raced to the kitchen. He was forced to waste precious moments by trying to get around the charms that had been placed around the room to keep the children from overhearing anything. Molly went to the door to find out who was trying to get in.

"Ronald Weasley." she shrieked. "You know better-"

"Save it, Mum." Ron said, brushing past her and into the room.

"Professor, you need to come. It's Harry."

Albus had felt a shift in the wards when Harry left Ron's room, but knew that he was not in immediate danger. "What is it, Ron?"

"Phineas-, Harry-, upset-"

"What are you talking about?" Fred asked his younger brother, who was sputtering and not making any sense to anyone but Albus.

"Where is he, Ron?"

Before Ron could answer, the charms Albus had placed around Harry went off.

A/N: Well, good news and bad news. The good news is that, as promised, it didn't take me nearly as long to update. The bad news is that I left it at another cliffhanger and fear the reaction from some because of it. The next chapter is half written, so it won't be long. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please keep it up:)


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Fifty-five: Excuses

"Harry, please come out." Hermione begged. She was standing outside Buckbeak's room, pounding on the door.

She heard footsteps hurrying along the floor beneath her, but the urgency and panic she felt would not allow her to wait for whoever was coming.

"Please, Harry. Don't do it. He didn't mean it like that. Harry, please."

She was joined by Albus and Ron. The witch immediately stepped aside to allow Albus access to the door.

"Harry, I know you are upset right now, but you need to open the door." Albus waited for a response; when none came, he spoke again. "Harry, I am giving you one minute to open the door. If you do not, I will open it myself."

"I don't want to talk to you." Harry shouted from inside the room.

"I imagine you don't. You do not have to talk or even listen right now. However, you are not going to be alone, either." his guardian answered.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other nervously as most of the order congregated around them. Their number one job was to keep Harry safe. When they heard that there was a problem with the teen, they all jumped to help him. However, Albus, Ron, and Hermione were the only ones aware of Harry's problem. There was no doubt in their minds what Harry was doing.

"Sir." Hermione whispered and inclined her head toward their audience.

"Thirty seconds, Harry." Albus said, then turned to the group. "Harry is in no immediate danger. You may all return to the kitchen. Minerva?"

"Yes, Albus?"

"As we are almost finished, could you conclude the meeting?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, Minerva."

Most of the members had already turned to leave at Albus' gentle command. Minerva shooed the rest of them away, except for one. One refused to leave.

"What's going on, Albus?" Molly demanded.

At the sound of his wife's voice, Arthur returned to stand before the headmaster. They all heard Fred suggest they stay. "Come on, George. We've never seen Dumbledore in a fight before."

"I'm not staying for the simple reason that we have seen mum in a fight before." his twin replied.

"Everyone to the kitchen." Albus said in a quiet voice that nevertheless conveyed to all that they should leave. Even Hermione and Ron prepared to go until Albus held up his hand to stop them.

"No." Molly said. She was not as softly spoken as Albus had been, but there was the same resolve in her voice.

"Molly," Arthur said before he was interrupted.

"Arthur, I am a mother to seven children, including Fred and George. When something is going on, I know it. Something is very wrong here and I intend to find out what."

"Harry, I'm coming in." Albus said. "I am the only one coming in. Do I make myself clear, Molly?" he added more quietly.

"Yes, Albus." Arthur answered for his wife. "I'll stun her if need be."

Molly looked murderously at her husband. "You'll what?"

Albus left the couple arguing. He quickly said _alohamaro _and heard the door unluck. "Wait here." he whispered to Ron and Hermione before he entered. The headmaster sighed as he saw his ward sitting on the floor.

As believed, Harry was cutting. He had found a broken piece of glass from somewhere and was making lines on his arm.

"Harry-"

"I said I don't want to talk to you." the boy interrupted. "You said I didn't have to right now."

"You're-"

"It's okay. You lied. I'm used to it." Harry said as he made another cut.

"Harry, stop."

"Stop what? Don't want to hear the truth?"

"Not that. You can feel free to insult me as you wish. You will, however, stop harming yourself."

"No, I don't think I will." Harry replied flippantly.

"Then you are very wrong." Albus said as he summoned. Harry glared at him, but made no attempt to do anything. "You undoubtedly know what I assumed happened yesterday." Albus said.

"You're trying to make me talk." Harry accused. "Meaning that you lied."

"Very well. What would you have us do?"

"I don't give a damn what you do."

Before Albus could respond, a thump was heard in the hall. This was followed by Molly shrieking about a mother's intuition.

Harry momentarily forgot that he was mad at his guardian. "What's going on?"

"Molly has been trying all morning to have me declared an unfit guardian. First, for allowing you to become a murderer. Now, she is convinced that something dreadful is wrong with you; she is quite angry that I would not allow her in with me."

"She thought I had no reason to kill Bellatrix, too?"

"Harry, we didn't know what happened. No one witnessed the interaction. You have to admit that your conversation with her would lead to that conclusion."

"We're talking about it." Harry snapped before turning away from Albus.

The headmaster took a look at what Harry was using to harm himself. It appeared to be a fragment of a bottle of alcohol. Sirius had spent a majority of his time at Grimmauld Place drinking, so it could very well have been from him. "Would you allow me to look at your arms?"

"You thought I killed someone."

"I didn't want to believe it. Hermione never would have allowed anyone to believe it for long. She very quickly pointed out my failings this morning"

"You did believe it though."

"And I was still prepared to protect you. I told Hermione that I would shield you from any Ministry punishment."

"That doesn't mean anything. You help anyone in any kind of trouble. That has nothing to do with how you caring about me." Harry shouted.

"That is not true. Everyone who comes to me still faces consequences."

"You go easy on them though and you know it." Harry responded. "What's the big deal, anyway? She was a Death Eater. She tortured and killed people all the time. Besides, I need the practice."

"I am aware that people are going to be killed; order members are going to kill people. There is a difference between them and you."

"Yeah, I'm a kid and they are all adults. Guess what. I may have to kill Voldemort while I am still a child."

"That is not the reason for my concern, Harry." Albus said patiently.

"Then what is?"

"The members of the order have more life experience. You have been in dangerous situations, yes, but you have not had a range of experiences yet. That can only come with age."

"That just confirms that it is because they are older." Harry yelled.

"It means they have lived more. Your time has been confined to ten unhappy years at your relatives and then trying times at school. While you have been happy at times, it has never lasted long."

"That's partially your fault."

Albus closed his eyes. "I am aware of that, Harry. I would appreciate it if you would allow me to speak for a moment."

"Fine." the teen snapped.

"They have been through trying times and overcome obstacles, certainly. You, however, have faced so much more. They have set their paths toward the light. While I know you would never turn to Voldemort, you have been forced to make a decision that most wizards never have to. You have stuck with your choice since you were eleven. In a way, that makes you more vulnerable. I detest the postition you are in. I loathe that you are so young. I would do anything to take all of this away from you. As it is, all I can do is help you. I know you are angry. You have a right to be hurt. I am asking for your forgiveness; I was wrong."

"Are you finished?"

"Not quite. You were wrong about something you said. You do not need practice in killing. When the time comes, you will do it. It will just come naturally, because you will be defending those you love."

Harry had listened to everything his guardian said. He would probably forgive Albus eventually. He wasn't ready to yet, but he would. Now, he needed to know something.

"How can you be so sure of that?"

Albus looked at Harry carefully. "I just know. Because in spite of my failing over Bellatrix, I do know you. It's who you are."

Harry nodded slowly. He dearly hoped Albus was correct and that he would be able to face and kill Voldemort. "So it has nothing to do with you hoping to keep me innocent for a little longer?" he asked.

Albus appeared older than he had in almost a year. "My dear boy, I don't think you have been innocent for a very long time now."

Both set in a reasonably comfortable silence given the situation. After many minutes passed, Albus again asked to see Harry's arms. This time, Harry gave his assent. He had just rolled up his sleeves when Molly burst into the room.

A/N: Yay! Another update already. Harry and Albus' relationship sure is rocky right now. In case you haven't found it, I also posted the explanation of Tonks' return. It was supposed to be chapter forty-three, so just mentally insert it there. It's called Tonks' Decision. Thanks to all my reviewers! Please keep it up. I love you all:)


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Fifty-six: Mental Revelations

Hermione, Ron, and Arthur entered the room right behind her. Hermione took note of Harry's horrified face as he quickly lowered his sleeves. Arthur was frowning in the boy's direction, but said nothing of what he saw. Instead, he turned to Albus.

"I'm so sorry, Albus. She tricked us. Molly, come along."

"What the hell is going on?" It was not screamed, but whispered. Molly's voice was so deadly quiet that everyone had to strain to hear her.

"Mum, let's go." Ron said.

"You stay out of it. You don't understand, Ronald. You don't understand what is going on."

"Actually, Mrs, Weasley, we do." Hermione said.

Molly turned to the children so quickly Ron wasn't sure what was happening. "What is it you think you know, Hermione, because I can guarentee it is not what is really going on here."

"We do know, Mum." Ron assured.

"Molly, let's go. It's obvious that Albus and Harry were in the middle of something." Arthur urged.

"No." shouted Molly. "I'm not going. I'm not leaving Harry alone with him."

"Mum,"

"He's a horrible caretaker. Did you see Harry's arms? How long has this been going on?"

Albus whispered into Harry's ear, though no one heard what was said. Harry shook his head and Albus approached Molly. "Harry does not wish to divulge-"

"Fine." Molly screamed again before rounding on Ron and Hermione. "How long has this been going on?"

It was times like this that made Ron fear his mother most. She could be the most caring, responsible parent at times; at other times, she was frightening. He had never stood up to her before, and couldn't remember any of his siblings doing it either. Indeed, even his father seemed to bend to her will. If it had been anyone else but Harry, he probably would not have had the courage. It took every ounce of every Gryffindor trait he possessed to look his mother in the eye.

"Since Harry does not want you to know, I really don't think it is any of your business."

Ron never even saw her hand raise to slap him. The red mark appeared instantaneously. Arthur, Hermione, and Harry all gasped. Only Albus was able to contain his emotions.

Molly again turned toward the headmaster. "I intend to inform the Ministry regarding your obvious neglect of Harry. I knew you were not handling him properly, but this is ridiculous. It is apparent that some of those scars are quite old, and the way you were looking at his arms indicates you already knew. This problem should have been dealt with ages ago."

Harry began having difficulty breathing. The thought of the Ministry, of anyone, becoming involved in his cutting terrified him. No matter how angry he was at Albus right now, he couldn't deny that his guardian had been patient. Albus had done everything in his power to not only limit the amount of people that knew, but to find ways of helping him alone.

"Inform the Ministry? Molly, what are you talking about?" Arthur asked.

"This obviously should not go on. I thought Sirius had made a wise decision; I thought Albus would be the guardian Harry so greatly needed. The guardian Sirius never could have been. Now-"

"Don't talk about Sirius." Harry screamed. "Just because you didn't like him, just because you didn't like him having me, doesn't mean that he wasn't fit to care for me."

"He wasn't mature enough-"

"He spent twelve years in Azkaban." Harry retorted. "It wasn't his fault."

"I'm not saying it was. It doesn't change anything, though." Molly said gently. Then she turned to Albus. "You are not fit either. Sign over guardianship to me, and I will not inform the Ministry."

"Dad, what's wrong with Mum?" Ron whispered to his father. He had watched the exchange between his mother, best friend, and headmaster with growing dread. His mother never spoke badly of Dumbledore in her life. She went from having absolute faith in the man to accusing him of child neglect. It made no sense.

"I don't know, Ron." Arthur whispered back. He too knew that something was wrong. "Molly-"

"I don't think Ron and Ginny should even continue at Hogwarts."

"What?" Ron shrieked while Hermione gasped.

Arthur turned to Hermione and Ron. "Go somewhere else. Anywhere, it doesn't matter. Ron, don't worry. You aren't leaving school."

"Of course he isn't just leaving school. We will obviously enroll him somewhere else." Molly explained.

"You aren't leaving Hogwarts, Ron." Arthur clarified. "Harry, go with them."

A quick look at Albus confirmed to Harry that he should go with his friends. The three teens hurried from the room, leaving the three adults to engage in a calm discussion.

Except Molly didn't want to be calm. As soon as the door closed on the children, she rounded on both men. "How dare you defy me like that in front of Ron?" she screamed at her husband before turning to Albus. "And you. You should be ashamed of yourself. Harry needs structure and gentle guidance. You have done nothing for him. How could you stand by and allow him to harm himself?"

"My dear, " Albus said placatingly, "I do believe I understand what Harry needs a little better than you right now. I have given him as much structure and stability as I can considering we live in a boarding school. Indeed, Harry has shown improvement as the year has progressed."

"Molly, dear." Arthur said.

"Don't you 'my dear' me. You contradicted me in front of my children."

"Ron was the only one of ours that heard." Arthur said.

"I think of Harry as ours."

"But he isn't." Arthur responded gently. "I know you love him, and that's good. He needs all the love he can get. He isn't ours, though. No matter how much you wanted him to be. No matter how much you begged Sirius to grant us custody if anything happened to him. Sirius was his guardian, whether you found him fit or not. Thus, Sirius did what he thought was best by giving custody to Albus."

"But-"

"No buts, Molly. You aren't going to do anything. You most certainly aren't going to tell the Ministry. You are going to let Albus do what he thinks is best."

"But Sirius," Molly began to argue.

"Sirius was the one entrusted with Harry by the boy's own parents. Whatever his decisions, we must abide by them. You do not have to agree with them, but you do have to respect them." Arthur said. He didn't know where his bravery was coming from; he supposed he was inspired by Ron.

"Molly," he continued, "you must be tired. Why don't you go rest?"

Molly simply nodded. She couldn't deny that she felt unreasonably tired. It was a feeling she had a lot as of late. Arthur paused before following her. "Albus, I need a word."

"I'll be in the drawing room."

Arthur nodded before accompanying his wife down the hall. Molly went directly to their bedroom, while Arthur made a quick detour, grabbed a potion from a bathroom, and then joined his wife.

"What is it?" Molly murmured before taking the vial.

"Just a calming potion."

Molly drank it in one gulp before immediately collapsing onto the pillow, the Dreamless Sleep rendering her quite soundly asleep.

Arthur hurried to the drawing room. He knew Albus' thoughts were probably on Harry, and he didn't want to keep the headmaster waiting.

When both were seated with tea and biscuits, Arthur asked the question he was dreading. "Do you think she is under the Imperious curse?"

"No, I don't believe so." Albus answered.

"How can you be so sure?"

Albus simply raised his eyebrows at the younger man. A ghost of a smile flitted across Arthur's face, quickly replaced with the worry that normally reigned there now.

"What's wrong with her, then?"

"She is under immense strain, as are you. You have lost two children in the span of only months. Everyone grieves differently."

"I don't think that is what this is. It is partly, but I can't help thinking there is something more." Arthur said.

"War puts excessive stress on people. No two individuals react quite the same to it. Perhaps being here full time is not healthy for her."

"We have nowhere else to go. The Burrow is known by Voldemort."

"If you need to get away, there are alternative locations." Albus said.

"I can't leave right now. The Ministry is fighting to stay in control." Arthur chuckled darkly. "As if they were ever 'in control'."

"You could have her evaluated by a medical professional."

"Poppy?"

"Poppy's expertise is not in the mental side of health."

"Is there anyone we can be sure is trustworthy?" Arthur asked.

"Not currently." Albus answered. Vaguely, he was aware of having almost the same conversation with Severus not so many months ago.

Arthur nodded. "Let me think about it. Something must be done before she escalates any further. I just don't know what."

"I will provide you whatever assistance you may need."

"Thank you, Albus." Arthur was halfway across the room before he stopped. Turning around, he asked, "Harry is alright, isn't he?"

"He is getting there."

Arthur momentarily smiled again, nodded, and left the room.

A/N: To those of you who are true Molly fans, sorry. I think you can tell the direction this is going. I used to like her, until she got weirdly overprotective in OotP. That kinda killed my fondness for her. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I know it's been a week, but this was a hard chapter to write and I can't figure out why. Also, people keep asking me about Tonks, meaning they obviously didn't read my previous a/ns regarding the situation. It's all there, and yes, I do understand the irony of me putting this response in my a/ns that some people don't read. Anyway, please review. Love:)


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Fifty-seven: Fawkes' Warning

Albus was on his way to find Harry when Fawkes burst into the hall carrying a note.

_Albus,_

_You must come quickly. Filius felt a disturbance in the wards that surround the grounds, and when we looked out we saw Death Eaters. Hurry._

_Poppy_

Albus turned and raced down to the kitchen. There, most of the order members remained. As calmly as he could, he explained the situation.

"We all need to go." Fred said. "It's Hogwarts."

"No." Moody contradicted. "This could just be a means of distraction while they attack a bigger target."

"It's Hogwarts." George reiterated. "What could be bigger than that?"

"The Ministry." Arthur whispered.

"You should go to work, Arthur. See if there is anything suspicious there." Albus said. "Report back here."

"They aren't expecting to see me. I'm supposed to be grieving. Won't the fact that I show up there appear suspicious to them."

"I agree." Diggle said. "Send Tonks."

"That will be even more suspicious, seeing as I'm supposed to be dead." Tonks answered.

"I think it has to be Arthur." Minerva said. "Tonks surely can't go, and no one else has ready access to the Ministry."

"Okay." the Weasley patriarch agreed.

"Someone needs to stay here to coordinate between the Ministry and Hogwarts." Albus said. "Bill, that's you."

"No way."

"Son, you're injured. You need-"

"I am not that injured. I am a young, able-bodied man, and I'll be damned if I am staying here while a major battle happens."

"Why can't Molly do it? This is normally her field." Tonks asked.

"I knocked her out with a Dreamless Sleep potion." Arthur answered as he groaned into his hands.

"The kids." Aberforth suggested. "They'll feel involved, but won't have to do anything dangerous. They can stay here in safety."

"That would be a very prudent suggestion, if it were any kids besides these." Albus said. "However, I fear that once they learn the school is potentially being attacked, they will attempt to rush back with us."

"Just tell Hermione. She has a better understanding of these things. She actually stops and thinks before she does something." Snape said.

"I think it should be you." Moody answered him.

"Why me? I am coming back to defend the school." Severus answered.

"I thought you were a Slytherin." Aberforth murmured.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tonks asked.

"One of the main traits of Slytherins is that they save their own asses." Aberforth responded. Then he turned to Severus. "Do you know what they will do to you if you get captured? You're a traitor. They see you as worse than the rest of us."

"I'm not planning on getting captured."

"Severus-" Albus began.

"Don't, Albus. I know what's at stake. This isn't about me having a death wish. I'm going with you to defend the only place I ever felt at home."

The room seemed in a collective state of shock. No one had ever heard Severus speak with anything remotely resembling a feeling. He was normally so stony and closed-off. It was no secret that most thought of him as cold, calculating, and uncaring. Minerva had her doubts at times, due to Albus' unexplained affection for him; normally she could explain it away as him having affection for everyone. This side of her colleague made her wonder if Albus could truly be right about the man.

"We need others to stay here in case the Ministry really is under attack." Moody said. "Then they can go on Arthur's command."

"Screw the Ministry." Remus said, finally shattering his silence.

"Remus!" gasped Minerva.

"They spent a year making a school full of students miserable, making Harry more miserable, and discrediting Albus. Aurors work at the Ministry; it's there job, let them handle it."

Again, everyone sat silently for a moment, mulling over what Remus said.

"He's right." said Fred. "We should all go to Hogwarts. What's more important, hypocritical bureaucrats, or a school full of students?"

"Hogwarts." George said.

"Yes, but if You Know Who gains control of the Minstry-"

"How can he make matters worse than he already has?" Remus asked. "People already live in fear of him. They have altered their lives around him. Through fear, he has already gained all the power he needs."

"We're wasting time." Aberforth said. "We need to get to the school."

"The wards are still intact." Albus assured. Once he had pushed thoughts of Harry, Molly, and all else aside, he could feel the slight pulling of the wards protecting the school. Whoever was trying to break them was not powerful enough. However, if an attack was to take place, Voldemort would eventually make an appearance. The headmaster doubted whether the wards would hold under him and the Death Eaters combined.

"Strategy. We need one." Moody said.

"They are on the outer edge of the grounds. We need to lure them as far away from the actual school as possible. If they break through, the additional wards around the castle will buy more time." Albus explained.

"Was the proper procedure for the students followed? Minerva asked.

"I should think so. Filius was the first alerted to the wards; as he is a house head and knew of your absence, I am sure he handled it." Albus answered.

"What procedure?" Bill asked.

"Under a worst case scenario, the students were to be confined to their common rooms and dormitories." Severus answered.

"The portraits that guard the houses offer additional security should the castle be breached." Minerva added.

"I believe there are other safeguards, though I know not what they might be." Albus added.

"What do you mean?" Aberforth asked.

"Hogwarts will always protect its students before all else."

"Huh?" Fred asked.

"Explanations later. Let's go." Mad-Eye said.

"Arthur, go to the Ministry. If it is being attacked, come to Hogwarts and inform us. The rest of us, let's go."

"Cool. We're going with Remus' plan to screw the Ministry." Fred said appreciatively.

Arthur flooed to a secret connection in his office, while Albus quickly made a portkey that would take most of the order to the outer edge of Hogsmeade. This would allow them time to critique the situation before being thrown into battle.

"This may be a bad time to wonder this, but did the werewolves join You Know Who?" Tonks asked.

"What are you worried about? You're not even completely human." Severus asked.

"I can still die again." the former auror answered.

"Not all of them." Remus said vaguely.

"Great.' George sarcastically replied.

"One, two, three." Albus counted, and they all disappeared from the kitchen in Grimmauld Place.

A moment later, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny entered the kitchen.

"Did they really not know we were there?" Ginny asked.

With the rushed nature of Albus' appearance in the kitchen, no one thought to charm the door. The teens had been leaving the library when they saw the headmaster walking hurriedly down the stairs. Knowing there had to be a reason for his rushed manner, they had followed. The teens were slightly shocked to find nothing impeding there eavesdropping; thus they had listened with growing horror to the adults' conversation. Harry had the nerve to be indignant when his guardian suggested that they would follow, though Ron quickly reminded him that they would be doing just that. Hermione looked slighly perturbed by this, but said nothing.

As the order was leaving, Hermione rushed back to the library, grabbed the book she was reading earlier, and returned.

"Just think." Ginny said. "If this works, the war could be over by tonight."

"Or we could all be dead." Ron added.

"Look, this wasn't even my idea. We don't even know if it will work. I don't want you sacrificing anything-" Harry said, before being interrupted by Hermione.

"I see no reason why it wouldn't work. The prophecy, the charms, it all makes sense."

"Besides, we told you before that we have no intention of backing out now." Ron said. "We've been through too much together."

"It's the three of us until the end." Hermione added.

"Whatever that may be." Ron continued.

"Are you sure I can't help?" Ginny asked.

Hermione hesitated. "You can help with any duelling and by keeping everyone away from us when the time comes. When it comes right down to it, I don't think you could add anything."

Ginny nodded understandingly. "Let's go then."

Without another word, the four teens flooed to the headmaster's office, hoping that Hermione's plan would free their world from darkness.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. For those of you keeping track, the end of the story is near. I'm still planning of a sequel for those interested. Thanks again for the lovely reviews. Love you lots. Now keep it up:)


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Fifty-eight: The Beginning of the End

The Order stared at the looming battle. Not only had some of the werewolves joined Voldemort, but it was immediately apparent that a majority of vampires had as well. It wasn't like it was unexpected, it was just harrowing to confront so close to school grounds.

As the group walked toward Hogwarts, they felt it. The unmistakable cold of dementors surrounded them. This, at least, was a quickly solved dilemma. Albus, Remus, Minerva, and Bill yelled out "Expecto Patronum." Their combined effort drove all the dementors away.

"How can the vampires survive this?" Fred asked.

Everyone but Severus looked at Albus. "I do not know, my boy." the headmaster answered.

"I believe I do." Snape whispered. Now, everyone was looking at him. "The Dark Lord was working on a potion that would allow vampires to tolerate sunlight."

"You just now felt a need to divulge this?" Mad-Eye asked incredulously.

"I had no idea he was even close to formulating one. I can't imagine who even brewed it." Severus justified.

"Well, it's too late to worry about it now anyway, I suppose." Minerva said. "We will just have to deal with the consequences."

"We're going to be severely outnumbered" Fred remarked.

"Don't forget, the teachers on the inside will be helping us too, along with whatever extra safeguards my brother was referring to." Aberforth reassured.

As he said this, the castle itself gave a near deafening boom.

"What the bloody hell was that?" George asked.

"I do believe the castle is rebelling against an attack." Albus answered.

"But no one has gotten close to it yet." Tonks protested. "Why would it already be defending itself?"

"Unless it's being attacked on the inside as well." Minerva added.

The twins looked perplexed before George asked, "Who would be able to attack it from the-"

"The bloody Slytherins." Fred answered, cutting off his twin.

"We always knew it was a possibilty." Remus confirmed. "It was obvious that some of them would follow in their parents' footsteps."

Arthur joined the rest of the group, almost getting himself stunned in the process by his unexpected apparition. It was also at that moment that the Dark Mark appeared over the castle.

"The ministry is fine." he gasped. "Aurors are on their way."

"Well, we can't just stand here." Moody said. "Let's go."

"Shouldn't we wait on the aurors?" Diggle asked.

"Arthur said they were on their way, but we have no idea how long it may take to get here." Moody answered.

"We need to work our way through the Dark Lord's followers and get to the school as quickly as possible. We have no idea what may be going on inside the castle." Severus said.

"Albus?" Minerva questioned.

"Severus is correct. We can not simply wait for reinforcements when we are unsure of what may be taking place inside the school."

"So it's settled." Bill said. "Let's go."

Without another thought, the Order began walking as one to the boundaries of the school grounds.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny flooed into Professor Dumbledore's office and headed straight to the door. As the gargoyle moved aside, they found themselves in the middle of a battle between Neville, Luna, Crabbe, and Goyle. Not surprisingly, Crabbe and Goyle's considerable weight slowed them down, allowing Neville and Luna to stun them fairly quickly.

"What's going on?" Harry almost screamed.

"Oh, the Death Eaters. They're attacking." Luna answered, sounding almost bored with the whole situation. Harry vowed to later ask her how she remained so serene at all times.

"Professor Dumbledore said they shouldn't be able to get in though." Ron said.

"Well, the Death Eaters haven't." Neville answered. "It's the Slytherins in here. I think one of them released the Dark Mark in the sky."

"Where are the other teachers?" Hermione asked.

"They were headed toward the Astronomy Tower last we saw them. We are supposed to be safely in our common rooms." Luna informed her.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but before she had the chance a large crash distracted them all. A seventh year Slytherin came rolling down the steps followed closely by Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott.

"They are in the Astronomy Tower." Susan confirmed. "All the teachers are there in case the wards go down around the school."

"We overheard Flitwick saying they could cast curses from up there while remaining relatively safe." Hannah added.

"Why aren't you all in your common rooms?" Harry asked.

"Because the school is in trouble and the D.A. is probably the most prepared to deal with it." Susan answered.

"This doesn't even compare with what we were learning then." Harry began.

"When are you going to learn, Harry?" Luna asked, as if Harry had any idea what he was supposed to be learning.

"What are you on about?" he asked.

"You are not alone. You don't have to do this on your own."

"There are Death Eaters at our school, Harry." Neville added. "That makes this very much about us. We are here on our own free will and we are going to help stop them."

"Voldemort will be here soon." Harry whispered, still hoping to convince them to return to safety.

"We know." Neville and Luna said in unison.

"I won't change your minds?" Harry asked.

"No." was the answer given from the seven teens standing around him.

"The others feel the same way." Susan added.

"What others?" Ron asked.

"The rest of the D.A. They are keeping the Slytherins at bay while the professors worry about the professional followers." Hannah explained.

"Professional followers?" Ginny questioned, though there was a slight grin on her face.

"Yeah. That's how we are officially distinguishing them." Luna said, for some reason sounding very pleased.

"And I suppose that makes the Slytherins-" Hermione began.

"Amateurs." The group answered.

The eight teens were almost in the Entrance Hall when they were joined by Ernie McMillan, Zacharias Smith, Lavender Brown and the Patil twins.

"Does this mean we have to stop and have Harry's now famous 'stay away from danger' speech again?" Ginny asked as the group grew to thirteen.

"As fun as that sounds," Zacharias answered, "we can probably skip it."

"Everyone here knows what we are doing. Everyone knows what is at stake. Let's go." Ernie said.

Harry looked to the girls, but Lavender, Parvati, and Padme were only nodding.

"Keep everyone away from Harry, Ron and Hermione." Ginny ordered. "I don't know what they are doing and judging by the fact that they need a book for it, I'm guessing they don't know entirely either. They will need to concentrate."

Harry watched the others carefully. If the thought that him and his best friends had questions regarding their plan worried them, they did not show it.

The castle suddenly gave a large shudder, and as the group made it to the front doors, they saw why. The wards around the grounds had fallen.

The Order began rapidly firing curses as the wards fell. Albus sensed Voldemort's presence and told everyone to be on their guard. Much like their sons, Crabbe and Goyle were quickly taken down by Minerva and Remus.

Aurors were appearing now and quickly joining the melee. Supposedly, they were fully capable of handling werewolves and vampires, though that was soon questioned. Two quickly became victims of the more aggressive vampires and even Moody had to look away from the carnage.

Hagrid came running out of the Forbidden Forest closely followed by Grawp and the centaurs. The two brothers joined the battle while the centaurs stood along the edges of the forest watching.

"Oh, Thank Merlin. We're saved." Fred said. "Grawp can just crush them all to death."

George laughed at his brother's attempt to ease the apprehension and downright fear they were all feeling, though the others hardly noticed. Indeed, the high pitched laughter of the most evil wizard alive suddenly distracted all of them.

A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know. It's been a long time. I hate writing battle scenes. On a good note, this story is completely written. The last two chapters need to be edited, but they are done, as is the first chapter of the sequel. Yay! Aren't you all so jealous that I know who lives and dies while you guys don't? Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please keep it up. I feel a desperate need to reach six hundred by the end:)


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter Fifty-nine: A Prophecy Fulfilled

With the appearance of Voldemort, no one on the battlefield saw the ten teens approaching. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat on the steps of the castle, the book open on their laps.

"This was a very unwise decision, Tom." Albus spoke quietly. "You should have known that we would stop you."

The battle had come to a standstill. Everyone seemed to be waiting for something to happen between the two most powerful wizards in the world.

"I confess, I have grown tired of waiting." Voldmort responded. "There have been too many years of battles, waiting and more battles. It is time."

"Time for what?" Fred sneered.

Voldemort turned his hated-filled red eyes to the Weasley twin. "Time for me to rule. This world is mine."

"You haven't won yet." Minerva said. It was obvious that she was having a hard time staying calm, though knew she must keep her wits about her.

"But I will. I am the most powerful wizard alive. Surely you all must see how old your leader has grown. Were you aware that he had the chance to kill me last year, and did not take it?" Voldemort asked.

The members looked at each other before Remus spoke. "If that is true, I am sure he had a good reason."

"Don't you realize what this means, Weasley?" the Dark Lord asked Arthur. "If not for his failings, your sons would not be dead."

Arthur looked shocked for a moment before he was able to respond. "I- I trust Albus' reasons."

"Then you have too freely given your trust." Voldemort sneered. "Your blind faith has led you to your deaths. KILL THEM ALL." Voldemort roared.

By this time, the ten teens had reached the group. Cries of Stupefy and Petrificus Totalus filled the air and the duelling resumed.

"Children, go back inside." Minerva ordered.

"No disrespect, ma'am, but you aren't in a position right now to order us anywhere." Zacharias replied as he began duelling Jugson.

Only moments later, Dedalus Diggle fell to the ground dead, a victim of Walden Macnair. Bill sent a stunning spell at him, which promptly knocked Macnair unconscious.

It was then that the previously unconscious Crabbe and Goyle reappeared. Moody took one look at them and shouted his next order.

"Don't just stun them. They keep getting revived."

"So what should we do then, invite them to tea?" Fred yelled as he duelled Rosier.

"Kill the bastards." Moody snarled, busy with his own Death Eater.

No sooner had he said it then Minerva shouted the killing curse. Antonin Dolohov lay at her feet. George looked shocked for a moment before stepping over Dolohov's body and attempting to curse Mulciber.

"Only if it can't be helped." Albus warned, perhaps too late as Nott was killed by Remus.

"That couldn't be helped. He was in my way." responded the werewolf as he made his way toward the pack of known werewolfs fighting for Voldemort.

The battle was again interrupted, this time by piercing screams and the smell of burning flesh. The source of the horrible noise and scent was found rather quickly to be the vampires.

"What's happening to them?" Tonks asked.

"The potion." Severus said. "It must have still been in it's experimental phase. Either that or the Dark Lord didn't expect them to need it this long."

The Order watched with dawning horror as the vampires fell, one by one. Remus on the other hand was ecstatic. He hoped the fate of the vampires would give him leverage over the werewolves.

The battle resumed as Lupin approached the group of lycanthropes. "You don't have to do this simply because you are classified as dark creatures. You don't have to prove them right."

"Stay back, traitor." one of the larger men sneeered.

"Don't you see where he has led you? Voldemort cared not for the fate of the vampires; do you really think you will be different? Don't let him pray to your weaknesses like that."

"You do not know." another responded. "He has offered us things."

"But has he actually delivered on those promises?" Remus asked, not daring to think of what Voldemort could have possibly offered people who turn into savage beasts once a month.

"Well, not yet, exactly." a smaller man said.

"If you leave, the Order can protect you. We can help you."

"No. Be gone." a woman shouted.

"What more proof do you need besides what you just saw with your own eyes. Once you are no longer able to fight, you are worthless to him.

"That's better than being worthless to everybody, just because of our lycanthropy." a very young werewolf cried.

"What can I say to make you understand?" Remus sighed in frustration. He turned around and saw his former friend coming toward him. Thinking quickly, Remus turned back to the others.

"If you need further proof, look." he said pointing at Peter Pettigrew. "Look at what he has put in your midst. A Death Eater with a silver hand. What do you think that hand is for?" Remus had no idea why the hand was silver to begin with, but he was going to use it to his advantage. As he observed the faces of the suddenly quiet lycans, he heard someone yell in the distance.

"What the bloody hell are those?" shrieked an auror, as a gelf ran between her and Avery.

"Yeah, you want to be careful about those." Hagrid said as he ran after the little animal. Grawp was right behind him, causing the ground to shake as he ran.

"Oh Merlin, Fred." George said as he was preparing to fire another spell.

"I don't even want to hear about it. I told you breeding new species was dangerous." Fred answered, before being struck with a spell knocking him unconscious.

The members of the D.A. were mostly still standing. Ernie's leg was broken, but he was still conscious. The only one who was having any difficult seemed to be Zacharias, who was laying still and bleeding.

"Is he dead?" Neville gestured toward Zacharias as he leaped over the newly fallen body of Avery.

"I don't think so." Ginny answered. "If you look closely, you can see his chest moving."

Padme cast a quick disarming spell at the small Death Eater she was duelling and then a stunning spell. As she fell, her mask slipped off, revealing the young, pale face of Cho Chang. Lavender gasped as they gathered in a circle around their once classmate and friend.

Albus was furiously duelling Voldemort, so he never saw who threw the curse at his brother. He never saw what was cast, nor did he see Aberforth fall.

"Albus, they have Severus. He's been captured." Arthur yelled as an auror fell dead at his feet, killed by an unknown Death Eater.

The headmaster was distracted for mere moments, though long enough for Voldemort to slip away. Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange already had Snape under the Cruciatus Curse by the time Dumbledore arrived.

"You would be wise to let Severus go." Albus spoke slowly, giving the appearance of calm.

"I would not consider that wise at all." Rodolphus replied. "You know what a temper the Dark Lord has. I do not think he would feel our disobedience wise, do you?" he asked his brother.

"No." Rabastan answered simply.

"Either let him go and deal with the Dark Lord's wrath later, if there is indeed a later for him, or deal with mine now." answered Albus, still with an air of forced calm. His eyes gave him away, however. The angry, stormy eyes held nothing of the sparkling and twinkling they normally did.

Rodolphus and Rabastan traded looks, before either spoke.

"So be it." declared Rodolphus. "We are loyal to the Dark Lord."

"Do you feel that way as well, Rabastan?" Albus asked, as he cast a quick glance at Severus. The young potions master was twitching violently, though no sound had escaped him.

Rabastan looked as if he might hesitate, but a quick glance toward his brother changed his mind. "Yes."

"I can't tell you how much that does upset me." Albus responded.

Before they even had a chance to lift their wands, both Lestranges were dead.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were quickly muttering under their breaths in Latin. As bright white light began to glow around them, their voices grew. Finally, they were shouting. As they finished their chant, the light spread until it engulfed the entire battlefield. As it dissipated, aurors, Death Eaters, and Order members all looked at each other questioningly.

"What did they just do?" Arthur asked.

"Who knows with them." George answered as curses started to fly once again.

"Let's go." cried Hermione.

"So now all we have to do is cast the killing curse together, right?" Ron asked as they ran from the castle steps and straight to the middle of the battle, where Voldemort stood.

"Yes."

"Wait." Harry gasped. Out of the corner of his eye something gleamed just long enough to grab his attention. Turning, he saw Pettigrew's silver hand, only inches from Remus' neck.

"No." Harry screamed, changing courses and running toward them. "No, you can't."

"What happened, Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked running alongside Harry.

"It seems my attempts to reason with the werewolfs have backfired, Hermione."

"You can't." Harry said, staring straight at Pettigrew.

"And just why not?" Peter asked. "The Dark Lord will honor me. I'll be the one who killed the only good werewolf. Others failed to get him to join; others failed to kill him. I will be great."

"You owe me." Harry hissed. "I don't care if you've forgotten that he used to be one of your best friends. I don't care how you forgot the bond you formed with him, and Dad, and Sirius. I don't understand how you could, but I don't care that you somehow did. But you owe me."

Peter remained quiet, so Harry continued. "I saved your life that night. You owe me."

"Are- are you honestly asking me to pay my life debt to you through Remus?" Peter asked.

"Yes." Harry said as he nodded vigorously.

Peter saw Voldemort approaching, and yet he still let Remus go.

"What are you doing, Wormtail?" the Dark Lord sneered. "Kill him."

Peter looked from Remus to Harry.

"Make him suffer, Wormtail." Voldemort ordered.

Peter looked away from Harry to Remus, and then back to Harry. "You really do look like him you know. Except for Lily's eyes." He glanced at Remus one more time. "Moony. You always were a little more caring than James and Sirius. You were kinder to me." A sad smile played on Peter's lips as he turned to Voldemort. "No." he answered the Dark Lord, right before blinding green light shot at him from his master's wand.

Harry whirled around to face Voldemort.

"Now." screamed Hermione.

Harry, Ron and Hermione yelled in unison "Avada Kedavra."

Silence prevailed as everyone watched Voldemort fall.

A/N: Whew. That was the hardest chapter I think I have ever written. I hate writing battles. So one more chapter to sum everything up. And it took me less than twenty four hours to post this after my last one. Yay. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please keep it up:)


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 60: The Wizarding War's End

"Uh, is he dead?" Fred asked. It was perhaps the first time anyone heard him speak when he was not making a joke. His brother, however, picked up his slack.

"Yes, Fred, he's dead. It's a consequence of being hit with the killing curse."

"Well, that's settled. I'm hungry. Let's go eat." Ron said.

Hermione still managed to tut at him while looking at the Dark Lord's still body with sheer and utter relief.

"I'm done." Harry whispered. He, like Hermione, was staring at Voldemort's body. "We did it." As he slowly looked up at his friends, the happiest smile they had ever seen lit up his face. "We did it." he screamed.

Hermione suddenly realized the depth of what they had done. Harry, after fifteen years, was finally free. As she grabbed both her best friends, they fell down hugging each other and laughing.

All those who witnessed the downfall stood mesmerized by the trio. Those that fought for the light were relieved, while Voldemort's minions were distraught. Not one of them tried to fight when the aurors came to round them up. They knew in their hearts that this was not like last time. Their leader would never be returning for them again. If they needed further proof, they had only to look on their forearms; the dark marks they all had were nothing more than shadows now.

Remus watched sadly as the werewolves were gathered by the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. They had seen first hand that Remus had been telling the truth about their fates but it was too late. They did not have the time between Peter's and Voldemort's death to switch sides. All that mattered now was that the war was over, and the werewolves were part of the losing team.

Ministry officials were also searching for the gelfs, watched by the twins, Ginny, and Bill..

"They won't find them." Fred whispered to Bill and Ginny.

"Why?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"I took care of them." replied George.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Bill asked.

"Look, Mad-Eye said we should kill if we have to." reasoned Fred. "They were fighting with You-Know-Who."

"I just did what I had to." George added. "Besides, we created them."

Madam Pomfrey, who had been working with the unharmed D.A. members to gather the wounded and assess their injuries came over to Albus. "I've transferred Aberforth to St. Mungos. It's too soon to tell what damage has been done. The spell cast on him was ancient. I don't really understand it. I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Poppy."

"Is he going to live?" Minerva asked.

"I don't know. I'm sorry."

Albus sighed. "Very well. You should tend to the children and those others that you can help. Continue moving all others to St. Mungos. Minerva, if you could assist her"

"Very well, Albus." McGonagall answered and moved to follow the mediwitch to Zacharias.

"Hey." Ron responded as the three finally managed to untangle themselves from each other. "I'm still hungry. When can we go eat?"

"Oh, Ron." Hermione sighed as she wiped a trail of happy tears off her face.

"Let's go now." Harry said. "No one here is going to miss us."

Indeed, the crowd assembled on the grounds of Hogwarts all seemed too busy celebrating to miss the departure of the three that had given them their reason to celebrate. All but two.

"Where do you suppose they are off to, Albus?" Moody grunted as he indicated the three teenagers.

"I don't know. I certainly hope they are not going to act as if they have been in Grimmauld Place this entire time."

"Yes, their disobedience in this instance was very well witnessed and documented." the old auror agreed before adding under his breath "Thank God."

It was suprisingly easy to sneak down to the kitchens. Once there, the elves quickly served steak and kidney pie and chocolate mousse. Hermione nibbled on hers while Harry and Ron ate as if they had not eaten in a year.

Harry was beginning to feel weighed down by varying emotions. He was more relieved than he could ever remember being. He was filled with love toward his two best friends who had stuck by him until the end. The end that, while bitter and filled with death, was not nearly what Harry had feared. His friends did not have to follow him to the grave, though they proved themselves willing to. Harry considered himself lucky to have two such wonderful people in his life. Indeed all his friends from his house and the D.A. made him feel like the luckiest person in the world.

He was also dreading the moment when the wizarding world at large heard of what had happened. He only hoped Hermione and Ron would get as much credit for vanquishing the Dark Lord as he himself did. He didn't want to be the hero of their world again, but thought it might not be so horrible if his friends were also recognized for their valour.

The trio was just contemplating the idea of searching for the D.A. when the kitchen door opened. Albus came strolling in and sat down with them while the elves fixed lemon tea for their four guests.

"I know you are all probably anxious to find your other friends, but I fear I must ask you something first. It should not take long and then you can be on your way." the headmaster said.

"You want to know what we did." Hermione said, matter of factly.

"I am indeed most interested." was Albus' answer.

Hermione handed him the book she had taken from Grimmauld Place. "The page we used is marked."

Albus read for a few short minutes before looking up. "You bound your souls together?"

"Yes." Hermione answered before Harry quickly added "They made me do it. I told them it was too dangerous. I told them they could die."

"Which we obviously already knew. It says that in the book." Hermione said. It was painfully obvious that she was resisting rolling her eyes.

"It's nice to know that even with You Know Who-" Ron began before being interrupted by Hermione.

"Ronald, he's dead. You helped kill him. Use his name."

Ron sighed patiently and began again. "It's nice to know that even with VOLDEMORT gone, you are still worried about our safety, Harry. It makes me feel special"

Albus chuckled slighly before speaking. "So, out of your love for Harry you bound your souls together knowing that if one of you died-"

"We all would." Hermione said. "It was the only way to be sure, absolutely sure, that Voldemort wouldn't be able to escape the killing curse this time like he did fifteen years ago. The power of all three of us casting the curse at the same time while bound together was sure to destroy him."

"Yeah." Ron agreed. "Something about our self sacrificing love for Harry, and the power of that. I dunno. I wasn't really listening that much at the time."

Hermione pretended to glare while Harry smiled.

"Yes, I've said before that Harry's power to love, and be loved, is his greatest strength." Albus said as his blue eyes twinkled blindingly.

Harry smiled again. "The prophecy."

"The prophecy, my dear boy, has been fulfilled. You need not trouble your thoughts with it anymore." his guardian replied, also smiling. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to get to St. Mungos."

"Who all is there?" Ron asked, between bites of biscuit.

"I am unsure how many people were moved. I, however, must go check on Aberforth. Do not worry, Harry."

Harry had gasped at the mention of his guardian's brother. Somehow, in the midst of the battle, he had missed Aberforth being in peril.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the kitchens shortly after Albus. As they entered the main hall, applause and shouting greeted them. They had been missing long enough for the story of the final battle to filter through the school. By now, all knew of what they had done. The trio was escorted to the Great Hall, where everyone had flocked to celebrate.

Everyone except the Slytherins. Once those students that attacked the castle from the inside heard of the demise of their leader, they had fled. Some had left the school, while others went to their common room. Those Slytherins not involved in the attack, mostly the younger students, simply went to bed choosing to believe that the day's events did not concern them.

It was very early the next morning when Harry went up the steps to Albus' room. His guardian had made an appearance shortly before midnight in the hall, but Harry had not been able to approach him due to the throng of people that seemed to always encircle him. He was at least relieved to see that his friends were getting as much attention as he was.

Harry entered and looked around. Albus stood at his pensieve, but turned to join his ward on the couch.

"How's your brother?"

Albus sighed. "Not well. It still can not be determined what spell hit him, which makes understanding the effects of that spell difficult. He is, however, not as pale as he was when he first arrived at St Mungos. So, hope is not lost."

Harry wondered if there had ever been a time in Albus' life when he had given up. He quickly decided the answer was no. Rather than dwell on Aberforth, Harry changed the subject.

"Thank you." he whispered.

"For what, dear boy?"

"Everything. Helping me, standing by me, while I did what I had to."

"You do not owe me your thanks, Harry. I'm just sorry you lost so much in the process."

Harry turned to look out the window. There was no evidence that anything peculiar had occurred on the grounds. Everything was as it should be.

"What happens now?" Harry eventually asked.

"The school year is almost finished. Then we will return to the cottage." Albus answered.

"You don't have to do that."

"You must return, at least until your birthday. Then you will be of age. It is my hope that you would feel comfortable enough to stay after that, but it is not required. You may always consider it your home if you wish."

Harry nodded and whispered "Thank you.", not trusting himself to be able to say anything else.

"Now, off to bed, Harry. I know you are exhausted."

Harry, too tired to walk all the way back to Gryffindor Tower, went to his bedroom in Albus' quarters. Ron and Hermione were now helping Madam Pomfrey and Mrs. Weasley care for those that were injured but remained at the school. Ron had not wanted to go, but was dragged off by Hermione, who considered it a golden learning opportunity. Harry had offered to go, but had been sent away by everyone.

"Sleep, Harry." Hermione had said.

"You did just as much as me today, Hermione."

"Sleep. Harry." the witch had repeated. "Sleep, and know that he will never haunt your dreams again."

Harry was now grateful that his help had been turned down. He didn't really feel like being around people at the moment. He had too much to think about: his parents, Sirius, Cedric, Charlie, Percy, Diggle, Cho, Peter Pettigrew, and so many other victims. Two wars' worth of victims. His thoughts eventually turned from the war and it's consequences to a happier topic, his future. A future that now, for the first time in what may have been years, he was sure he would have.

The End

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed this. This last chapter was written and rewritten numerous times, but it is now the way I want it. (I think.) I am still doing the sequel for those who are interested. (Harry Potter: Learning to Live) It will start off on the first day of summer bach at the cottage, and includes a house guest that has been much requested. Thank you for all your interest, supoort, and reviews. I had a blast. cuddlebearlove


End file.
